Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Blazer war
by Toaneo07
Summary: Despues de la saga de los vexos ,los peleadores han tomado su respectivo descanso ,pero la aparicion inesperada de un joven inicia una nueva aventura pero ¿de donde vino este joven? Fin: !Proximamente ,segunda temporada de Blazer War!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**_

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla-_cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla-**_cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

_El futuro es confuso_

_Pero a la vez _

_Entendible_

_Todo tiene un ciclo_

_Todo tiene un_

_Antes_

_Ahora_

_Y finalmente después_

_El antes es el __**pasado**__._

_Él ahora es el __**presente.**_

_El después es simplemente el __**futuro**__._

_Los humanos creemos que podemos forjar nuestro destino_

_En parte es cierto, solo nosotros podemos decidir nuestras propias vidas_

_Pero, no todo puede ser controlado_

_Nadie puede controlar los fenómenos de la misma naturaleza, también como los fenómenos historiales_

_Hay sucesos que causan desdichas y destrucción que marcaron en el paso del tiempo, como en este caso a la humanidad_

_Sabemos que en la vida, no hay cosas buenas ni tampoco malas, solo es vida y en la vida todo puede suceder_

_Pero…._

_Cuando sucede un hecho apocalíptico que llevo a muchas vidas a la extinción _

_**¿Valdrá la pena cambiar el cruel pasado para salvar al futuro?**_

La historia inicia con la lucha entre dos fuerzas que en el lugar de su batalla, puede romper el balance de la existencia misma, dos naves compacta volaban en medio de un agujero de gusano, conocidos comúnmente con una brecha de espacio/tiempo, una de las naves es roja, donde poseía el símbolo de un dragón rojo, por otro lado, la otra nave era casi igual solo que era morada, pero no prestemos atención de esos objetos, sino del combate que se estaba dando.

_-¡poder activado: Lanzallamas_!-exclamo la voz de un joven, seguido después de una llamarada de gran tamaño dirigirse hacia la dirección de la otra nave ,pero una sombra de gran tamaño detuvo el ataque ,encarado otra sombra que custodiaba la nave roja.

_-¡poder activado: Hoz de la muerte!-_exclamo otra voz, la sombra que se encontraba cerca de la nave morada, hizo relucir la arma blanca de un brillo purpura, a una velocidad increíble intento cortar la otra nave pero una ráfaga de fuego le detuvo el paso-vaya, se nota que estas desesperado ¿no "_**Zero**_"?

Lo que nadie había notado era que en cada nave, en la zona de la proa, un joven respectivamente luchando entre ellos, los dos portaban capuchas, aunque la diferencia que una estaba más dañada que la otra, aunque se encontraba viajando por una brecha espacio/tiempo, se miraban fijamente, trasmitiendo el odio y furia que sentía a la otra persona.

Mientras se miraban fijamente, dos sombras de gran tamaño se atacaban fieramente de una a la otra, hasta que se separaron posicionándose a lado de la nave de su maestro y compañero, el de la nave morada activo un poder _"hoja divina, ataque de los diez fantasma"_, de su lado surgieron varias serpientes blancas que se dirigía a la nave roja.

-siempre fuiste muy testarudo "_**X**_"-alzando su brazo, mostro imponente un aparato similar a los golpeadores de los peleadores de la resistencia Bakugan, solo que este parecía más un guante que una muñequera, este introdujo una carta que brillo de un fuerte rojo_-¡poder activado! ¡Doble lanzallamas_! ¡Atácalo!

Una oleada de flamas de un color naranja estalló, chocando con las serpientes blancas, impactándose mutuamente causando estragos en la brecha dimensional, pero los ataques seguían en pie, con el poder chocando entre sí, se logró distinguir la identidad de las dos sombras, quienes resultaron ser dos Bakugan atributos pyrus y darkus respectivamente.

-**vaya ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? ¿Eh hermano?**-dijo con prepotencia el Bakugan darkus que alzabas sus brazos, dirigiendo todas sus fuerzas en su ataque.

**-¡no me vuelvas a llamar hermano sucio traidor**!-rugió el Bakugan pyrus con un eje de furia hacia el Bakugan darkus, el Bakugan pyrus aumenta su ataques al tope derribando levemente a su oponente**-¡ZERO! ¡ACABEMOS CON ELLOS!**

-¡SI, PREPARATE X, PODER_ GOD ACT_...!-la nave comenzó a sacudirse con violencia, el joven maestro del Bakugan pyrus nota que su nave ha sufrido heridas durante la batalla que a la vez podría ser un problema durante el viaje-¡MALDICION!

**-¡ZERO! ¡¿QUE TE OCURRE?-**pregunto deseoso de una respuesta, el joven no supo que responder, dedicándole una mirada de odio a su oponente comenzó a presionar unos botones en su guantes, su Bakugan noto ese hecho**-¡¿ZERO? ¡NO TE RINDAS! ¡DEBEMOS DE DERROTARLO!**

-¡FEFNIR! ¡La nave tiene complicaciones! ¡Debemos de irnos!-sin esperar respuesta de su amigo y compañero Fefnir pyrus, lo regreso a modo esfera, pero antes de regresa al puesto de mando de su nave escucho la risa de su enemigo.

**-¡Vaya, miren esto ¡!el tonto está huyendo! ¡No que me ibas a matar por destruir a tu hermana!**

-maldito Phantom…-siseo el joven mientras apretaba los dientes a dirección del peleador darkus y su Bakugan que reían siniestramente.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡SE A DONDE TE DIRIGES Y CREEME QUE LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS!-eso fue el detonante para la paciencia del joven Zero, quien no pensaba en las consecuencias, sino se dejó llevar por el enojo, extendiendo su mano, hizo su movimiento.

_-¡CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA! ¡MINAS-ANTIBAKUGANS!_ : Esta carta se activa cuando un Bakugan deja la batalla, derrotado o por voluntad propia, pero igual se activa, esta carta _**¡DESTRUYE TODO LO QUE ESTA EN EL CAMPO!**_

-¡QUE!-dijeron X y su Bakugan Phantom al mismo tiempo, pero no pudieron hacer nada cuando una explosión de energía estallo en el lugar, Zero sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia el puerto de mando, esperaba que la explosión no fuera lo sumamente poderosa para dañar la nave.

**(-)**

En un desierto donde el sol, que extrañamente era azul brillaba en todo su esplendor, en ese desierto donde no se podía apreciar la vida, vagaba cinco figuras, todas encapuchadas, caminaban sin ir a una dirección en específico, solo caminaban por caminar.

-¡UHAAAAAUAAA! ¡ESTO ABURRRRRRIIIIIIDDDDOOOO! ¡JIAJAJAJAJA!

-¡YA CALLATE! ¡HAS ESTADO GRITANDO DURANTE TODO EL DIA!

-¡YA DEJEN DE GRITAR! ¡POR DIOS! ¡SE QUE SE GUSTAN PERO NO SE EXCEDEN!

-¡AHORA SI TE MATO! ¡ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UN MENOR! ¡SI TE MATO!

-¡AGH QUE RUIDOSOS SON!

-¡AHHHH NECESITO ENCONTRAR UN POCO DE SHAMPOO!

Todos los gritones se detuvieron para ver al último que menciono aquello, pero a diferencia de muchos, gente normal dirían, lo miraron con leve pena y compresión, no era para menos, se encontraba en una dimensión desértica, no sabrían si había vida en ese lugar, pero si sabían que estaban a poco días de ser comida de unas cosas voladoras que parecía reptiles.

-pero bueno, no quiero ser, digamos "un desgraciado" pero ¿no vez que estamos atrapados aquí?

-lo siento.

-vaya ¿quién diría que yo te escucharía?

-no te creas mucho, solo lo dije por que sí.

-ya dejen de discutir inútiles, debemos de encontrar refugios, se acerca la noche y yo no quiero ver en la mañana a una cucaracha de dos metros a lado mío.

-¡JIAJAJAJA! ¡ESO SI FUE GRACIOSO JIAJAJAJA!

-¿AH SI? ¡Pues no te pareció muy gracioso cuando ESA cucaracha te impidió meterle mano a "tú ya sabes quién"!

-"¿meterle mano?" ¡SABIA YO QUE ALGUIEN ME HABIA TOCADO!

-Jejejeje…tranquila...Jejejeje ¡que eso es mentira! ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO!

-oficial, está muerto.

La joven se encamino hacia otro de los encapuchados que temblaba visiblemente ,los otros tres lo miraban con aburrimiento ,cabe decir que esas situaciones eran normales ,pero no podían hacer nada ,esas escenas eran entretenidas ,desde que estaban en esa dimensión , no había mucho entretenimiento.

-¿crees que alguien nos salve algún día?

-no lo creo, sabes que no éramos muy querido ¿no te olvidas lo que iba a hacer tu padre?

-sí, pero logre salvarme viniendo a acá, pero aun así este lugar es patético.

-creo que nos lo merecemos, quisiera hacer la diferencia y mostrarle a Alice que puedo ser tan bueno como ella.

Los otros dos vieron a la más joven con pena ,sus palabras la compartían casi todos pero de diferentes puntos ,estar tanto tiempo en el exilio lo ha llevado a reflexionar sobre sus acciones ,todos deseaban irse de ese lugar ,deseosos de una nueva vida ,de un nuevo camino y que esa vez en el camino de bien.

BOOOOMMM

Todos voltean la vista hacia el cielo para ver salir una nave un poco chamuscada de un portal dimensional siendo seguido por una columna de fuego que logro tumbarlos a los cincos jóvenes, por otro lado la nave roja se estrelló duramente en el suelo.

Después de unos minutos, los jóvenes notaron detenidamente a la nave, el diseño era totalmente diferente pero pudieron reconocer tecnología vestal en ella, además que provino de un portal, ellos aseguraban que la tecnología de transporte de dimensiones, solo fue descubierta por lo vestal.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-no lo sé idiota…. ¿se les ocurre algo?

-el idiota hablando de idiota ¡rápido debemos ir y tomar esa nave para salir de aquí!

-¡la mandona ha hablado! ¡Vamos jiajajajaja!

-apuesto por el mismo atributo ventus que ellos serán novios.

-¡no pierdan el tiempo imbéciles, en marcha! ¡PERO YA!

-lo dudo….oye ¿de quién será esa nave?

-no importa pero si salimos aquí, iré a saludar a Alice.

**(-)**

_-4 meses después-_

_-¡poder activado: lluvia aquos!_

-¡Ja, no te creas vestal de pacotilla! _¡Poder activado: hojas filosas de tierra_! ¡Ahora niega tus poderes y disminuye 400G!

-¡Zero, dame una mano aquí! ¡_Poder activado: mundo subsuelo_, esta carta de poder aumenta en 500G a mi Bakugan, además que si hay otro Bakugan aquí le otorga 300G!

-¡vamos Fefnir es hora de nuestra parte! _Poder activado: multillamas,_ le otorga a Fefnir 300G, además que si Fefnir adquiere puntos G por una carta portal o por otro Bakugan, gana 300 G.

La batalla se estaba dando en la misma nave roja, solo que el lugar de combate era diferentes, habían varios Bakugan rodeando el lugar, todos eran de un color gris siendo liderados por un Bakugan subterra, mientras que habían seis Bakugan de cada respetivo atributo luchando fieramente con la manada de bakugans.

Pero la situación era muy diferente como aparentaba ,viendo la situación con atención podría uno saber que sucedía ,la nave roja se encontraba atrás de una nave un poco grande pero cuidada por varios Bakugan grises de apariencia de humanoides ,era claro que la situación se podía entender que se trataba de una persecución.

Varios Bakugan grises atacaban con golpes débiles pero eran peligrosos porque se trataban de ataques en masas, mientras que el Bakugan subterra que poseía una apariencia de un oso de cuatros brazos atacaban con granizos de piedras.

Los Bakugan que custodiaba la nave roja se movían con velocidad y atacaban con ataques precisos y poderosos pero el enemigo invocaba más Bakugan grises y como eran en masas, eran simplemente una desventaja en ese punto.

-tenemos que detenerlo ¡ya!, si llega a la tierra y activa el sensor de señal, podría iniciarse….ni quiero ni pensarlo-dijo el llamado "Zero" dejando al descubierto su identidad, tenía el cabello castaño levemente oscuro y finalmente ojos azules oscuros y un poco brillante pero a la vez opacos, portaba una chaqueta roja con naranja y pantalón militar negro.

-nah, la tierra no es tan importante, de seguro esos peleadores se harán cargo jiajajaja –menciono otro de sus compañeros, Zero torció los dientes, él sabía que no sería suficiente, debían de hacer algo y evitar que la batalla llegara a la tierra o el futuro será destruido.

**(-)**

Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, nadie podía negar que era un gran día, muchas personas andaba por la ciudad para disfrutar del hermoso sol y eso también era para un joven de cabellos castaño y ojos rojos, que se dirigía con pasos veloces a la enorme mansión de uno de sus mejores amigos, marucho a pasar el rato con los demás, ya que tenían visitas de sus amigos de vestal.

Dan corría a toda velocidad ,se le había hecho tarde y aseguraba que Runo se enojaría por ello ,además no solo por eso iba con prisa sino que vería de nuevo a sus amigos ,Baron ,Ace y Mira ,únicamente se habían comunicado con ellos por video link que construyo marucho para que se pudieran comunicar los vestal y los peleadores.

Cuando llego fue dirigido hacia el patio donde estaban sus amigos, al verlo llegar sonrió nerviosamente porque runo lo veía claramente furiosa, una cosa era que se tardara unos minutos pero no cuatros horas, pensaba la peliazul acercándose amenazadoramente al pobre castaño.

-¡DAN KUSO! ¡¿VISTE LA HORA QUE ES?

-Jejejeje lo siento Runo es que…..!Ya sé! ¡No cerré la llave del gas!

**-Dan, esa fue la peor excusa que se te pudo haber inventado-**dijo Drago con pesar al ver el rostro de furia salvaje de Runo por el simple hecho que Dan le mintió y lo peor fue que era una mentira estúpida.

Después de la escena, todos los chicos comenzaron a conversar, dan se enteró que Mira y los otros aún no habían venido ,en el fondo se alegró al menos no haber llegado tan tarde y continuo disfrutando de la fiesta con la compañía de sus amigos.

Duraron dos horas conversando y pasando el rato entre ellos hasta que marucho informo que la señal de vestal fue localizada, en poca palabra sus amigos ya iban a llegar, todos los presentes fueron a recibirlo en la entrada de un portal que el mismo marucho mando a construir.

Al poco tiempo el portal se encendió, brillando en todo su esplendor, de estas salieron una por una varias personas, primero fue Keith seguido por su mejor amigo Gus, después entraron Baron junto a Ace y finalmente Mira.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!-gritaron todos alegres, así inicio el reencuentro entre los peleadores terrestre y los vestal, Baron literalmente estrujo a shun como también a Marucho y a Dan aunque a julie, Alice y Runo la saludo con un ligero apretón de manos, Baron la admiraba también por igual pero eso no evitaba ser tímido con las chicas.

Ace saludo a algunos con solo un asentimiento de cabeza, excepto a Shun, Dan y Marucho, aunque no quería demostrarlo esos peleadores obtuvieron su respeto, pero lo que al final sorprendió fue que saludara con normalidad a julie, solo lo hacía porque le había caído bien la joven Subterra.

Keith y Gus estaban un poco apartado, ellos no se sentía muy a gusto, solo fueron por petición de Mira, Keith y Gus creían que no merecían estar con los peleadores por sus anteriores acciones, pero Alice viendo que se sentía incomodos, accedió a conversa con los dos vestal para que se sintiera a gusto por lo que después la siguieron su novio Shun, Chan lee y Klaus a conversar con ellos de cualquier tema.

Finalmente Mira fue a saludar a los demás, primeramente comenzó a hablar con Runo, para después comenzar a saludar a los demás, en una de esas se encontró con Dan que sin poderlo evitar se lanzó a abrazarlo causando celos de parte de Ace y un poco en Runo.

-¡Dan! ¡Me alegra volverte a ver!-dijo con notoria felicidad al reencontrarse con quien unos de sus amigos y miembros de la resistencia, Drago y Wilda danza en el aire alrededor de sus compañeros saludándose en silencio.

-nah, no fue mucho Mira, pero olvidemos eso, me tienes que decir ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-¿Qué cosa? No sé de qué me hablas….

-Miraaa-dijo con Dan con una gran sonrisa, la pelinaraja intento mostrarse seria pero no lo pudo evitar estallar de risa al ver como Dan pudo descubrirlo.

-¡me atrapaste! ¡Si fue difícil! ¡Primero se lo pedí amablemente, después intente darle mi mirada que jamás se ha resistido…hasta ahora, finalmente lo amenace!

**-Wilda ¿de qué hablan?-**pregunto drago curioso, por otro lado la Bakugan subterra solo suspiro divertidamente.

**-hablan de como Mira convenció a Keith venir, créeme que la amenaza fue muy seria-**dijo un poco divertida Wilda viendo como su compañera y Dan se morían de risa que a la vez viendo con mal disimulo al ex alias Spectra, pero Wilda se enserio de repente y dirigiéndose más de cerca a drago decidió hablar-**Drago ,deseo hablar con usted.**

**-dime Wilda y por lo que veo debe de ser muy serio ¿me equivoco?-**inquirió drago igual serio, los dos Bakugan en modo esfera se posicionaron en la mesa de bocadillos para los invitados, ahí tendrían su conversación privada.

**-cierto drago, dígame ¿usted lo sintió?**

**-¿las presencias de otros Bakugans de alto nivel hace unos meses? Si lo sentí, eran de atributos pyrus y darkus pero…esas energías me eran conocidas pero a la vez desconocida**-Drago estaba intranquilo, ese día hace cuatro meses sintió la presencia de dos Bakugan peleando entre ellos, primeramente los Bakugan en nueva vestroia era pacifico, por ende temió que hubo un conflicto de alguna clase.

Pero después de analizar la presencia de esos dos Bakugan se impactó al darse cuenta que no podía, no podía localizar las presencias de esos Bakugan hasta para el que fue el núcleo perfecto le fue desconocidos, sus presencia podía sentirla pero no localizarla después de un tiempo sintió que se separaron pero resulto lo mismo, no supo en qué lugar estaban, al final perdió la conexión y no supo nada de esas presencias.

**-no supe de donde eran, ni se exactamente en donde se encuentra pero eso me dio mala espina, Wilda, ahora que lo noto ¿Cómo lo supiste? Yo no le dije a nadie, no quería que se alarmara**.

**-la verdad….no lo sé, pero yo solo sentí la presencia de un Bakugan pyrus, no sabía que habían dos ¿crees que sea algo malo?**

**-no lo sé, la verdad no lo sé, si fuera el núcleo perfecto quizás hubiera sabido quienes eran esos Bakugan, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado, lo que debemos hacer es guardar silencio, no debemos de dañar la fiesta.**

**-sí, es cierto, ellos se lo merecen**.

Los dos Bakugan se quedaron callados viendo como sus compañeros y amigos disfrutaban la fiesta mientras que los otros Bakugan se reunieron junto a Preyas a escuchar sus famosos chistes para pasar el rato, los dos Bakugan al ver que sus amigos Bakugan relajados, decidieron unírsele, ignorando el hecho de que Drago sintió la presencia de un humano con casi la misma esencia que Dan.

**(-)**

La batalla seguía en su cúspide, la nave roja se movía de modo evasivo para esquivar múltiples ataques de los Bakugan grises, por otro lado que había un Bakugan Aquos y el anterior Bakugan pyrus esquivaba los ataques, en la proa de la nave, zona donde los peleadores salían para combatir estaba siendo ocupado por un castaño de ojos azules y una peliazul clara de ojos del mismo tono.

-¡rayos! ¡Estos Droides bakugans son fastidiosos! ¡Zero! ¡¿Dime porque mandaste a los otros adentro!

-¡no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez! ¡Aquí todos peleamos y terminamos estrellándonos en una luna!

-¡Zero! ¡Sabes que no fue mi culpa! ¡Fue la de esos idiotas!

-¡sabes que "mister risita" no es muy inteligente y lo peor fue que TU le dijiste que pusiera el piloto automático ¡pero el muy tonto lo puso en línea recta! ¡OBVIO que así nos estrellaríamos!

-¡¿te estas escuchando? ¡La culpa es de ese inútil, no mía!

-¡pero es tu responsabilidad, debi...!

**-¡YA BASTA! ¡Concéntrese en la pelea! ¡No podemos atrapar al enemigo!-**rugió con ferocidad el Bakugan aquos, debido que se movía constantemente, los dos peleadores se miraron fijamente a modo de entendimiento y comenzaron a analizar la situación profundamente.

-no hay nada que hacer.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Sabes que no podemos ir a la tierra!

-¡lo se Zero! ¡Pero aunque vencimos a la mayoría de los Droides, no podemos evitar su llegada, debemos de destruir a los Droides aquí y encargando del _**maldito**_ en la tierra!

-**Zero, ella tiene razón, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, si llegamos a la tierra, destruimos el sensor de señal y evitamos que "ellos lleguen"-**dijo el llamado Fefnir con tranquilidad se posiciono en frente de la nave escudando varias descargas que fue enviada hacia los peleadores.

Zero pudo contemplar a su compañero Bakugan, su forma era la de un dragón y con cuerpo humanoide, era un poco similar a la forma actual de drago, solo que poseía varias diferencias, su color era rojo brillante con naranja y negro, poseía un especie de armadura, no poseía alas pero si una cola y finalmente en su cara de reptil habían unos cuernos en los lados de la mejillas que señalaban a arriba, simulando unos colmillos.

-pero…yo…no los quiero ver…

**-¡Zero! ¡Es más importante el bien de los mundos que solo por ese capricho! ¡Después veremos la consecuencia, ahora lo principal es detener a este canalla!**

-está bien Fefnir –dijo con resignación el joven, alzando la vista podía ver la pared del portal dimensional que estaban, el junto a su nuevo equipo pero no pudo evitar que le llegara el pensamiento de alguien que no quería ver-_**espero no verte….Dan kuso.**_

.

.

.

.

_**¿Valdrá la pena cambiar el cruel pasado para salvar al futuro?**_

_Si valdría la pena, para así evitar ver las lágrimas de mi gente al sentir nuestro mundo destruido_

H.K


	2. Chapter 2

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>La batalla seguía en su apogeo, el gran pyrus Fefnir atacaba con varios ataques, mientras que un Bakugan aquos, que en su apariencia era difícil describir, su cuerpo era casi de la misma composición de las medusas pero lo más notorio era que parecía un centauro y finalmente unos tentáculos en la espalda.<p>

_-¡poder activado: lanzallamas: Aumenta 500 punto G y resta 400 punto G del oponente!_

Fefnir creo una esfera de fuego entre sus manos y lo lanzo rápidamente, el Bakugan oso de cuatros brazos subterra se cubrió con sus brazos, pero no espero ver a Fefnir frente suyo y recibir un derechazo apartándolo de inmediato de los Droides Bakugan, momento aprovechado por el Bakugan aquos, la participación de su compañera no se hizo esperar.

-¡_poder activado: lluvia aquos: aumenta los puntos G en 500 y baja los puntos G de los Bakugans a 600 G!_

Una oleada de agua fue lanzado a alta presión, los Droides atacaron con disparos de energías, pero el Bakugan aquos galopo con sus cuatros patas de caballos esquivando los ataques volviendo a atacar con fiereza, los Droides se lanzaron a perseguir al Bakugan aquos pero este dio vuelta y con una sonrisa mostrando unos dientes filosos los señaló.

**-¡seres sin mente, probaran el poder de aquos Aa´une**! ¡_HABILIDAD ACTIVADA: el dios M´arrillian!_

De repente unos rayos de color azules salieron de los dedos del Bakugan llamado Aa´une, todos los rayos se dirigieron a unos cuantos Droides, estos se retorcieron para finalmente quedarse inmóviles, los Droides que no fueron atacados vieron con atención que un brillo rodeada a los otros Droides.

**-Jejejeje, estúpidos sirviente sin cerebros ¡CAERAN ANTE EL PODER DE AA´UNE EL GRAN BAKUGAN AQUOS!**

De repente los Bakugan Droides que brillaban repentinamente atacaron a los otros, momento aprovechado por Aa'une para atacar, disparos de agua a alta presión recibieron los Bakugan, destruyéndolos a todo a su paso, finalmente Aa'une derroto sin piedad a los Droides donde sus restos aun flotaban en el portal, un brillo azul cubrió a Aa'une y regreso en modo esfera en la mano de su compañera, sin perder tiempo comenzó a apretar varios botones en su golpeador azul y apareció una gráficas.

-falta poco para llegar a la tierra, la batalla debemos de llevarla a un punto no-civil, no quiero a unos tontos humanos cerca nuestro, además….no debemos de encontrarnos con los peleadores ¡te dejo lo demás Zero!-con eso la peliazul se dirigió de nuevo a la cabina dejando al castaño hundido en sus pensamientos, pero fue sacado de el por el golpe que recibió su amigo Bakugan.

**-¡ZERO! ¡CONCETRATE! ¡AYUDAME AQUÍ!**

-¡si Fefnir! ¡Pongámonos serios! _**¡Energy activado: lanzallamas!**_

**(-)**

La fiesta estaba en su punto, todos se divertían ,hasta Gus, quien platicaba sobre estrategias Bakugan con shun ,chan lee y Dan, Runo ,Baron y Julie revisaban unos discos de músicas, Marucho ,Alice y Keith hablaban sobre trasportadores y otras tecnologías de dimensiones siendo los genios de los peleadores , Klaus ,Billy y Ace hablaban temas que usualmente hablan los chicos ,pero no olvidemos a los Bakugan ,la mayoría hablaban de diferentes temas ,unos escuchando los chismes de Elfin y otros conversando sobre peleas pasadas ,pero los únicos que se mantenían aparte ,eran Drago y Wilda.

**-drago, siento que algo se acerca.**

**-igual yo Wilda, hace poco sentí la presencia del mismo Bakugan pyrus, pero….proviene de un portal a un lugar que me es desconocido.**

**-drago….estoy confundida…sé que usted puede sentirlo pero…. ¿Por qué puedo sentir la presencia de ese Bakugan?**

**-si…es ilógico, siendo que tu tuviste la energía de atributo Subterra es obvio que solo podrías sentir la presencia de Bakugan de tu mismo atributo.**

**-pero igual que usted, siento a ese Bakugan y es pyrus ¿Cómo puede ser posible?**

**-no lo sé….de verdad no lo sé…Wilda creo…que es mejor decirle a los chicos….esa energía se acerca.**

**-lo apruebo drago….espera ¡siento la presencia de varios Bakugan subterra pero uno es maligno!**

**-¡parece que están luchando! ¡DAN!**

El aludido extrañado voltea a donde está su mejor amigo Bakugan y es que el grito angustioso de drago hizo que todos se detuvieran, Dan sin pensarlo se acercó a su Bakugan, sabía bien que drago cuando se alarma es porque sucedía algo terrible, Mira notando que Wilda estaba ahí se acercó también para saber por qué el llamado del Bakugan pyrus estaba imprento por la angustia.

-¡DRAGO! ¿Qué sucede?

**-¡DAN, TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA, HAY UN…!**

No pudo terminar, ya que un portal se abrió a lados de las montañas, Alice y Keith supieron de inmediato que era un portal dimensional pero no lo prepararon al ver que una llamarada de color naranja en alta presión salió de ese portal.

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE?

La explosión de fuego fue demasiado intenso pero para alivio de no solo los peleadores sino para los ciudadanos, la explosión flameante cubrió la ciudad pero si afectar nada en los mas mínimos cuando se disipo, todos se sorprendieron ver a una nave de un tono gris, su tamaño era más de dos autobuses juntos, la nave aún seguía rodeada de llamas a la vez notaron que estaba dañada, pero eso fue pequeño a lo otro que vieron.

Del portal surgió una nave roja un poco pequeña, pero todos se quedaron impactando al ver a ¡UN BAKUGAN! junto a la nave, el Bakugan se parecía a drago solo que sin alas y además de colores diferentes, pero en sí, el Bakugan seguía lanzados ráfagas de fuegos a la nave, pero todos aun enmudecieron al ver que donde el humo surgió un Bakugan subterra con forma de oso donde perdió dos brazos, los Bakugan seguían peleando aunque el pyrus llevaba la delantera.

Todos los peleadores presentes no podrían soportar la sorpresa, no era el simple hecho ver a un Bakugan combatir, sino que no se había detenido el tiempo, como usualmente sucede en la tierra, sin perder ningún detalle, el dragón de color rojo con naranja se lanzó directamente al Bakugan subterra y con una patada cargada de fuego en alta presión los mando a lejos de una montaña junto a la nave, el Bakugan con velocidad se lanzó directo a la zona del impacto siendo seguido por la nave roja.

Los presentes no podrían moverse por el shock de ver como una batalla Bakugan sin que se detenga el tiempo, los Bakugan eran un tema un poco aparte, su sorpresa era menor, sino que la energía de esos Bakugan eran diferente, la del pyrus era entre desconocida pero conocida y el subterra era maligna en todo su esplendor, pero mientras analizaban eso, Ingram noto que en la nave roja ,habían dos presencias Ventus ,una más poderosa que otra y que al igual que los demás ,le hacía entre conocida pero igual desconocidas.

Los Bakugan que recibieron sus respectivos atributos notaron igual ese hecho ,dos presencias Bakugan de sus atributos pero que uno de esos dos ,que era el más poderoso ,estaban "dormidos" ,no podían entender la situación ,el shock era muy grande ,tanto que no notaron que dos jóvenes y sus Bakugan subterra y pyrus ya habían partido con un golpeador respectivamente.

**(-)**

Fefnir seguía atacando con esferas de fuegos comprimidos, como lo habían predicho, no pudieron salir victoriosos antes de salir del portal, ahora se encontraba en la tierra, más específicamente en la ciudad donde vive Dan kuso.

Fefnir no es un tonto, que su amigo "Zero" como decidió llamarse hace años para borrar todo rastro con sus antepasados, no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimos que por accidente se encontrara con kuso, por eso, Fefnir atacaba sin piedad alguna, le faltaba poco para destruir al subterra y después dejarían ese lugar y su amigo estaría tranquilo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA USTEDES LOS VESTALS SI QUE SON RUDOS, PERO SI ME QUEDO AQUÍ! ¡USTEDES SE QUEDARAN AQUÍ!-era la voz del peleador que luchaban Zero y compañía, Fefnir abrió sus ojos pero antes de poder hacer acción alguna, el Bakugan subterra extendió sus dos brazos-_¡poder activado: ataque del subsuelo!_

Dos rayos de color amarrillos fueron dirigidos a Fefnir pero el Bakugan reacciono instintivamente sin saber que él no era el verdadero objetivo, el ataque choco contra la nave ,Fefnir reacciono a tiempo y tomo a la nave para que pudiera aterrizar correctamente ,mientras ejercía presión para poner a la nave a salvo se dio cuenta que fue dañado los motores y partes de la nave ,eso igual se dio cuenta Zero sujetándose para evitar caer de la nave ,noto que la nave estaba sumamente dañada ,le tomaría dos o tres meses arreglara ,solo un pensamiento le llego a la mente.

_-¿tendré que…verlo? ¿A él?... ¡_MALDITO!-rugió lleno de enojo Zero para volverse a sujetar ,la nave choco contra suelo ,Fefnir puso toda su fuerza para detener la nave ,viendo que al menos estaba a salvo ,Fefnir noto que la nave seguía en pie ,Zero con furia decidió ponerle fin a ese asunto-_¡poder activado: lanzallamas!_

Una ráfaga de fuego naranja se impactó en los motores de la nave gris, pero el ataque fue más fuerte que los anteriores, ya que trapazo los motores y golpeo con furia al Bakugan subterra en el pecho atravesándolo con fiereza, dándole fin su existencia.

Por la pérdida de los motores y obviamente por el daño, esta callo directamente al suelo, pero como no tenía quien retrasar el aterrizaje, la nave se partió a la mitad por el impacto dejando un montón de escombros, pero Fefnir podía sentir que el único ocupante seguía vivo, Zero sin perder tiempo se subió encima de Fefnir y este emprendió carrera directo a la nave.

Por otra parte ,en la cabina de la nave ,casi todos estaban en el suelo ,adoloridos por el aterrizaje forzosos ,un joven de cabellos salmón ,se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió a una de las computadoras ,agradeció que los sistemas operativos siguieran funcionando ,sin perder tiempo ,en menos de dos segundos hizo el listado de los daños de la nave ,como creía ,estarían atrapado en la tierra por semanas ,pero decidió no darle vuelta al asunto ,volvió al sistema y activo la compuertas ,que por suerte seguían funcionando.

-bien, ahora ¡LEVANTENSE INUTILES!

-¡agh cállate! ¡¿No ves que estoy hecho polvo?

**-¡no pierdan el tiempo, Fefnir y Zero se han ido! ¡ESTONCES MUEVANSE**!-rugió con voz seria y furiosa Aa´une, todos los presentes, peleadores y Bakugan se quedaron callados y sin decir ninguna palabra salieron a toda prisa dejando a Aa'une y su compañera solos en el puesto de mando-**debemos de irnos también, Zero no está en su cabales en este momento, no se que pasaría si apareciera kuso.**

-lo sé, el me lo ha explicado, pero debería de dejar eso atrás.

**-es más difícil de lo que parece, te recomiendo que actives el manto de invisibilidad, no queremos humanos aquí y que entre a la nave.**

-bien ,iniciare el manto de invisibilidad ,eso evitara visitas indeseables –tecleo unas teclas velozmente la peliazul, mientras que una esfera de color azul muy pálido se posaba en su hombro,un sonido le aviso que logro su cometido ,presiono unos botones en su golpeador sicronizandola con la computadora que por suerte se mantuvo intacta ,entonces sin perder tiempo se encamino hacia la salida-en marcha.

**(-)**

Zero veía fijamente la nave enemiga ,estaba hecha añicos , Fefnir estaba en modo esfera en su hombro ,el joven castaño veía fijamente por todo lado ,mostrando su golpeador modificado ,hacia una revisión del lugar ,hasta que descubrió lo que sospechaba ,había latidos de un ser vivo acelerados ,además de la presencia de un Bakugan subterra ,en poca palabra tenía que eliminar a su oponente ,desactivando la función de revisión se puso en guardia esperando cualquier cosa ,pero si hubiera seguido con la revisión ,hubiera notado como dos personas venían al lugar y esas personas tenían un Bakugan pyrus y subterra respectivamente.

Veía el lugar con sus ojos azules, estaban más o menos en un campo, pero rodeado por árboles, por ende sabía bien que su oponente estaba oculto en alguna parte, sus deducciones lo llevaron a la conclusión que estaba en una trampa.

Tomando la esfera de Fefnir se dispuso a lanzarla entre una mano y la otra, pareciendo desinteresado pero la verdad usaba la paciencia para prevenir el próximo movimiento de su enemigo.

De repente una esfera a gran velocidad se dirige hacia donde se encontraba, de su golpeador surge una hoja de brillo rojo, con un movimiento rápido bloquea la esfera que se dirigía unos de sus ojos, sin perder tiempo, lanzo a Fefnir hacia esa esfera, dando inicio a una pelea Bakugan.

Dos luces de energía surgió del suelo, apareció el impresionante Fefnir pyrus mientras que apareció un Bakugan, de cuerpo de una tarántula pero de un tamaño extraordinario, su tamaño era doble que Fefnir, quien este ultimo ni se inmuto pero en su interior se dijo que sería una batalla dura, entre los arboles surgió una figura que Zero reconoció ya que no era difícil olvidarse de uno de "ellos"

-jeje cough, fuiste…guh…Un poco duro ¿no?-ante Zero había un joven, pero no era humano o vestal, su piel era como la de una serpiente, blanca y escamosa, sus ojos eran blanco completamente y su cabellos era unas especies de trenzas pero eran tentáculos simulando cabello.

-callaos _**Blazer **_que todo el dolor que siente no se comparara con mi furia que exterminara tu pútrida vida-sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio y una furia intensa ,su amigo Fefnir compartía su opinión ,no les importaba que su oponente parecía que estaba agonizando ,ese sujeto tenia como misión destruir la vida y ellos no podía permitir eso- ¡Fefnir ¿estás conmigo?

**-¡claro Zero!**

_-¡poder activado: lanzallamas!_

**(-)**

Mira y Dan seguían corriendo por el bosque ,ellos no esperaron más para averiguar qué fue lo que sucedía ,Mira solo le toco unos segundos para ver que la nave roja tenia tecnología vestal ,se dio cuenta por los motores mientras que Dan quería saber que sucedía y quizás participar en una nueva aventura.

Los dos ya habían presenciado el ataque hacia la nave roja y como el Bakugan pyrus se dirigía hacia la nave gris, sin perder tiempo se dirigieron hacia allá, Mira había tomado "prestado" una motocicleta permitiéndole ir más rápido, después de unos 10 minutos, Dan y compañía notaron explosiones de fuegos y derrumbamiento de tierra, dando a entender que la batalla había reiniciado.

Drago no fue capaz de guardar la información, le explico todo lo que sabía a los dos peleadores, Dan se mostró enojado por saber que su mejor amigo le ocultaban cosas pero se tranquilizó al saber que se preocupaba por su felicidad, además que platicaron de la presencia del Bakugan pyrus y ahora de los otros once Bakugan desconocidos de diferentes atributos.

La batalla estaba llegando a niveles intenso, ráfagas de fuegos anaranjados circulaban por el cielo mientras que leve terremotos se sentía por toda la ciudad pero eso no impidió a los respectivos líderes de la resistencia Bakugan detenerse, con muchos esfuerzos fueron directamente al punto de la batalla.

**(-)**

_-¡poder activado: red de tierra!_

_-¡poder activado: lanzallamas!_

Una ráfaga de fuego naranja fue lanzado desde el cielo a una tarántula de color marrón, este último hizo brotar del suelo unas redes hechas de energía naranja, la ráfaga de fuego fue retenida por la red, pero Fefnir no se inmuto, con una velocidad extraordinaria choco con su propio cuerpo la red, debido que esta aun poseía fuego concentrado más el choque, permitió a Fefnir trapazarlo sin problema.

_-¡poder de fusión activado: punto de ebullición: aumenta 500 G a Fefnir y sobre todo niega los poderes siguientes al Bakugan oponente!_

Los puntajes de Fefnir aumentaron intensamente ,su puntos G ahora eran de 2700 G mientras que el oponente 1800 G ,faltaba poco para salir victorioso ,pero el ser reptil solo sonrió aunque un hilo de sangre carmesí callo de sus labios.

_-¡habilidad de red de tierra! !ACTIVACTE: me permite utilizar dos cartas poder anteriores!_

Zero torció los dientes, la batalla se estaba alargando y si eso sucedía, tendría visita no amigables con las autoridades, además que la pelea podría dañar a los civiles y en el código del soldado era : proteger a la gente inocente, por eso, no habia podido atacarlo con todo, sabiendo que un ataque así dañaría la ciudad.

Ahora la batalla estaba más pareja, la tarántula ahora tenía 2800 G, pero sabía que podía hacer frente a eso, solo que su oponente seguía sonriendo aun en su mal estado le daba mala espina, por eso queriendo terminar eso, iba a usar otro poder de fusión, pero la aparición de dos personas, las ultimas que quería ver en su vida aparecieron.

-¡OIGAN! ¡DETEGANSE AHÍ!-grito Dan a los presentes, Mira lo respaldaba alzando su golpeador por si iniciaba una pelea, ella se percató de la presencias de los luchadores, uno era humano, mientras que el otro era un especie de reptil humanoide.

**-no…ellos….de todos ¿tenían que ser ellos?-**cuestionaba mentalmente Fefnir retrocediendo unos pasos, por otro lado Zero abrió los ojos, el shock fue muy grande para el joven, quien no atino a decir palabra algunas.

Mira noto esa acción, la sorpresa era notoria en el joven castaño de ojos azules a igual que su Bakugan, por otro lado Dan veía el lugar, había cráteres y aun habían llamas por algunas partes, era notorio que los ataques de esos Bakugan eran extraordinario, lo que no notaron era la sonrisa diabólica del llamado blazer.

_-¡PODER ACTIVADO: AUTODESTRUCCION FINAL!_

-¡QUE!

**BOOOOOOMMMM**

Una explosión de grandes proporciones sucumbió la montaña, los otros peleadores desconocido que se encontraba en unas motocicletas avanzadas tuvieron que frenar al ver la explosión, sin perder tiempo reicinaron su busqueda y se dirigieron a máxima velocidad, debían saber Si Zero aún se encuentra vivo.

En la zona de explosión, entre el humo, se podía apreciar una esfera de fuego de alta presión de color naranja, poco a poco esta desapareció dejando caer a tres jóvenes, uno de ellos gravemente herido, Mira y Dan se levantaron en shock por lo recientemente sucedido.

Cuando escucharon las palabras del desconocido, no pudieron reaccionar sino fuera por Fefnir, que tomando a Zero y a los recién llegado no hubieran sobrevivido, todo gracias a que creo un domo de fuego que los protegido, el costo fue que resulto herido aparentemente igual a su compañero.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Mira al darse cuenta de la salud de Zero, con pasos rápidos se acercó al joven, pero este la aparto de un modo suave, Zero intento moverse pero termino cayéndose ,Dan al notar la dificultad del castaño en caminar intento ayudarlo pero igual que mira fue apartado ,solo que bruscamente dándole una patada.

-¡OYE! ¿QUE TE PASA? ¡Y YO QUE TE QUERIA AYUDAR!

-¡Y CREES QUE ME IMPORTA KUSO! ¡MEJOR VETE DE AQUÍ! ¡Y LARGANSE!

-¡NO NOS IREMOS HASTA QUE NOS DI...! Un momento ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia kuso, les recomiendo que se largan ¡AHORA!

-¡BASTA YA! ¡No nos importa tu opinión te vamos a ayudar, estas heridos! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?-exclamo enojada Mira, Zero se quedó callado y volteo la vista, comenzado a toser sangre, encendiendo las alarmas de Mira y de Dan que sin importa que el joven pataleaba, lo cargaron entre ellos, poniendo sus brazos entre sus hombros.

-¡Señorita Clay, kuso! ¡Por favor ¡SUELTEME! ¡MI EQUIPO VENDRA POR MÍ!

-¿Qué equipo?-preguntaron los dos curiosos pero sin dejar de ocultar en su tono de voz preocupación al ver que el joven quería valerse por sí mismo ,Zero tosió un poco de sangre ,sin querer preocupando más a los dos peleadores ,estos siguieron caminando ,el joven desde hace rato que se mantenía callado.

-y…. ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Mira curiosa, Zero alzo la vista viéndolo detenidamente a los ojos sin brillos de Mira, el tipo de ojos sin brillos que tenían los vestal, Zero aparto la mirada y los poso en el suelo.

-y... ¿no nos dirás?-pregunto esta vez Dan, igual que Mira, Zero lo miro a los ojos rojos de Dan, pero esta vez Zero lo veía con furia y odio, Dan solo aparto la mirada nerviosamente, algo le decía que ese joven lo odiaba pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-mi nombre es…solo conformarse con Zero-dijo con simpleza, pero Dan noto que crujía los dientes, dando a entender que no le gusto dar su nombre, Dan automáticamente iba a dar su nombre, ignorado que el joven ya lo sabía-detente kuso, ya se tu nombre e igual que la señorita Clay, por eso….te recomiendo que te calles la…

-**ze…ze….ro**-susurro la voz débil de un Bakugan, Zero llevo sus ojos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se asustó al entender que su Bakugan estaba herido, igual que él, pero el caso de su Bakugan era más difícil.

-¡Fefnir! ¡Tranquilo esperemos a My...!-sus palabras fueron calladas por el rugidos de varias motocicletas avanzadas detenerse frente suyo, Zero levemente sonrió aliviado, no le importaba su salud, solo que su Bakugan sobreviviera, separándose de Dan y Mira intento acercarse a su equipo pero inevitablemente perdió la fuerza de sus piernas e iba a caer sino que un albino de ojos rojos logro atraparlo.

-jiajajaja, viejo te patearon el trasero jiajaja.

-cállate…..shad…-no pudo seguir hablando ya que termino desmayándose en el acto, otros dos de las motocicletas se acercaron al joven a verificar sus heridas, Dan y Mira notaron enseguida la identidad del albino y solo pudieron abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿ustedes? ¿Pero…cómo?-Dan no cabía en la impresión, Wilda y Drago estaba igual que sorprendidos que sus compañeros, no podían creer quienes estaban frente suyo.

-vaya, miren quienes tenemos aquí ¡A LOS LIDERES DE LOS PELEADORES!

-si ellos están aquí, significa que Alice también.

-mph, también está la hermana de Spectra, genial esto será una linda reunión.

-dejen de decir estupideces y ven a ayudarme con Zero "príncipe"

-antes que digan algo, mejor se callan y acompáñenos a la nave, debemos de curar a Zero-menciono autoritariamente una peliazul, los dos jóvenes lo miraron fijamente, claramente sospechaban que se trataba de una trampa ,era compresible proviniendo de ellos-si no quieren, bien, igual Zero no los quiere ver ni en pintura.

-…vamos Dan…-dijo decidida Mira, el aludido y su Bakugan vieron incrédulos a su amiga, pero si ella decidía algo era porque tenía un plan, sin decir palabras algunas, los dos ayudaron acomodar a Zero en uno de los asientos, mientras que ellos dos desconfiadamente tomaban asiento con unos de los otros, sin decir palabra alguna se encaminaron a la nave de tal enigmático grupo-_**han regresado…los vexos han regresado.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Valdría la pena luchar por los demás en lugar que por ti mismo?**

_Por supuesto, importa más las vidas de millones, importa más el futuro de mi raza, que solo mi patética y vacía vida_

H.K


	3. Chapter 3

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>En un cuarto ,se encontraba los peleadores junto a los vexos ,todos se encontraba apartados en un rotundo ,largo e incómodo silencio ,eso sucedió desde la llegada de Zero y los vexos a la mansión de marucho ,pero no tanto al alboroto que se armó cuando Dan y sus nuevos "visitantes" aparecieron.<p>

**Flashback.**

Durante la travesía ,Dan y Mira se habían mantenido callado ,Dan se encontraba sentado con lync ,quien cada rato intentaba preguntarle que como le ha ido Alice ,por otro lado ,Mira se sentó junto a Mylene ,quien por cierto le incomodaba llevar pasajeros ,pero era eso o que Shadow llevara a Mira ,no supo si fue por prudencia o celo que impidió eso ,aunque lo que no sabía era que Mira prefería mil veces ir con ella que con el albino ,Hydron y Shadow Prove iban conversando entre veces vigilaban como estaba Zero siendo llevado por Volt ,sabían porque estaba herido ,pero aseguraba que la culpa la tenía los dos peleadores de la resistencia.

Cuando llegaron a una parte desértica, donde habían uno que otro daño, Mylene activo en su golpeador modificado la señal, mostrando a la nave roja dañada, Mira pudo distinguir la imagen de un dragón rojo, decía _**Resistencia Bakugan**_, la pelinaranja se extrañó ya que fue ella misma que fundo a la resistencia, pero esperaría por respuesta, sin decir palabra más entraron, siendo guiado por Mylene a la sala de medicina.

Enseguida metieron a la esfera Bakugan de Fefnir a un compartimiento, Hydron tecleo rápidamente algunas teclas en silencio, hasta que mostro una sonrisa aliviada, donde estaba Fefnir comenzó a brillar dando a entender que el Bakugan pyrus se estaba recuperando.

Ahora era el turno de Zero, shadow y volt lo acomodaron en una camilla, pasaron algunas sondas sobre su pecho, mientras que Mylene comenzaba buscar algunas cosas, debido con el aterrizaje había un gran desorden en el lugar, Hydron seguía tecleando algunas cosas con la supervisión de lync, Dan y Mira veía la situación con interés e incrédulos, primero que los desaparecidos, creídos muertos vexos trabajando exhaustivamente por un humano, pero un gruñido de lync los trajo la realidad.

-mala noticia, el sistema de recuperación está dañada, no podremos usar los medicamentos adecuado.

-¿a qué te refieres eh?

-a que no podemos curar adecuadamente aquí a Zero ,shadow Prove-dijo severamente Mylene ,quien se puso unos guantes y se acercó a la camilla donde estaba Zero ,shadow Prove se apartó un poco ,volt acerco una máquina y con cuidado inserto una aguja en el antebrazo de Zero-tendremos que usar lo implementos por nosotros mismo ,pero Zero no estará curado.

-¿y cómo haremos eso Mylene? No podemos llevarlo a un hospital.

-volt tiene razón Mylene, aquí nadie tiene dinero ¿Qué haremos?

-pienso que deb…

-¡ALTO!-estallo Dan ya cansado de que era ignorado, todos los vexos se giraron para verlo intensamente dando a entender que se habían enojado, lo miraron fijamente esperando que hablara, eso no tardo demasiado-¡digamos ¿Qué es lo que sucede, porque ese chico está herido, porque ustedes están aquí, acaso planean conquistar la tierra o nueva vestroia?

-….-después de unos segundos ,los vexos continuaron con lo que hacían ignorando olímpicamente al castaño quien crujía furiosamente ,Mira sabía bien que el joven estaba de verdad herido ,a diferencia de Dan ,ella iba a buscar respuesta con tacto.

-Mylene, dinos ¿podemos hacer algo por el?-pregunto Mira ,si ayudaban al joven y hablaban tranquilamente las cosas se podían solucionar ,Mylene alzo la mirada rápidamente con la sorpresa en el rostro ,Mira se confundió ,era la primera vez que la peliazul se mostraba sorpresa ,pero noto que no era por lo que dijo ,sino por algo más ,porque comenzó a sobarse las manos aun con los guantes ,un acto de nerviosismo-por favor ,este chico…Zero ,nos ayudó ,se lo debemos.

-**A Zero no le gustara**-siseo una esfera de color de color blanca en el hombro de volt, el mencionado solo negó con la cabeza, pero la peliazul aún se encontraba nerviosa, pero algo le saco de sus pensamientos, Zero comenzó a toser sangre, volt y shadow Prove se alarmaron, mientras que el pelisalmon hundió unos botones en la máquina, shadow se aseguraba de cómo estaba el herido, viendo el panorama, Mylene solo suspiro derrotada.

-lo que necesitamos es un lugar para que Zero pueda descansar ,podemos curarlo en parte ,pero por si acaso ,necesitamos a un doctor ,además que necesitamos hospedarnos ,la nave está dañada-dijo con claridad la peliazul ,Mira asintió levemente y comenzó a pensar en un lugar ,llego la misma conclusión que Dan que no se quedó atrás ,pero aseguraba que algo malo pasaría ,Mylene suspiro nuevamente ,imaginaba que tendrían problema ,pero debía tomar estas decisiones como la segunda al mando-bien ,necesito que salgan ,lync ,Hydron salgan ,nosotros nos encargaremos.

-bien-dijeron con mala gana, los dos jóvenes salieron empujando a los peleadores, cuando salieron Mylene se acercó a la camilla, debía iniciar la operación.

**(-)**

Paso unas dos horas ,lync y Hydron conversaban entre ellos ,Dan se mantenía apartado de los vexos ,pero Mira se mantenía neutral ,primero noto la apariencia de los vexos ,todos habían cambiado ,lync y Hydron habían crecido y sus cabellos habían crecido ,el de pelirosado lo llevaba en una cola de caballo ,aunque se le notaba un poco delgado ,mira no entendía porque Dan se mantenía apartado, sabía bien que lync se sacrificó por Alice entregándole los planos de la Alternativa ,mientras que Hydron se autosacrifico con su padre para prevenir que hiciera algo antes que la Alternativa fuera destruida ,la curiosidad le gano.

-Hydron, quiero preguntarte algo –el mencionado y lync se detuvieron y vieron fijamente a la joven, el rubio vexos alzo una ceja incitándola a que hable-¿Cómo sobreviviste?

-eso es fácil, antes que explotara la Alternativa, active el portal donde envié a lync y volt-lync vio con el ceño fruncido a Hydron quien sonrió nerviosamente, el pelirosado solo desvió la mirada, él ya se había vengando, tres día colgando en un acantilado es una buena venganza-resulto que era una dimensión desértica, no había inteligente, pudimos sobrevivir cazando y comiendo vegetales más raros, y lo peor es que ¡no habían ducha!

-después de eso, aparecieron Mylene y shadow Prove, como hace cuatros meses apareció Zero y nos unió a su resistencia-dijo sin pensar lync, por ello recibió un zape de Hydron, el pelirosado se disculpó nerviosamente-Jejejeje olviden eso.

-¿su resistencia? ¿De qué hablan?-pregunto entrado a la conversación Dan, podía ver que los vexos no estaban haciendo nada malo, aun, pero era mejor estar informados.

-…lo siento kuso, quisiéramos te, pero Zero nos tiene prohibido contarle -Dijo lync serio, Mira iba a replicar pero algo paso por alto el pelirosado.

-un momento ¿les tiene prohibido? Pero si no nos conoce-

-oh claro que los conoce y mucho, además son famosos, los líderes de los peleadores-dijo lync aun manteniendo su postura de seriedad.

-además, no se lo tomen personal, Zero no los odia….creo, bueno lo que si se, es que no desea que los peleadores se metan en nuestros asuntos-añadió Hydron seriamente, Mira antes de decir algo, entra corriendo a la sala de mando volt con el ceño fruncido.

-Zero se ha estabilizado, pero se alteró-con esas palabras, los tres vexos salen del centro del mando ignorando a Dan y Mira, Drago y Wilda estaban igual que sus compañeros, confundidos, pero sobretodo pensativo, podía sentir energía de varios Bakugan, doces en total, pero habían unos seis que parecía estar en estado "letárgico"

-estoy muy confundido mira ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-no lo se Dan, pero creo que los vexos ya no son nuestros enemigos-dijo segura de sí misma Mira, pero Dan grito por ello, incrédulo para creer tales disparates-Dan, ellos no nos han atacado, ni se preocuparon en dejarnos en su centro de mando, no solo eso, nos pidieron ayuda y finalmente, ese chico Zero, se enfrentó….con ese sujeto sea lo que sea.

-**ahora que lo pones así, es cierto, cada uno de los vexos tienen un Bakugan que no conozco pero irradian buenas intenciones, pero el Bakugan subterra de antes, ese irradiaba maldad pura, peor, había algo raro en él, no sé qué era**-menciono Drago pensativo recordando a la tarántula subterra, ese Bakugan irradiaba esencia maligna y eso se extrañó ya que los Bakugan eran usualmente pacíficos y más desde el sucesos de Naga.

-bah, solo te hare caso Drago, pero hay que mantenernos en guardia-dijo Dan finalizando la conversación, después de unos segundo salieron por la puerta shadow Prove y Mylene calmados, Dan y Mira pensaron que no había peligro en Zero.

-bien entonces ¿a dónde nos llevaran?-pregunto con sorna shadow sacudiendo su extensa lengua, todos los presentes lo vieron con pena ajena pero decidieron ignorarlo.

Después de platicar un poco, acordaron ir a la mansión de marucho, los vexos aceptaron de mala gana, lo que no sabían y lo que Dan y Mira ignoraban era que aún estaban allá los demás peleadores, después de tomar algunas de sus pertenencias y activar el manto de invisibilidad se fueron en las motos, solo que añadieron un auto pequeño donde llevaron a Zero inconsciente y un tubo conectado con una máquina, estaba Fefnir.

**(-)**

Cuando llegaron….ignoraremos la discusión ,las amenazas ,los griteríos de Hydron por tomarse una ducha decente ,las malas palabrerías de shadow Prove ,los gritos de protestas de Ace ,Runo y los Bakugans ,las peleas breve que hubo entre Gus y shadow ,los gritos de sorpresa al ver el estado de Zero, el alegre encuentro entre lync y Alice ,quien el primero se pasó media hora llorando pidiendo perdón a la pelinaranja ,a un shun celoso que si no fuera por Ingram hubiera sucedido una masacre ,el nerviosismo de Julie ,Baron y Klaus ,después otra pelea ,pero raro que parezca fue entre Keith y Dan ,para finalmente cuando hablaron con calma ,marucho pidió que viniera un doctor y que revisara a Zero además de cederle una habitación para el joven ,sí ,todo esto paso ,solo que no tenemos tiempo para esto.

**Fin del flashback.**

Ahora podemos ver a los vexos y los peleadores en el mismo e incómodo silencio ,ahora podemos notar que shadow y Dan tenían moretones en el rostro ,a Baron hecho un manojo de nervios ,a Keith viendo sospechosamente a Mylene ,mientras que la aludida intentaba ignorar las miradas de su amigo albino y de Spectra ,Hydron rezando que le cedan un baño para poder usar shampoo ,lync con una sonrisa de idiota que nadie le quita ,Alice con un aura de tranquilidad junto a un shun abrazándola sobreprotectoramente ,a julie y Billy que veía para todos lados ,a Runo y Ace malhumorados ,a volt que se estaba quedando dormido ,los bakugans mas callados ,marucho sentando cerca de la entrada esperando noticia siendo acompañado por chan lee y Klaus que se veía por un espejo ,finalmente alguien estallo de histeria.

-¡¿ALGUIEN PUEDE HABLAR?-el primero en caer en la histeria fue Baron, todos se sorprendieron pero se mantuvieron callados por no saber que decir.

-¿puedo usar el baño?

-al fondo, dobla a la derecha-dijo distraídamente marucho, Hydron iba a salir corriendo sino fuera porque volt lo tomo de la camisa.

-tú te quedas aquí-sentencio secamente, Hydron iba a replicar cuando entra el doctor seriamente, todos se acercaron, algunos manteniendo la distancia pero los vexos se acercaron-¿Qué sucede doctor?

-ese joven sufrió heridas en el pecho, daños en los pulmones, pero parece que alguien ya se encargó de eso, lo único que necesita es mucho reposos y unas medicinas, además de unas cuantas cosas que le dije-dijo el doctor tranquilizando a los presentes, pero captaron algo en sus palabras, pero el doctor se adelantó-si jóvenes, el joven ya se encuentra consciente, solo que tuve que ponerle calmantes, cuando le dije que estaba en la mansión del joven marucho se alteró.

-ya veo, doctor, era lo mejor, pero ¿sigue consciente no?-pregunto directamente Mylene con un leve tono de disgusto, el doctor asintió, pero antes de dar paso alguno, el doctor los detuvo con una mano.

-antes déjenme les, que tengo doctorado en análisis emocional, el joven se alteró mucho aparente con la presencia de alguien, me permitir preguntarles algunas cosas y llegue a la conclusión que no puedo permitir que alguien más entre, bueno, el me pidió a tres personas.

-¿Cuáles señor?

-menciono que solo a su segunda al mano, a un joven Leltoy y el señorito Marukura.

-¿a nosotros?-preguntaron Baron y marucho extrañados, Mylene solo hizo un gruñido de disgustos asustando a los dos mencionados, la peliazul se acercó al doctor.

-yo soy su segundo al mando, yo lo conozco…en fin, si el los llamo es para algo-hablo severamente Mylene a Baron y a marucho, la peliazul salió de lugar siendo seguida por los dos jóvenes, los demás peleadores comenzaron a buscar explicaciones pero ninguno de los vexos no decían nada.

-¿para que llamo a Baron y a marucho?-pregunto con calma Gus, los vexos lo miraron raro por un momento hasta que dieron un suspiro cansado.

-no lo sabemos.

-¡¿ESTONCES PORQUE NO NOS DIJERON?-estallo runo enojada por la falta de información ,todos compartían esos pensamientos ,shadow Prove se veía nervioso ,estaba cansado de guardar secretos pero aunque lo odiara debía acatar órdenes pero no sería malo contarles algo.

-bien idiotas, les diré que no sé porque Zero llamo a esos perdedores pero esto si sabemos, ya no nos interesa su patético mundo ni ser de nuevos los vexos-dijo shadow, los demás vexos lo miraron raro pero igual no le dieron importancia, Mira decidió sacar un poco más de información.

-¿Quién o qué era ese sujeto que peleaba ese chico Zero cuando lo encontramos?-cuando termino los vexos lo veían seria y fijamente, todos pensaron que iban a hacer algo malo, pero la realidad era que los vexos estaban pensativos con temas serios.

-dime algo ,la nave de ese sujeto ¿sigue allá?-pregunto volt ,Mira y Dan se miraron recordando sobre ello ,recordando que la nave estaba un poco más alejada que la pelea ,por lógica seguía intacta ,los dos peleadores asintieron ,lo que sucedió asusto a algunos ,volt hizo una mueca de furia ,mientras que shadow Prove ,lync e Hydron abría los ojos consternados y furiosos ,volt sabiendo que si se descontrolaba después se lamentaría ,por eso tomando una silla la partió desahogando la rabia-¡maldita sea ,todo esto para nada!

-¡Zero herido y la puta nave sigue intacta QUE $%##%&!

-¡MADILTA SEA!

-¡CALMANSE IDIOTAS!-rugió con fiereza la voz de Mylene, los vexos que tenían una furia asesina que hasta lograron intimidar un poco a los peleadores incluyendo a Keith y shun se calmaron, Mylene entro a la habitación con una cara mucho más serias pero con un leve de enojo, por los griteríos de sus compañeros -no se dejen llevar por el enojo, podemos ir y ¡la destruimos!

-¡PHARAOH! ¡NO ACABES DE ESCUCHAR, TODO LO QUE TRATAMOS DE EVITAR SE ECHO A PERDER, ELLOS VENDRAN ACA!

-¡después veremos por eso Hydron, Zero me dio instrucciones claras!-dijo Mylene sin inmutarse por el tono que uso Hydron, la peliazul le abrió el paso para que todos vieran a unos pálidos Baron y marucho, los peleadores se asustaron y pensaron que hicieron algo a sus amigos pero se detuvieron por lo que dijo la peliazul-las ordenes son clara, debemos de trabajar con los peleadores.

-¡¿QUE?

**-así es, hablamos con Zero, no le gustó la idea, pero Zero ya supo lo de la nave, tendremos visitas de Blazers en la tierra y debemos de pelear**-hablo la voz del Bakugan de Mylene, Aa'une aquos que se encontraba en su hombro.

-¿algo más que debamos saber?-pregunto con calma lync, Mylene suspiro y vio de reojo a marucho ido, obviamente pensativo y a Baron rescatado en una pared.

-sí, Zero les consto a estos perdedores-menciono señalando a los ya citados, shadow Prove solo bufo en voz baja.

-¿les conto? Por favor Mylene, nosotros también sabemos sobre los blazer, eso no es...

-no shadow ,les conto todo ,sobre de donde vienen nuestros Bakugan ,la identidad de X y lo más importante ,les revelo su verdadera identidad-los vexos se paralizaron ,los peleadores estaban confundidos y más al ver saltar a marucho y Baron nerviosamente ,los vexos se acercaron a Mylene incrédulos.

-¿les conto? ¿A lo que no nos ha contado a nosotros?

-al principio los llamo por otra razón, era para agradecer a marucho por ayudarlo y a Baron para que ayudara reparar la nave, pero se dio cuenta lo de la nave blazer, necesitamos ayuda, por eso….le suplique que nos uniéramos con los peleadores, al principio se alteró, de verdad que no quiere pero al final acepto.

-agh, pero aun así, no nos dices ¿Por qué confió en ellos en lugar de nosotros? Mylene, hemos estados con él por cuatro meses, les debemos nuestra vida, pero ni sabemos su nombre y a ellos si les dijo.

-cálmense inútiles, recuerden que él me dijo su nombre para ganar nuestra confianza, igual con ellos, no ves que no somos queridos ¿no peleadores?-lo último fue hacia los peleadores con leve tono de sorna, noto que todos fruncieron el ceño, Mylene sonrió victoriosa a sus compañeros-ya vieron, estos tontos no confiarían en nosotros así de simple, por eso, el enano y el fanático son nuestro boleto de alianza.

-¡ALTO! ¡¿De qué tanto están hablando?-pregunto Ace disgustado, los vexos los ignoraron y se acercaron a Baron con seriedad, marucho se acercó con confianza a los vexos.

-bien….ya digerir la noticia….es demasiado impactante y solo es demasiado creíble, no lo veo posible, pero con lo poco que nos mostramos, los ayudaremos, estaré 100% cuando haga la prueba de ADN-casi todos se quedaron extrañados por eso, únicamente Mylene entendió, igual era una noticia muy impactante, para ella también lo fue, Baron decidió hablar.

-ahora que lo noto, ellos se parecen ¡sí, es cierto si es idénticos a...!-Mylene le tapó la boca enviándole una mirada de muerte que el pelirosado entendió.

-bien ,unos de mis mayordomo los llevara a unas habitaciones ,además con todo lo que necesitan-dijo marucho ,los vexos salieron del lugar ,otros necesitaban descansar y pensar y Hydron que necesitaba su baño ,antes de salir Mylene les lanzo una mirada fría a marucho y Baron ,ellos entendieron el mensaje-tranquila ,no le diremos a nadie sobre….Zero ,solo lo esencial.

-más le vale o no habrá nada que lo detenga-así se despidió dejando el lugar en un silencio, marucho buscaba las palabras para comenzar a explicar la situación, mientras que Baron salió para tomar un poco de agua, además él no sabía cómo explicarle toda la situación, el primero en romper el silencio fue Klaus.

-bien, marucho ¿Quién era ese joven?

-estaba hablando en serio chicos, no les diré quien es-dijo seriamente el rubio, todos pensaba que no iba a cumplir la orden de Mylene, chan lee y shun cuestionario a marucho sobre ese asunto, pero el rubio aun con su misma seriedad no cedía-les repito chicos, no les diré.

-¡¿Por qué no marucho?

-porque si les dijo, ese joven morirá-todos quedaron en shock, las palabras de marucho eran serias pero había un leve tono de aturdimiento, clara señal que el tema era mucho para el rubio, pero decidió continuar-les diré porque, si les dijo harán que desaparecerá.

-¿desaparecerá?-pregunto confundido Dan, no era el único, los demás estaban igual, marucho suspiro y cerró los ojos preparándose para lo que seguía, al abrirlo adopto de nuevo su mirada de seriedad.

-porque él no pertenece a la tierra, el viene…..del futuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La unión da el poder, la soledad da la muerte_

H.K


	4. Chapter 4

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Nota: se hará una mención de los gundalianos y los neathianos, pero en este fic no aparecerán.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>En una habitación un poco extensa ,decorada con adornos de altos precios ,la decoración del lugar era sin dudar alguna un lugar para gente de economía alta ,lo irónico era que pertenecía a uno de los muchos de los cuartos de huéspedes , en una cama se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño ,con ojos de color azul y piel pálida ,el joven se dedicaba a solo ver el techo ,simplemente ver el techo ,dura unos minutos hasta que suspira cansadamente y ve de reojo ,como estaba acomodado cerca suyo ,un envase conectado con una máquina en ella flotaba una esfera de color rojo con marcas naranjas ,era el enigmático pyrus Fefnir ,el joven acaricio el envase con un poco de dificultad pero logro su cometido ,duro con el mimo por unos minutos hasta que hablo sin impórtale quien lo escuchara.<p>

-Fefnir….no debimos de venir aquí-susurro, sabiendo bien que su Bakugan estaba en estado de hibernación, aunque la diferencia era que se estaba recuperando, el joven volvió con la caricia en el envase, intentando trasmitir el cariño y respeto que le tenía a su Bakugan.

El joven poso de nuevo sus ojos en el techo de la habitación, nuevamente comenzó a pensar, analizaba la situación con la mente fría, Mylene, aunque era su segunda al mando era muy estricta cuando la situación estaba fuera de control, por eso le ordeno que pensara en la situación cuidadosamente y decidió hacerle caso por esta vez.

Admitía que hace cuatro meses cuando se encontró con los vexos, no fueron las mejores presentaciones que había recibido, intentaron atacarlo o noquearlo para poder apoderarse de la nave, recordaba que los únicos que mantuvieron la calma fue lync y por supuesto Mylene, después de haber golpeado a shadow Prove y Hydron, volt dejo la situación en paz, fue cuando Mylene hablo con él, la conversación no fue muy amena, pero Zero acepto que tendría una conversación privada con la peliazul.

Recordaba perfectamente durante esa charla ,la cara seria y fría de Mylene adquiriendo una de incredulidad y clara sorpresa contándole sobre su vida y sus raíces ,fue muy preocupante pero estaba varados en ese lugar y necesitaba ayuda ,él le hablo sobre los blazers ,les mostro lo Bakugans que estaban en su nave ,la tecnología avanzada ,los registros de batallas ,las batallas que se efectuaban contra los blazers ,fue prueba suficiente para que Mylene le fuera fiel e hiciera que los vexos formaran a su nuevo equipo ,cediéndole a las tribus Bakugan ,una clases de Bakugans de gran poder pero no comparado con el nivel de Fefnir.

Así paso esos cuatros meses ,conociéndose ,informando de cosas que Zero no sabía en los registros historiales ,además de mejorar y crear estrategias Bakugan ,pero sobretodo lo más importante era los blazers ,Zero torció los dientes en un gesto de furia ,recordaba a esos seres ,eran simplemente la definición de la infección ,las breves pero importantes batallas que tuvieron contra varias armadas blazers ,fue de gran ayuda a su causa ,pero en ese momento estaban perdiendo la guerra ,la nave enemiga llego a la tierra ,eso aseguraba un paso más a la victoria para los blazers.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES?-de repente la puerta es abierta por una gran patada, de ella salieron un gran tumulto de personas, Zero miraba la situación entre enojado y eufórico, sino porque la persona que la abrió fue Dan kuso y los demás peleadores, quienes al ver al mirada de furia contenida del joven herido hizo que algunos dudaran si fue correcto entran así, pero hubo alguien que no pensó sobre ello-¡¿QUIEN ERES CON UN DEMONIO?

- kuso ¿podrías dejarme descansar? Ahora que me toca trabajar con los peleadores ¿vienes y me jodes? nunca te basta con solo lastimar a las personas ¿no?-su tono estaba cargado de veneno y odio, pero Shun noto que ese joven aun con el tono de odio, le hablo con un tono de familiaridad, dando los hechos que marucho afirmo que venia del futuro ¿podría existir una relación en ello?

-¡MADLTO HIJO DE...!-lo que se sucedió fue muy rápido, Zero se levantó y tacleo a Dan, el castaño de ojos rojos se sorprendió pero noto que el ataque fue débil y de golpe recordó que Zero tuvo que ser operado en la nave, con miedo confirmo sus sospechas, Zero estaba tosiendo sangre en el suelo-¡idiota! ¡Sabiendo que estas herido!

Sin pensarlo Marucho aparto a los demás peleadores y en un raro modo ,lo acomodo de nuevo en la cama ,Julie noto que lo ayudo con una familiaridad que solo se la daba a sus amigos, pero desecho la idea ,marucho le dio un poco de agua apresuradamente al joven Zero que la tomo jadeantemente ,después de tomarla siguió respirando agitado pero con los pasos de los minutos recupero la calma ,todos dirigieron sus miradas de reproche a Dan quien se iba a defender pero Zero no dejaría las cosas así.

-maldito kuso, te lo diré una vez ¡SOLO UNA VEZ! vuelves a insultar ¡NO IMPORTA SI FUE SIN QUERER O NO! a mi madre ¡TE MATO!-sus palabras estaban cargados de odio y furia, marucho vio con intensidad a Zero y dirigió su mirada en los peleadores quienes no reconocieron la mirada del pequeño rubio, después de unos segundos, marucho volvió a hablar.

-Zero….disculpa, intente explicarle sobre lo que sucede, pero hasta a mí me es increíble-dijo con calma el pequeño rubio, Zero solo asintió con una leve sonrisa alertando a algunos de los presentes.

-obvio que no sepan ,es compresible ,tranquilo ,lo inténtate ,mejor les dijo directamente ,solo lo esencial joven Marukura-dijo con calma Zero dejando sorprendido a muchos ,pensando que el joven era un desquiciado con problemas de la ira o por lo menos pensaba que solo eso era antipático ,shun decidió que es hora de las respuestas.

-marucho dijo que…viniste del futuro ¿Cómo es posible?-el ninja de cabellos negros sabía que carta jugar ,el arrebato de ira que tuvo con Dan le daba la clara idea de que Zero es alguien que oculta cosas y el la averigua adecuadamente ,Zero duro unos segundos pero respondió asintiendo con total seguridad ,muchos pensaron que era una broma pero shun si le creyó ,su mirada y los movimientos de su pecho ,exactamente donde el corazón que no se aceleró ,le bastó para saber que era verdad-¿podrías contarnos?

-claro señor kazami, sí, yo vengo del futuro ,25 años más exacto-la incredulidad en los presentes, excepto del pequeño rubio, hizo que Zero suspirara cansado, le hacía recordar cuando su tío le explico sobre los peleadores- es simple, pude viajar en el tiempo ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡que es imposible!

-señorita lee ,debería saber que en una noche lloviera cartas y de estas salieran esfera ,hay que ser realista desde ese momento nada es imposible-recalco con calma Zero ,Chan lee lo pensó con por unos segundo y entendió que ya nada era normal ,la joven alzo la vista y noto que Zero la miraba fijamente ,Chan lee le pareció el momento perfecto para molestar a tal enigmático joven ,guiándole el ojo ,consiguió lo que quería ,que Zero desviara la vista sonrojado-como decía ,ya es posible en mi tiempo ,aunque fue una patada en el culo cuando el plan fue saboteado.

-¿Cómo así?

-no lo entenderían, les diré lo esencial, blazer-dijo con simpleza posando sus ojos en el techo de nuevo ,los peleadores vieron al joven intentar abrir la boca ,intentado a comenzar a hablar pero no lo hacía ,Klaus tomo asiento en el suelo seguido de los demás ,esperando que Zero hablara pacientemente ,no esperaron mucho-los blazers…ellos…

-¿el tipo con quien peleabas era…de esos blazer?

-correcto señorita Clay ,eso es un blazer ,el peor enemigo ,peor que Naga ,peor que zenoheld ,peor que los Bakugans mecánicos ,peor que la alternativa-todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras del joven ,ni el que estuvo presentes en esos momentos ,solo podía asegurar la verdad ,Zero venían del futuro ,ahora que todos estaban seguro de esos ,la pregunta que rodaban ahora era ¿Por qué vino al pasado?

-¿peor que ellos? No lo creo, la alternativa fue un arma de grandes dimensiones, capaz de destruir planetas.

-los blazers son iguales, capaces de destruir planetas, es más, se aseguró que ellos destruyeron más de 500 planetas en su dimensión y…-su voz se calló, todos igual lo estaban, la información podría ser una exageración, pero Keith noto que Zero estaba tenso y sus ojos estaban cristalinos, dando a entender que faltaba poco que comenzara a llorar, pero se repuso y soltó de golpe la información-la tierra.

El lugar quedo en un silencio tenso y pesado, la incredulidad de casi todos era presentes, Marucho solo intento mantener la expresión neutra ,no quería desmoronarse en ese momento ,los demás no cambiaban de su sorpresa ,Zero lo veía fijamente ,analizando algo que pueda ser pasado por alto ,todos no le creían ,claro que era compresible pero Zero les dijo y si no le creían no era asunto suyo ,desvió la mirada para posarla en la esfera de Fefnir ,la falta de su amigo más fiel le hacía daño ,Fefnir siempre lo animaba como cuando estaba en bajo estado de ánimo.

Chan lee fue la única que noto esa acción, era notable que ese joven le tenía un cariño a su Bakugan, la joven china vio a su amigo Bakugan en su hombro y le sonrió de cariño, acto por la cual Fortress se confundió pero acepto la sonrisa alegremente, chan lee volvió a ver a Zero para esperar la continuación de la historia, pero alguien se interpuso preguntándole cosas que por lo noto lo hizo enojar, esa fue Runo.

-dime algo dices que la tierra fue destruida ¿acaso estas demente?

-¡estúpida! ¡¿Crees que estoy mintiendo? ¡Tú no deberías de hablar! ¡Tú no fuiste la que tuvo que ver como mi mundo es destruido desde el núcleo y ver la terminación de centenares de vidas! ¡no hables de lo que no sabes!

-¡oye tenme más respeto! ¡Eres un…!

-¿grosero yo? ¡Eres una estúpida, quizás lo sea !PERO MIS PADRES MURIERON POR LOS BLAZERS!-Runo estaba enojada y no lo escondía, Runo siempre fue temperamental, Dan lo sabía bien pero hasta él sabía bien que eso era un defecto, como en esa situación, que Runo se levantó de súbito por el enojo, pero antes de hacer algo entro a la habitación Mylene viendo fijamente a todos, Runo se giró furiosa a la peliazul quien no retrocedió antes la mirada de muerte de runo.

-los blazers ,son una raza pertenecientes a otra dimensión ,como los vestal ,la diferencia es que son una raza de depredadores ,es decir seres que viven a la caza y destrucción ,eso es lo que hace esas criaturas ,destruir mundos ,es más ,destruyeron el suyo propio ,pero todo empeoro con el suceso Bakugan.

El silencio reino al escuchar esas palabras, Runo se volvió a sentar, había expulsado su enojo y se sentía avergonzada e incómoda por como actuó pero la mirada llena de odio y rencor seguía puesto en ella, después de unos segundos Keith se levantó y se acercó a Mylene.

-¿tan peligroso son?

-lo son Spectra-menciono simplemente Mylene viendo de reojo a los peleadores, Keith suspiro nuevamente.

-no me has entendido Mylene ¿Qué tan peligrosos son? Debemos de saber a qué nos enfrentaremos.

-sabes que los vestal usaban los Bakugan, la mayoría como juego, únicamente los vexos lo veíamos como otro modo ¿cierto?-siseo fríamente Mylene poniendo su atención en Keith, quien no pudo evitar ver directo a los ojos azules de la joven, sin poder evitarlo Keith se sonrojo ya que noto en alto un detalle sobre que Mylene tenía el cabello más largo llegándole hasta la espalda ,dándole un aire de belleza y con su rostro serio le daba una apariencia de elegancia ,Keith volvió a sonrojarse aun mas-¿te ocurre algo?

-no nada…si, solo los vexos usaban a los Bakugan como medio de poder ¿Cuál es el punto?

-Spectra….ellos son una raza guerrera ,todos….todos los blazer usan Bakugan para medios destructivos-Keith palideció al entender lo que quería trasmitirle Mylene ,los demás entendieron después pero se asustaron más al ver como Keith Clay ,uno de los peleadores más fuertes palidecían aterrorizado ,Gus se levantó rápidamente a ayudar a su superior ,solo pudo sostenerlo ,la noticia era demasiado para el rubio falso- hay millones ,trillones de blazer con Bakugan y a diferencia nuestra ,ellos usan poderes inimaginables ,armamentos destructivos ,quizás la alternativa es poderosa y destructiva ,pero los blazers….es la peor amenaza de todas.

-¿Cómo…es…posible?-susurro en shock Mira igual que pálida a tal afirmación ,ella misma había visto brevemente la batalla ,el Bakugan del blazer que peleaba contra Zero ,se notaba que era alguien formidable y de sangre fría al autodestruirse sin titubear.

-esa raza es así, seres encarnando a los mismos demonios ,ellos son la peor amenaza ,vestal ,humana ,neathiano ,gundaliano y Bakugans….esto no es un juego ,esto es una guerra y ahora que han decidido ser parte de esto ,no hay marcha atrás-se oyó la voz notoriamente fría de Zero ,todos llevaron sus ojos al castaño quien no apartaba sus ojos del techo ,no quería ver la cara de terror de los demás ,aun recordaba las miradas que él y los niños de su tiempo cuando le contaron eso aún le perturbaba-saben lo esencial….disculpen joven Marukura…. ¿me podrían dejar solo?

-¿ah? Oh si ,tranquilo Zero ,necesitas descansar ,apenas lleva menos de un día aquí y te has estresado-menciono nerviosamente marucho ,el rubio se despido del castaño con un leve movimiento de la cabeza y con un gesto a las demás personas salieron ,los últimos que se quedaron fueron Keith ,Mylene y por obvia razones Zero.

-entonces…. ¿por eso estas con el ,Mylene?

-así es Spectra, el me mostro videos de batallas contra los blazers, las peleas Bakugans del futuro son muy diferente y ya no se usa la detención del tiempo, por eso los daños de las peleas ha hecho destrucción en vestal-menciono la peliazul claramente, Zero poso sus ojos en Keith calmadamente, por otro lado el aludido se tensó al escuchar algo de parte de la peliazul.

-¿también en vestal?

-así es ,una historia larga ,pero los blazers destruirá todas las dimensiones….por eso…estoy aquí-dijo Zero calmadamente pero decidido en cumplir con su objetivo ,el joven castaño cerro los ojos ,gesto que fue percibido por Keith ,dando a enteder que la conversacion habia terminado ,el rubio falso decidio irse ,se despidio solo que inconscientemente se despidio en un beso en la mejilla a Mylene ,yendose de la habitación dejando a una colorada peliazul pero el sonrojo empeoro al ver que Zero la veia fijamente-veo que has cambiado Mylene...antes hubiera golpeado a quien se atreviera hacer eso.

-odio admitirlo pero estar contigo y los tontos es una mala influencia-menciono viendo como el joven volvía a abrir los ojos enfocándolo en ella, Zero sabía bien que Mylene podía ser fría y despiadada, así era el principio, pero mejoro en su aptitud con el paso del tiempo, ahora se le podía considerar tontos como un apodo de cariño, Mylene suspiro cansadamente a la par viendo a zero-parece que no se lo tomaron bien.

-jamás alguien se lo tomara bien ,nadie ,sabes que en mi tiempo se vive la muerte y la guerra….ellos no lo saben ,pero podrían perder a sus seres querido…como yo a mis amigos y a mi hermana-susurro con dolor el castaño ,Mylene solo suavizo la mirada levemente ,gesto que hizo que le diera la espalda ,Zero no se molestó solo sonrió ,uno de sus antiguos amigos fue alguien inexpresivo y sabia como lidiar con esas personas ,hecho que gano la amistad incondicional de Mylene y volt-disculpa si me he puesto melodramático ,debo ser un tonto.

-eres un tonto, pero….tranquilo, todo pasara-menciono la joven entre fría y calmada, para Zero le alegro un poco, aun obviando las palabras-pero debemos de hablar…Zero te mencione que te relajaras.

-ellos no me lo hacen fácil…en especial esos dos….no saben cómo los odios.

-Zero, como dijo Fefnir debes de dejar ese capricho tuyo, ellos no son los de tu tiempo.

-¡ya lo sé!...solo….que…no puedo evitarlo ¿Por qué lo hizo? Parece buen chico y sin mala intenciones y fue capaz de…

-Zero te lo repito, él no es como el de tu tiempo, déjalo y concretante.

-lo intentare….pero mi odio jamás será olvidado-hablo decidió en sus palabras, Mylene no opino palabra alguna, solo se acercó y acomodo la sabana del castaño para salir sin decir palabra alguna, Zero sabía que Mylene no le gusto su respuesta, pero lo intentaría,intentaria dejar a un lado su odio, con eso en mente cerro los ojos para descansar, debía recuperarse para preparar a la resistencia Bakugan para la inminente batalla.

**(-)**

En una formación de montañas claramente destruidas, habían restos de Bakugan por todo el lugar, muchos estaban descuartizados, otros fueron pulverizados por ataques de energía, pero el aire desfilaba la única palabra que regía en ese lugar desolado: muerte.

En lo alto de una roca, se encontraba una figura humanoide con alas, por la casi oscuridad del lugar dejaba al cubierto tal ser enigmático, lo más llamativo era que habían cadáveres Bakugan mas amontonados a su alrededor, a los pies del tal ser, había una figura mucho más pequeña pero era llamativa por sus ojos de serpientes de color azul brillante.

-mmm, estos Bakugan son débiles ¿no crees Black Dragoon?

**-así es mi señor, fueron basuras antes mí.**

-esto es aburrido, debemos de practicar con mejores seres, mmmmm y ¿vamos a otra dimensión?

-**como usted ordenes mi emperador.**

-vamos black Dragoon, seré el líder de la armada 67, pero ¿llamarme emperador? ¿No crees que es demasiado?

**-porque usted es y será el emperador de todo mi señor Zork.**

-¿oh en serio? Me alagas Black Dragoon y como premio….déjenme pensar, aun no podemos ir a la tierra ¿y si vamos a nueva vestroia?

**-como usted orden mi señor.**

-bien, es hora de mostrar a nueva vestroia ¡_**EL PODER DE UN BLAZER JAJAJAJA!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Para proseguir en el futuro, debemos de entender nuestro pasado_

H.K


	5. Chapter 5

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Keith se encontraba contemplando los árboles que se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión de marucho ,muchos dirían que estaba meditando con su porte orgulloso y confiando ,dándole la apariencia de alguien fuerte y reconocido ,pero la verdad ,si uno se da de cuenta más de cerca es que Keith estaba temblando involuntariamente.<p>

Keith estaba sudando frio viendo a dirección de los árboles, estaba metidos en sus pensamientos, el rubio falso estaba nervioso y trataba usando todo tu autocontrol no mostrarse temeroso pero ya comenzaba a darse cuenta que eso era casi imposible y cuál era el causante: Mylene.

Keith no supo que fue que lo impulso a darle un beso en la mejilla a Mylene ,Keith pensaba que fue por el momento…..no ,no fue el momento ,no sabía porque lo hizo pero lo hizo ,Keith ya se imaginaba que en unos minutos aparecería una peliazul con un aura asesina dispuesta a darle un castigo.

-maestro Spectra ¿esta us...?

-¡AHHHHHH!

-¿..Ted bien ?...maestro Spectra, está nervioso- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, Keith exhalo bocanada de aire por un buen rato hasta que consiguió poner su rostro de inexpresivo aparentando estar bien, lo que no sabe es que Gus lo conoce mejor que nadie-… ¿Qué sucedió antes de salir del cuarto del joven?

-nada Gus… ¡nada! -hablo al ver como Gus lo miraba sospechosamente, al final el peliazul solo se escogió de hombros, no le daría vuelta al asunto, se concentraría en lo más importante.

-maestro Spectra… ¿Qué opina de ese joven?

-no tengo mucha opinión Gus, ese chico tiene un mal temperamento, eso se nota, pero….el hablo de guerra, parecía seguro de sí mismo –menciono pensativamente Keith frotándose la barbilla, Gus igual estaba pensativo pero pendiente lo que diría su superior-Gus…. ¿Cuál es el perfil psicológico de alguien que allá vivido en una guerra? Dímelo con tu propia palabra.

-¿mi opinión?...él tiene rencor, se nota demasiado, pero parece que esta inestable emocionalmente.

-correcto, pero mi análisis me ha llevado a analizar un punto, el habla calmadamente a Mylene-menciono Keith pero se sonrojo fuertemente al recordar lo que le hizo a la peliazul, Gus noto ese hecho pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

-¿Cuál es el punto, maestro Spectra?

- le habla calmadamente, ese es el punto, mi análisis me indica que ese chico se lleva bien con los vexos, aunque Mylene es inexpresiva pude notar que fruncía el ceño, me dio a entender que quizás sabría el problema de ese chico…..solo existe una explicación.

-¿Cuál es, maestro Spectra?...espera….

-correcto Gus, Mylene se enoja cuando alguien se altera, el caso ejemplar es shadow Prove, que lo pueda soportar es un hecho pero no ella no se contiene con nadie más.

-ya lo estoy viendo ¿eso significa que…?

-así es Gus, Mylene no le habrá dicho nada seguro porque lo sabía, la conclusión es simple, algo o alguien lo está haciendo enojar-concluyo orgulloso de sí mismo Keith, Gus asintió con la cabeza, Keith siempre era calculador y era el único que podía llegar a ese análisis.

-maestro Spectra, la cuestión ahora es ¿Qué lo tiene enojado?

-correcto Gus, ese chico ya ha demostrado su punto de que viene del futuro, primero conoce los hechos de los peleadores y la batalla contra zenoheld, además la tecnología donde contenía a su Bakugan es vestal pero…más avanzada-hablo el rubio falso en tono disgustado, el siempre creyó que poseía la mejor tecnología sobre los Bakugan pero al parecer que no, esperaría que Zero se recuperara para que le mostrara su tecnología y hacer que Helios fuera más poderoso.

-increíble maestro Spectra, usted fue el único que se dio cuenta de ello.

-tranquilo Gus….pero….hay algo que no me cuadra ¿Qué o porque tiene odio? O la pregunta más acertada es ¿a quién odia?

-no quiero ser irrespetuoso maestro Spectra, pero es obvio que son runo y Dan.

-cierto, pero Runo queda descartada, solo se enojó, dos personas con temperamento fuerte, es obvio que sucedería eso, lo de Dan es sospechoso, él siempre fue alguien muy amigable, gritón pero amigable, pudo haberse ganado enemigos pero aun con ellos no fue alguien de mala estima.

-parece que le tiene gran estima a kuso, maestro Spectra.

-es cierto Gus…pero eso no me impedirá que averigüe más de esto, Gus escúchame con atención, cuando consigamos ir a la nave de Zero, quiero que averigüe toda la información disponible.

-¿para cual propósito, maestro Spectra? ¿Más poder?

-no Gus, ya deje esa parte de mi vida atrás, lo que quiero información, Mylene si me explico la gravedad del asunto, Gus, ahí que está preparado.

-habla como si fuéramos a ir a una guerra, maestro Spectra.

-ve comenzando a pensarlo Gus, que ese chico hablaba de una verdadera guerra pero eso sí, mantenle un ojo también a él, no confió en 100% en el…además…

-¿díganme?

-haz una prueba de ADN personalmente para nosotros, marucho hablo sobre ello, debo de averiguar quiénes son los padres de ese chico.

-¿Cuál es el punto sobre ello, maestro Spectra? No sabemos nada del parentesco del ese joven, podría ser cualquier humano de este mundo ¿Cómo lo averiguare?

-porque…creo que ese chico es descendiente de un peleador ,toma muestra de todos ,hasta de los peleadores conocidos del grupo ,no debemos de confiarnos ,además haz un cameo facial ,debemos de saber si se pintó el cabello u otro cambio estético.

-¿tanto cambio? ¿No cree que esté exagerando?

-no Gus, el…me da mala espina…debemos de estar seguros de la identidad de él, encárgate de ello, además la mayoría de los peleadores están aquí, toma sus muestra y se discreto.

-si maestro Spectra…pero díganme ¿también a Dan kuso?

-no, el queda descartado.

-¿Por qué señor?

-porque es improbable, no importa que tan desalmado sea, tan malo haya sido, no hay niño que odie a su padre…yo soy un caso ejemplar….Gus, encárgate de eso…quiero estar solo.

-sí ,maestro Spectra-con una inclinación partió de inmediato a buscar información ,mientras que Keith lo veía partir ,nunca lo diría pero Gus siempre será algo mejor que su segundo al mando o su mano derecha ,no ,él era algo superior a eso ,su mejor amigo ,el rubio poso de nuevo sus ojos en los árboles ,suspiro en voz baja ,ese día había cambiado para tanto ,ahora había un nuevo peligro y nuevos invitados inesperado-Mira sí que sabe invitarme a los mejores momentos.

**(-)**

Habían pasado ya una semana desde la llegada de Zero a la mansión de marucho, las cosas fueron entre normales, ya que casi todos los días iban los peleadores para conversar y vigilar a los vexos, que algunos destrozos o uso excesivo de shampoo, causados por shadow Prove y Hydron además de eso, no habían hecho nada más, Mira se había ido con sus conocidos a su planeta, menciono que regresaría con algunas de sus cosas para prepararse con lo que venía.

Los vexos se la habían pasado entre relajados y alertas , volt y Mylene eran quienes nunca bajaba la guardia ,ya que cada momento andaban con sus golpeadores ,Lync se entretuvo andando por toda la mansión ,algunas veces salía a la ciudad siendo acompañado por unos de los peleadores ,solo para ver cómo se ponía a vender flores con una aptitud alegre ,en una fue acompañado por Alice…y Shun que fue a escondidas ,se armó una escena cuando lync le regalo una flor a la pelinaranja ,lo sucedido después nadie lo sabe.

Shadow Prove y Hydron fue el tema de controversia, el albino se la paso entrando en cada cuarto de la mansión, nadie sabe cómo pudo soportar entra a 123 cuartos pero lo hizo, como algunos Vivian la servidumbre, en especial a las mujeres sirvientas, shadow duro en la enfermería dos días seguido, el otro caso era Hydron, marucho era muy amable por permitirle que Hydron usara 15 shampoo en toda la semana, además de usar los baños con mayores lujos, pero igual marucho no le dio importancia.

-veo que te has mejorado joven-menciono el doctor con una sonrisa ,usando un estetoscopio escuchaba la respiración y los latidos del castaño del ojo azules ,después de unos segundo de comprobar que el movimiento era lento y regular ,estuvo satisfecho y quitándose el aparato le sonrió alegremente al joven-sí ,ya lo he comprobado ,estas mejor.

-gracia doctor-menciono calmadamente Zero ,en la habitación estaba marucho junto a Ace ,el rubio fue para saber el avance de la recuperación de Zero ,mientras que el otro ,junto a los otros habían llegado un días antes y en ese momento quería quizás tener una plática con Zero.

-no me lo agradezcas, ese es mi trabajo ,bueno que le vaya bien-se despidió el doctor dejando a la tres personas en la habitación ,Zero estaba complacido ,no podía hacer movimientos excesivo o bruscos ,aunque la consecuencia era que tendría cansancio ,el doctor solo le recomendó reposo leve.

-me alegro que te hayas mejorado Zero, los demás te quieren ver-dijo marucho con una sonrisa alegre que contagio no solo a Ace sino a Zero.

-claro joven Marukura, sería un placer, disculpe por tanto problemas-dijo cordialmente el castaño, marucho sonrió nerviosamente, nunca le había gustado ser alagado así.

-tranquilo, solo dime marucho-menciono pero noto que el joven negaba con la cabeza.

-lo siento, es que…Jejejeje mi madrastra siempre me enseño que debía ser respetuoso con las demás personas, antes de que pregunte si llamo a mi equipo con normalidad, es que bueno llevo viviendo con ello hace mucho.

-ya veo, pero no lo olvides, puedes llamarme marucho.

-oye…¿Zero verdad?-intervino a la conversación Ace ,Zero se llevó sus ojos en el peli morado ,quien se esperaba una mirada de enojo ,sabía bien que interrumpió pero el castaño no reacciono como quiso.

-sí, así es….bueno es mi sobrenombre ¿Qué sucede…eh...eh?

-Ace Grit… ¿no me conoces?-la pregunta estaba levemente enojada y curiosa, Zero lo vio por un momento pensativo recordando algo hasta que lo hizo.

-cierto, el compañero del legendario Darkus Percival, todos se conocen…es que…bueno, mi madrastra jamás me ha mencionado de ti.

-¿y eso?

-no lo sé, yo escuche de ti en la academia Bakugan, pero nada más, le pregunte a mi madrastra y no me….olvídalo puede ser que me habrá dicho y se me haya olvidado-menciono Zero al ver como Ace se deprimía al no saber que no era famoso, pero se compuso de nuevo, marucho se sentó en la cama donde estaba reposado Zero y hablo.

-¿madrasta?

-sí, no se confunda, cuando mi madre…..bueno, no tenía a mas nadie, alguien que pertenecía a la armada de investigación del ejercito Bakugan, me tomo bajo su cuidado.

-¿y tu padre?

-¡ACE!

-tranquilo ,él no lo sabe ,joven Grit ,para serle sincero…no me gusta hablar del ¿entiende?-pregunto con un tono de dolor en él ,Ace asintió solamente ,paso unos segundos para que Zero diera un leve suspiro-bueno ,mi madrasta era muy trabajadora pero siempre me ayudaba en mi peores momentos.

-no quiero meterme en lo que no me importa ¿pero quién es? ¿Pero la conocemos?

-mmm, bueno esto no afecta en nada joven Marukura, pero qué más da, es la joven Gehabich.

-¡¿en serio? ¡¿Alice?

-¡no lo puedo creer!

-¡creí que tu sabias marucho!

-¡esto no lo sabía Ace!

-eh tranquilo que no es tan malo-menciono Zero con una leve gota de sudor corriendo detrás de su cabeza, los otros dos jóvenes se compusieron.

-es interesante, entonces ella te crio ¿desde cuándo?

-desde los seis, ella me conto que heredo la inteligencia de su abuelo y que lo usaría hasta el fin para detener la guerra.

-¡que estupendo! Pero ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

-no le veía el caso, no puedo ir y contarle sobre el futuro, igual tengo fe…que mi presencia aquí pueda ser cambiado para mejor.

-¿es tan malo el futuro?

-si…es mucho peor…pero tren...-de repente unas luces se activaron en el golpeador modificado de Zero que reposaba en una mesa de noche, el castaño lo tomo y teclea algunas cosas, su rostro se ensombreció repentinamente-tenemos problemas.

-¿y cuáles son?

-simple, blazers.

-pero ¿no que shadow Prove y los otros ya se había encargado de la nave blazer?

-así es, pero los blazers tenían como plan dejar una señal para permitir un pequeño número quizás uno o dos naves a la tierra, el plan de ese blazer era dejar una máquina que abriría un portal para permitir a los blazers….pero por suerte no pudo activarlo.

-¿pero entonces?

-aun había un plan B, con la llegada de la nave, pudieron triangular el lugar y así, solo naves pequeñas puedan venir acá para activar un sensor de señal, ese es el plan de los blazers.

-¿Cuántos son?

-dos naves, en poca palabra cuatro o seis blazers, debemos de irnos ¡ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_La tranquilidad antes de la tormenta_

H.K


	6. Chapter 6

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.**Nota**: se me olvidó mencionar que los nombres de los Bakugans OCs, como ejemplo Aa'une, viene de los nombres de personajes de Chaotic y además, los sobrenombres provienen de Megaman Zero, como sabrán de ahí vienen los nombre de X, Zero y Fefnir, además que se usaran otros nombres.

* * *

><p>Zero caminaba rápidamente junto a Ace y marucho, aunque sabía que la situación era grave, no podía excederse demasiado, además en esta batalla no tendría a su lado a Fefnir, quien por cierto estaba guardado en un maletín pequeño en su espalda, el Bakugan aún seguía en el estanque de recuperación, los únicos que podían hacer frente a la amenaza blazers, son su equipo y los peleadores, por ello Zero y compañía buscaba a algunos de los ya mencionados pero al parecer no estaban.<p>

-¡rayos! ¿Dónde están?

-no lo sé Ace, pero esto es grave ¿Qué haremos Zero?

-mmm, entonces debemos de pelear nosotros mismos-los dos acompañantes se quedaron crédulos ,no creian que el castaño confiarian plenamente en ellos asi , pero se equivocaqron ,final solo sonrieron listo para la batalla, sus Bakugans estaban igual de listos para lo que se avecinaba-bien, pero primero debemos de ir a mi nave.

-¿y eso?

-debemos de aumentar las capacidades de sus Bakugan, es un procedimiento de rutina, después le explico ¡vamos!-con la orden, Ace ayudo a caminar a Zero, los tres se dirigieron hacia el enorme garaje, donde encontraron los vehículos donde llegaron los vexos, Ace dejo a Zero junto a marucho para tomar uno propio, el castaño se montó y encendió una de las motos siendo acompañados por el rubio.

-¡bien en marcha!

**(-)**

Dos naves de color grises con detalles negros con amarrillo viajaba por una brecha dimensional, las naves no eran tan grande, a lo mucho media la misma altura que un auto, en el interior de cada nave habían dos sujetos, en total unos cuatros, los cuales en una de las naves conversaban.

-increíble lo que pudieron hacer.

-cierto ¡detener la nave de la armada 32! ¡El emperador Vhennos, ha estado muy enojado!

-cierto, no lo diría pero esos sujetos de la tal resistencia ha impedido muchos de nuestros planes.

-cierto, pero al menos la nave de la armada 32 cumplió con el plan B, naves pequeñas pueden ir al universo de los humanos, no te olvides de nuestra misión.

-no lo he olvidado ¿tú crees que nos divertiremos, Scourge?

-obvio que si Manic, prepárate que en 20 minutos llegaremos ¡e iniciara la masacre jiajajaja!

**(-)**

Hydron se encontraba caminando mientras se estaba secando con una toalla, se sentía alegre, ya que por fin consiguió recuperar el brillo de su cabello, el pelirrubio recordó que volt y los otros se fueron junto a los peleadores a una cena en la casa de Runo, decidió no ir ya que lo considero aburrido, aunque pensándolo mejor ya se imaginaba que volt y Mylene deben de estar aburridos, apostaría que shadow y lync si la pasaría bien en breve.

Siguió pensando mientras pasaba por las habitaciones de huéspedes, cuando paso por la de Zero noto un hecho, entrando en él se dio cuenta que no había nadie, escogiendo de hombros planeaba salir un poco por el jardín pero noto que faltaba el estanque donde estaba Fefnir y el golpeador de Zero.

-Ilexia ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Hydron serio, desde el bolsillo del pecho de su camisa blanca salió girando una esfera de color naranja con marrón, era un Bakugan subterra.

-**cierto Hydron, no siento la energía en toda la mansión de Fefnir.**

-déjenme verificar algo-haber terminado de decir eso, se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, donde tomo su golpeador y presionando unos botones, noto la señal de Zero a dirección de la nave, además de la presencia de dos naves blazers en una brecha dimensional-que estúpidos son.

**-¿Qué sucede Hydron?**

-tenemos visitas blazers Ilexia, debemos de partir, quizás necesiten nuestra ayuda.

**(-)**

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto desconfiadamente Ace a Zero quien rodo los ojos, habían llegado como hace unos 5 minutos y el castaño los guio hacia una zona donde habían varios estanques y unos que otros aparatos que desconocían.

-la sala de armamentos.

-¿de armamentos? ¿A qué te refieres?

-verán, las peleas Bakugan de este tiempo son…..obsoletas, para que lo entienda, en la primera guerra se modif…-se calló de repente, Ace lo miro curiosidad, ese cambio le pareció muy sospechoso.

-¿ohm? ¿Primera guerra? ¿A qué te refieres?

-no nada…..bueno, es largo de explicar-menciono el joven desviando la vista, pero Ace frunció el ceño impaciente, no se iba rendir por una respuesta.

-habla Zero.

-verán, en mi tiempo hubo tres sucesos, sucesos importante, la primera guerra Bakugan es la más importante, fue cuando los blazers declararon la guerra a la tierra abiertamente.

-no le veo de malo.

-en esa guerra sucedió cosas terrible joven grit, terribles, la mayoría de los peleadores terrestre murieron en ella, pero no entremos en detalles, durante el paso de la primera guerra Bakugan, se inventaron modificaciones.

-entonces mejoras de armas ¿es eso?

-correcto, el primer ataque blazer, en los texto históricos decían, que en tres meses y 7 días, los blazers atacaron vía mundial, pero la diferencia que usaron el Neo-campo.

-¿y eso que es?

-sencillo ,son una forma de carta portal pero que no necesita la detección de tiempo ,solo los golpeadores con un artefacto que fue inventado ,creo que decían que fue creado en cinco meses…como sea ,es importante modificar sus golpeadores.

-bien, por mí no hay problema ¿otra cosa que debamos saber?

-así es ,según los textos históricos ,el legendario Bakugan Preyas fue eliminado a los primeros días de la guerra-marucho se asustó con esas palabras fría del castaño ,el nombrado que se mantenían callado igual que los demás Bakugan ,salto lleno de furia y levemente miedo.

**-¡¿YO? ¿DERROTADO? ¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?**

-para eso estoy aquí, cambiar el pasado, primero es aumentar el poder de todos los Bakugan, además de alterar su ADN...

**-¿alterar el ADN? ¿QUE CARAJO?**

-¡Elfin!

-Jejejeje, perdón pero así es, modificando el ADN, podemos hacer que los Bakugan adquiera el elemento DH.

-¿elemento-DH?

-así es, es una fuente de energía que permite a los Bakugan evolucionar seguramente, en esta era los Bakugan evolucionaban en términos raros y únicos, solo existieron dos Bakugan que adquirieron ese modo con seguridad, los legendarios Pyrus Dragonoid y Darkus Hydranoid.

**-nosotros podemos evolucionar, chico tontito.**

-bueno, este modo adquirirán nuevos poderes y seguramente en algunas batallas sus nivel de poder aumentaran.

**-bueno… ¿es seguro?**

-correcto, además es necesario, aparte de la detección del tiempo, los Neo-campo tiene como función negar la entrada de Bakugan menor de 800 G.

-¿tanto? esos tipos son peligrosos.

-correcto, imagínense que la mayoría de los peleadores tienen Bakugan de 600 o máximos 800, por suerte se inventó esto, entonces ¿Qué deciden?

-tú decides Percival, es tu decisión ,no quiero obligarte a algo que tu no quieres.

**-lo hare Ace, confió en ti.**

-y ¿ustedes, Preyas, Elfin?

**-yo acepto marucho, para ayudarte en esta aventura.**

**- pues yo….creo que….**

**-¡Elfin!**

**-ya, ya, tranquilo Preyas…si, acepto.**

-bien, vengan y póngalo aquí-menciono Zero señalando en una mesa donde habían unos círculos multicolor, los dos peleadores dejaron despacio a sus Bakugan en cada uno en un círculo, Zero comenzó a teclear rápidamente hasta que presiono inicio, un brillo comenzó a rodear a los tres bakugans, Zero se acercó a los dos peleadores llamando su atención-vengan, debo de modificar sus golpeadores.

Sin titubear se acercaron en otra mesa, solo que esta habían varios instrumentos, marucho y Ace le cedieron sus golpeadores, Zero dejo con cuidado a un lado el maletín donde estaba Fefnir, el castaño tomo el golpeador aquos y con unos escarpelos laser lo abrió, comenzó a modificarlo y reacomodando.

-oye ¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso?

-mi madrasta, ella es una genio.

-mmm, este lugar está un poco desordenado.

-puede ser por el aterrizaje, cuidado con tocar, hay algunos sistemas que fallan, joven Marukura, después necesito trasportar y arreglar la nave.

-no hay problema… ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto curioso el rubio señalando que en un compartimiento especial habían en un total 12 estanque medianos, donde seis de ellos habían un Bakugan de cada respetivo atributos.

-otros bakugans.

-¿y porque no lo usamos? _¿Serán que son...? ¿Esos no son los Bakugan que sintieron Elfin y Percival?-_lo último lo pensó Ace viendo detenidamente a Zero que seguía haciendo con su labor.

-no podemos hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-no quieren….ellos no quiere.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-después les explico, ahora lo importante es saber que los poderes cambiaran, además deben de saber otras cosas….

**(-)**

En la cafetería de la familia de Runo, estaban los peleadores se encontraba comiendo entre ellos un aire de tranquilidad, aunque había un leve aire de incomodidad por los nuevos invitados, debido que inocentemente Julie pidió que les uniera para la reunión, solo Hydron y volt, el primero diciendo que quería probar la piscina, mientras que el ultimo decidió pasear por la ciudad.

En unas de las mesas se encontraba Dan sentando junto a Mira ,Gus y Keith ,debido que los demás puestos estaban ocupados ,Billy ,julie ,Chan lee y Klaus se encontraba conversando entre ellos ,Runo se encontraba ayudando en la cocina a sus padres para repartir la comida a los presentes ,todo estaba tranquilo pero incomodo, debido que la otra mesa donde provienen el aire incomodo ,es debido que Shun y Lync se mataban con la miraba y Alice trataba de aparentar de no saber que sucedía y finalmente Mylene junto a shadow conversando aunque era shadow que gritaba y Mylene que ignoraba.

-esos dos se terminaran matándose entre si-menciono con pena ajena Gus viendo todo el panorama.

-¿Cuáles, Gus? Yo veo a unos maniaticos junto a una chica y a una psicópata a punto de barrer el piso con un albino.

-sabes….tienes razón, es lo mismo.

-¿no creen que debimos quedarnos en la mansión?

-nah, tranquila Mira, Marucho y Ace están con Zero….y bueno vigilaran a Hydron también.

- discúlpanos un momento hermana, ahora volvemos-menciono repentinamente Keith,Gus entendio el mensaje no dicho por su amigo ,Dan y Mira vieron con curiosidad como el rubio falso y el peliazul salían del local, Dan no le dio vuelta al asunto ,pero Mira le dio una leve sospecha pero decidio confiar en su hermano.

-y cuéntame Mira ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-eh ¿y porque eso tan de repente?

-nah, no sé, quiero saber más de ti-menciono inocentemente Dan, sin querer causo que la joven de vestal se sonrojara levemente.

-pues…No...Mucho, solo cosas, bueno te cuento que hice mis investigaciones en vestal cuando fuimos allá-menciono levemente nerviosa Mira, Dan le prestaba atención, aunque por costumbre la estaba perdiendo.

-¿en serio?

-sí, averigüe algunas cosas, durante mi investigación me percate que fueron detectada como hace unas semanas energía dimensionales ,mis suposiciones me han llevado a pensar que provienen de la dimension blazers ,quizas esto no ayudaria.

-¿y en que en eso nos puede ayudar?

-pues, si podemos tener una muestra de esa señal de energía, podríamos triangular el lugar de origen, en poca palabra, podríamos ir a la dimensión blazer.

-pero no entiendo ¿Por qué no simplemente accede a ella?

-no es simple Dan, eso fue lo mismo aquí, debido que como nueva vestroia y la tierra, al contactar con nueva vestroia pudimos triangular la tierra y venir aquí.

-ya veo, bueno si podemos ir a…-sus palabras se callaron al recibir en el rostro un plato de macarrones ,todos se quedaron callados ,cuando Dan se pudo quitar el plato de la cara ,todos sin excepciones señalaron a shadow Prove quien reía con su lengua al aire ,quien al sentir que lo miraban ,los miro a todos levemente depcecionado.

-traidores.

-¡AHORA SI SABRAS QUE ES LO QUE ES BUENO!

Mira se golpeó la frente al ver como el castaño de ojos rojos se lanzó literalmente encima al albino, mientras sucedía el caos, Mylene se acercó y tomo asiento junto a la pelinaranja, quien tomo un poco de jugo de naranja, cuando termino vio detenidamente a Mylene, antes de que pudiera hablar la peliazul se adelantó.

-tranquila, quizás pueda ser tuyo.

-¿eh?

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo sé que te gusta.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡A mí no me gusta Dan!-menciono sonrojada Mira viendo con leve furia a la peliazul que ni se inmuto.

-yo nunca dije que fuera Dan-contraataco la peliazul con una sonrisa maliciosa al ver como Mira se sonrojaba fuertemente ,Mylene sonrio para sus adentro-lo repito ,tranquila ,él puede ser tuyo.

-pero…el…

-sí, sé que es novio de la mandona, pero créeme que el quizás sienta algo por ti.

-¿Cómo podrías saber algo así?

-solo lo sé, lo veo en él, él te ve un poco diferente que a las demás.

-pero aun así….él es novio de Runo.

-y eso es verdad, te dijo que estés tranquila, es lo mismo que seas paciente.

-¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?

-tu….intentaste salvarme antes de desaparecer junto con shadow…este es un pago al intentar confiar en mí.

-yo confió en ti, no lo dudes.

-me alegro-menciono levemente alegre Mylene, Mira sonrió levemente, la charla la hizo sentir más relajada, como si un peso se hubiera quitado de encima.

-has cambiado Mylene, antes era más fría.

-¿Quién dijo que he cambiado?-pregunto fríamente la peliazul con el ceño fruncido, Mira sintió un escalofrió recorrer por toda su espalda, Mylene sonrió victoriosa por aquella acción-veo que no he perdido el toque.

-ehh….perdón…si…te ofendí o…

-tranquila…para que sepas, ya me lo han dicho, estar sola con estos idiotas te termina cambiando-menciono señalando a shadow Prove pelear junto a Dan, por otro lado lync y shun se ahorcaban mutuamente, ya que Alice fue a ser mediadora entre los primeros mencionados, Mira rio levemente al ver tales escena.

-parecen que ellos no son rencorosos.

-cierto, pensé que esto sería más difícil, pero me alegro que las cosas hayan sido así.

- a mi igual Mylene-dijo Mira prestando atención todo el espectáculo, Mylene suspiro y posiciono sus ojos donde podía ver a Spectra y a Gus platicar, de repente el semblante de Mylene se ensombreció.

-pero….debemos de disfrutar al maximo estos momentos-menciono para sí misma la peliazul recordando las anteriores batallas ,los hechos blazers y los peligros que debian afrontar-porque se acercaran tiempos oscuros.

**(-)**

Zero había terminado de modificar los golpeadores, el de marucho era más pequeño y ajustado, mientras que el de Ace tenía integrado una hombrera de color negra, Zero se acercó a la maquina donde reposaban los tres Bakugan, al verificar que los sistemas están en buen estado, la desactivo para que las funciones dañadas puedan ser reparados automáticamente, Ace y marucho tomaron cada uno sus respectivos Bakugan.

**-me siento fuerte Ace…pero a la vez diferente.**

**-¡si, el gran Preyas está listo para la acción!**

-bien, vámonos-dicho esto, tomo el maletín donde estaba Fefnir que a la vez se ponía su golpeado por si las dudas los tres salieron inmediatamente de la nave, Zero verifico unos archivos mediantes sus golpeadores calculando la posición de la llegada de sus enemigos, se acercaba una nave a su lugar, mientras que otra llegaría en otro lado.

-¿A dónde llegaran?

-justamente aquí-menciono Zero señalando frente suyo, como por arte de magia apareció un portal donde surgió una nave compacta, esta dio varios movimientos para terminar aterrizando a unos 10 metros de los peleadores, de esta salieron dos sujetos, cada uno tenía la piel escamosa, aunque uno tenía manchas verdes, los dos tenían tentáculos como cabellos y finalmente ojos sin pupilas-hola blazers, gustos tenerlos aquí bastardos.

-oi Scourge, tenemos nuestros propio comité de bienvenida.

-cierto Manic, pero tranquilos humanos "venimos en paz" jiajajajaja

-déjense de tonterías y pongámonos serios-gruño Ace haciendo relucir su golpeador, los dos blazers rieron entres dientes filosos, cada uno tomo una espada mecánica, Marucho noto que eran en realidad golpeadores, pero igual que los demás alzo su propio golpeador listo para la batalla.

-pero antes, déjenme presentarme adecuadamente, soy Manic, miembro de la armada 49, atributo ventus _**¡entretenme lo suficiente!**_

-y yo soy Scourge, líder de la armada 12, atributo Haos _**¡verán el poder sangriento de los blazers!**_

-yo soy Marucho Marukura, miembro de los peleadores, atributo aquos _**¡los detendremos como a dé lugar!**_

-mi nombre es Ace grit, miembro de la resistencia vestal, atributo darkus _**¡verán el poder de Percival!**_

-y finalmente yo, llámeme Zero, líder de la resistencia de peleadores Bakugan, atributo pyrus _**¡hoy conocerán la derrota Blazers!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La seguridad es la mejor arma, usa la defensa para tener un buen ataque**

H.K


	7. Chapter 7

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota**: se me olvidó mencionar que los nombres de los Bakugans OCs, como ejemplo Aa'une, viene de los nombres de personajes de Chaotic y además, los sobrenombres provienen de Megaman Zero, como sabrán de ahí vienen los nombre de X, Zero y Fefnir, además que se usaran otros nombres.

* * *

><p>-¡golpeador: golpe de poder!-rugieron todos los luchadores, unos brillos de colores iluminaron en los golpeadores y en las espadas de cada respectivo sujeto, un brillo leve se abrió paso por el lugar, solo que no se detuvo el tiempo.<p>

-bien ¡mueran!-grito Scourge con una sonrisa maniática, se lanzó a dirección de los peleadores que no se esperaban esa acción, el blazer con tentáculos simulando cabello de color negro verdoso intento los, pero Ace y marucho lo esquivaron, Zero dio un salto leve, de su golpeador hizo surgir una hoja de energía, con maestría se lanzó y choco con la espada de Scourge, impidiendo que pueda usar su golpeador/espada.

-¡GRIT, MARUKURA, ATAQUEN!

-¡BAKUGAN, PELEA!-grito Ace lanzando la esfera de Percival ,quien salió volando entre llamas de color morado ,Percival había cambiado levemente en su aspecto ,ahora era más delgado además de que no poseía su capa y finalmente poseía una espada-¡ahora muéstrate ,MoonKnight Percival Darkus!

-¡es hora de la batalla chicos!-llamo marucho lanzados dos esferas azules, dos brillos del mismo color hizo surgir dos reptiles, Preyas mantenía su forma, solo que lo diferente era que ahora poseía una armadura en el pecho y hombro aparentemente formado por piedra marítima, Elfin sufrió el cambio que sus manos y pies se volvieron normales, además que la rana había desaparecido de su cabeza siendo reemplazado por una diadema-¡demostremos nuestro poder, Hidro Preyas y Lady Elfin Aquos!

-¡dos para mí solo!-menciono satisfecho Manic, quien sonreía mostrando unas manchas verdes en su rostro de reptil, este alzo su espada al dirección de los bakugans, desde su otra mano hizo aparecer una esfera verde, con un movimiento lo lanzo-¡surge oh gran Siado Ventus!

Del brillo verde ,surgió un lagarto humanoide de color marrón y verde ,el lagarto tenia armaduras en los hombros ,manos hasta los codos ,el Bakugan rugió fieramente ,Elfin ,Preyas y Percival se acercaron a la batalla ,mientras que Zero peleaba en una lucha entre espada con Scourge ,así dándole tiempo a los otros para ganar.

- veo que los has preparado, líder de la resistencia-menciono divertido Scourge chocando su arma junto con la hoja de energía de Zero, quien respiraba agitadamente pero seguía en pie, Scourge de verdad estaba intrigado por esos peleadores, se había activado el Neo-campo y todo Bakugan menor de 800 G no podía ser activado, eso era una sorpresa y quizás un impedimento para la raza blazer.

-espero que puedan ganarle-pensó Zero lanzándose al ataque, igual que los Bakugan, la verdadera batalla había iniciado.

**(-)**

Una nave de color morada con dorado había trapazado un portal, frente suyo se encontraba el siempre impresionante planeta de los Bakugan, nueva vestroia, en la cabina había un blazer, solo que su apariencia era diferente, en este caso, este blazer tiene pupilas, se trataban de unos ojos de color marrón brillante rasgado por la mitad, iguales a los de una cobra, su cabello/tentáculo era corto llegándole al cuello, además que su piel era levemente de uno tono marrón.

-wow, órale loco, esta vista es suprema ¿a que no black Dragoon?

-**está en lo correcto, emperador.**

-y dale con lo de emperador…por eso te quiero Black Dragoon.

**-y yo siempre le seré fiel emperador Zork.**

-bueno, dime algo con tus propias palabras ¿Cómo se siente ver el mundo donde tú no naciste?

**- no me importa en lo absoluta, el único lugar que considero mi lugar es alado suyo, emperador.**

-mmm eres muy respetuoso Black Dragoon, recuerdo cuando naciste en Shaiddra, Jejejeje, no puedo creer que fueras creado en un planeta conquistado.

**- ¿conquistado, emperador?**

-ehh si, tu no lo sabes, pero tu naciste en el planeta Shaiddra, uno de los muchos planetas conquistado por mi raza, ese planeta es uno de los muchos para crear bakugans.

**-ya veo, es bueno saber las glorias del imperio blazer.**

-bueno dejemos de hablar y hagamos un viaje de excursión Ja...Ja...Ja…jajajaJAJAJA-el tono de voz de Zork, que era calmado y chistosos, comenzó a resonar en una risa maniática, el tono de la risa estaba llena de desquicio, locura y destrucción, tal tono siguió unos segundos hasta que el blazer termino de reír en un suspiro-espero ver correr sangre.

**(-)**

Preyas veía fijamente a su oponente ventus, Percival, junto con él y Elfin ahora tenía sus puntos G en 900, mientras que Siado poseía unos 1050 G ,los tres Bakugan se lanzaron a la pelea ,Siado daba zarpazos a diestra siniestra ,mientras que Elfin y Percival lo esquivaron por otro lado Preyas tomo espacio para lanzarse a darle una tacleada al Bakugan ventus ,quien no pudo esquivarlo ,Percival tomo firmemente del mango de su espada listo para dar un corte fino pero Siado reacciono dándole una pirueta en el aire ,pero Elfin con un movimiento rítmico dio una doble patada en el Bakugan.

-¡jiajaja, estupendo, pero ahora QUE COMIENCE!-hablo Manic quien salto en el hombro de Siado, que pudo incorporarse después de la patada de Elfin, Siado rugió demostrando su ansia de lucha, Manic alzo su espada que comenzó a brillar-_¡poder activado: tormenta del desierto!_

Una ventisca de color verde empujo a los Bakugan igual que los peleadores ,entre ellos a Zero y Scourge ,los Bakugan tomaron cada uno a su compañero y Elfin tomo a Zero intentando soportar la terrible ventisca ,por otro lado Scourge estaba volando en el aire ,pero en lugar de mostrarse preocupado ,estaba sonriente.

-bien, ya me libre de ese humano, ahora ¡peleemos!-afirmo Scourge alzando su espada, este lanzo al aire una esfera de color blanca y amarrilla, en el aire surgió un lagarto de piel amarrilla y traje blanco, en su mano había un báculo de puntas-¡ven aquí, Sobjetk Haos!

- **arhggg -**rugió igual Sobjetk mostrando 1100 puntos G Quien tomo a Scourge, el lagarto Bakugan haos alzo su báculo y se activó su habilidad, haciendo que la ventisca no le afectara cayendo limpiamente en el suelo, por otro los peleadores no la estaban pasando bien, hasta que Ace decidió cambiar las cosas a su favor.

**-¡poder activado: relámpago luna Darkus: sube los puntos G en 300 y niega un pode anterior al oponente!**

Percival apunto hacia los Bakugan y lanzo un rayo de color negro puro ,que finalmente tomo la forma de una pantera ,Siado y Sobjetk intentaron esquivarlo pero la pantera relámpago los ataco ,negando la tormenta ,Percival ,Preyas y Elfin que había perdido 400 G ,se recuperaron para tener 800 G ,marucho decidió actuar.

_-¡poder activado: Danza de la lluvia: por cada Bakugan aquos, todos gana 300 G!_

Una poderosa lluvia comenzó a caer del cielo, los Bakugan habían ganado unos 600 G, obteniendo 1400 G, con el nuevo poder, Percival se lanzó a atacar a Sobjetk, chocando espada con báculo, los dos Bakugan no se daba tregua entre sí, mientras que Elfin lanzaba esferas de agua a Siado que se defendía con sus brazos, momento aprovechado por Preyas para golpearlo con su puño envuelto en agua a alta presión, Manic percibió ese hecho y alzando su espada contraataco.

_-¡Energy activado: alabanza de viento!-_Preyas impactado recibe a Siado que se convirtió en un remolino de viento, el golpe fue mortal para el Bakugan que protegiendo a marucho, recibió el impacto en el suelo, Ace vio con los ojos abiertos aquello.

-¿Energy?-se preguntó sorprendido recordó la plática que tuvo con Zero antes de salir de la nave, sobre los nuevos poderes y otros temas sobre los Bakugans.

_-después les explico, ahora lo importante es saber que los poderes cambiaran, además deben de saber otras cosas…._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-primero, este método tiene varios puntos buenos y malos._

_**-dinos cuales son Zero.**_

_-¿saben porque fui herido?-pregunto seriamente Zero ,Ace y marucho negaron completamente ,el castaño le contó lo sucedido cuando Dan y Mira aparecieron en medio de su batalla- ,entonces Fefnir nos tomó a los tres y creo un domo de fuego para protegernos ,aunque aún termino hiriéndose._

_-pero ¿porque terminaste herido?_

_-ese es el punto, verán, durante la primera guerra Bakugan, el gran Dragonoid hizo una hazaña, trajo a todos los Bakugan a la tierra._

_**-¡¿QUE? ¡¿PERO PORQUE? **_

_-porque era necesario, ya habían muerto la mayoría de los peleadores, después siguieron los jugadores Bakugan por todo el mundo, en ese momento la raza humana estaba al borde de la extinción, el Dragonoid trajo a los Bakugan como un medio de salvación._

_-¿y cuál es el punto, Zero?_

_-lo que hizo Dragonoid es que cada Bakugan buscara a su compañero humano para que fuera más fuertes y asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad, ahí verdaderamente inicio la primera guerra Bakugan._

_-entonces cada humano en la tierra ¡¿TENIA UN BAKUGAN?_

_-ya captaron la gravedad de esa guerra…el punto es que Dragonoid hizo otra cosa, la unión…los Bakugan no sobrevivirán, más del 90% eran Bakugan debiluchos, por eso, la unión, es una conexión espiritual que hay entre un Bakugan y un humano._

_**-¿y eso en que ayuda?**_

_-mientras más madure el humano, más experiencia tenga, más emociones o esperanzas tenga, más fuerte es el Bakugan, pero eso también es un arma de doble filo._

_-¿a qué te refieres...? espera…._

_-correcto Ace, cuando un humano esta triste y sufre dolor, el Bakugan también lo experimenta, pero también el humano siente lo que experimenta el Bakugan, como en este caso, Fefnir fue herido por ende igual yo, solo que la diferencia es que en mi caso es mucho más avanzado._

_-entonces ¿resultaste heridos porque Fefnir también lo está?-pregunto Ace con cuidado, Zero asintió levemente-entonces, con este método, nos sucederá lo mismo._

_-en menor escala, no estarán como yo agonizando, sentirá dolor leve cuando su Bakugan es herido._

_-tendremos cuidado, además así podemos sentir lo que nuestro Bakugan siente._

_-bien, el otro punto, son los poderes, en el futuro hay como unos 6 tipos de poderes son: poder común, poder de fusión, poder de armamento, poder Energy, poder Element y finalmente Poder God._

_-¿poder Energy?_

_-bueno, ese poder es equivalente el más débil de los otros dos últimos, pero más peligrosos que los anteriores y es porque…_

-_¡Energy activado: sol mágico_!-activo Scourge sorpresivamente, Sobjetk de sus manos creo una esfera de color blanca que la lanzo hacia Percival ,este al último segundo lo esquivo pero el monstruoso ataque siguió directamente hacia una montaña que al hacer contacto ,un brillo espectral hizo aparición para después una explosión de gran tamaño.

-¡maldición! _"los poderes Energy no son tan diferente a los poderes comunes, sino su poder erradica únicamente en daño masivo"-_pensóAce disgustado recordando lo que le dijo Zero, viendo la destrucción que había dejado los ataques de los Bakugan blazers_-¡poder activado: sietes espadas del caos!_

Sietes espadas de color morado aparecieron alrededor de Sobjetk, Percival sin preguntar ya que por la unión sabía bien que quería Ace, se lanzó blandiendo su espada, por la velocidad del ataque, Sobjetk tuvo que centrarse en Percival, el cual sonrió victorioso, las sietes espadas volaron a dirección de Sobjetk, directamente a atacarlo por la espalda, pero la sonrisa divertida de Scourge dio un mal presentimiento.

_-¡Energy activado: pilar de luz!-_cuando termino de hablar, desde la ciudad todos horrorizados e impresionados vieron como un torrente de fuego blanco explotaba desde la lejanía, la llamarada de la explosión formo como un gran torrente, sin excepciones vieron como tal explosión sacudía toda la ciudad.

**(-)**

Después de que la explosión pasara, aunque dejo una gran columna de humo, la otra nave blazer, se posiciono entre unos edificios abandonados, de esta bajaron dos blazer, uno tenía sus tentáculo/cabello en coleta mientras que el otro era de color azules oscuros.

-bien ,parece que Manic y Scourge ahora son al distracción-menciono con un tono de voz suave ,dando a entender que era hembra ,la blazer en coleta sonrió complacida hacia la columna de humo ,el blazer de tentáculos azules solo bufo.

-me da aburrimiento Bonnie, quería divertirme-menciono el otro blazer entre decepcionado y enojado, este bufo de nuevo mientras que veía los edificios abandonados- y terminamos en un basurero, me alegra que arrasaremos este planeta.

-silencio Frog, este lugar esta deshabitado, podremos el sensor de señal y ¡comenzara la diversión!

-lamento decepcionarlos blazers ,pero hoy conocerán la muerte-menciono una voz fría y seria ,los blazers alzaron sus golpeadores ,que resultaron ser unos escudos en sus brazos izquierdo ,se escuchaban unos pasos calmados por todo el lugar ,debido el eco por lo vacío de esos edificios-y yo que quería visitar esta ciudad para entretenerme….parece que no podre.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ MADILTO!

-como siempre, son unas bestias sin modales.

-¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?-rugió Frog viendo para todos lados hasta que un barrote se dirigía hacia su cabeza ,con agilidad se hizo un lado para ver un poco más adelante al causante caminando hacia ellos tranquilamente-¡maldito!

-oye Prince Mudeenu ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto el joven que cada paso mostraba su identidad, de unos de sus bolsillos apareció una esfera blanca con detalles de color piel amarillento.

-**detengámoslo ahora mismo, Zero y los otros estarán ocupados.**

-bien blazers, déjenme que me presente soy Volt Lester y hoy serán derrotado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Para ganar la batalla, da todo lo que tenga**

H.K


	8. Chapter 8: Omake1

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota 1**: se me olvidó mencionar que los nombres de los Bakugans OCs, como ejemplo Aa'une, viene de los nombres de personajes de Chaotic y además, los sobrenombres provienen de Megaman Zero, como sabrán de ahí vienen los nombre de X, Zero y Fefnir, además que se usaran otros nombres.

**Nota 2**: en este capítulo, se sitúa en el universo de la guerra Bakugan ,unos sietes años despues de los sucesos actual de mi fic ,ademas en esta se mencionara la saga de gundalian.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1: La primera guerra Bakugan.<strong>

_Había pasado ya un año y tres meses desde el suceso vestal y sietes meses desde el suceso gundalian, Dan y los peleadores terrestres la pasaban descansado ya que habían solucionado los problemas entre gundalian y neathia._

_Era un hermosa tarde de marzo, donde Dan kuso se dirigía hacia el restaurante de la familia de Runo, en ese día habían quedado para ir al cine, en el hombro del castaño se posaba su mejor amigo Bakugan, Titanium Dragonoid con una apariencia extraordinaria, aun en modo esfera._

_Dan sonrió divertido al ver como se acercaba más al restaurante, deseoso de tener el mejor almuerzo, cortesía de la peliazul, pero sonrió aún más al ver como Runo lo esperaba en la puerta, al verlo frunció levemente el ceño para darle paso a una sonrisa sincera, cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se acercaron poco a poco para darse la máxima representación de amor que podría dar dos seres vivos, pero…_

_-¡aghhhhhh!_

-¡AHhhhhh!-se despertó agitadamente un castaño respirando entrecortado, con sus manos temblorosas los posos en su frente, tratando de estar tranquilo pero la pesadilla o más bien recuerdo aun le atormentaba en cada una de sus pesadillas y sabía bien que no estaría tranquilo-siempre…es…lo mismo.

-**!Dan¡... ¿Estás bien?-**pregunto una esfera de color rojo con bordes dorados y plateados, el castaño se movió para ver la esfera que se abrió mostrando particularmente un dragón en miniatura, el castaño sonrió tristemente.

-solo recordé cuando...todo inicio.

**-¿Cuándo todo inicio?...no entiendo dan…**

-me refiero cuando atacaron por primera vez los blazers.

**-¿soñando con ella? ¿Verdad?**

-sí, ni a mi me entiendo, muchos, hasta el mismo Shun tienen pesadillas de la guerra, de las atrocidades que ha consumido nuestro mundo…pero… ¿Por qué mis pesadillas me lleva en ese momento cuando…estaba con ella?

**-Dan…no sé qué decir… ¿aun la amas?**

-no….sé que se oye insensible...pero debo de avanzar y borrar todo rastro que me pueda prejudicar...debo de mantener la mente fria sobre la guerra.

**-Dan…no digas eso, quizás podrías encontrar a alguien y bueno puedes…**

-no lo intentes Drago, yo ya no estoy para romance y esas cursilerías-interrumpió bruscamente Dan levantados de su cama, el castaño se posiciono frente a un espejo mostrando una series de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, era más alto y su cabello era tan largo que le llegaba a la parte superior de la espalda, los cambios de Dan eran notorio, estaba más desarrollado para alguien de 24 años.

**-yo…lo siento Dan…es que me preocupas, sé que nunca te has interesado por el sexo opuesto pero…no me gusta verte rodeado de soledad.**

-Drago, sé qué haces lo mejor por mí, pero Runo fue el ejemplo perfecto de que le sucede a quienes se acercan a mí y como líder de la resistencia ¡es mi deber cuidar de mi gente!-Drago no rechisto nada más, sabía bien que las palabras de su amigo humano eran cierta, Runo y los señores Kuso fueron los ejemplos exacto para saber que Dan no se abriría ante nadie más-debemos de irnos.

Poniéndose una chaqueta militar roja ,salió de su recamara ,su amigo Bakugan se posiciono en su hombro ,al salir de su habitación noto que estaban bajo tierra ,debido que los pasillos estaban hecho del mismo material siendo sostenido por varias vigas ,sin vacilar el castaño comenzó a caminar.

Durante su caminata vio en varios cuartos personas haciendo investigaciones Bakugan, otros construyendo en masa golpeadores o metal para armamentos, en otras habían salones gigantes donde habían personas luchando con hologramas Bakugan, en otras estaban las enfermería donde la mayoría habían personas agonizando o algunos doctores con manchas de sangres haciendo operaciones, escenas que Dan a aprendido a verlo con monotonía.

Finalmente llego a un gran portón custodiado por dos personas de gran tamaño y junto con dos Bakugan en cada hombros, los dos hombres asintieron y permitieron el paso a Dan quien agradeció asintiendo, entrando el lugar, noto que habían varias computadoras, varias personas conversando sobre estrategias y finalmente había una gran pantalla donde había varios puntos rojos en un mapa del mundo.

-Status de los ataques-ordeno Dan con una voz serias, todos comenzaron a teclear rápidamente hasta que unos de los operadores de cabello castaño parecido a la madera asintió para sí mismo y se acercó a Dan.

-Líder Kuso, la situación mundial va en avance, El 21% de los blazer han sido aniquilados, tenemos reportes en Sudáfrica de parte del Sub-líder Kazami que ha liberado esa zona de cualquier amenaza Blazer.

-estoy complacido, pero aún queda la mitad de las flotas Blazer en la tierra, no debemos de bajar la guarida, escúchame Christopher, necesito lo siguiente.

-díganme Líder Kuso.

-necesito que le informe a Kazami que cree una base de ataque de larga distancia en Sudáfrica, además un campo de ataques aéreo y por si la mosca terrestre, dile que su nuevo itinerario es liberar España.

-correcto ¿algo más?

-cierto, dile a los operadores que refuercen el escudo, además que preparen a los Bakugan aéreos, siento que pasara algo malo.

**-¿Por qué crees eso Dan?**

-lo presiento Drago, han pasado cinco días que no han atacado aquí, debemos de estar preparado, Christopher, espero que hagas todo a la pie de la letra.

-¡si señor!-con eso el joven se dirigió nuevamente hacia su consola a teclear rápidamente mientras que un Bakugan azul comenzó a rodar cerca suyo, de esta surgió un especie de tortuga azul, Dan sonrió al recordar al joven que fue ayudado por Alice hacia unos años, Dan se acercó a una chica que se encargaba en una consola, esta tenía el cabello morado y portaba un emblema aquos en su chaqueta.

-hola Jenny.

-¡ah, líder Kuso! ¡Me asusto!-chillo desprevenida Jenny, antes conocida junto a su difunta hermana como el dúo dinámico entre los peleadores terrestre, Dan solo sonrió levemente pero se puso serio, cosa por la cual fue notado por Jenny que igual adopto pose de seriedad-ya veo señor, supongo que quiere saberlo.

-si Jenny, es muy importante.

-lo sé, tengo una buena y mala noticia, la buena es que pudimos tener una leve señal de Vestal señor…pero….es imposible con Neathia o Gundalian, descubrir que la red interespacial fue destruida y bloqueada por los blazers….solo existe un modo….pero es sumamente imposible

-¿Cuál? No importa que tan imposible sea, debemos de contactarnos con ellos.

-Señor…es imposible…deberíamos conectarnos con la computadora que bloquea las señales…pero eso se encuentra en algunos de los planetas Blazers.

-¡MALDICION!-rugió golpeando con fuerza a unas de las consolas, todos de la sala se quedaron en silencio, todos sabían bien que Dan había cambiado para mostrarse alguien serio en la guerra Bakugan pero era raro verlo enojado.

-disculpe…señor…

-tranquila…fue mi culpa…esto es malo, no tenemos a vestal, neathia ni muchos menos Gundalian…esto es malo-se decía Dan sentándose en un sillón de bando, todos los demás siguieron con sus respetivas tareas, pasaron unos minutos hasta que un "clic" se escuchó en la cabeza de Dan-Jenny… ¿dijiste una pequeña señal Vestal?

-cierto señor ¿hacemos conexión?

-¡y rápido!-exclamo eufórico, Jenny sin vacilar comenzó a teclear rápidamente, la pantalla gigante comenzó a mostrar un fondo gris, después varias señales de interfería fueron escuchadas, hasta que Dan se levantó de su asiento y dio varios pasos más-por favor…quien sea...respondan...

-¿h...o...a?-todos se callaron, Dan sonrió esperanzado, esperando que alguien de vestal le respondiera, Drago esta igual, el deseaba saber si podrían hacer conexión con vestal, cada vez más las palabras eran escuchadas con más claridad, en la pantalla se mostraba varios colores, azules y naranja-¿hola? ¿Hay….Alguien…..ahí?

-…. ¡aquí habla el líder de la resistencia Bakugan! ¡Necesito comunicarme con la fuerza militar! ¡Aquí ha hablado Daniel Kuso!-menciono vigoroso Dan, debía ser alguien profesional mostrando el cargo que ocupaba, ya había contactado con los vestal ahora necesitaba apoyo militar de esa dimensión, pero la voz de la otra persona lo descoloco.

-¿Dan?..!¿DAN, ERES TÚ?

-… ¿Mira? ...!MIRA!-todos quedaron impactados ,desde hace sietes años que había iniciado oficialmente la guerra Bakugan y jamás habían visto su líder hablar desesperado ,una escena que recordaba a todos cual dura es la guerra-¡MIRA!

-¡Dan! ¡No te imaginas cuanto hemos intentado contactarlos! ¡En vestal fue atacado hace cinco años por una raza hostil pero usando un bloqueador dimensional no han vuelto a atacar!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea, entonces por eso los blazers ha bloqueado las señales! ¡Esperan destruirnos por separado!-Se dijo a si mismo Dan con frustración, la imagen aún no se había aclarado pero aun mostraba el cabello naranja de Mira.

-¿blazer? ¿Cómo supiste que…? ¡Dan espérame hare que la señal este mejor!

-¡Mira escúchame con atención! a nosotros también nos atacaron, la tierra trata de defenderse pero nuestro mundo ya está pagando por -¡POOOMM! Una explosión que sacudió a todo el cuartel, la mayoría se cayeron de sus asientos, Dan se mantuvo levemente en pie y sin vacilar se acercó al tablero y tecleando con velocidad descubrió el problema-¡NO! ¡PORQUE ATACARIAN AHORA!

**-¡alerta roja!-**grito Drago ,unos de los técnicos sin titubear presiono un botón rojo que decía evacuación ,todos sin rechistar comenzaron a salir del lugar mientras mas temblores se erguía encima de la base ,pero Dan no se movió solo tecleo algunas teclas y la imagen de la señal poco a poco comenzó a aclararse-Dan.

-Espera Drago… ¿Mira?

-¡Dan! ¡Mis instrumentos me dicen que la señal de la tierra se está perdiendo! ¡¿Qué sucede?-pregunto angustiada Mira, Dan solo suspiro tristemente, el primer contacto con algunos de los demás mundos y habían fracasado pero solo deseaba despedirse de su amiga-¡Dan! ¡Ha fallado el audio! ¡No te escucho!

-Mira…parece que….no podremos…-se calló de repente ya que se mostró la imagen borrosa pero reconocible de Mira, sus facciones había crecido, su cabello se había hecho más largo y sedoso, pero lo que dejo en blanco a Dan fue que los ojos azules de Mira brotaban lágrimas, Dan no supo que decir por primera vez, Dan había llorado –hay alguien que le importo y…no podemos….debemos de irnos Drago.

-¡DAN! ¡PORFAVOR RESPONDE!

-debemos de irnos-menciono con dolor el castaño alzando su golpeador que expulso un brillo Blanco, las paredes comenzaba a ser, la señal roja brillaba en todo su esplendor, Dan volvió sus ojos donde Mira seguía gritando desesperada por una respuesta de parte del Castaño-lo siento, Mira.

-¡dan! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡YO TE A...!-sin poder terminar la pantalla fue destruida por los escombros, Dan escucho las últimas palabras pero decidió ignorarla aunque en una parte de su ser, esas palabras incompletas le había dado esperanza y un poco de vida, viendo que la base se venía abajo, lanzo al aire la esfera de Drago.

* * *

><p>Entre unas montañas ,en un punto de ese lugar hizo explosión ,los blazers habían enviados naves suicidas para que la base central de la resistencia fuera destruida ,alrededor de ese lugar había un millar de Bakugan del todo el tipo ,armados hasta los dientes ,no solo eso ,habían Bakugan tanto terrestres que se posicionaba para el inicio para la batalla ,entre el humo de la ya destruida base de la resistencia surgió una estela de color rojo brillante ,de esta emergió un dragón humanoide portando cuatros cañones.<p>

-**¡ARGGGG!-**rugió con fiereza el Neo Imperial Dragonoid, en su hombro estaba un castaño con algunos raspones, en su rostro había marcado solo dos cosas: tristeza y furia.

-malditos blazer ¡MUESTRENSE INUTILES!-alzo la voz Dan sabiendo que todo los demás miembros de la resistencia escucharían, sabía bien que la base fue destruida ,eso no era importante ,lo primordial era la próxima batalla para salir con vida ,su llamado de guerra no se hizo esperar.

De los cielos apareció un ser que asusto hasta a Dan pero que no dejo que lo dominara, pelearía hasta el final, la criatura era tan grande como dos ciudades mismas, era un especie de ballena combinado con un tiburón, eso fue lo que pensó Dan al ver tal ser de ochos alas y una cabeza con grandes dientes, el ser era entre azul y negro dándole un aspecto que era un Bakugan blazer Aquos y Darkus.

-¡ESCUCHENME RESISTENCIA! ¡Los blazers nos han atacado! ¡Por eso los destruiremos! ¡Por la humanidad!-con esas palabras Dan y todo el ejército Humano/Bakugan se lanzaron hacia el Bakugan blazer que preparaba trescientos cañones listo para iniciar la masacre, Dan sabía que la batalla seria Dura y muchas vidas se perderían pero no se rendiría ,jamás lo haría ,lucharía hasta que se encontrara con aquella persona que le dio nuevamente vida ,sin saber que en sus espaldas surgían no diez, no veintes, no treintas, sinos cuarentas criaturas como esas, la verdadera batalla en esa aparente guerra interminable había iniciado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Habían pasado ya sietes años desde el ataque de los blazer a la tierra y esa batalla no fue la peor de la primera guerra Bakugan.**

D.k**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos/flashback.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota 1**: se me olvidó mencionar que los nombres de los Bakugans OCs, como ejemplo Aa'une, viene de los nombres de personajes de Chaotic y además, los sobrenombres provienen de Megaman Zero, como sabrán de ahí vienen los nombre de X, Zero y Fefnir, además que se usaran otros nombres, además mencionare que la apariencia de los blazers son de piel escamosa y cabello igual que los "depredadores", de las películas.

**ADEMAS:** quiero darle gracias a los lectores que bueno, hice este fic es para hacer mi idea para mí mismo pero me alegro que aunque poco, tenga un público, me da mucha alegría y se los agradezco.

Agradezco a los lectores que me dieron fuerzas para seguir:

**Dragón Oscuro **que es un amigo que me impulso a lanzar este fic, un buen autor que es fanático de Code lyoko y Power Ranger, les recomiendo leer sus grandes obras, además el personaje Zork fue una petición de este autor ,créeme que veremos mucho de este personaje.

**Sharlotte Soubirous **que es una autora que compartimos muchos gustos, como ejemplo, las parejas más inusuales pero estupenda-para nosotros claro- de Harry Potter y por supuesto Bakugan, le deseo toda la buena suerte y muchas gracias.

**Shunxfabia **una colombiana igual que yo, como la escritora anterior, compartimos los mismos gustos, sabemos que esta autora fue criticada en sus fics, a mí me parece alguien original aunque Jejejeje bueno, solo quiero decirle que gracias por apoyar mi fic.

Y finalmente **ximsol182 **y los demás que han comentado, que bueno no he recibido más review, pero este fic no les interesa los números de fic, sino entretener y mostrar mis ideas, en fin, solo quería decirles que muchas gracias por su apoyo.

* * *

><p>-¡golpeador: GOLPE DE PODER!-gritaron volt junto a los dos blazers, cada uno lanzo su respectiva esfera Bakugan, tres esferas de color blanca, roja y azul respectivamente fueron a dirección del cielo, tres brillos hizo acto de aparición.<p>

-¡ven, Prince Mudeenu Haos!-llamo volt viendo aparecer un lagarto humanoide, poseía una armadura de color marrón con bordes dorado, la piel de Mudeenu era color piel amarillento, poseía una capa de color azul y finalmente tenía dos pares de navajas en su cadera.

-¡destruyamos todo este lugar, Agitos Pyrus!-grito Bonnie llamando a su Bakugan pyrus, que resultó ser un dragón chino azul con brechas de color roja, poseía una parte de armadura en el hombro izquierdo, el Bakugan rugió con fiereza.

-¡peleemos y aniquilemos juntos ,Mezzmar Aquos!-llamo Frog a su Bakugan que era un tritón de color azul oscuro ,poseía una armadura de color carbón con bordes plateados ,no poseía piernas sino una gran cola ,aunque se mantenía levitando en el aire y para finalizar poseía entre sus manos una lanza de tres puntas.

-es hora de pelear blazers ¡a luchar!

**(-)**

En el restaurante de la familia de Runo, las cosas no estaban en buen estado, debido que los peleadores se dieron cuenta de la situación un poco diferente.

_-entonces ¿de qué se trata…eh poder Energy?-pregunto confundida y curiosa mira, después de que se entretuvo viendo como Dan y shadow Prove peleaban como niños se trataran decidió hablar seriamente con Mylene, si la situación era grave ¿no es mejor estar preparado?_

_-el poder Energy, es el tipo de poder que se creó, creo que Zero me menciono que a finales de la primera guerra Bakugan-dijo pensativa Mylene, Mira decidió ignorar lo de la primera guerra, la peliazul suspiro levemente-los poderes Energy tiene el mismo funcionamiento que un poder común._

_-¿y cuál es la diferencia?_

_-su poder destructivo, los poderes Energy se basan en destruir, estos poderes según Zero fueron tomados como armas homicidas, primero usados por los blazers, después los humanos._

_-y… ¿los blazers tiene esos poderes?_

_-cierto, Zero ataco hace unos tres meses en una base con un poder Energy, el ataque facilito que los blazers no pudieran entrar a los universos vestal y humano pero lo malo fue que los blazers adquirieron conocimiento de los poderes Energy._

_-que mal ¿pero tan peligroso son estos poderes Energy?_

_-sí, los poderes Energy se basan en destrucción, capaces de destruir montañas, mph tranquila que podría haber sido peor, que ellos hubieran descubierto los poderes God._

_-¿y eso que es?_

_-pues...-iba a hablar la peliazul pero noto que entro al local nuevamente Keith y Gus ,quienes se sentaron junto a Mylene y Mira ,cuando llegaron los dos jóvenes se hizo un leve pero reconocible silencio incómodo._

_-¿sucede algo?-pregunto con inocencia Gus pero nadie le respondió ,Mira y Gus se miraron buscándose una respuesta ,debido que Keith y Mylene estaban actuando extrañamente ,el primero desviaba la mirada y Gus podía jurar que el rubio falso estaba temblando mientras que la peliazul igual desviaba la mirada con al mejillas levemente sonrojadas._

_-no pasa nada, Gus._

_-sí, no sucede nada, mascota de Spectra._

_-bien…. Y dime hermano ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Mira con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que Gus estaba con una nube por la depresión mientras que los ya mencionados seguían en su plan de ignorarse entre sí, pero por la pregunta de la pelinaranja, Keith se giró hacia su hermana._

_-solo conversábamos, he planeado traer mecanismo para la construcción de nuevos golpeadores, además escuche que la nave de Zero está dañada, pensé que necesitaría reparaciones-menciono Keith viendo de reojo a Gus que asintió, por otro lado Mylene dejo a un lado su aptitud anterior y se concentró en mirar a Keith._

_-¿deseas arreglar la nave?_

_-cierto, si los blazers son tan peligroso, necesitamos todos los medios posibles para la batalla, es más, tengo lista mi propia nave pero como no sabemos que como ustedes pudieron ir a la dimensión blazer, estoy esperando que Zero se recupere._

_-mmm, ya veo, has buscado la señal de la dimensión blazer ¿o me equivoco?-Mylene noto las palabras entre línea del rubio falso, había estado buscando una forma de averiguar sobre esa dimensión, pero los blazers siendo una raza salvaje son una raza de gran inteligencia y extraordinarios estrategas._

_-no lo niego, intente de todas las formas pero no pude ni localizar la más mínima señal, ni esa señal que se conectó con la tierra, no sé cómo lo hacen pero esos seres son demasiados poderosos._

_-entonces no perderemos ante ellos, lucharemos hasta el final y ganaremos-todos se giraron y vieron asombraron a Dan que había escuchado toda la conversación, aunque no fue el único, lo demás hicieron igual y prestaron atención en cada una de las palabras de Keith._

_-¿estás seguro? Me he enfrentado pequeña naves de blazers y grupos de gran tamaño y déjenme decirte que no son débiles de vencer-encaro con frialdad Mylene esperando bajar la valentía del castaño, cosa por la actual no funciono ya que solo sonrió._

_-entonces serán grandes adversarios ¡no nos dejaremos vencer!-finalizo el castaño pero de repente una brillante luz opaco todo el lugar para finalmente ser seguido por un gran terremoto que hizo que todos cayeran al suelo._

Todos se encontraba amontonados entre sí, la sacudida los habías tomado por desprevenido y algunos temiendo que regresara el "terremoto" se mantuvieron aun en el suelo, en medio de ello, un castaño que mantenía los ojos cerrados sintió que el suelo era muy ¿suave? , Dan abrió los ojos para saber por qué el piso se movía levemente rápido.

Por otro lado Keith estaba acostado en el suelo, el "terremoto" lo había cogido desprevenido y como todos hicieron se lanzó al suelo, ahora abriendo poco a poco los ojos, noto como había un peso encima y bajo los ojos para ver que al mismo tiempo Dan alzaba la vista para ver del porque el piso era "suave"

-¡PERDON!-gritaron Dan y Keith sonrojados y con un leve rastro de sangre en la nariz levantándose de golpe ,los demás que apenas se estaban poniendo de pie vieron con curiosidad a los dos mencionados que sonreían como bobos ,mientras que aparte Mylene y Mira se sacudía la ropa con un notable sonrojo en el rostro.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-¡que tontos! ¡Es obvio que fue un temblor jiajaja!

-shadow Prove sabemos bien que fue eso, pero los temblores no suceden muy a menudo, debe de ser por algo más.

-**Julie tiene razón, eso no fue normal, creo que debió haber sido algo malo.**

-¡OIGAN! ¡VENGAN A VER ESTO!-grito lync desde afuera del restaurante, los peleadores salieron para ver con sorpresa una gran cortina de humo en el horizonte, las alarmas se encendieron en Mylene que comenzó a teclear su golpeador.

-….maldición…-susurro Mylene pero fue lo suficiente audible para que todos los escucharan, shadow y lync hicieron lo mismo que la peliazul y revisaron en sus golpeadores.

-presencia de cinco Bakugan en la zona norte, diez kilómetro de la zona de la explosión, analizando, la nave se encuentra en buen estado, se encontró la presencia de tres Bakugan comunes, dos aquos y uno darkus, esto poseen energía alterada mientras que hay dos Bakugan blazer-menciono lync seriamente, Mylene asintió con la cabeza complacida por el chequeo, sabía que los blazers habían aparecido, pero sabía que Zero no podría pelear ¿entonces?

-Zero llevo a Ace y al enano a la nave, de seguro sus Bakugan han sido alterados-menciono Mylene fríamente, debe de mantener la calma y concentrarse en el siguiente movimiento, como la segunda al mando era su obligación actuar correctamente.

-¡¿Qué haremos Mylene? ¡Estamos siendo atacados!

-¡cállate shadow Prove! ¡Esto es lo que haremos! ¡Lync lleva a los peleadores a adentro y encárgate de que la zona de destrucción llegue hasta aquí!-ordeno la peliazul siendo acatada por el pelirosado pero antes de dar un paso los peleadores no se movieron-¡¿qué esperan? ¡ENTRE YA!

-no nos dejaran, lucharemos juntos-afirmo con valentía Shun siendo respaldado por los demás, pero la risa de shadow Prove que eran muchas más burlonas que la usuales los descoloco.

-¿ustedes? ¿Luchar? JIAJAJAJAJAJ ¡son unos tontos! ¡Ni podrán invocar a sus Bakugan! ¡Morirán enseguida!-antes de que alguien pensaran en hablar unos brillos en la lejanía llamo su atención, Shadow Prove abrió los ojos al reconocer el Bakugan de volt y otros Bakugan blazer-¡lo ven! ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡Ahora entran o los pateare hasta que me canse!

Sin perder tiempo shadow Prove salió corriendo a dirección de la pelea de volt, lanzo la aire una esfera de color negra con blanco y morado, un brillo morado hizo surgir a una bestia pareciendo un hombre lobo de pelaje blanco y negro, de grandes garra y un rostro de lobo de montaña de color morado decorando unos cuernos de color negro, shadow salto en el lomo del Bakugan Darkus.

-¡vamos a pelear Ursis Darkus!-la bestia comenzó a saltar los edificios con maestría dejando atónitos a los presentes, Mylene hizo un gesto a lync y lanzando su esfera Bakugan, hizo aparición Aa'une Aquos, el cual tomo a su señora y se fue galopeando a dirección norte, lync se giró a los peleadores.

-aún no están listo ,es mejor que entren ,si hay más blazers ,yo me ocupare de ello-aseguro con confianza el joven de cabellos rosados ,resignados y con el orgullo heridos ,los presentes entraron de nuevo ,dejando únicamente a shun y a lync ,quien este último esperaba una de sus "peleas" por Alice pero se equivocó.

-¿ellos podrán encargarse?-lync no se esperaba eso pero noto que shun hablaba en serio, así que analizando la situación decidió contentarle.

-si podrán, pero…no lo entiendo, volt debe de estar peleando igual que Zero…..creo que los blazers planearon algo –menciono entrando al restaurante siendo seguido por shun ,los demás peleadores tomaron posición mientras que Runo acomodaba los asientos que habían caído en el suelo.

-¿planear algo?

-los blazers ,esas serpientes escurridizas ,nunca atacan sin tener un plan ,espero que shadow Prove y volt se encargue de ellos ,por si la mosca debemos de estar en alerta ,lo únicos aquí que tienen Bakugan superior a 800G son Spectra y kuso ,debemos de…-se calló lync al notar que Dan y Keith seguía sonriendo como bobos ,es más ,Runo descubrió supuestamente porque estaban ,golpeándolo con una escoba esperaba que se le quitara de pervertido-bien ,espero que los demás se puedan encargar.

**(-)**

En la zona del primer combate entre los blazers, había un gran domo de color azul que cubría una distancia de 30 kilómetro, un poco alejado de ese domo se encontraba un Bakugan haos y otro Bakugan ventus quienes estaban a la esperan de que movimientos usarían cuando el domo aquos desaparezca.

-ufff ,por poco-Marucho pudo reaccionar a tiempo ,sabía bien sobre lo peligroso de los poderes Energy pero eso no significaba que eran prohibidas ,por eso decidió arriesgarlo todo en usar una ,la cual los salvo y además que protegió la nave.

-bien, la pelea se ha puesto difícil pero sé que al menos tendremos a los demás aquí, ese ataque era muy llamativo-menciono Zero sabiendo bien que el ataque del Bakugan haos fue estruendoso-dame un reporte de la situación Grit.

-¿eh? Ah…si claro, veamos-menciono Ace viendo su golpeador para analizar los puntos G de los Bakugan-bien, Preyas tiene 1600G, Elfin tiene 1000G y finalmente Percival tiene 1100G, Siado ventus tiene 1300 G y Sobjetk tiene 2100G.

-ya veo, es obvio que tenga ese nivel, esto es lo que haremos, usaremos un poder Energy.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero dijiste que era peligroso!

-lo es si lo usas en una zona civil y cuando quieras matar a alguien, pero estamos en una zona desértica, este es el plan, lo emplearemos cuando se baje el domo.

**(-)**

En una zona de edificios abandonados eran demolidos por la fuerza de tres Bakugans, Mudeenu peleaba con todo lo que daba, usando sus dagas daba zarpazos hacia los bakugans enemigos, Agitos lanzaba llamaradas de fuegos que eran esquivados majestuosamente por Mudeenu, por otro lado Mezzmar atacaba con sus lanzas pero igual no surtía efecto.

Mudeenu vio de reojo a volt montado en su hombro quien asintió, Mudeenu agito sus dagas y se lanzó nuevamente hacia los blazers, los bakugans enemigos respondieron al ataque lanzando llamaradas y golpes de aguas, pero Mudeenu con agilidad lo esquivo, cuando estuvo más cerca alzo sus dagas.

_-¡Energy activado: dagas mipedians!_-truenos de color azul cayeron del cielo y chocaron tierra en un gran estallido, los Bakugan se apartaron por el estruendoso ataque, que aún no acababa, Mudeenu dio un salto en el aire y varias descargas relampagueantes se hizo notar, una gran carga se formó en las dagas y Mudeenu no perdió el tiempo y las lanzo al suelo.

BOOOOOMM

Un gran estallido que arraso con varios edificios se hizo presente, pero una cola de color azul atrapo a Mudeenu y lo estrello al suelo, del humo se mostró a Agitos que era quien lo tenía cautivo, pero de pronto del cielo callo Mezzmar con su tridente envuelto en agua.

-¡ohhh no tan rápido! _¡Poder activado: cuchillas demoniacas!-_rugió una voz llena insana y burlona antes que una sombra cortara en dos a los bakugans blazers liberando a Mudeenu, volt vio como encima de un edificio se encontraba Ursis darkus junto con su compañero shadow Prove-jiajajaja, por casi te derrotan amargado.

-cállate Prove, pero me alegro tenerte aquí-menciono serio volt pero noto que en unos escombros surgieron Bonnie y frog completamente coléricos, tenían algunas heridas pero gracias a su escudos/golpeadores pudieron soportar la mayoría de las heridas-parecen que están enojados.

-¡MALDITOS SEAN HUMANOS! ¡AHORA SI ESTAN MUERTOS!

Con la furia y la ansia de destrucción ,Bonnie lanzo una carta portal pyrus encendiendo las alarmas de shadow Prove y volt ,después cada blazers lanzo cada uno sus bakugans ,apareciendo nuevamente Agitos y Mezzmar enojados ,pero eso no detuvo para que Bonnie y frog lanzara otras cosas.

-¡armamento surjan!-dijeron al mismo tiempo, como unas patas robóticas aparecían y se fusionaban con Mezzmar y como una escopeta con espada es tomada por Agitos, los dos bakugans sonrieron malignamente.

**-volt, debemos de llevarlo a una zona No-civil.**

-tienes la razón Prince Mudeenu.

**-¿civiles? ¡QUE IMPORTA! ¡AHÍ QUE DESTRUIR A ESTOS BARTADOS!**

-jiajajajaja Ursis tiene razón cabeza de toronja ¡hay que destruirlos jijajajaja.

_-¡Energy activado: crecimiento de dragón!-_eso llamo la atención de los dos peleadores quienes vieron con asombro, como Agitos creía diez veces su tamaño, por otro lado los Bakugan de los ex vexos se mantuvieron firme viendo a los ojos al impotente Bakugan.

**-parece ser que nos divertiremos.**

-concuerdo contigo Ursis, es hora de mostrar las habilidades de shadow Prove.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La verdadera fuerza viene desde el propio valor del mismo ser**

H.K


	10. Chapter 10

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos/flashback.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota:** se me olvidó mencionar que los nombres de los Bakugans OCs, como ejemplo Aa'une, viene de los nombres de personajes de Chaotic y además, los sobrenombres provienen de Megaman Zero, como sabrán de ahí vienen los nombre de X, Zero y Fefnir, además que se usaran otros nombres, además mencionare que la apariencia de los blazers son de piel escamosa y cabello igual que los "depredadores", de las películas.

* * *

><p>La situación había empeorado, Volt lo sabía, ahora tenía a dos Bakugan blazers usando armamento y sobre todo a un Bakugan dragón que el triple del tamaño de Mudeenu, la situación estaba por decir bien mal pero el punto bueno era que tenía a su lado a shadow Prove…..volt se llevó las manos a la cara por al frustración.<p>

-sé que me arrepentiré de esto-se dijo a si mismo sabiendo bien que la pelea se complicaría de sobremanera, viendo a los bakugans blazers acercándose hacia ellos le preocupaba-esto se ve mal.

-ni que lo digas ¡pero nos divertiremos!

-¡maldición shadow Prove! ….no importa ,eres muy tonto para entender….bien Mudeenu demos todo lo que tengamos-menciono volt seriamente a su Bakugan quien asintió solamente ,shadow Prove y Ursis se pusieron en posición listo para la batalla.

Agitos daba paso a pasos acercándose con lentitud a sus oponentes ,el Bakugan blazer pyrus sabía bien que con la carta Energy mas fuerte le aseguraba la victoria además igual poseía su armamento listo para usar ,Mezzmar caminaba con sigilo ,sus piernas mecánicas le sirve para ataques agiles y planeaba usarlos al máximo.

-¡AHORA!-gritaron los combatientes, los cuatros Bakugan se lanzaron listo para la pelea.

**(-)**

Lync se apoyó cerca de la ventana viendo de reojo a fuera del establecimiento, ya era lógico ver a civiles corriendo a todos lados, alzando su golpeador noto que las peleas se estaban complicando pero sabía que se harían cargo, el pelirosado vio de reojo a los demás peleadores, todos estaban expectante por si ocurría algo malo pero a la vez estaban malhumorados por sentirse inútiles, otros para pasar el rato caminaban un lado para otro mientras otros conversaba sobre la situación.

-disculpa…-hablo Chan lee sacando de sus pensamiento a lync quien la vio de reojo incitándola a que hablara-¿crees que ellos se harán cargo?

-estás hablando con los ex vexos, podemos hacernos cargo de esto-dijo con el ego en alto lync sonriendo por el gran cumplido que se auto dijo, Chan lee solo suspiro con pena ajena pero no le critico o algo.

-me sorprende que ustedes que intentaron destruir a nueva vestroia y a la tierra este de nuestro…-Chan lee se calló al ver la mirada de furia que poseía lync y es que no le gusto esas palabras, respirando un poco para evitar que el enojo le dominara hablo.

-escúchame nosotros no queríamos tu mundo ni el de lo Bakugan, no espero que lo entiendas por qué fuimos parte de los vexos además no debes de juzgar, Volt y yo intentamos dejar a los vexos para ayudar a prevenir el plan de zenoheld.

-yo…lo siento…no lo quise decir así.

-como sea, yo por mi parte al único que puedo aceptarles esas palabras son a Alice y a Zero-mención con indiferencia lync, los dos jóvenes se quedaron callados por unos momentos hasta que la joven china hablo de nuevo.

-ustedes le tiene mucha lealtad a Zero ¿Por qué?-su pregunta era simplemente por curiosidad y eso noto lync.

-él nos dio un propósito ¿sabías que cuando lo conocimos intentamos robar su nave?

-no, no lo sabía pero ¿aun así confió en ustedes?

-Jejejeje, él nos patio el trasero y nos puso en ridículo, a mí y a shadow Prove pero después de dejarnos en una celda y después de llevarse a Mylene...vino muy alegre-menciono lync pensativo pero noto que Chan lee frunció por un segundo el ceño, con una sonrisa socarrona intento hacer un experimento-y Mylene llego muy feliz y creo que estaban sonrojada.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡aja! ¡Lo intuí! ¡¿Te gusta Zero?-como respuesta fue un sonrojo de parte de la chica para después recibir una cacheteada de parte de chan lee-bien…creo que me pase…aunque no sé dónde.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pensar que me gusta ese chico? ¡Apenas lo conozco!

-mmmm ¿en serio? Recuerdo que fuiste varias veces a hablar con él ¿me lo negaras?

-¡yo….! ¡Él no me gusta!...!y él no es mi tipo!

-eso es tan falso como el cabello rubio de Spectra.

-¡creo que nos desviamos del tema! ¡Me estabas diciendo de como formaron parte del equipo de Zero!

-noooo ¡tú quieres cambiarme de tema! ¡¿Por qué no lo admites? ¡Te gusta mi bipolar jefe!

-¡eso no es cierto!

-bien, estas en la negación pero como sea….lo que en realidad paso fue que Zero llego con una pálida Mylene diciéndonos que seriamos su equipo-dijo ahora serio lync o eso aparentaba, ya que en su interior maquinaba un plan sobre su jefe y una joven china, por otro lado Chan lee le prestaba atención pero aun el sonrojo no desaparecía.

-¿y así lo aceptaron?

-no, solo nos dijo eso, después intentamos tomar otra vez la nave pero Mylene se puso de su lado, nosotros enojado intentamos hacerle daño pero a él no le importaba, es más nos dio comida, nos dio alojamiento, nos habló como si fuéramos los amigos de toda la vida y eso fue lo que nos agradó.

-¿Por qué?

-porque aunque ser un vexos era un rango de poder y fama, era una vida solitaria, no podríamos tener amigos, ya que aquellos que se nos acercaba solo eran zánganos deseoso de tener fama y bueno, después lo de la resistencia pasamos a ser considerados personas malvadas.

-ya veo.

-sí, Zero sabe de nosotros y de nuestro pasado pero aun así nos trató bien, dijo que podríamos defender a nueva vestroia, a la tierra y más importante para nosotros vestal de la amenaza blazer, él nos dio un propósito, él nos dio una misión, él nos dio algo porque luchar, simplemente como dijo volt "él nos dio vida"

-vaya… ¿hizo todo eso?-la pregunta parecía más para sí que para lync, aunque este solo asintió pensativo recordando cuando pasaba tiempo con los demás y Zero en su nave, como él le hablaba de Bakugan, no solo eso, Zero siempre le preguntaba sobre sus vidas con sumo interés, ciertamente para ser alguien conflictivo era alguien muy carismático, Chan lee sonrió y sin poder evitarlo encendiendo más su sonrojo-espero que regrese a salvo.

-lo hará o Zero tendrá que recibir una patada por dejarse vencer.

**(-)**

-¡ACHU!-estornudaba varias veces Zero causando leve preocupación y notoria burla para Marucho y Ace, ya que cuando finalizaron en preparar el plan, el castaño comenzó a estornudar varia veces, en ese momento parece ser que ya han terminado-mmm, parece que alguien habla de mí.

-seguro que es una chica.

-no lo sé Ace, puedes ser que sigas enfermo.

-no lo creo joven Marukura, tenía heridas pulmonar, no creo que esto tenga que ver.

-aún sigo diciendo que fue una chica.

-quizás debamos retirarnos Zero, puedes que sigas empeorando.

-tranquilo, debe ser por el domo aquos que me refrié.

-yo aún sigo creyendo que fue una chica ¿tú que dices Percival?

**-yo si te creo Ace**-menciono Percival ya para que la situación se tomara en serio ,Percival cargaba energía oscura de gran intensidad mientras que Preyas hacia lo mismo solo que con energía acuática ,Elfin se encontraba junto a la nave y manteniendo el domo-**falta….poco.**

**-¡todo listos chicos!**

**-**bien ¡Elfin ahora!-con la orden de Marucho, la nombrada acato la orden, de inmediato desapareció el domo, Scourge y Manic junto a sus bakugans planeaban atacar pero el plan de Zero hizo aparición-¡fuego!

El plan de Zero consistía que Preyas y Percival usaran cada uno un poder Energy pero en lugar de lanzarlo concentrarlo para dar el golpe al máximo, la clave era simple, ya teniendo el ataque listo tendría el factor sorpresa.

De un color oscuro un rayo de gran intensidad fue lanzado de parte de Percival, Sobjetk junto con su compañero evadieron el ataque pero en ese momento Preyas entro en acción lanzados disparos de aguas rápidamente que golpearon al Bakugan haos.

Estallidos de grandes proporciones se dieron en el lugar, el rayo cargado de Percival fue recibido por Siado ventus que usando sus brazos intentaba defenderse pero el ataque era sumamente poderoso, Manic que trataba de cubrirse torció los dientes furibundo, si los de la resistencia se ponían serio el también.

_-¡Energy activado: el gran tornado!-_un tornado gigante se formó alrededor de Siado y causando que se desviara el ataque de Percival ,pero eso no terminó ahí , el tornado con el tamaño aun mayor que los terrestre se dirigía hacia Percival pero Ace sonrió complacido.

-Zero tenía razón, estos tipos terminarían enojándose _¡Energy activado: dios de la oscuridad!_

De un estallido Percival fue rodeado de un aura morada oscura, el Bakugan darkus tomo a Ace y lo lanzo al aire, muchos pensaría que fue un acto raro y suicida pero Ace estaba sonriendo aún más de 23 kilómetro al aire, Percival concentro más energía y en un parpadeo salto.

Como una bala, Percival choco contra el tornado y lo trapazo con gracias y velocidad, tomando por sorpresa a Siado lo embistió fuertemente, por la velocidad y el choque, Percival salió del tornado junto al Bakugan ventus, inmediatamente el tornado desapareció repentinamente.

Aun en el aire Ace sonrió un poco más, ese ataque era peligroso para él ya que podría haber salido herido por la fuerza del choque y ni hablemos del fuerte viento del tornado ,sabiendo que aún estaba en el aire y el quedaba unos dos minutos antes de chocar tierra hizo otro movimiento.

_-¡poder activado: espada oscura!-_con eso Percival saco su poderosa espada y de un tajo corto un brazo de Siado haciendo que este volviera en modo esfera, Manic estaba muy adolorido por ello no reacciono y desgraciadamente cayó al suelo dándole fin a su existencia.

Percival giro sobre sí mismo y con una velocidad estupenda atrapo a Ace, quien sonrió pero con tristeza viendo la dirección donde cayó Manic, Ace podría ser serio y algunas veces frio pero quitar vidas no era lo suyo pero se consoló que ese ser planeaba traer muerte y destrucción a los inocentes, Percival se mantuvo quieto para que su compañero asimilara la situación, estaban en el inicio de una guerra y en ella vidas se pierden.

En otra parte Preyas lanzaba ataques de gran tamaño ,mientras que Elfin lanzaba látigos de aguas ,Scourge se dio cuenta de que Siado fue derrotado pero entre extrañado y asustado no ha notado que Manic ,su hermano no se había puesto a combatir de nuevo ,activando dos poderes que creo varis murallas de brillos ,se dispuso a revisar un comunicador.

-¿Manic? ¿Manic? ¿Hermano, no me dejes que me divierte solo?-sus preguntas tenían la intención de ser calmadas pero algo le decía que algo malo había sucedido, con miedo activo un holograma y busco los latidos de su hermano…pero encontró que su hermano…-¡MANIC! ¡MALDITOS! ¡LO HAN MATADO!

Preyas y Elfin detuvieron sus ataques y vieron con sorpresa al blazer gritar con odio y furia puro, marucho llevo sus ojos donde estaba Percival y al encontrarlo quieto alejados de ellos supo que era verdad, el rubio sintió la culpa y temor pero cuando sintió la mano de Zero en su hombro alzo la vista para verlo.

-no te olvides que la mayoría de los peleadores murieron en la primera guerra y sabes igual que a mis padres ¿permitirás eso?

-P-pero…

-sé que es difícil pero nuestro mundo fue destruido, no dejes que tu emociones te dominen ,ten la mente fría y pelea-en su tono de voz había frialdad y sumamente autoritario ,Zero alzo la mirada a dirección del Bakugan haos que se acercaba a dirección de ellos-te acuerdas ¿acaso tu promesa era falsa joven Marukura?

-yo…Zero…

-ya sabes de quien provengo, te permití esas pruebas de ADN y ¿romperás tu promesa?

-¡no!

-¡pues pelea!

Activando dos poderes, Elfin y Preyas atacaron en conjunto, un gran cañón de agua choco contra Sobjetk que fue recibido por una patada de parte de Preyas, el Bakugan haos creo dos esferas de energía y planeaba lanzarlas pero Elfin cambiando a atributo ventus y Preyas cambiando a atributo pyrus atacaron.

_-¡poderes Element activado: viento de flamas_!-con eso los dos Bakugan aquos crearon una gran esfera de fuego comprimido que fue lanzado velozmente a Sobjetk que no pudo evadirlo ,la batalla estaba en su apogeo y Scourge aun lleno de odio y furia asesina supo que aún no era tiempo para la pelea.

Saltando de su compañero Bakugan se subió en su nave y comenzó a encender los motores, sabía bien que su misión era de distraer, el no poseía tantas cartas de poder Energy ni muchos menos armamentos, por ello quedarse sería un suicidio.

-¡me la pagaran!-con eso su nave iba tomando vuelo dejando a Sobjetk que se levantaba para pelear, aparentemente ignorando que su compañero lo estaba dejando-_¡habilidad activada: fin de la luz!_

Sobjetk comenzó a resplandecer fuertemente, tanto que su brillo impedía la vista a marucho y compañía, de pronto el cuerpo de Sobjetk comenzó a desintegrarse por parte mientras que en el centro de su pecho el brillo crecía más y más.

-¡maldición! ¡Se va a autodestruir!

**-¡rayos! ¡¿Qué haremos?**

-yo me encargo-menciono la voz seria de Percival junto a un serio Ace, energía de color oscura rodeaba su brazo derecho, con una velocidad intensa atravesó en el medio al Bakugan haos deteniendo el acto que realizaba-has caído por el _poder: energía lunar._

Ace alzo la vista para ver como la nave donde estaba Scourge se abría paso en un portal, maldiciendo entre diente se dispuso a cabecear dándole la orden a Percival de dejar al Bakugan traicionado, Percival acato la orden de inmediato, retirando su brazo dejo libre a Sobjetk, la herida podría ser mortal si el Bakugan no volvía a modo esfera, Percival dando vuelta se disponía a encontrarse con lo demás pero…

-¡NO TE CONFIES! ¡SALTA GRIT!-el grito de Zero hizo que Percival diera vuelta y en cámara lenta viera como Sobjetk con un rostro lleno de decisión y clara señal de destrucción pretendía cortar en dos a Percival con su báculo que estaba cubierto con energía haos, el ataque era simplemente pequeño pero lo suficiente mortal para exterminar a Percival, Ace veía la situación en cámara lente pensando que era su hora…pero…

Una lanza compuesta de agua apuñalo a Sobjetk interrumpiendo su ataque, el Bakugan blazer se paralizo por el repentino ataque sorpresa y sin decir palabra alguna comenzó a desvanecer lentamente, dando a entender que había muerto, cuando desapareció totalmente se mostró a Aa'une junto a Mylene con su golpeador en alto.

-no confíes en Bakugan blazer, ellos son leales únicamente a los blazers.

-¡Mylene!

- menos mal que llegue o tendríamos un velorio ¡bien idiotas! ¡¿Por qué no avisaron que vendría a acá?

-¡ah no, eso sí que no! ¡Los buscamos en la mansión!

-¡no es culpa Zero! ¡Los tontos nos obligaron a salir!

-¡sabes bien que no se ni dónde queda la esquina y aun así saliste! ¡¿esperaba que yo te saliera a buscar?

-**parecen niños pequeños**-susurro Preyas a los demás viendo como Zero y Mylene discutían de una manera seria pero para ojos de los demás parecía gracioso.

-¡perddddoooonnn! ¡Claaaarrrrooo que nosotros saaaabbbbbiaaaamos donde íbamos! ¿Noooo?

-ah, admítelo Mylene, tu estas mal y yo estoy bien.

-sabes odio cuando te entra tu cambios de humor, pero ahora lo importante….volt y shadow Prove están peleando contra otros blazers.

-ya me decía yo que fue muy fácil…. ¿en qué parte?

-pues en...-no tuvo que decirlo ya que hubo un gran estallido de energía en la zona donde estaba volt y shadow Prove, Mylene se preocupó y mirando con seriedad a Zero le hizo entender la situación, por otra parte Zero solo asintió y vio de reojo a los demás, estaban cansado y Ace estaba serio, ciertamente estaba experimentado una crisis y no sería útil en la pelea.

-debemos de ir con los demás, después, tu, lync y yo iremos contra los blazers restantes ¡en marcha!

**(-)**

Volt callo de rodilla al suelo, frente suyo se encontraba frog inerte, dando a entender que había muerto, su batalla había sido intensa, con pura estrategia pudo llevar al Bakugan aquos por los lados de un bosque, claro la situación parecía bajo control hasta que se toparon con un estanque, dando inicio más dificultad a la pelea pero al final pudo ganar.

En otra parte, un poco alejado donde inicio el duelo, Ursis saltaba de un lado para otros esquivando zarpazos y ráfagas de fuegos de un gigante Agitos, shadow Prove torció los dientes, logro destruir el armamento pero aun con ese tamaño, Agitos era un Bakugan completamente difícil de derivar.

Además que Bonnie ,la blazer había previsto sus movimientos para llevarla lejos de la zona civil ,con ataques de poderes Energy había logrado mantenerse ahí ,ahora mismo había recibido un Energy poderoso dejando con unos 100G a Ursis y eso ya es mucho ,faltaba poco para que su Bakugan cayera derrotado.

-grrr Ursis, dímelo amigo ¡A QUE NO ES DIVERTIDO JIAJAJAJA!

**-¡CORRECTO SHADOW PROVE! ¡ES SUMAMENTE EXCITANTE!**

-pero necesitamos ayuda y ¡no quiero perder!-un ataque repentino choco contra Ursis que hizo que se estrellara contra el suelo fuertemente, al final se convirtió en esfera a lado de un malherido y riendo descontroladamente shadow Prove-si ¡estamos fritos!

-¡HOY MORIRAN MALDITO HUMANO!

-no lo creo-menciono una voz llena de soberbia y orgullo, de las sombras surgió un joven de cabellos rubio verdosos y chaqueta de color marrón, este caminaba tranquilamente y como detalle notorio enrocaba un mechón de cabello-parece que te han apaleado shadow Prove.

-¡cállate principito! ¡Mira a esa serpiente, es difícil de derrotar!-grito shadow Prove señalando a Agitos aun con su tamaño gigante encima de dos edificios-¡por cierto! ¡¿Dónde estabas?

-iba a ayudar a Zero pero cuando sentir la pelea de volt decidí venir directamente para acá, pero estos humanos sí que son gallinas, me impidieron venir más rápido.

-¡mph otro insecto! ¡Quizás haya derrotado a frog! ¡PERO YO SOY SUPERIOR!

-¿Superior, tu blazer? No lo creo, eres solo una rata blazer…te daré el honor de caer antes mí, el príncipe Hydron-menciono Hydron poniéndose unos lentes de color rosados nuevos con un rostro serios-¡lista Ilexia!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En la guerra se pierden vidas, pero tú decides porque se pierden esas vidas**

H.K


	11. Chapter 11

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos/flashback.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota:** se me olvidó mencionar que los nombres de los Bakugans OCs, como ejemplo Aa'une, viene de los nombres de personajes de Chaotic y además, los sobrenombres provienen de Megaman Zero, como sabrán de ahí vienen los nombre de X, Zero y Fefnir, además que se usaran otros nombres, además mencionare que la apariencia de los blazers son de piel escamosa y cabello igual que los "depredadores", de las películas.

* * *

><p>Unas montañas de color verdes llenas de pasto y vegetación brillaban bajo los soles dando un espectáculo maravilloso en nueva vestroia pero eso le daba igual a Zork mientras caminaba por esos lares, ya se había encontrado con muchos Bakugan pero fueron derrotados por un ataque simple.<p>

-¡¿esto es nueva vestroia? ¡ES ABURRIDISIMO!-gritaba como si loco se tratara Zork mientras que su Bakugan se mantenía callado dejando que su superior se desahogara-¡treinta Bakugan y cayeron solo por un poder! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible que los humanos den problemas con Bakugan basuras?

-créeme que ellos son más de lo que aparentan-se escuchó una voz por todo el lugar, Zork alzo la vista para después bajarla al suelo, supo de inmediato que no era un Bakugan.

-¿un humano aquí? ¡Que interesante! ¡Peleemos!

-me gustaría pero necesito ver….otra cosas…veras, eres un blazers y...

-¡wait! ¡Wait! ¡¿Sabes de nosotros? ¡Cooooll!

-jejeje, eres un blazer muy peculiar pero...falta algo.

-¿Qué cosa? Si te refieres que me falte más variedad pues black Dragoon me ha dicho que me pongan ropa de realeza, le he dicho que aunque aún falta para ser emperador él…

-¡no! ¡Eso no! ¡Te falta poder!

-¿me….falta….poder?-los ojos de Zork se abrieron incrédulos ,antes de que su rostro se contraria en una mueca de furia asesina inimaginable ,hasta el encapuchado que se encontraba escondido en unos arbustos ,sus sentidos del peligro se activaron y esquivo por milagro un zarpazo de una espada golpeador-¡MADILTO HUMANO DE PORQUERIA! ¡A MI NADIE ME DICE QUE NO TENGO PODER! ¡TE DESTRUIRE PERRO "$#/&%!=!

-ehh ¡calma! ¡Quise decir que te daré mas poder!

-¡y cogeré esa rama y te la…! ¿Más poder?-mientras que el desconocido hablaba, Zork se la paso insultándolo de la peor manera aunque no fue escuchado, al escuchar la palabra más poder le llamo la atención y por ende que se tranquilizara.

-es irreal pensar que yo te conozco, hagamos esto, pelea contra Bakugan de gran calibre en este lugar y decidiré darte más poder.

-¿a cambio de qué?

-mm mencionaste ser emperador, supongo que llegaras a ese alto rango, lo que yo quiero es todo, quiero dominar mi mundo, ser tu mano derecha, gobernar la tierra a tu nombre y entregarte la llave de los otros mundos.

-vaya ,alguien con una extraordinaria codicia ,mmm es un buen trato ,claro si el poder que me mostrara me hará para derrocar al emperador Vhennos y hacer que Black Dragoon deje de su obsesión de llamarme emperador.

**-pero usted es un emperador, mi lord.**

-ahh por eso te quiero Black Dragoon-menciono Zork abrazando la esfera de su Bakugan, el desconocido solo dejo caer una gota pero no le dio importancia….después se cuestionaría sobre esta alianza-como sea, en fin ¿con quién quieres que pele?

-contra ella-señalo el encapuchado al horizonte que no había nada aparentemente pero Zork sonrió divertido, sus sentidos animales proviniendo de su especie podía ver desde grandes distancias.

-vaya, es una ave muy bonita y no viene sola, mmmm ok será fácil.

**(-)**

-¡vamos Queen Ilexia subterra!

Del suelo se destrozos debido por un brillo naranja, desde varias cuadras el suelo se agrieto, para después surgir una gran garra, Hydron se mantenían en su lugar junto a un herido shadow Prove, de pronto el suelo bajo ellos se levantó abruptamente alzándose al aire.

Lo que sostenía a los dos vestal era el Bakugan de Hydron Ilexia, su forma era de un insecto fusión entre una hormiga reina y una clase de escarabajo pero su cuerpo era más grueso, como parecía era una hormiga reina alterada de color naranja, poseía una armadura de ceremonia en el pecho donde salía sus dos brazos además de poseer una corona dorada, su tórax era lo usual, un gran bulbo que poseía una termita reina solo que muchísimo más pequeño, capaz de permitirle la movilidad.

-**ya veo ,un Bakugan blazer usando un Energy de capacidad ,aumentando considerablemente su capacidad corporal**-hablo Ilexia con una voz sabia y llena de poder mostrando que su nombre "Queen" no era solo para alardear-**bien Hydron ,esto una lesión para la realeza.**

-dime Ilexia.

**-sus habilidades naturales pueden ser peligrosas pero solo eso habilidades naturales, mi hipótesis me lleva a pensar que no puede usar su poder…por los restos del armamento, mi intuición es que era eso para atacar.**

-¿Qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Bonnie anonadada y shadow Prove igual de sorprendido pero enojado consigo mismo o con Ursis por ser un bruto, mientras que el Bakugan no tenía la culpa de ser solo un Bakugan sediento de combate.

-**analiza la situación ¡y ataca!**

_-¡poder activado: hilos de tierra!_

El ataque dirigido por Hydron funcionaba en llamar unas cuerdas hechas de tierra que se dirigieron hacia Agitos, quien lo esquiva derivando unos edificios a su paso, pero Ilexia inexplicablemente seguía en su sitio pero los ataques seguía en su curso, de pronto dos cuerdas de tierra se formaron en un punto donde venía Agitos, este esquivando los ataques de Ilexia no se percató hasta que fue tarde.

Tropezando el Bakugan pyrus cayó al suelo por ello, Ilexia alzando unos de sus brazos hizo surgir varias cuerdas con una punta de taladro que se dirigía hacia Agitos, este por su gran tamaño no podía moverse con más velocidad y recibió los ataques dando un grito de dolor.

-¡Agitos!-grito temerosa Bonnie pero no por su Bakugan sino por ella misma, la misión había terminado en un rotundo fracaso y por ende que ella llevaba la parte más importante, el fracaso solo significaba una cosa: morir.

-¡Ursis surge!-llamo shadow Prove queriendo no quedarse atrás, su Bakugan bestia hizo aparición rugiendo furioso debido que aún no había olvidado el montón de problemas que le dio el Bakugan blazer, Bonnie torció sus colmillos con furia e impotencia por lo que ocurrirá.

-vaya….pensé que esto no sucedería pero bueno-susurro enigmáticamente Bonnie sosteniéndose de su Bakugan que se retorcía aun de pie por los taladros de tierra, la blazer sonrió malignamente-bueno…si terminaremos así ¡QUE SEA POR LA GLORIA BLAZER!

-**habilidad…..activada….estallamiento solar**-susurro Agitos con voz sin emociones pero adolorida, de pronto su cuerpo comenzado a brillar y eso alerto a Ilexia que moviéndose un poco apunto al Bakugan pyrus.

-planea autodestruirse.

-estúpidos blazers_…poder activado: cárcel Daniano-_afirmo con decisión Hydron, los escombros y algunos trozos de tierra que eran más grandes que un edificio se dirigieron hacia Agitos chocando contra este, Bonnie que aún no había abandonado su Bakugan veía que las rocas comenzaba a aprisionar a su Bakugan, además con sorpresa noto que estaba comenzando a flotar, subiendo poco a poco del nivel del suelo-¡shadow Prove, necesito ayuda!

-¡jiajajaja claro! ¡C´mon Ursis probemos quienes somos!_ ¡Energy activado: choque de ráfaga Darkus!_

Un rayo de gran intensidad fue expulsado viniendo del hocico de Ursis que choco contra la esfera de tierra que tenía atrapado a Agitos ,por la estructura pudo soportar el inmenso poder pero fue lo suficiente poderoso para enviarlo a dirección más arriba del cielo ,con gran intensidad la estructura de tierra estuvo superior a la mesosfera.

-oh…rayos…

Eso fue lo último que dijo Bonnie antes que un gran estallido hizo aparición, fue tal que toda la ciudad fue espectador de ello, Ilexia asintió satisfecha al poder haber cumplido con el plan asintiendo nuevamente a Hydron se volvió en un brillo naranja para pasar a modo esfera igual que Ursis que fue atrapado por shadow Prove que termino acostándose en el suelo cansado.

-vaya…esta pelea ¡fue intensa!

-cierto, llamo mucho la atención pero por suerte no combatimos en una parte civil.

-sí, hubieras visto cuando llegue, volt sí que la tenía difícil y planeaba pelear solo ¡que ingenuo!

-mmm, mejor vámonos y vayamos por el amargado, sé que estos humanos vendrá para acá.

-¡claro "principito"!

Hydron ignora el sarcasmo de parte shadow Prove y ayudándolo a caminar se dirigían hacia el bosque por volt pero antes de moverse nota que cerca de algunos escombros estaba la nave blazer toda destrozada ,al parecer por el fuego de la pelea se olvidaron de ella ,dejando otra vez a shadow Prove se dirige hacia la nave y revisando entre sus restos encuentra el señor de señal desactivado ,el aparato parecía un reloj de arena pero Hydron sabe bien que para activarlo se necesitaba muchos más mecanismo y con la nave toda desecha eso hubiera sido imposible.

-al final ganamos la pelea….por ahora…

**(-)**

Había pasado ya dos horas desde que los peleadores se mantenían escondidos en el restaurante de la familia de Runo, todos estaban inquietos y como no, si vieron destrucción, explosiones de gran tamaño y sobretodo ver el ejército por todos lados, la situación no parecía de lo mejor.

Lync revisaba cada rato su golpeador, el análisis indicaba que había un Bakugan ventus blazer en modo esfera mientras que los otros Bakugan fueron destruidos, además que no se sentía la presencia blazer, en poca palabra, la pelea había resultado con buenos resultados pero la demora de los demás era inquietante.

Dan y Keith estaba con sus golpeadores listo para el combate, como lync se lo había dicho, ellos eran los únicos con Bakugan superior a 800G pero aun no había señales de pelea, todos estaban en un silencio incomodo hasta que la puerta se abrió abruptamente.

-¡necesitamos primeros auxilios!

Todos vieron a Mylene ayudando a apoyarse a un volt herido, ya que tenía graves heridas en el pecho y su pierna derecha tenía una grave herida mientras que Zero acompañaba a un serio Marucho y un Ace taciturno que mantenía la vista en el suelo siendo seguido por Hydron y shadow Prove que estaba caminando cojeando levemente.

Sin esperar más nada, Runo junto con Klaus y Gus se llevaron a shadow Prove y a volt hacia unos asientos comenzando a revisarle las heridas mientras que Marucho se dirigió hacia Dan, Mira y Keith para contarle sobre la pelea y sobre que cuando iban entrando a la ciudad tuvieron que desviarse para buscar a volt y los otros.

Por otro lado Zero mantenía sus ojos en Ace, sabía bien que el joven vestal estaría muy pensativo sobre lo sucedido con Manic y eso podría ser un problema, la primera muerte es un tema demasiado importante.

_-"todo soldado debe tener un "ancla", sin ella, hasta el mejor puede perderse en ello"-_recordó Zero sobre un dicho que le conto su madrastra cuando inicio sus clases de adiestramiento de guerrilla, un "ancla" es algo que un soldado debe tener, algo porque regresar, algo porque vivir y él debía dárselo de inmediato a Ace-_espero no equivocarme…_!joven Makimoto!

-¡EH!-se giró sorprendida y asustada julie, sabía bien que la aptitud de Zero es un enigma, una forma…amable de decir que es bipolar pero igual sabía bien que ese tono era más que claro que era una orden.

-joven Makimoto…lleva a Grit a la cocina, hazle un Té y….conversen un poco…-la pena que sentía Zero fue notoria pero eso era notorio, Ace alzo la vista completamente confundido mientras que julie estaba pensativa y Billy no veía la situación con buenos ojos.

-¿y eso porque Zero?-pregunto en voz baja Ace con voz seria pero notoriamente fría, el Cataño alzo una ceja ya que no entendió que era lo que se refería Ace-¿Por qué quiere que vaya a tomar Té con julie?

-porque lo necesitas ,acabas de matar a alguien y no quiero que te termines suicidando…-susurro con frialdad Zero dejando en shock a Ace quien quiso mantener su rostro de inexpresiva pero le era difícil ,había pasado por una situación muy traumática y no sabía si podría soportar-ya entendiste…ve y platícale…ábrete a ella y quizás consigas consuelo.

-¿y porque ella? ¿Cuál es la razón?

-mmmm, simple…es alegre, fin…para mí eso es suficiente razón para subirte el ánimo-dijo con simpleza Zero que sonrió confortantemente a Ace, quien asintió solamente y sin dejar de ver el suelo se dirigió hacia la cocina, Zero volteo la vista hacia los demás-él ha pasado….por algo un poco traumático…solo necesita relajarse…nada más.

-bueno si es para ayudar a Ace ¡con gusto el daré Te!-dijo con el ánimo en alto Julie dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, Billy hizo acompañarla pero la mano de Zero lo detuvo, el rubio iba a replicar pero igual se callo sabía bien que no sabía realmente había pasado para la petición de Zero.

-bien solo quiero decir unas palabras…hemos ganado la pelea pero no la guerra…debemos de prepararnos…los blazers pronto regresaran.

**(-)**

En nueva vestroia, una tierra llena de Bakugan de todo los atributos viviendo en armonía y paz, que ha vivido en tiempos de crisis, como los sucesos de Naga y de la amenaza vestal pero no estaban preparado para esto, ya que una sombra de gran tamaño con la silueta de un dragón posaba su pie en el cuello de un ave fénix de color verde claro que se encontraba en las últimas.

-vaya, la derrotaste y a todos sus acompañantes.

-te lo dije, tengo el poder suficiente para derrotar a quien sea, pronto seré emperador…para que Black Dragoon deje de llamarme así-dijo en modo de broma Zork siendo acompañado por el desconocido que sonrió bajo su capucha, este se lo quito dejando su identidad al descubierto cosa que noto Zork-hey, ahora que lo noto, en los reportes de la tierra ¿tú no te pareces a M...?

-sí, soy su descendiente pero yo soy superior-interrumpido el desconocido con una sonriera de superioridad.

-mmm si, sabes quién es el equipo ganador…! Black Dragoon acaba con ella!-dijo Zork a su Bakugan que partió el cuello del Bakugan ave haciendo un sonido horrible que inundo el lugar-mmmm bien, acepto esta alianza ¿Cuál es el poder que me darás?

-jejeje, este "poder" es superior a cualquiera que haya existido, esto puede "crear" tu propio "ejercito"

-mmm enigmático, me gusta, como nuestra alianza está hecha, es mejor conocernos…me llamo Zork.

-buen nombre….tu amigo mío…solo llámame X.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lucha por aquello que tú ames, ya que será eso que te dará las ganas de vivir**

H.K


	12. Chapter 12

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos/flashback.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Zero veía con un poco de asco a los cuerpos sin vida de los blazers siendo tapados por una sabana negra, en total eran dos, frog y Manic, ya que Scourge había escapado y Bonnie era simplemente nada, los cuerpos de los blazer no le importaba, ya se habían hecho autopsia en el futuro, pero eso sí que el no participo en eso, solo mantenía los cuerpos para que los civiles no se alarmara o algo parecido.<p>

Se encontraba en la enfermería de su nave, había pasado un día desde el ataque de los blazers y por suerte pudo tomar la "evidencia" antes de la policía, mientras veía el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Mylene entro a la enfermería, con un tosido llamo la atención de Zero.

-¿Qué haremos con "esos"? ¿Los incineramos?

-podría ser, pero eso me hacen sentir demasiado cruel…..les daremos un digno funeral.

-¿digno? Hablamos de blazers, busque en los restos de sus naves, información sobre ellos, estos bastardos ha matado muchas vidas.

-dije "les daremos un digno funeral", nosotros se lo daremos, ellos no son digno, nosotros sí.

-ok…..bueno….sobre sus bakugans, el aquos sufrió muchas heridas, no pudimos curarlo, pero el Bakugan ventus….no pudimos hacerlo hablar y cuando intentamos que tuviera una conversación con algunos de nuestro Bakugan, se autodestruyo.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso?

-pues…según el análisis, su energía vital se consumió a sí misma.

-mmmm, lo que hace los blazers, le quita la individualidad de sus Bakugan para convertirlo en arma de guerra.

-….si….

-¿sucede algo?

-no….bueno…es que….eso me trae recuerdos….como fui antes.

-sí, los textos históricos lo decían, pero eso es pasado.

-dime Zero… ¿Por qué confiaste en mí?

-¿es tan importante saberlo?

-me es necesario.

-…..me recordaste a ella.

-¿ella?... ¿a quién?

-a mi hermana… cuando ella era niña, era demasiado hiperactiva, alegre, hacía con facilidad amigos, deseosa de dar lo todo lo que tenía en su peleas, jamás se rendía y siempre la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Por qué dices que te recuerdo a ella? Aun cuando era niña yo actuaba así.

-dije "era"….después de la muerte de mi madre…ella no quiso quedarse con mi madrastra Alice, duro años sola en el centro de huérfanos…..al final se volvió fría, distante, hablaba secamente, gruñona, melancólica…hasta…padeció de misantropía.

-yo no soy melancólica…. ¿dijiste misantropía?

-sí, bueno en tu caso es entendible ya que eres vestal pero mi hermana era un caso raro.

-¿y que le sucedió?

-murió…bueno eso fue lo que me dijo X….cuando nos dijo que nos había traicionado.

-me constante sobre ese "X"…. ¿Por qué hizo todas esas cosas?

-su madre siempre estaba ocupada mientras que su padre….bueno murió ¿Quién no podría volverse loco en esos tiempos?

-¿lo conocías mucho?

-era mi mejor amigo, era el más serio que sus otros dos hermanos gemelos…pero siempre vi en él, las ganas de superarse….pero no sabía de este modo.

-lo siento…si te hice sentir mal por esto.

-no importa….X siguió su camino, aunque fue mi mejor amigo…jamás perdonare a haber matado a mi hermana Grey.

-…bueno….llevemos los cuerpos…debemos de esperar a los otros para que llevemos la nave.

-si Mylene.

**(-)**

Ace se encontraba pensativo, estaba sentando en unos de los asientos del puerto de mando de la nave de Zero, el, Mylene, Gus, Klaus, Shun y Mira fueron los encargados de recoger los cuerpos y llevarlo a la nave, mientras que esperaban a los vehículos de transporte que Marucho mando a construir para llevar la nave de Zero a su mansión.

Ace se encontraba tranquilo, agradecía mentalmente a Zero por lo de ayer, no sabía cómo Zero se le ocurrió que hablara con Julie, pero le funciono, le calmo, ya que estaba muy mal sobre lo de Manic.

_Ace y Julie habían tomado su te respectivamente, el pelivioleta se mantenía callado, no sabía que decir, él nunca fue de lo que cuenta sobre su vida y Julie estaba casi en la misma, solo que no sabía qué hacer para que Ace hablara._

_-Ace…háblame…._

_-no._

_-por favor._

_-no._

_-¡por faaaavvvvoooor!_

_-…no…_

_-¿sabes que lo diré hasta que hables?-menciono julie con una sonrisa juguetona, Ace solo se sobo la frente pero decidió hacerle caso._

_-bien….es sobre la pelea…_

_-¿sucedió algo malo? Volt y shadow Prove están heridos pero tú pareces estar bien._

_-es….que…mate a un blazer-dijo con pena y tristeza Ace bajando la mirada, pasaron unos segundos hasta que sintió los brazos delicados de Julie por su cuello, Ace sorprendió alza la vista para ver que la morena sonreía levemente._

_-supongo que debió de ser duro…no soy la que apoya eso…pero esos tipos venían a destruir nuestro mundo._

_-pero ¡era una vida!...yo…_

_-¡Ace!-llamo con enojo Julie sorprendiendo a Ace, ya que jamás había visto así a la peliplateada, quien solo intensifico el abrazo-una vez me dijeron que "cuando sientes dolor, solo queda las lágrimas y es mejor dejarla salir"_

_-julie…yo…._

_-no puedo decir que te entiendo, estas pasando por algo muy duro pero solo dijo que debes de superarlo….si sientes dolor…solo llora-lo último lo susurro en el odio de Ace, quien se negaba en soltar lagrima alguna, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver caer gotas de sus ojos, sabiendo que no puede detenerlo deja salir el dolor y la culpa mientras que julie lo reconfortaba y le daba palabra de aliento._

Ace suspiro levemente, duro unas dos horas desahogándose con Julie y le funciono, la personalidad alegre y optimista de la peliplateada le hizo bien, ahora puede sobrellevar la situación y estar listo para la batalla.

-_Julie…-_pensó el pelivioleta, después de unos dos segundos, se dio cuenta de que fue lo que pensó, sonrojándose fuertemente decidió pensar en otra cosa, como él porque estaba solo en el puerto de mando, aunque ya no necesito respuesta al ver a los demás sin Zero y Mylene entrando al lugar-entonces ¿ya están listo?

-sí, ya fueron alterados nuestros Bakugan ¡te presento a Geo Wilda!-menciono Mira con una gran sonrisa mostrando a su Bakugan que se mostraba diferente en modo esfera.

-mmmm me gusta cómo te vez, HydraWave Sirenoid –menciono Klaus a su Bakugan con cariño, quien solo asintió en modo esfera.

-espero que al maestro Spectra le guste tus avances, Hammer Fire Vulcan-dijo Gus a su Bakugan más leal.

-¿Cómo se llama tu Bakugan Shun?-pregunto Ace en un tono leve burlón al cabellos negros quien les dio la espalda.

-Shinobi Ingram-dijo con simpleza Shun apoyándose en la pared, la esfera de Ingram volaba en su alrededor.

- bueno, ya la mayoría tiene sus Bakugan alterados ¿les explico sobre los poderes Energy?-pregunto Ace sabiendo que los demás no sabrían sobre ello pero estos se negaron.

-tranquilo Ace, Mylene ya nos han explicado.

-ya veo….oye ¿Por qué los otros no vinieron?

-no había necesidad-menciono Zero entrando al centro de mando siendo seguido por Mylene, Gus noto que los dos jóvenes tenían rastro de tierra en los brazos y piernas pero no le dio importancia-los Bakugan de los demás serán alterados cuando la nave este allá.

-bien…. ¿y ahora qué?-pregunto Klaus con seriedad ,todos se mantuvieron callados sin saber que decir ,pero Zero tuvo una idea y se dirigió a un tablero y abriendo un compartimiento saco una botella de vino-¿y eso?

-bueno….no se me ocurre nada…. ¿porque no celebramos nuestra primera victoria?

-…claro ¿Por qué no?

(-)

Keith, Dan, Alice, Chan lee, Julie y Marucho se encontraba en la casa de Dan, estaban conversando sobre los asuntos de los blazers, además de escuchar el punto de vista de la pelea de parte de Marucho quien les explicaba sobre los poderes Energy.

-entonces planeaba auto destruirse pero Mylene lo destruyo con un ataque sorpresa.

-**bakugans capaces de autodestruirse ¿Cómo puede ser posible que sean tan cobardes?**

-no son cobardes Helios, para hacerlo deben de tener una sangre fría para hacerlo.

-**tienes razón.**

-según la información, los poderes Energy se basan en diferentes tipos, capacidades y energía, estos últimos son los que causan destrucción.

-mmmm…Marucho respóndeme algo ¿Por qué no nos quieres nada de ese tal "Zero"?-pregunto directamente Keith dejando sorprendido al pequeño rubio que comenzó a ponerse nervioso al ver que todos lo estaban mirando.

-no puedo.

-¿no puedes? ¿No puedes decirles a tus amigos?

-sé que parece sospechoso pero si les dijo….puede causar muchos problemas.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-ya les dije, puede causar la muerte de Zero….si dijo quién es, su existencia desaparecería…hipotéticamente.

-¿Cómo así?

-Dan, es un poco complicado pero son las leyes de la realidad...ya que con la aparición de Zero, nadie asegura que nazca un universo alternativo.

-¿un qué?

-…. ¿alguien le puede explicar?-pregunto con cara de circunstancia Marucho viendo que Dan estaba confundido, Keith se aclaró la voz y comenzó a hablar.

-para resumirlo dicen que el tiempo siempre tiene un curso, pero hipotéticamente hablando, un objeto o un animal o en este caso un humano aparece en esta línea de tiempo donde no existe, puede causar una serie de cambio y alterar el tiempo.

-…sigues confundido ¿verdad kuso?

-…ehhh….

-un ejemplo…cae una piedra de otro tiempo aquí, tú dirás ¿Cuál es el cambio, no?

-…ehh…

-poniéndolo así ,no sucedería nada aparentemente pero según la física eso podría alterar el curso del tiempo y espacio ,que pasaría si esa piedra hiciera tropezar a una persona y esa persona resultaría ser alguien importante en ese tiempo pero por la piedra el sujeto sufrió una herida que impidió en alcanza su objetivo ¿lo ves?

-sí, creo que sí.

-entiendo lo que quiere decir Marucho, si él nos dice quién es Zero y por ende quienes fueron sus padres puede causar que desaparezca pero…

-¿y ese "pero"?

-pues, solo con la aparición de Zero ha cambiado el curso del tiempo, en poca palabra, su futuro se convirtió en un universo alternativo.

-¿universo alternativo?-pregunto Chan lee preocupada quien le restaba toda su atención Keith.

-es como el mismo ejemplo de la piedra ,con Zero aquí…nadie ni él sabe que sucederá ,el futuro de esta línea temporal esta inconcluso ,por eso ,si Zero nos ha ayudado y ni ha iniciado la primera guerra Bakugan entonces eso no sucederá y por ende haría que Zero desapareciera.

-es…cierto-susurro Marucho viendo la verdad y es que sabía bien como nació Zero y todo eso inicio con la primera guerra Bakugan, con la presencia aun de Zero indica que su línea de tiempo no desaparecerá.

-ya entendiste Marucho, no importa cuánto él no nos quiera decir, su futuro ya es un universo alternativo, por eso decir sobre su existencia no hará que desaparezca.

-me niego a decirles.

-¿Por qué esta tan empeñado por decirnos quien es él? ¿Es tu hijo? ¿O es hijo de quién?

-no….no lo diré….

-Marucho…..tienes que…-se calló igual que todos ya que la puerta se abrió abruptamente ,todos giraron sus ojos y vieron descolocados a Gus ,Ace ,Mira ,Mylene ,Shun y Zero notoriamente borrachos ya que estaban hablando y riendo al mismo tiempo ,mientras que Klaus lo acompañaba con pena ajena-…¿Qué paso?

-¡wiiii! ¡Bakugan te pega!-decían los demás jóvenes con un notorio efecto de alcohol, los presentes dejaron caer una gota ya que algunos estaban hablándole a la pared.

-pues…..encontraron una botella de vino…y se pusieron a "celebrar"…por suerte yo he tenido experiencia en tomar vino fuerte.

-¡Mira/Ace/Shun/Zero/Gus/Mylene! ¡¿Estás bien?-todos ignoraron a Klaus pasándole de largo, cada uno fueron hacia cada uno de los chicos "fiesteros"

-Dan….me siento…mareada-menciono Mira abrazando al castaño fuertemente quien se sonrojo levemente mientras que Ace y Shun estaban de pie ayudados por Alice y julie respectivamente.

-Spectra….ven conmigo-dijo Mylene seria pero con las mejillas sonrojadas, Keith arqueo una ceja pero se sonrojo cuando Mylene le sonrió pícaramente-ven conmigo…que necesito "relajarme"

-¿estás bien Gus?-pregunto con pena Marucho viendo al mencionado que estaba bailando con una lámpara.

-increíble que alguien como tú, hagas estas cosas-dijo Chan lee con una sonrisa burlona al ver a Zero caminar con dificultad.

-si….culpa mía….no sé porque se me ocurrió hacer eso…

-bueno, ven te ayudo a llevarte al baño chico fiestero-dijo con diversión Chan lee ayudando a llevar a Zero hacia el lugar mencionado, el castaño de ojos azules se apoyaba de la chica poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello, Chan lee se sonrojo levemente.

-sabes….tienes….unos…lindos ojos-susurro Zero con una sonrisa pícara que dejo sonrojada fuertemente a Chan lee quien lo dejo caer al suelo dándole la espalda, Zero aun en el suelo solo sonrió-no había divertido en años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mantén tu honor de guerrero.**

H.K


	13. Chapter 13

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos/flashback.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Había pasado ya una semana desde los sucesos de la primera pelea blazer ,como nombro Klaus para los textos Bakugan ,unos archivos que tomaba los hilos de los sucesos en bitácoras que fueron creadas por Keith ya que pensó que por si algún momento ellos perdían ,guerreros del futuro podrían saber y conocer el modo de enfrentarse contra los blazers.<p>

Marucho por petición de la mayoría, construyo una base pequeña en las afueras de la ciudad, ya que necesitaban un lugar como base de operaciones que a la vez un lugar para reparar la nave de Zero y un punto de reunión para los peleadores.

Zero le recomendó a los demás, hasta a Dan y Keith para que alteraran sus Bakugan ya que no podrían usar los poderes Energy sin no eran alterados, ahora todos los peleadores tenían sus Bakugan listo para el combate.

-necesitamos más personas-menciono Zero junto con Volt y Gus, los demás se encontraba entrenando en el interespacio , una máquina virtual que le permitía a los demás peleadores combatir o entrenar sin causar daño alguno ,idea de parte de Keith y Marucho.

-ya tenemos lo suficientes miembros ¿a quién necesitaríamos?

-mmm…no es eso….solo que debemos de avisar a los demás peleadores terrestre.

-puede ser, pero resolveremos eso en otro momento-dijo Gus seriamente y se dispuso a salir de la sala de la base de la resistencia pero en el camino se encontró con Keith quien le hizo una mirada para que se quedara.

-Zero, necesito conversar contigo.

-…. ¿ahora qué?

-no pienses mal, lo que sucede es que hace mucho investigue y cree la tecnología de armamento y uno de los blazer tenia uno ¿no, Volt?

-Mph-fue la contestación de parte del aludido quien solo volteo la vista, Zero solo suspiro y espero que el rubio falso hablara.

-lo que quiero decir es que tú y yo trabajemos en construir armamento para los peleadores.

-… ¿huh?-eso no se lo esperaba, de verdad que Zero estaba sorprendido pero decidió analizar la situación con la cabeza fría y supo que podría ser productivo trabajar con Keith-bien, me parece bien.

-me alegra que haya aceptados.

-bien, necesitamos a la señorita Gehabich y a Mylene.

-¿y ellos porque?

-pues igual ellas son igual de inteligente, con más personas el trabajo estará mejor hecho.

-me parece bien, Gus ve por ellas-ordeno Keith a su amigo quien asintió, Volt se levantó igual, quería ver como estaban los demás peleadores así dejando solos a Zero y a Keith quien no sabían que decir-bueno….pues….

-si…claro….

-…. ¿Por qué tomaste ese día?

-….aburrimiento….era la primera vez…que tomaba licor.

-ya veo…. ¿y porque tenía esa botella igual?

-un amigo mío era muy fiestero, aun con lo de la guerra siempre intentaba subirnos el ánimo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?...no tengo que ser un genio para saber que…

-sí, murió, fue durante un ataque en la luna de Zeppelin.

-¿luna de Zeppelin? Esa luna es de un planeta cerca de vestal.

-sí, cuando la tierra fue destruida, un pequeño grupo de humano sobrevivieron al ir a vestal ya que eran nuestros aliados, eso sucedió como un tiempo después que nací.

-mmm, ya veo.

-…si…..no recuerdo mucho de la tierra, básicamente viví en vestal.

-cambiemos de tema… mencionaste tres sucesos que cambio todo ¿Cuáles son?

-sencillo, la_** primera guerra Bakugan**_, cuando los blazers atacaron a la tierra, esta guerra duro ochos años, el segundo suceso fue _**el pacto**_, cuando los vestal y los humanos hicieron una alianza, esta duro un año y fue donde yo nací y finalmente_** la segunda guerra Bakugan, **_donde inicio con la destrucción de la tierra y la continuación de la batalla en vestal, que ha durado….los mismo años que tengo, es decir 16 años.

-¿el pacto? ¿Me podrías explicar?

-bueno…una parte si, durante el séptimo año de la guerra en la tierra, una vestal con un alto rango en la fuerza militar hizo contacto con el líder de la resistencia, en los textos después de eso hubo un terrible ataque blazers que hizo que el 10% de la raza humana perecería, en fin el líder uso las mismas máquinas de destrucción de los blazers y gano la guerra pero a costo de su segundo al mando.

-ya veo…. ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?

-pues todo, con un solo año el líder de la resistencia gano la guerra pero la tierra estaba en las ultimas, pero por suerte…en ese momento aparecieron los vestal liderados por la joven vestal que durante un año subió de rango en rango y logro que fuerzas vestal fuera a ayudar a la raza humana, eso se conoció como _**El pacto.**_

-pero ¿dijiste que duro un año?

-cierto, los vestal rescataron a muchos humanos damnificados por la guerra, en ese único año, nací yo, mis amigos y obviamente el casamiento de mis padres…pero los blazers atacaron de nuevo….solo un año…simplemente un año.

-eso…es horrible…yo los siento...pero dime ¿mi hermana sobrevivió?-la pregunta tomo en sorpresa a Zero quien se levantó completamente en shock viendo a Keith sin poderle creer que haya dicho eso-¿Qué sucede? ¿le sucedio algo?

-¿Por qué…me…preguntas eso?

-no me gusta mostrar esta faceta mía pero escuchando todo lo que has dicho me hace sentir preocupación de lo que puede suceder a mi hermana.

-no lo sé…..igual en vestal hubo un ataque dos años después que el ataque en la tierra…no sé si sobrevivió-menciono nerviosamente Zero mintiendo sobre lo último ya que los textos si decían que Mira si sobrevivió.

-bueno yo…

-¡ya llegamos!-afirmo Alice siendo seguida por Mylene entrando a la sala ,los dos jóvenes la miraron ,por un lado Mylene desvió la mirada ya que recordó cómo se comportó hace una semana ,mientras que Alice solo veía a la peliazul y al rubio falso sonrojarse y desviando la mirada ,Zero tosió levemente llamando la atención de todos.

-bien hablaremos sobres los armamentos, bien pienso que…

**(-)**

En el interespacio estaban la mayoría en unas gradas viendo en un campo de pelea, a un dragón con cuerpo humanoide de color rojo y dorado mientras que se encontraba frente a una bestia humanoide tipo pájaro con un traje ninja con hombreras y una espada que en el mango tenía unas plumas, de la espalda de este Bakugan ventus surgían dos alas emplumadas.

-¡y ahora la pelea que todos esperaban: shinobi Ingram contra Legend Dragonoid!-dijo la voz de julie un poco cansada mientras hablaba por un micrófono, Shun y Dan se veía fijamente esperando que sonara el inicio de la pelea-¡INICIEN!

_-¡poder activado: ráfaga de rango!_

_-¡poder activado: corte ninja, elemento del viento!_

Drago se alabanza directamente hacia Ingram cargando una gran esfera de fuego entre sus fauces, pero Ingram fue cubierto por una corriente de viento y salto en el aire, cuando estuvo en una gran altura lanzo una gran cantidad de cuchillas de color verde, pero drago no se quedó atrás, lanzo un poderoso rayo de color rojo destruyendo algunos de los proyectiles de Ingram.

_-¡poder activado: clones de sombra, maestro del aire!_

_-¡doble poder activado: estallido de fuego más ataque ígneo!_

Ingram se multiplico por seis y atacaron con ráfagas de viento hacia drago que fue cubierto por una corriente de fuego en alta presión, Ingram no perdió tiempo comenzó a lanzar shurikens y kunais hacia drago que no le hacían daño pero evitaba que reaccionara hasta que encontré el momento justo.

-¡FUEGO!-grito Dan con emoción, el Bakugan pyrus acato usando el ataque ígneo se lanzó con velocidad a unos de los Ingram que se convirtió en una explosión, resultando ser un clon, pero el ataque de drago aun no paraba, seguía envuelto en una capa de llamas que le impulso en destruir a cada clon que se encontraba hasta que solo quedo uno-¡atrápalo Drago!

_-¡poder de fusión: dios del viento, ataque frontera!_

Ingram se lanzó directamente hacia drago, haciendo varios sellos con sus manos, comenzó a volverse de viento, cuando su forma no parecía tener forma, comenzó a girar formando un huracán de gran intensidad chocando contra drago causando un gran estallido de gran energía levantado el polvo cibernético del lugar.

Dos luces de energía se hizo presente en el polvo y regresaron en las manos de Shun y Dan respectivamente quienes se veían con clara muestra de competencia y deseosos de mostrar lo que pueden hacer, iban a lanzar sus Bakugan sino fuera por la aparición de Zero, Keith, Alice y Mylene que se encontraba conversando sobre algunos asuntos.

-necesitaremos un francotirador, pienso que…-Mylene se quedó callada la ver el desastre que quedo el lugar, aunque era una sala virtual aún se podía apreciar el daño de una pelea.

-dejemos eso para después, bien ¿Qué han estado haciendo, chicos?-pregunto por simple curiosidad Alice a todos pero llevo sus ojos a Shun quien levemente, casi sin ser notado le sonrió a su querida novia.

-aquí Shun y Dan que estaban combatiendo…y los muy egoístas no han dejado la arena desde ¿Cuántas rondan llevan, Tigrerra?-pregunto Runo a su querida Bakugan, que adoptó el nombre de Wildforce Tigrerra después de ser alterada.

**-seis ronda con esta y todas han quedado en empate.**

-¡lo ven! ¡Yo también quiero combatir!-dijeron al mismo tiempo Shadow Prove, Chan lee, Lync y Billy ya que habían estado esperando para poder enfrentarse a nivel de los demás, ya que desde los sucesos de los vestal, los peleadores terrestre la tuvieron difícil al sentirse inferiores pero ahora que sus Bakugan y sus habilidades estaban al par con todos sentía que podía pelear con todo, solo que Shun y Dan se lo tomaron a pecho y han peleado desde hace mucho y ellos querían también.

-¡NO! ¡HASTA QUE YO LE GANE A SHUN!-Zero, Runo, Mira y Marucho se golpearon la frente por el comentario "maduro" de Dan, pero si creían que la situación quedaría hasta ahí, pues…

-¡mph! No podrás ganarme Dan, es mejor que lo acepte-acto seguido un montón se abalánzalo encima a Dan quien por un milisegundo se enfureció pero quedo confundido por la acción de los demás, todos sabían bien que Dan hubiera reaccionado violentamente y terminarían peleando con Shun…otra vez y negándole la oportunidad de combatir a los demás.

-¡no iniciaran de nuevo! ¡¿Oyeron?-regaño Runo con enojo a Dan y a Shun, quien la ignoraba pero una mirada de Alice hizo que suspirada derrotado, admitiendo que era mejor dejar que los demás entrenaran.

-bien ahora que resolvimos el problema de los... ¿"egoístas"?-se preguntó Zero frunciendo el ceño a los jóvenes que estaban sentados, Zero solo suspiro-bien…quienes dijeron yo vayan a entrenar.

-¡por fin poder mostrar mis habilidades!-afirmo vigorosamente lync siendo seguido por Chan lee, Billy y Shadow Prove al campo, el pelirosado hará equipo junto con Chan lee mientras que Billy con shadow Prove quienes lanzaron sus bakugans, de un brillo verde hizo aparición una ave humanoide de plumaje blanco y poseía un traje de color verde y poseía un arco y flechas-¿No estás de acuerdo mí, Frafdo?

**-¡estoy contigo hasta el final, Lync!**

-jiajajaja, es hora de mostrar las habilidades de Ursis-menciono riendo el albino de ojos rojos haciendo surgir su Bakugan hombre lobo de pelaje blanco con negro quien rugió emocionadamente por el inicio de un verdadero combate.

**-¡QUE COMIENCE EL COMBATE!**

-¡vamos Cicloide!-dijo Billy haciendo que surgiera su amigo Bakugan, quien su completara había cambiado para ser más delgado y musculoso, poseía una armadura espartana en el pecho, pies y brazos, su martillo era de metal y más fino y se añade un yelmo donde dejaba a la vista su único ojo.

-** Billy ¡no nos rendiremos!**

-me parece bien, podemos ver cuáles son tus habilidades adquirida ¿no Fortress?-Chan lee notando que Zero la veía con atención intento impresionarlo dando unos saltos en el aire con una increíble agilidad ,lanzado la esfera de su Bakugan ,mostrando a Fortress ,que su armadura hindú había cambiado a una más oscura y con detalles más finos ,su pantalón hindú ahora era una túnica de color roja oscura y finalmente el cambio más significativo ,poseía un rostro con cabellos rubio y un casco con rostro en cada lado mostrando un estado de ánimo.

**-me siento listo para mostrarme antes ustedes.**

-_parecen que quieren dar todo lo que tienen…en especial ella_-pensó Zero viendo con disimulo a Chan lee ya que noto lo que intento hacer, por eso se permitió sonreírle levemente, los cuatros se veían con intensidad y eso agrado a Zero quien metió su mano en su bolsillo sacando a una esfera de color roja-te recupérate hace dos días…pero quiero probarlos ¿podrías pelear, Fefnir?

**-he estado dormido más de una semana, necesito ejercicio Zero.**

-esa es la aptitud viejo amigo…y gracias por la palabras que me dijiste anoche-dijo Zero simplemente, este alzo la vista a los demás quienes ya iban a sacar sus cartas de poder-¡oigan!

-¿eh?-dijeron no solo ellos sino los demás ya que no sabían que esperar de ahora de Zero, quien sonrió levemente y mostrando la esfera de Fefnir sonrió confiando en que lo que dirá motivara a los demás.

-el equipo que gane, ganara…-se detuvo dándole más suspenso, rio en su interior albur a casi todos interesando en lo que diría-un combate contra mi ¡ASI QUE DEN TODO LO QUE TENGAN!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mediante el entrenamiento obtendrás el poder para lograr cualquier cosa**

H.K


	14. Chapter 14

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal, algunos casos son pensamientos o son recuerdos/flashback.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Todos estaban impresionados por las palabras de Zero, pero los cuatros peleadores que combatirá sonrieron deseosos de ganar la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Zero, con los ánimos en alto, se posicionaron y reaccionaron a las palabras de Zero.<p>

_-¡poder activado: flecha múltiples_!-exclamo lync a su Bakugan que realizo el primer movimiento, Frafdo tomando su arco comenzó a alzar repetidamente sus flechas hechas de energía, Ursis y cycloid lo esquivaron.

_-¡poder activado: ráfagas oscuras relampagueante!-_exclamo divertido Shadow Prove, Ursis comenzó a lanzar cuchillas de color morado a Frafdo quien la esquivaba mientras seguía con sus ataques, lo cuales parecía ser de una gran tormenta por su increíble velocidad.

-¡no me quedare atrás, deseo enfrentarme a Zero! _¡Poder activado: el camino animal!-_activo Chan lee mientras Fortress extendía sus manos que comenzaron a formarse esferas de fuegos, cycloid alzo su martillo listo para lo que sea pero quedó impresionado ver que las esferas que fueron lanzadas tomaron forma animales gigantesca, Billy decidió interferir.

_-¡poder activado: El martillo milenario!-_el martillo de cycloid es rodeado por un brillo dorado, hasta que ese brillo tomo forma corpórea convirtiéndose en un martillo muchísimo más grande de color dorado, el Bakugan subterra dando un salto hizo girar su martillo chocándolo con las bestias de fuego y dirigiéndose hacia Fortress, Chan lee alzo dos cartas de poder.

-_¡doble poder activado: camino de los fantasma hambriento, mas camino de los humanos_!-una cúpula pequeña cubrió a Fortress que al momento de chocar contra el martillo de cycloid lo retuvo pero inesperadamente la cúpula comenzó a absorber energía del ataque de cycloid, este dándose cuenta se apartó, pero Fortress se movió rápidamente, atrapo a cycloid y atrapándolo con sus brazos comenzó a absorber mucha más energías

Mientras que Ursis y Frafdo se encontraba combatiendo en una batalla de tiros y ráfagas, los ataques venían e iban ya que cada uno no podía darle a su oponente, pero unas de las flechas de Frafdo cerca de Ursis desorientándolo lync decidió aprovechar esa ventaja.

_-¡poder activado: misil de energía!-_el Bakugan ventus lanzo de su mano libre una ráfaga concentrada de energía que choco contra Ursis quien se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo aun recibiendo los ataques.

Los ataques parecían ametralladoras de energía ya que levantaba el polvo de la arena, Ursis aun en el suelo intentaba cubrirse sin éxito alguno, Shadow Prove crujió los dientes y alzando su golpeador decidió cambiar la situación.

-¡AHG YA VERAS! _¡Poder de fusión activada: combate oscuro_!-exclamo con enojo Shadow Prove, los ojos de Ursis se abrieron repentinamente y aun con la lluvia de ataques se levantó y los músculos de sus brazos y torso crecieron notoriamente dándole un aspecto feroz.

De un salto que quebró el suelo, apareció en el aire donde estaba Frafdo y chocando sus puños mando al suelo al Bakugan ventus antes los ojos de sorpresa de la mayoría de los espectadores, la caída de Frafdo causo un enorme cráter de grandes proporciones.

Mientras en el otro combate, cycloid intentaba por todo los medios liberarse de su encierro, Billy se dio cuenta que el ultimo poder que activo Chan lee absorbe los puntos G, por ello pensando en un modo de ayudar a su amigo Bakugan, decide utilizar el pequeño regalo que le consiguió Julie, lanzando una esfera que raramente tenía la forma de un triángulo apareció su nuevo amigo.

-¡trampa Bakugan surge, Mallash!- apareció un Bakugan subterra con la apariencia de un insecto, poseía una musculatura fuerte y una armadura de color gris, poseía cabello rojo y grandes antena, este Bakugan trampa era de por sí mucho más grandes que los otros Bakugan, dejando a casi todos sorprendidos.

-….!espera un momento! ¡¿Cuándo dijeron que se aceptaba usar Bakugans trampa? ¡Y eso no es un Bakugan trampa!-dijo con enojo lync señalando a Mallash quien veía a todos con curiosidad, Shadow Prove solo reía en voz baja al tener ventaja ,mientras Chan lee se enojaba ya que podría perder su oportunidad de enfrentarse a Zero.

-pues…..eh…. ¿Quién le dio ese Bakugan trampa?-pregunto Zero nervioso viendo a los demás, quienes sin pensarlo señalaron a Julie-ehh ¿Quién se lo dio joven Makimoto?

-pues….Ace-dijo la morena señalando al aludido quien solo suspiro derrotado.

-sí ,yo se lo di ,conseguí algunos Bakugans trampas y lo altere ¿hice algo malo?-pregunto con tono irónico Ace ,todos suspiraron ya que le daba igual eso ,sino que ahora lync también quiere usar sus bakugans trampa y eso significaba que la pelea duraría más.

-bien…ustedes también pueden usar sus bakugans…-se calló ya que Chan lee, Shadow Prove y Lync lanzaron sus esferas listo para reiniciar la pelea, Zero se sentó con cansancio-pienso que no debi incitarlo así…

**-tranquilo Zero, eso les hará bien.**

-puedes que tengas razón Fefnir….las batallas serán más dura desde ahora.

**-estoy de acuerdo contigo…yo que soy parte de los 6 guardianes Salí herido por Bakugan blazer debilucho, la situación ha empeorado.**

-no te menosprecie Fefnir, te faltan tus armamentos o todo mi repertorio de cartas de poder, solo que ¡CUIDADO!-grito empujando un poco a Gus y a Klaus, ya que una de las balas de Frafdo se dirigió a las gradas, después de unos segundo Zero se volvió a sentar ignorando que los demás se asustaron por ello-como decía, todo se resolverá Fefnir, ahora podremos restablecer nuestro armamentos.

-**Zero…-**susurro el Bakugan solo para que su compañero escuchara, el castaño asintió y se apartó de los demás.

-Dime Fefnir.

**-Zero…. ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos?-**pregunto Fefnir con seriedad, Zero solo suspiro recordando cuando hablo en privado con su Bakugan,

_Hace dos días._

_Zero se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión de la familia de marucho, en sus manos estaba el envase donde se encontraba Fefnir, que según con el diagnostico, su amigo Bakugan ya debería estar curado, abriéndola y sacando la esfera de su amigo, espero que este reaccionara, hasta que Fefnir comenzó a despertarse._

_**-¿…H…?... ¿estás bien?**_

_-tranquilo Fefnir…y ya sabes que me llamo Zero ahora y más que estoy aquí-menciono Zero con una sonrisa alegre mostrando el lugar a su Bakugan quien unió cabos sueltos y supo donde se encontraba._

_**-la mansión de Marukura….entonces… ¿estas con los peleadores?**_

_-cierto….sufrimos un ataque blazers hace cinco días._

_**-¿los vexos pelearon contra los blazers?**_

_-sí, pero tuvimos ayuda de parte de Marukura y Grit, la batalla fue de grandes proporciones pero las autoridades no han podido averiguar qué fue lo que realmente sucedió,_

_**-¿ellos te ayudaron?...no…no lo sé…..no lo creo…**_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_**-yo te conozco Zero…..no debes de fingir conmigo**__-dijo severamente el Bakugan, Zero se quedó quieto por unos segundos hasta que la expresión alegre y tranquila cambio a una fría y llena de rabia pero aun así le hablo con tranquilidad a su Bakugan._

_-nunca puedo mentirte….me he sentido de la peor manera….estar con los peleadores me ha hecho perder el control….!estar aquí me está volviendo loco!-grito enojado más para sí mismo que para su Bakugan, intentando mantenerse sereno decidió acostarse en el suelo._

_**-lo sabía…..has hecho bien en guardar tus emociones….pero conmigo no debes de mentir.**_

_-me conoces bien….estar con ellos me da enojo…la joven Gehabich me da melancolía a recordarme a mi madrasta…pero con "ellos" me da cólera….en especial a "ese"….sabes que…_

_**-sí, ironía que X venga de él, pero tranquilo….debes de saber algo…sobre tu presencia en esta línea temporal.**_

_-¿de qué hablas Fefnir?_

_-__**espera… ¿no lo sabes?...La Señora Alice te dijo que viera el video.**_

_-¿Qué video, Fefnir? Era una vieja película humana llamada "volver al futuro"…yo no perdería el tiempo en eso._

_**-…..con razón no has pensando con lógica….además era una buena película.**_

_-qué curioso…un Bakugan elogiando una película…..esto no se ve todo los días._

_**-deja el sarcasmo…lo que sea, el punto es que con nuestra aparición en esta línea de tiempo, se ha cambiado el pasado y el futuro naciendo una línea alterna.**_

_-…. ¿debi ver la película, cierto?_

_**-será largo de explicar**__-se dijo Fefnir antes de comenzarle a explicarle a Zero que su propia línea de tiempo paso a ser una alternativa ,ya que si no han desaparecido da como hecho que han creado otra línea de tiempo…..Entonces….no importa que más cosas hacemos ,nuestro tiempo no cambiara._

_-entonces… ¿todo es por nada?_

_-__**en nuestro tiempo…si lo es….**_

_-entonces ¡¿Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí Fefnir?_

_**-¡no te desespere Zero!...puede parecer que la situación es así…pero tenemos otro método….en el inicio de la guerra Bakugan se ignoró mucha sucesos, como nadie averiguo completamente sobre los blazers, además de sus debilidades.**_

_-ya veo….en cierto modo es cierto….además…quizas haga la diferencia en esta línea de tiempo…creo que con mi participación no ha sucedido lo de la batalla de gundalian._

_**-eso es un ejemplo…pero quiero decirte algo.**_

_-dime Fefnir._

_**-¿Por qué no le dices a los demás quién eres**__?-la pregunta la hizo con cautela, sabiendo que su amigo se enojaría y no se equivocó, Zero gruño enojado._

_-¡¿PORQUE TODOS QUIEREN SABER DE MI?_

_-__**porque no confían en ti….todos lo hacen por Marucho, Baron y Mylene quienes te tiene lealtad…es obviamente por tus orígenes.**_

_-¡es por eso! ¡No quiero que se enteren sobre mi identidad! ¡Y si les cuento! ¡Me toca decir sobre X!_

_-__**yo…no pensé en eso…**_

_-¿lo ves? Si se enteran de X, la noticia lo perturbara y puede que le duela….es algo un poco duro Fefnir._

_**-…no….aún sigo que pie sobre mis palabras…deberías de decirle….**_

_-¡¿y para que Fefnir? ¡ ¿Por qué insiste tanto en que les diga?_

_**-¡porque eso te autodestruye Zero! ¡Quiero que estés en paz con tus demonios!**_

_-…_

_**-Zero…sé que lo que te pido es algo un poco duro para ti…pero siempre te preguntaste ¿porque lo hizo? O la cualquier infante hace ¿Cómo era el?...pues tienes una oportunidad…**_

_-pero…si les dijo que…_

_-__**puedes ser…nadie asegura que tu…o que tu hermana nazcan…o en el remoto caso que nazca X….piénsalo…tú mismo lo dijiste…**_

_-"mi existencia me vale un carajo cuando pueda pensar un mejor futuro para mi raza"-recito Zero en trance recordando las mismas palabras que decía cada noche cuando se preparaba para el viaje ,ahora recordándola ,analizo que su misma existencia podía no existir en ese mundo-tienes…razón…..pero…_

_-__**aun seguirá guardándotelo ¿cierto?**_

_-….no lo sé…realmente no lo sé-dos se quedan callados ya que estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos, más en específico a un castaño de ojos azules, quien solo duro callado, bueno solo soltó un comentario-….me duele los ojos._

**-entonces…. ¿Qué piensas**?-Zero salió de sus recuerdos y viendo que su Bakugan esperaba una respuesta medito levemente-**te di el tiempo para que lo pensaras… ¿le dirás?**

-no…..no hasta que la situación lo amerite….

**-…me conformare con eso….bueno, veamos la pelea…**

-cierto Fefnir-menciono respirando con calma Zero solo para ver cómo habían ataques destructivos un lado para otros, giro la cabeza y noto que la mitad de las gradas ,aunque verán puro holograma creado por el interespacio ,aun estada destruidas ,Zero giro para diferente direcciones para ver que estaba solo-¿y lo demás?

**-se fueron hace como una media hora pues los otros se emocionaron y pues verlo por ti mismo**-dijo Fefnir con una naturalidad extraordinaria ,ya que había grandes explosiones de parte de los dos equipos de peleadores ,Zero solo suspiro y espero pacientemente el resultado de la pelea.

BOOOOOMMMM

-pues parece que tenemos a un equipo ganador-menciono Zero viendo surgir del humo a dos jóvenes ayudando a otros, Zero acomodo su golpeador y sonrió listo para el combate.

**(-)**

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-este fue el lugar del enfrentamiento entre El rey Zenoheld contra los antiguos guerreros bakugans.

-sí, eso es historia aburrida, lo que pregunto ¿para qué estamos aquí?

**-debería de calmarse Blazer, que X-sama está cumpliendo con su parte de la alianza.**

-no te pases Phantom…bien Zork, he obtenido lo que buscábamos…..debemos de ir a un lugar especial.

-¿y cuál es X?

-un lugar olvidado…a la zona de la perdición.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Para avanzar al futuro, debes de resolver tu pasado.**

H.K


	15. Chapter 15: Omake2

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

Nota: en este Omake, digamos sucede unos cinco años desde el inicio de la guerra blazer, es decir dos años antes del anterior Omake.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2: Ojos dorados en la guerra.<strong>

Soledad.

Simple soledad.

Solo es….simple…..se siente la soledad.

Lo que antes era un hermoso lugar ,un lugar para que las parejas ,amantes ,enamorados ,entre otros modos de llamarlo ,Las cascada del Niágara ,una de las bellezas más divinas ,conocidas y respetada en el mundo natural ahora era solamente nada.

Lo que antes había una gran vista para poder ver maravillado una extraordinaria cascada ,mostrando al mundo las bellezas que nos regala la madre naturaleza…ahora solo es nada ,un joven de unos 22 años veía el lugar sin inmutarse ,pero en sus ojos dorados se podía apreciar el dolor de ver destruido tal maravilla de la naturaleza.

Shun kazami nunca lo había admitido pero él amaba la naturaleza, apreciaba sus momentos en su juventud cuando entrenaba en la vitalidad de un bosque o cuando estaba en el dojo de su abuelo podía ver la maravilla y majestuosidad de las montañas siendo acompañadas por el resplandor de la luna.

Ahora los bosques han desaparecido, las mayorías de las montañas están desérticas, ya que sirven como bunker para los grupos de la resistencia, el dojo de su abuelo, ni tenía que pensar en ello, ese lugar es cenizo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Shun se masajea los ojos, las ganas de soltar al menos una lágrima por ese lugar antes visto como unas de las maravillas del mundo ahora era simplemente un agujero debido por un ataque de los blazers.

Shun solo suspiro dolorosamente viendo en un puesto de vigilancia todo el lugar destruido, pero no debía darle vuelta al asunto, la batalla ni se acercaba en nada para terminar, dándole la espalda a la catástrofe se dirige hacia un bunker donde estaba su equipo, mientras caminaba, su túnica de color verde danzaba en el aire de la tarde junto a su cabello que se lo ha mantenido corto.

Al entrar al bunker, nota que todos se quedan callados y no es para menos ,se trataba de su jefe ,no ,era más que eso ,era el segundo al mando de la resistencia ,convirtiéndolo en el segundo hombre más importante del mundo ,todos tenían respeto por aquel joven ,ya que ayudo a salvar al mundo ,no solo por Naga , el junto con el líder supremo Dan Kuso ,han evitado ataques que ponían el peligro a la tierra en esos tiempos de guerra.

Shun camina sin prisa por el lugar, sabe que todos lo ven con admiración, cosa que le irrita aunque no lo hace notar, siempre odio que todos lo alabaran cuando la fama del Bakugan comenzaba, siendo el mejor peleador, todos lo aclamaban y eso le disgustaba, como el arte del ninja, él prefería hacer y vivir en el ocultismo y es por ello que gracias a él, los humanos aún se mantienen en frente en la primera guerra Bakugan.

Al llegar al centro de mando, se trataba de una sala circular donde habían otras cuatros personas sentados rodeando una mesa con un mapa de Canada que era mostrado en un holograma, Shun tomo asiento rápidamente y viendo a los otros cuatros, encontró a Dos conocidos, una joven de su misma edad, de cabello naranja brilloso y un hermoso rostro, mientras otro un poco más joven de piel morena y cabello en trenzas, quien portaba una gorra de color verde.

-reporte de la situación.

-Sub-líder Kazami, hemos enviando a nuestros mejores espías a la base blazer que queda en la zona norte de Canada.

-¿y que han informado?

-han encontrado pruebas que los blazers planean lanzar un poderoso a la base de civiles en la zona suroeste…eso es todo lo que nos han informado….no pudieron averiguar hora, día o mes…nada.

-ya veo, ellos saben que tienen espías…! Kombat!

-¡¿díganme Shun?-se sobresaltó el moreno quien resulto ser Kombat, algunos rieron en voz baja por ello pero se enseriaron al ver la mirada fría del pelinegro-dime sub-líder.

-quiero que vayas a la base de civiles, quiero que este en guardia ¡y no bajes tu guardia!

-¡si señor!-con un saludo militar, el joven tomo varias esferas Bakugan, un golpeador y una mochila, con todos sus implementos listo, salió con prisa del lugar dejando a los presentes solo.

-señor ¿está seguro que el capitán Kombat esté listo para esta misión?

-no duden de él, puede parecer joven e inexperto pero es uno de los mejores peleadores terrestre ventus.

-cierto, señor…si me disculpa debo de irme debo de preparar los armamentos que necesitamos para el ataque interno del próximo jueves-menciono una científica levantándose para después salir del lugar, Shun y los otros revisaron archivos, unas llamadas en varias partes del mundo, tuvieron contacto con Dan kuso quien menciono que la situación en Sudáfrica se ha complicado, cosa que tomo nota Shun.

-si todo sale bien, resolveré eso por mí mismo Dan.

-eso espero Shun ,el jefe de la tribu me ha dicho que los blazers lo tiene acorralados ,enviare algunos grupos de ataques ,por si acaso te mantendré informado ¡Kuso fuera!-finalizo Dan con la llamada ,en ese entonces Shun y la joven de pelo naranjos fueron los únicos en el centro de mando.

-Sub-líder kazami, me permite decirle que ya encontré el modo de aumentar los poderes-menciono la joven que por su bata y sus lentes, uno sabría que una científica pero por algunas medalla se da a entender que una muy famosa, Shun la mira fijamente, cosa que la científica piensa que es porque le intereso sobre su informe-si puedo manejar las energías de los poderes Energy, quizas pueda crear unos nuevos poderes…pensaba llamarlos God...

-Alice ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?-interrumpió el pelinegro a la joven quien resulto ser Alice Gehabich, quien bajo la carpeta donde estaba su informe para mirar los ojos dorados del joven pelinegro, cosa que hizo que una sonrisa leve se formara en su rostro.

-alguien nos puede descubrir…Shun….

-no le veo de malo Alice…somos Pareja ¿eso que tiene?

-es mal visto Shun…los oficiales no deben de tener relaciones con sus compañeros militares…en especial que tú eres el segundo al mando y yo la tercera…debemos de dar el ejemplo.

-eso no tiene sentido Alice ¡estamos en una guerra!

-y con más razón Shun ,no debemos de perder el tiempo en esto mientras…-Shun se levantó rápidamente y tomando de la muñeca a la pelinaranja se la acerco a su cuerpo repentinamente ,ese acto tan rápido causo que Alice soltara todos sus apuntes y evitando caerse sostenerse del pelinegro-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-si lo nuestro es una pérdida de tiempo, entonces dime ¿Por qué no te has separado de mí? ¿Por qué no me has empujado?

-yo….eh...

-no digas nada…en parte lo que tú dices es cierto, debemos de concentrarnos en la resistencia pero debemos darle un espacio para nuestra vida.

-no Shun….no necesito distracciones…la resistencia me necesita, sé que me falta poco para que podamos lograr la victoria de esta guerra.

-….Alice….no digas eso…nosotros no peleamos para ganar, sino para sobrevivir y ahora en esto tiempos que se vive la muerte de los seres humanos y bakugans…hay que pensar en el futuro.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-pregunto con nerviosismo, ilusión, tristeza, esperanza, muchas más emociones que solo predominaba el amor, Shun sonrió con dulzura, gesto que ente dio Alice lo que quería el joven Kazami, sorprendida no sabía que responder-….pero ¿y nuestros puestos?

-no lo dejare, pero lo deseo, desde ese día, el día que estuvimos en parís, cuando te vi preocupándote por los civiles de esa zona….vi en ti la dulzura en una mujer que tanto había buscado….yo lo deseo Alice, por mí el mundo se puede ir al olvido, solo tú me importa y si me lo permites….

-yo…no lo sé…. ¿en serio quieres?

-si…si quiero…..quiero formar contigo una fa...

-¡SEÑOR!-gritaron varias personas entrando en el lugar, momento de desconcierto para que Alice se separara de Shun, ya que su mente estaba hecha un torbellino de pensamientos y ni que decir de sus emociones, Shun adopto de nuevo su máscara de frialdad y liderazgo posando varios pasos se puso frente a la pequeña multitud.

-¡infórmeme!

-¡si señor! ¡Malas noticias! ¡Tenemos movimientos en los puntos 1A y 3B!

-ya veo ¡muévanse y no pierdan el tiempo!-ordeno el pelinegro con voz autoritaria, todos aceptaron sus órdenes y partieron enseguida para prepararse para la batalla, el pelinegro se quedó viendo en silencio la puerta del lugar acomodando sus pensamientos correctamente-…Alice….

-Dime…Shun….

-hablaremos de esto después…pero no lo olvides-con esto salió del lugar con pasos calmados, pero como a unos segundos comenzó a correr mientras acomodaba su golpeador y verificaba que tuvieras sus armamentos y sus bakugans trampas-….Alice…

Saliendo del lugar, ve a un gran grupo de personas reunidas, viendo que todos lo miraban daba a entender que lo estaban esperando, todos alzaron sus puños donde tenían un Bakugan, todos gritaban para darse fuerza, concentración y sobretodo valor para la próxima batalla en esa guerra.

-¡SUB-LIDER! ¡SUB-LIDER!-todos se quedaron callados cuando del bunker salió una joven respirando agitadamente, dando a entender que había corrido con prisa ,pero Shun noto que los ojos de la joven estaban cristalino ,mala señal-¡menos mal que me lo encontré! ¡Tenemos malas noticias!

-¿Cuáles son, Julian?

-la….base…de los civiles…están…siendo masacrada-todos gimieron horrorizaron, todos, hasta Shun supieron de inmediato quienes eran los causantes y lo peor eran que parecía que los horrores de la guerra jamás terminaba, Shun pensaba por mil, debía buscar la lógica sobre ello.

-Distracción….si atacarían ,debieron haberlo hecho con más sigilo….pero tenemos un ataque….!entonces un ataque es un señuelo!-todos se miraron temerosos ,ahora sus fuerzas habían desaparecido ,todos sabían que si un punto de ataque ,hay otra como distracción ,es un modo de asegurar las bajas de cualquiera de los dos lugares-no importa cómo se vea….es aquí o allá donde desaparecerá….si llevo la mitad del grupo ,la probabilidades de sobrevivir son…el 30%...es imposible sobrevivir a dos puntos de ataques…debi de traerme más soldados.

-¡¿Qué haremos Señor?

-¡mantén la calma! ¡Debemos de esperar al enemigo que se dirige hacia acá! ¡Viendo a que nos enfrentamos dividiré correctamente a los...!

-¡SHUN!-el aludido se giró para ver a Alice correr hacia él, pero Shun noto un hecho notorio, la pelinaranja se había quitado su bata de laboratorio porque lo reemplazo por una chaqueta militar-¡SHUN! ¡KOMBAT ESTA EN LA BASE CIVIL!

-¡MALDITA SEA!-grito recordando al joven moreno, era claramente que estaba enojado, mas consigo mismo que con el destino, por enviar a Kombat a una misión que resultaría ser suicida, Shun pensó con rapidez y notando que Alice tenía un golpeador decidió actuar-¡Alice, tu y yo iremos a la base civil para rescatar a Kombat y a los que podamos! ¡Capitán Samui!

-¡si señor!

-¡le dejo el mando! ¡Ustedes atacaran! ¡Y protegerán el bunker!-sin esperar una negativa comenzó a correr junto a Alice y saltando desde el acantilado donde estaban vieron ante ello lo que quedaba de las cataratas del Niágara, pero se concentraron en lanzar sus bakugans, apareciendo un guerrero samurái de armadura verde y alas blancas y un dragón humanoide de color morado y negro.

-¡Raimusa Ventus!

-¡Kiru Darkus!-cada uno montándose en su Bakugan respectivamente partieron volando esperando salvar a su amigo y a los civiles mientras que los demás soldados se posicionaba frente a su nuevo jefe mientras dura esa operación.

-¡bien! ¡Ordenes son claras! ¡Debemos de proteger el bunker!-con eso todos lanzaron sus bakugans y partieron a dirección de la zona 3B, todos sabían bien que la pelea seria dura pero harían sentir orgulloso a su líder….pero, todos se quedaron mudos al ver de qué se trataba la amenaza, todos palidecieron.

-¡¿Qué es eso?

-¡NO IMPORTA! ¡SI HAY QUE MORIR PELEEMOS POR EL SUB-LIDER KAZAMI! ¡LUCHAMOS CON TODO LO QUE TENGAMOS! ¡AHHHHH!

**(-)**

**Muchos años después **

-¿Qué sucedió, madre Alice?-pregunto un niño de unos once años, de cabello castaños y ojos azules, se encontraba sentando frente a una mujer de cabellos naranjo, de avanzada edad, ellos se encontraban en una sala de cibernética.

-pues….cuando llegamos a la base civil…no había nada…todos fueron masacrados…casi todos….encontramos a punto de morir a Kombat…Shun jamás lo demostraba….pero estimaba a ese joven y verlo en ese estado le afecto.

-¿Por qué estaba herido Kombat, madre Alice?

-los blazers atacaron esa base que a la vez al bunker de Shun ,era un ataque masivo ,ya que en ese entonces lo que usaron en los ataques eran los prototipos de las máquinas de guerra Bakugan ,sus modelos de producción masiva fueron la que atacaron dos años después en la base donde estaban Dan...

-¡Hampa! No lo menciones…. ¿Algo más?

-lamentablemente…los que estaban en el bunker…fallecieron…aun con todos no pudieron contra las máquinas de guerra…claro que en ese entonces no invente los poderes God.

-entonces… ¿nadie sobrevivió?

-más o menos…solo Shun y yo sobrevivimos…y con ello Canada callo en las manos de los blazers….esa derrota afecto a Shun que hizo que fuera sin mí a la campaña de Sudáfrica….fue muy duro para él.

-me lo imagino…..disculpa si hice que hablaras sobre ello madre Alice.

-tranquilo…con esto, sabrás que decisiones mejor tomar….Zero ¿para que querías saber esto?

-quería saber…porque Michael siempre dice que cuando hablabas del señor Kazami, lo mencionabas con tristeza.

-si…siento tristeza…

-¿y porque?...si quieres decirme…

-tranquilo Zero…yo te lo puedo decir…pero no se lo digas a Michael.

-¿Por qué?

-solo…nos le digas ¿si?

-ok…lo prometo…

-bueno….pues, en ese mismo día Shun me mostro una faceta que nunca a mi o a nadie había mostrado…él me dijo con dulces palabras cuanto me amaba y cuanto le importaba….y me pidió todo lo que toda mujer quería en esos tiempos de guerras.

-¿y que era?

-simple, de ahí viene Michael…formar una familia…pero…después de eso no le importó….por eso me duele mencionarlo…ya que….lo hizo por obligación…y no por amor como él quería….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En una guerra, los sentimientos son inútiles cuando la vida de tus seres queridos está en juego**

S.K


	16. Chapter 16

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>En un salón de la realeza, de un color entre negro y verde, dándole un aspecto lúgubre a ese lugar, había un asiento real siendo ocupado por un blazer de características especiales, si lo comparamos a todos los guardias blazers del lugar, podríamos decir que este era diferentes.<p>

Su ropaje era de una armadura real con detalles en picos, su piel era clara y sus tentáculos/trenzas eran de un azul oscuro, a diferencia de todos los blazers guardias que estaban en ese lugar, tenía unos brillantes ojos azules, unos ojos que daban a entender su frialdad, su seriedad y su poderío, este blazer que estaba acomodado en su asiento de la realeza, es nada más ni nada menos que el emperador, Vhennos.

-hazlo pasar.

-si señor-ordeno un blazer de larga cabellera/tentáculos de un tono a negro brillante, con una armadura de color morado y plateado, como detalle tenía un casco con tema de ciervo, este con una lanza la choco en el suelo y la Puertas del lugar se abrieron para ver como dos blazers llevaban arrastrado a un blazer conocido por los peleadores, Scourge.

-aquí se lo hemos traído su alteza.

-me alegro mis súbditos…. ¿Cómo te las ha pasado en tu tiempo en las cámaras de tortura Scourge?-aunque sus palabras eran perturbadora, el emperador hablo con un tono casi paternal, hablando como si la misma tortura fuera un correctivo para sus súbditos, algo que causo temor a la mayoría de los blazers del lugar.

-…yo….señor…

-espera Scourge, déjenme decirte algo ¿Qué eres?

-…soy…..un…blazer…emperador-sus palabras mostraban el dolor que había sido de objeto ,ni es por lo menos ,portaba un simple conjunto de pantalón y una camisa rota ,llena de sangre verde brilloso ,sus brazos estaban vendados y sobre todo ,sus tentáculos/trenzas había sido cortado en la mitad ,algo inhumano para los blazers.

-"soy un blazer"….no lo eres Scourge, sabemos que tu misión junto con la de tu hermano era ser la distracción pero sobretodo causar el mayor daño posible, y no lo lograste ¡¿sabes porque lo sabemos?

-yo…

-¡CALLAOS! ¡Los dispositivos de activación Bakugan de los blazers toman registros de los sucesos de tales blazers! ¡Verificamos la pelea y como actúate en ella!...Mi segundo al mando, Danger, cuéntanos con tus palabras el desempeño de esta "cosa"

-sí, mi emperador…. !Alcen su voz si me escuchan!

-¡HOOO!-todos los soldados blazers alzaron sus puños al aire, un grito de honor a su poderosa y despiadada raza, Scourge torció los dientes, su odio crecía cada vez más y más, primero la derrota, después la degradación de su puesto militar, después la tortura "correctiva", ahora la humillación ante su emperador, su odio al ser que mato a su hermano crecía cada vez mucho más.

-bien, tenemos aquí a Scourge, Exlider de la armada 12, encargado de ser la distracción en la misión, pues siendo un blazer, tenía que seguir el código de honor blazer "destruye a cualquier costo" pero este se comportó sentimental y peleo con ira ante unos enemigos claramente superior en número contra él, sin pensar en irse a ayudar a los otros blazers que estaban en peligro.

-pero…señor…

-¡A CALLAR! ¡Un blazer tiene como objetivo es destruir y conquistar! ¡Lo que debiste a hacer era atacar a los civiles! ¡Usar todo tus poderes! ¡Y no caer en los juegos "honoríficos" de los terrícolas! ¡¿Y cuál es tu mayor error?

-¿vengar….a mi…hermano?

-¡exacto! ¡Tú y tu hermano no valían nada, ni yo valgo algo! ¡Lo que importa es el imperio blazer y sus plan de la dominación total! ¡Debiste haberte ido cuando tu hermano había muerto y ayudar a Bonnie y a frog!

-pero ¡¿Por qué señor?-antes temeroso, Scourge se levantó con clara señal de cuestionar a su superior, como respuesta recibió un golpe en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo adolorido y respirando con rapidez.

-ellos eran los más importante, hubieras pensando con más lógica "cosa inútil"….pero señor, ahora que lo analizamos con calma, puedo ver que el plan no hubiera resultado como queríamos.

-muéstranos su punto, mi confiable Danger.

-vera ,Bonnie y frog eran guerreros de gran poder y eso lo demostraron ,analizamos sus últimas lecturas de sus dispositivos de activación Bakugan ,usaron con inteligencia sus poderes Energy y sus armamentos ,pero fracasaron por el problema de la tal resistencia.

-mmm, tienes un punto, confiable Danger, desde hace meses que esa "resistencia" han impedido muchos ataques a la tierra y a vestal, claro que no han podido impedir que vayamos a gundalian o neathia, pero estamos combatiendo con dos razas de gran poder.

-ciertamente y ahora que algunos de sus mejores peleadores, además de representantes de esas razas… ¿Cómo se llamaban en los informes de los espías?...Fabia Sheen y Ren Krawler….si, así se llaman.

-mmm, esos niños tontos a dando muchos problemas, pensé que desde la muerte de la reina Serena y el patético del emperador Barodius las cosas serían más fáciles…Mph, ese tipo Barodius si que era un inútil ¿y se hacía llamar emperador? ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-estoy de acuerdo con usted, mi emperador Vhennos, pero déjenme decirle que ese Barodius nos dio problemas, tanta que fue que usted mismo tuvo que enfrentarse a esa basura.

-lo admito, el único que podía enfrentarlo era yo, pero no hablemos de pasado Danger, un emperador no debe de sentirse superior a los demás-casi todos los blazers se sintieron conmovidos por las palabras de su emperador, con ello gritaron llenos de júbilos y más deseoso que nunca en cumplir con la misión blazer.

-bueno, retornan el tema mi señor, el plan no hubiéramos resultado…sin me perdone, creo que fue mi culpa, debi de darle armamentos más fuertes a esta "cosa" y darle más armamentos a Bonnie y a frog…mis disculpa emperador, si quiere matarme con gusto lo aceptare.

-no digas ello Danger, quien merece ser exterminado debería ser esta "basura"-señalo a Scourge que solo apretó los dientes con temor, las palabras del emperador Vhennos podría ser serias pero ese tono calmado aseguraba algún mal futuro para cualquiera.

-agradece la confianza que me tiene su alteza…ahora, quiero decirle que debemos de hacer otro movimiento.

-¿a qué te refieres, Danger?

-solo que debemos de atacar de diferente modo, tenemos a los enemigos en la tierra, pero no podemos enviar tropas masivas, solo pequeños grupos, pero estamos hablando de una raza completa.

-ya veo, tienes tu punto, el plan de enviar grupos para instalar un sensor de señal es simplemente estúpido….debimos pensar en grande, esa "resistencia" podría darnos problemas.

-por ello mi señor, debemos de dejar a la tierra por un tiempo, y centrarnos en "eso"

-¿el plan milenario?...piensas en grande Danger…ahora que lo pienso, si nosotros nos hubiéramos atacado a la tierra e iniciado una guerra, no podríamos haber iniciado con el plan.

-correcto señor, dejemos a vestal y a la tierra que disfruten de su paz, concentrémonos en gundalian y neathia y cuando iniciemos el plan, ni las barreras de las dimensiones nos detendrán.

-disculpe…¿Qué sucederá conmigo?-llamo la atención Scourge ,debido que no sabía de qué hablaba el emperador junto a su segundo al mando ,pero ese tema era simplemente terrorífico y peligroso ,aun para el joven blazer ,Vhennos lo miro fijamente debatiéndose en que decirle y qué hacer con el blazer haos.

-por esta vez, te perdonare escoria sin nombre, pero estarás bajo al mando de Danger, quien te enviara a tus misiones, te lo advierto de una, desde ahora serás conocido como Scourge "el cobarde"-Scourge bajo la mirada, para que no lo vieran como su rostro ardía en la furia misma, Danger tomo de las rastas del blazer y lo alzo causando que gimiera adolorido-además, se te removerá tus títulos y tu posición militar…sinceramente ahora eres nada.

-si…mi…señor…

-bien, Danger, llévatelo y que lo cure…haz lo que quieras con él.

-sí ,mi señor –repentinamente ,Danger patea en el rostro a Scourge dejándolo en la inconciencia ,tomándolo sin tacto y poniéndolo en su hombro le da una reverencia a su emperador y sale de la sala del trono ,Vhennos se acomoda en su puesto con comodidad ,después de jugar con unas de sus trenzas ,suspira con diversión.

-es estupendo….ser emperador….

**(-)**

BOOOOOMMMM

-pues parece que tenemos a un equipo ganador-menciono Zero viendo surgir del humo a dos jóvenes ayudando a otros, Zero acomodo su golpeador y sonrió listo para el combate, pero al notar las heridas y el cansancio en los demás, decidió que es mejor que descansara, de verdad se había emocionado con combatir contra los ganadores, pero era mejor que estuvieras en optima condiciones-mmmm, tendremos que pelear mañana.

-¡pero, yo quería pelear contra ti!-afirmo Chan lee en modo de reproche, siendo ayudada para mantenerse en pie por Shadow Prove, quien estaba cansado pero aún mantenía su sonrisa burlona, aun cuando había perdido.

-lo siento Chan lee ,pero ni puedes mantenerte de pie por ti misma, si ,cumpliré con mi promesa ,combatiré contra ti y Lync-menciono mirando al aludido quien ayudaba a Billy sostenerse ,el pelirosado solo se escogió de hombros ,no era tan aficionados a la pelea ,podría esperar.

-¡ahhh, ustedes ganaron porque hicieron trampa!-grito shadow Prove señalando a la joven china y al vestal pelirosado quienes lo miraron mal.

-¡¿Cómo que hicimos trampa?

-¡debieron de haber hecho trampa! ¡Nosotros íbamos ganando!

-¡Así es!

-¡si, eso hace que nosotros somos mejores!-se señaló con orgullo lync, causando que Billy y shadow Prove lo miraran con furia mal fingida, mientras Chan lee solo sonrió divertida al ver tal escena.

Zero solo pudo sonreír ,las peleas de esos tres le era divertida ,shadow Prove protestando de la injusticia de su derrota ,Billy lamentándose por haber defraudado a Julie ,Lync diciendo a los cuatros vientos que era el mejor peleador ventus y Chan lee riendo levemente ,Zero iba a hablar cuando de repente una memoria choco contra su memoria.

_-¡ustedes hicieron trampa!_

_-vamos, Grey, te derrote limpiamente._

_-¡ahhh Michael! ¡Eres un pesado! ¡¿Cómo pude perder ante ti?_

_-¿Es malo admitir que soy el mejor peleador? ¡Soy el mejor! ¿A que no es verdad,__Shiori?_

_-ah, no, no me vas a meter en tu locuras._

_-¿lo ves Michael? Hasta Shiori sabe que eres un tramposo, ni tenemos que preguntarle a Sky._

_-no me metas en eso asuntos Grey._

_-eres un chico muy serio, Sky, el punto es que Michael es un tramposo ¿Quién me apoya jejeje?_

_-¡ahhh! ¡Marón ¿tú me crees, no?_

_-sí, Michael, eres el más fuerte…claro aparte de Han._

_-¿QUE?_

_-¡JIJIJIJI! ¡SI QUE ERES UN TONTITO!_

_-¡GRRR! Está bien, puede ser que Han sea el mejor, pero soy el mejor peleador darkus._

_-no piense en eso chicos, estamos juntos y juntos venceremos a los blazers ¡ganaremos!_

_-¡si, ganaremos!_

_-¡correcto, Te apoyaron en todo!_

_-¡así es chicos, Fefnir y yo lucharemos con todo!_

_-¡igual que Leviathan!_

_-¡igual que Phantom!_

_-¡igual que Pandora!_

_-¡igual que Harpuria!_

_-¡igual que Wilduria! ¡Juntos ganaremos!_

_-¡ganaremos!_

-¡AHHHHH!-Grito repentinamente Zero llamando la atención de todos los presentes, este estaba en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza fuertemente, Fefnir estaba preocupado y temeroso, solo le había ocurrido unas dos veces esos dolores de cabeza a Zero en el pasado y sabía bien del porqué.

-¡ZERO!-grito preocupada Chan lee apartando de shadow Prove ,con rapidez se acercó al joven castaño que gritaba con dolor ,chan lee temerosa tomo sus manos intentando trasmitirle un poco de seguridad-¡Zero! ¡¿Qué te sucede?

-¡ahhh!-con ese grito, el castaño no lo pudo soportar, cayo desmayado frente a Chan lee que lo tomo entre sus brazos, el holograma del interespacio desapareció para mostrar una sala extensa, lync, Billy y shadow Prove se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba el peleador del futuro, Fefnir solo se acomodó en el pecho de su amigo humando, pensando en que recuerdo le haya afectado tanto a Zero.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Te cuidado a aquellos que están en calma en momentos de tormenta y confía en aquellos que hacen bucillo en momentos de calma.**

H.K


	17. Chapter 17

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor:**

Quiero informales que planeo lanzar una serie de nuevas historias, que no asegura que continuare, pero que pueda ser entretenido para el público y son las siguientes:

1-la primera sería un crossover entre Beyblade y Bakugan ,donde los personajes principales seria Kai y Mira ,siendo mis personajes favoritos ,la trama se tratara de que algunos de los peleadores y los personajes de Beyblade tendrán aventura entre ,no solos sus dimensiones ,sino quizas algunas más.

2- la segunda seria otro crossover, entre Harry Potter y los caballeros del zodiaco, la trama es simple, Harry siendo llevado a Grecia y siendo entrenado por los caballeros dorados para ser el caballero dorado de Géminis y finalmente ir al mundo mágico para hacerle frente a Voldermot.

3-en esta es una historia independiente ,este es de Beyblade , solo que se trata de un universo alternativo ,la historia se centra en Kai Hiwatari ,heredero de la fortuna de su abuelo ,que es un despiadado empresario ,pero aquello no le interesa a Kai ,sino en lo paranormal ,en unas series de sucesos ,termina conociendo a los "Elite" ,Tala ,Mariah ,Emily ,Bryan ,Hilary y Spencer ,quienes son investigadores paranormales ,este fic tendrá temas fuertes ,sangre ,muertes y temas oscuros.

4-como el anterior ,solo que esto es de Bakugan ,donde Shun kazami es un cazador de demonios joven ,en un caso es obligado a trabajar con los peleadores ,un grupo de desadaptados sociales ,personas que cazan o investigan sucesos paranormales ,ahí conocerá a Dan ,Mira ,Baron ,Zenet ,Ren y a la chica que le robara su corazón ,Fabia.

5-Esta idea será un multicrossover llena de aventura ,es sobre los Avengers ,la serie de Marvel ,donde esta incluirá a varios vengadores de las historietas ,como ,QuickSilver ,Wolverine ,Tormenta ,War Machine ,Los cuatros fantásticos ,Silver Surfer y finalmente el protagonista ,Spiderman ,que en esta entrega tendrá un romance con la candente Scarlet Wicth.

6-este fic será lanzando quizas este fin de semana ,se trata de otro crossover entre Naruto y Dragon ball z ,Naruto ,Hinata ,Sasuke ,Rock lee ,Omoi ,Suigetsu ,Gaara ,Temari y Karui serán entrenados por los indiscutibles guerreros Z ,goku y sus amigos para enfrentarse a los peligros que ha causado el Juubi.

7-en este, tengo una leve idea, se centra en Ben 10, la serie original, lo que hare es lo que todo televidente quiere hacer ¡cambiar cosa! , planeo hacer que cuando Ben obtenga su Omnitrix, tengan aleatoriamente algunos de los Aliens de las tres series, además quizas más adelante usar la idea de los Ultimate, en este fic aparecería Kai que lo acompañara desde el comienzo, la joven que se enamoró Ben, además que Kevin se volverá un aliado enseguida.

8-esta idea es igual que al anterior ,de Ben 10 ,solo que en Ultimate Alien ,pero este es diferente ,en un accidente con el Ultimatrix ,una onda de energía cubre algunas partes del mundo ,no solo eso ,en esa onda ,el poder de Alien X ,abrió un agujero interdimensional ,haciendo que varios personajes fueran al Mundo de Generator Rex….¿confundidos? pues con la onda del Ultimatrix ,Julie ,Cash ,JT ,Kai entre otros humanos adquieren poderes de un Alien de ben.

9-esta idea es de Sonic The Hedgehog, la idea es un crossover con el anime famoso de todos, donde se basa en Fullmetal Aschelmist, donde Scourge y Sonic Elric, intentando revivir a su madre, Scourge pierde un brazo y una pierna y Sonic todo su cuerpo, donde Scourge para salvarlo lo sella en un cuerpo robótico, Metal Sonic, desde ahí, los dos hermanos erizos se embarcan en la aventura por la esmeralda madre para recuperar sus cuerpos.

10-igual con Sonic hedgehog, donde esta vez el mundo de Sonic, mobius, viven en un mundo similar a Naruto.

**Bien, esta son todas las ideas que se me ocurrió hoy, sé que algunas son locas, otras interesantes, pero no aseguro que si las lanzo la continúe, el punto es que necesito que quienes me dejan review o lo que no me han dejado, me comente como les pareces las ideas, así comenzare a hacerlo la cual es más creativa.**

**Sin más preámbulos, comienza el capítulo, además que habrá otro capítulo más adelante.**

**ademas este capitulo se centra en Zero y en Chan lee ,por ello no habra muchas emociones ,pero en el proximo se dara el inicio de la saga viaje en blazers.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chan lee miraba a Zero descansar con calma, desde hace unas horas que el joven del futuro tuvo un ataque, según Gus, son secuelas de traumas psicológicos que afecta de diferente forma a las personas, en el caso de Zero, dolores de cabeza.<p>

Chan lee suspiro con preocupación, de verdad que ese joven tenía serios problemas, no tanto físicos, sino psicológicos, desde que llego lo había estado analizando con calma, simplemente como lo dijo lync en su broma el otro día, Zero es una persona bipolar.

Pero eso hace que uno se plantee muchas preguntas ¿Cómo alguien puede parecer tan calmado para sufrir cambios de estados de ánimos? La respuesta es simple, guerra.

Guerra ,Zero solo habla de estrategias de guerras ,sucesos de guerras ,misterios de guerras ,hechos de guerras ,muertes en guerras ,batallas de guerras ,literalmente el joven del futuro ,solo nació para la guerra ,y aun sin querer decirlo ,a chan lee le parte el corazón esa cruda verdad.

-no…todo es guerra…-susurro con una emoción tan rara, que hasta ella no había escuchado mencionar ¿tristeza? ¿Melancolía?...pena, sentía pena por la vida de ese joven, solo recordaba una sola vez, que el hablo con un chico de 16 años y aquella vez fue con ella.

_Ese mismo día, Chan lee decidió averiguar un poco del joven Zero, ese chico le había traído curiosidad por su personalidad agresiva y temía que se tratara de un enemigo ,por ello ,decidió averiguar un poco sobre él ,para estar segura._

_Entrando a la habitación de Zero ,que en ese entonces estaba descansado de su herida de la pelea del blazer cuando llego a la tierra ,el joven castaño leía con interés un libro ,Chan lee lo noto y sonrió a sus adentro al ver tal joven agresivo ,entren terse leyendo el libro "el gato con botas"_

_-¿muy interesante?-llamo la atención de Zero que la volteo a ver, cuando noto lo que quiso decir se sonrojo y desvió la mirada._

_-si…._

_-no seas tímido ¿te gusta el cuento?-pregunto con sumo interés la china, olvidando completamente la razón de su visita ,con cautela ya que podía encender la ira del castaño ,se sentó en el suelo cerca de su cama donde reposaba ,todo hecho antes la mirada azules de Zero._

_-pues…yo…_

_-vamos, conversa conmigo quisiera que me dijeras un poco de ti y tus gustos._

_-eh…bueno…yo-la razón del nerviosismo de Zero, era la compañía de la joven, ya que sinceramente le daba pena hablar de sí mismo, ya que Chan lee era la primera que le preguntaba sobre sus gustos y no sobre el futuro-bueno…si, es muy interesante._

_-sí, es una historia muy vieja, pero ¿tú no las conoces?_

_-muchas cosas se perdieron en la destrucción de la tierra-menciono con un tono oscuro ,Chan lee pestañeo extrañada por haber presenciado ese cambio de aptitud ,sin saber que sería la primera vez que pensaría sobre la bipolaridad de Zero._

_.lo siento._

_-no, disculpa a mi Chan lee…solo que estos cuentos son mis entretenidos-menciono señalando a varios libros de cuentos, mitos y leyendas que estaban en una mesa de noche, Chan lee vio los títulos y se sorprendió que son historias que usualmente cualquier niño o en este caso, joven sabría-además ,me parece interesante leer sobre un gato que habla._

_-tenemos esferas que hablan ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?-rieron los dos, Zero de verdad le pareció gracioso la ironía que le planteo Chan lee, y es más irónico cuando ella le cuestiono sobre que venia del futuro y él le contesto de la misma manera._

_-cierto…agradezco al joven Marukura por traerme estos ejemplares, desde hace años que no he leído algo interesante._

_-….déjenme preguntarte algo…por favor no te enojes pero ¿Qué hacías en tu tiempo…aparte algo que no esté relacionado con la guerra?_

_-…..es…la primera vez…que alguien me pregunta eso-su rostro era todo un poema, tenía tristeza, angustia y melancolía, un rostro que podía ser comparado a un soldado que piensa en haber desperdiciado su vida en una guerra._

_-…disculpa…olvida eso…pero aun así ¿Cuáles son tus gustos?_

_-¿gustos?_

_-no puedo preguntarte sobre música ,ni lectura ,ni deportes…ni supongo que chica-lo último lo menciono más para sí misma ,cosa que hizo que se sonrojara ,Zero si la escucho y se sonrojo igual._

_-bueno…pues, solo leí un libro a los nueves "El emperador de la erar antigua", un libro vestal donde habla de un hombre que paso muchas cosas para ser emperador en un pueblo…_

_-ya veo, suena interesante, soy fanática de la lectura china, además es casi lo mismo, ya que en ellos tienen temas sobre los reinados de los emperadores o Shogunes._

_-pues ¿Qué más te dijo?...!música! , sí, me acuerdo que Marón se puso a cantar canciones que tenía guardada su padre, fue un buen día, la música vestal es rara según mi madrastra._

_-me imagino ¿sabías que ellos no saben que son los cines?-el rostro de confusión de Zero le hizo dar la idea de que el joven no sabía sobre ello, nerviosa por aquello decidió cambiar de tema-bueno…supongo que vestal es estupendo ¿no?_

_-pues….no se responder a eso…crecí a allí-menciono con leve sarcasmo, Chan lee estaba en las ultimas, no sabía que decirle pero Zero solo rio leve, para ponerse serio-dime…eh ¡por curiosidad!... ¿tienes novio?_

_-…¿Qué?-eso descoloco a Chan lee ,quien estaba pensado que Zero ni sabía nada sobre vida social ,hasta ella que es una practicante de artes marciales tenia vida social ,saliendo de su estupor ,solo bajo la mirada tristemente-la verdad….no…_

_-no…quiero ser inoportuno….pero ¿no que era tu novio, el reconocido Joe "el comunicador" Wesber?-Chan lee alzo la cabeza, Zero sabia sobre Joe pero eso hacía que cuestionara del porque le pregunto si tenía novio si ya sabía o tenía más bien, además Zero llamo a su ex novio "el comunicador"_

_-no, ya no lo somos…pero ¿Cómo sabias del? Y ¿Por qué lo llamaste así?_

_-es un poco largo pero para lo, leí unos archivos sobre comunicaciones, un proyecto hace años, ahí conseguí información de un suceso en la guerra blazer, en unos tres años desde el inicio de la primera guerra blazer, las comunicaciones fueron cortadas, pero Joe consiguió restablecerlas._

_-¿y que entro yo en eso?_

_-que se mencionó que su novia Chan lee, peleo contra unos blazers mientras el activaba las comunicaciones, pereciendo durante aquello-su tono sombrío asusto a Chan lee y más sobre lo que le hubiera sucedido en el futuro, pero ahora podía evitar aquello para mejor._

_-bueno…me parece muy informativo sobre ello… ¿Por qué querías saber sobre mi vida sentimental?_

_-porque….no he visto a ese Joe, además sé que él tuvo un papel importante del suceso de Naga, es un peleador terrestre con fama ¿Por qué no está aquí?... de paso ¿Por qué ya no eres su novia? Eres muy linda._

_-….-no respondió ay que estaba triste y una emoción muy rara creció en su pecho al escucharlo elogiarla ,de manera desinteresada claro ,pero un elogio era un elogio ,primero le diría la triste verdad-terminamos…porque se mudó…a un poblado en otro país…era necesario para que su salud estuviera en buenas condiciones._

_-lo lamento._

_-tranquilo, al final entendí que era lo mejor para Joe y por ello lo deje ir…..pero ¿Por qué me preguntas?-su tono de voz se llenó de picardía que descoloco a Zero, la primera vez que una mujer le hablaba así y no sabía qué hacer, poniendo el libro en su rostro trato de no mirarla._

_-¿preguntar? Jejejeje ¿Quién te dijo eso boba? ¡Lo imaginaste!_

_-como digas….en fin ¿quieres ver una película por primera vez?_

_-¿película?... ¿qué es eso?_

_-lo sabrás ,le pediré a Marucho algunas películas y un televisor-sin saber que desde ese día ,los dos jóvenes mantuvieron una amistad cada vez más fuerte y algo que comenzaba a experimentar ,uno por primera vez y otra con más fuerza._

Chan lee sonrió divertida recordando cuando él y Zero vieron una película, el castaño de verdad se divirtió, aunque después de ello, se planteó que lo que tuvieron fue una cita y eso le hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

-traeré un poco de agua-pensó en voz alta la china levantándose del suelo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta noto, la chaqueta que Zero usaba cuando había llegado, en esos últimos días, el joven del futuro decidió dejarla en su habitación, debido al calor de la zona, con curiosidad, Chan lee lo tomo para sentir la textura-…es un poco pesada, seguro que da calor.

De repente en uno de sus bolsillos se cayó una foto ,intrigada ,Chan lee lo miro con atención ,pensando en que hacer ,decidió dejarse llevar por la curiosidad ,tomándola con lentitud ,la vio…cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente ,en la imagen habían unos 6 jóvenes de unos onces años acompañados por dos adultos ,que aunque por la edad ,reconoció a Baron y a Alice ,pero era los niños quienes la impresionaron.

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¡¿QUIEN ERES ZERO?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La curiosidad es la llave del conocimiento, si es mal usada, puede volverse en tu contra**

H.K


	18. Chapter 18

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p><strong>Inicia: La saga viaje a dimensión Blazers.<strong>

Unos ojos azules se abrieron con lentitud, notando con rapidez el techo de la habitación, recordaba que estaba junto con Lync, Shadow Prove, Billy y Chan lee en el interespacio, recordaba verlos discutir como niños y….

Recordó a sus amigos.

A aquellos que fueron como sus hermanos, recordaba a Grey, su hermana y los otros peleadores miembros de los imbatibles "los 6 guardianes", las fuerzas más poderosas, poseedores de los 6 bakugans más poderosos en ese tiempo.

-¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¡¿QUIEN ERES ZERO?

Noto de inmediato que no estaba solo ,en la habitación estaba Chan lee y por lo que deduzco ,la joven china ni tenía conocimiento que él estaba ya de pie ,pensaba hablarle y cuestionarle del porqué de sus preguntas en voz alta…pero ver la foto que tenía entre sus manos ,le dio las respuesta inmediatamente.

-¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE? ¡¿NO SABES QUE ESO ES PRIVADO?-levantándose rápidamente le quito la foto a una Chan lee en shock, que en vez de asustarse encaro al castaño con seriedad.

-¡basta de misterio! ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué aun un chico que se parece a Shun? ¡¿Y que le sucedió a tus ojos?

-¡eso no te incumbe Lee!-grito enojado, Chan lee sintió un vuelco en el corazón, lo había notado, Zero siempre le había llamado con su nombre completo ,un especie de trato especial que le tenía .pero sin aquello le hizo sentir tristeza ,pero no dejaría perder esa oportunidad ,conseguiría respuesta y ahora-¡vete ya mismo!

-¡NO!-grito lanzándose sobre el joven, haciendo que terminaran en la cama, uno sobre el otro, si la situación no fuera seria, se hubieran sonrojado-¡ya me canse de no saber de ti! ¡Solo quiero eso!

-¡¿para qué querías? ¡¿Para decirle a Kuso y a los demás?

-¡no! ¡No lo haría! ¡Si tú no lo quieres decir debes de tener una razón! ¡Pero confía en mí!

-….

-¡solo confía en mí!...por favor…-notando que Zero se relajó ,espero sus palabras o cualquier acción ,tenía firmemente sus manos en sus muñecas y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura ,un modo de neutralizar al oponente o en este caso al joven del futuro.

-¿Qué ganas con saberlo?

-ya te lo he dicho más de dos veces…confiar, esa foto….esos niños….solo quiero saber de ti.

-….eres…bien….te diré a ti…hubo un drama cuando le conté a Mylene y los otros dos.

-tranquilo-viendo que accedió, se acomodó aun sin quitarse encima del joven, Zero suspiro y noto algo que faltaba.

-¿y Fefnir?

-lo dejamos con los demás bakugans….empieza….

-….bien Chan lee….no entrare en detalles…bien, primero…me llamo….

**(-)**

Mylene se encontraba sentada en una mesa junto con Keith, Klaus y Dan, los cuatros eran más o menos, las personas con mayor rango en los peleadores, hace como unas horas que Zero se desmayó, por eso viendo que quizas la compañía de los peleadores puede estar causándole secuelas de sus traumas, pero también sabía que la situación estaba en crisis y necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y si eso significa dejar de lado la salud mental de su líder, era por un bien aún mayor.

-¿Cómo van las reparaciones de la naves?

-en optima condiciones, solo necesitaba reiniciar el programa del centro del mando, en resumen, está listo.

-me alegro.

-¿Por qué interés en esa nave? La nave de Spectra es más grande.

-hay muchas razones Kuso.

-cuéntennos más, señorita Mylene.

-bueno, la nave de Zero tiene un mecanismo que le permite trapazar las dimensiones, siendo la única nave hasta ahora que sería capaz de pasar a la dimensión blazeria.

-¿porque no combinamos ese mecanismo en mi nave y todos juntos atacamos a los blazers?

-sería una misión suicida, es por eso que la nave de Zero es la clave.

-cuéntanos señorita Mylene, me trae curiosidad sobre ello, cierto que los blazers son una raza poderosa y peligrosa y nosotros un puñado de peleadores ¿no deberíamos estar en una nave más grande y con mayor personas?

-estoy de acuerdo con Klaus, pienso que es tonto usar esa nave.

-Kuso, entiendo tu desconcierto, pero es por lo mismo, una nave de gran tamaño sería un blanco fácil, seriamos atacado por una armada de grandes proporciones.

-…ya veo, voy entiendo tu punto Mylene.

-me alegro que los entiendas Spectra…..en ese punto seriamos presa fácil, por ello la nave de Zero tiene mecanismo de invisibilidad y negador de señal…en poca palabras.

-una nave de infiltración.

-correcto Klaus, ya entiendo Mylene, ciertamente es una estrategia bien pensada, además que se debe encontrar debilidades a los blazers….ahora entiendo la petición de un equipo reducido.

-aun no le he dicho a Zero, pero un pequeño grupo de los mejores peleadores servirían para la misión.

-pero debemos de dejar protección a la tierra y a vestal.

-Dan tiene razón, una razón más para usar esa estrategia…. ¿ahora qué?

-sencillo, organizar a los equipos y quienes lideraran esos grupos.

-lo dividiremos en tres grupos, cada uno se centraran en un universo, vestal, tierra y blazeria.

-te apoyo Spectra….bien ¿alguien tiene alguna idea de quiénes?

-¡yo!

-¿Por qué alzas la mano Kuso?...habla…

-pienso que si Zero ira a blazeria, deberían de ir los más leales y los más fuertes ¡en ese caso me necesitaran!

-….como sea Dan, pero tiene razón, por ello, él y yo debemos de ir.

-¡mph! Ahora será aburrido contigo Keith.

- yo opino que….señorita Mylene ¿está usted bien?-pregunto Klaus notando que la peliazul se puso pensativa después de que Dan hablo, cuestionándose si era prudente permitir la ida a Dan, tantas peleas tuvieron el castaño y su líder como para que pasaran la travesía en problemas.

-¿sucede algo Mylene?-pregunto con notoria preocupación Keith a la peliazul, quien lo volteo a ver con leve frialdad y agradecimiento en su mirada por la preocupación del rubio falso, negando continuo con la conversación.

-pienso que Lync y yo vayamos con Zero, mientras Volt y Shadow Prove se queden en Vestal para cuidarla de posibles ataques blazers, además que hayan construya otras naves…pero ¿Spectra tú le darías alojamiento?

-espera señorita Mylene, déjenme decirle que poseo una mansión en vestal, fue la misma donde combatimos junto con Ace, esa mansión era principalmente como objetivo formar una base para los peleadores.

-ya la recuerdo, interesante….Klaus, veo que tenemos ya un punto, por ello tú serás el líder de la resistencia de vestal, además te llevaras a unos de los peleadores terrestre ¿Cuál sería?

-pues…será difícil estar junto con Volt y Shadow Prove ,pero también pienso que Gus me seria de ayuda ,conociendo más ese lugar ,aun para mí y puede conseguirnos las partes y los contactos ¿sería un problema ,señor Clay?

-para nada, Gus es maestro sobre ello, eso sí, pido que él también tenga contacto con la tierra digamos que sea un intermediario entre los dos mundos, pero Mylene ¿y Hydron?

-el tendrá un papel igual que Gus, él se quedara en la tierra, no creo que este bien que regrese en vestal, es lo mejor…

-bueno si el príncipe se quedara ¿Quién será parte de la resistencia terrestre?

-buena pregunta Kuso…pienso que tu novia se quede.

-¿Runo? ¿Y eso?

-pienso que es lo mejor, además supongo que sus padres no la dejaran ir-mintió Mylene, ese era otro punto, no podía evitar que Dan fuera con ellos pero pudo evitar que Runo fuera, era lo mejor para todos.

-bueno…no me convence pero me parece lo mejor.

-mmm, Baron se quedara en la tierra, quienes irán a blazeria serán Dan, Spectra, Lync, Zero y usted señorita Mylene ¿alguien más?

-pido a otras tres personas _espero no equivocarme_ a Mira Clay, Ace grit, Shun Kazami y Chan lee.

-¿mi hermana? ¿Y eso Mylene?

-pienso que nos podría ser necesaria ,igual que los últimos dos ,Ace derroto y extermino a un blazer ,mostrando que tiene rasgo de acero ,Shun es calmado y analiza la situación con frialdad y Chan lee que ha demostrado destreza en el combate de esta mañana.

-me parece lógico….para finalizar ¿marucho será el líder de la resistencia terrestre?

-pienso que es lo mejor, podría manejarlos correctamente.

-bien, los tres grupos están listo….es hora de informales a los demás.

Con las palabras de Keith, Klaus y Dan deja el lugar dejando al rubio falso junto con la peliazul que se miraban en un silencio cómodo, cada uno pensando sobre algunas cosas pero viéndose a los ojos.

-debo de irme-menciona Mylene levantándose sin ganas de sus asientos, en los ojos azules marinos de Keith su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido y no siendo estúpida supo que eso significaba, por ello con rapidez salió de la habitación dejando a un desilusionado sin razón aparente rubio falso.

-¿qué me pasa con ella?

**(-)**

-eso es todo…. ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Zero viendo a chan lee, no estaba pálida, eso era bueno ya que cuando le conto sobre su vida a Mylene, Baron y marucho ellos se pusieron así, quizas porque le hablo de los ataques de los blazers, pero eso sí, Chan lee está sorprendida.

-por eso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-por eso lo odias ¿por eso?...es un razón estúpida.

-….puede ser, pero no puedo evitarlo…simplemente no puedo.

-¿odias a Runo?

-no…solo es mandona…y a las mandona no la soporto…aunque creo que si me pase con ella.

-¿tú crees?

-dejemos el sarcasmo…..Chan Lee…. ¿le dirás a alguien?

-no, no le diré a nadie…deberías de decirles…..en especial a Shun…

-¿y eso porque?

-….mejor dejemos esto para después…. ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto con preocupación, ahora se daba cuenta que el joven recién se había levantado de un desmayo, Zero solo asintió-me tenías preocupada…

-¿Por qué?

-solo me preocupe, de verdad nos asustaste-Zero noto la posición que estaba, con el autocontrol que tenía, se mantuvo callado para que la joven se diera cuenta-pero me alegro que ya hayas despertado.

-sí, quiero ver qué cosas habrán sucedido, Mylene me dijo esta mañana que iban a conversar sobre algunas cosas.

-bien en marcha.

-eh ¿podrías quitarte?-paso lo que normalmente sucedía, la chica se daba cuenta de la posición sugerente que estaba y totalmente sonrojada se levanta con rapidez.

-disculpa….-menciono apenada la joven china mientras que Zero se levantaba y tomaba la foto viendo detenidamente ,hasta que alzo la vista a Chan lee.

-lo siento…por haber reaccionado así.

-no importa….sabía que actuarias de ese modo.

-gracias por guardar el secreto-menciono con voz tranquila Zero saliendo de la habitación siendo seguida por Chan lee que quedo encantada del como termino la situación, sin saber que el golpeador de Zero que estaba en la mesa de noche, pito dos veces mostrando unas palabras que hubiera puesto alerta a Zero.

"localización detectada: Bakugan Phantom ha sido encontrado"

(-)

La dimensión de la perdición.

El lugar más desolado y más temido por la mayoría de los Bakugan, una dimensión hecha para la muerte y desolación, pero lo que todos ignoraban que esa dimensión, tenía un objetivo fundamental, uno tan importante que los antiguos guerreros bakugans se fueron a ese lugar para vigilarlo.

El peligro de la existencia misma.

Zork veía el lugar con análisis, no se sabía mucho sobre este lugar, solo que un sujeto contacto con esta dimensión y encontró un modo de controlarlo parcialmente, enviar a bakugans a este lugar, Zork solo suspiro, llego a una conclusión, esta dimensión es: Nada.

-¿Cuál es la gracia de este lugar?

-estoy buscando lo materiales para que la carta poder que te daré este lista, la carta de poder es la mejor, es la carta de poder más prohibida que existe.

-¿en serio? Los blazers no somos tontos, investigamos la historia Bakugan de vestal, tierra, neathia y gundalian, buscamos saber sus sucesos y sacarle provecho.

-¿y el punto es?

-X, todo blazer sabe de las cartas prohibidas creada por el líder de los vexos ¡Pfff! ¡si me hiciste perder el tiempo, te descuartizare!

-¡no compares la carta de poder que te menciono por basuras! ¡Te lo aseguro!...!Llegamos!-menciono X viendo antes sus ojos y de los de Zork un gran terreno, como todo en ese lugar era desastroso, trataba de ver que era lo importante pero noto que X veía a través de su golpeador un holograma del mapa de ese lugar donde mostraba 6 brillos de los colores del atributo leve-bien, tenemos suerte, aún hay energía que usar.

-dime algo, querido aliado ¿Qué haremos después de tener esa carta de poder?

-simple….!vencer a la resistencia! _Pronto nos veremos Zero…._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La mejor estrategia es el trabajo de equipo**

H.K


	19. Chapter 19

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Zero miraba con calma su nave, la nave de la resistencia de su tiempo, completamente reparada, con algunos implementos que no fue puesto en su tiempo, todo aquello gracias a X, ahora estaba reparada y lista para reiniciar su misión.<p>

Detener a los blazers.

Y más que ahora que gracias a Fefnir que le explico bien la situación, tenía la ventaja de averiguar debilidades de los blazers en ese tiempo para que pueda usarlo en su line temporal ,cuando allá finalizado su misión y tuviera que irse.

-_será mucho más duro…aun seguirá la guerra_-pensó con pesar el castaño con dolor, pero sacudió la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos, debía centrarse en lo principal y era partir a blazeria.

-Zero, estamos listo-menciono con frialdad Mylene a su líder quien asintió, los dos comenzaron a caminar donde estaban reunidos los demás peleadores divididos en tres grupos que correspondía a la dimensión que partirían.

-bien, estamos listo, cada uno hablo con sus familiares sobre el asunto de los blazers-menciono Marucho seriamente, le sorprendió que lo tomara como líder de la resistencia terrestre pero entendió que era lo más lógico, primero porque junto con Dan y Shun han tenido experiencia más que los demás peleadores humanos y segundo que era el más fuerte por poseer dos Bakugan aquos.

-me alegro, así evitaremos que los adultos se preocupen, pero eso sí, necesito que mandes la información a los peleadores del todo el mundo, además te deje los planos de los alteradores, así que quienes estén dispuestos a combatir, sus bakugans estarán listo.

- correcto, prepararemos todo por si inicia un ataque… ¿quieres decir algunas palabras Zero?

-¿yo?-dijo confundido el castaño de ojos azules, no esperaba aquello, Marucho lo dijo ya que era lógico pensar que Zero era el líder, aunque a la mayoría no le agradaba, en especial Dan que bufo enojado.

-sí, eres el líder de la resistencia, supongo que deberías ¿no?-Zero miro a los demás, quienes algunos esperaban sus palabras y otros se resignaron por ello, el castaño de ojos azules solo suspiro y dio un paso al frente.

-escúchenme….en mis tiempos, los blazers atacaron….simplemente atacaron y nadie estuvo listo para ello, pero ¿Cómo sobrevivieron? Esperanza y pura fuerza de voluntad, por ello cuando la situación se ve dura y complicada ¡NUNCA PIERDAN LA FE Y LUCHEN POR LA VIDA Y LA PAZ!

-¡SIII!

-bien, es hora de partir-menciono con orden Keith, todos asintieron, Gus junto con Klaus caminaron a un punto donde en el cielo apareció la nave gigante de Spectra, Shadow Prove, Volt partieron junto con los otros dos, despidiéndose en un gesto fueron teletraportados a la nave y partir en su misión en vestal.

Marucho se situó junto con Alice ,Runo ,Billy ,Baron y Hydron como los miembros de los peleadores terrestre ,mientras que Zero era flaqueado por Mylene ,Shun ,Lync ,Ace ,Chan lee ,Dan ,Mira y Keith como los viajeros a blazeria ,cada representante de los grupos iba a hablar hasta que…

-¡ESPEREN!-todos se giraron para ver a una joven de piel morena y cabello plateado dirigirse a ellos con algunas maletas, Marucho se quedó confundido al ver aquello.

-¿julie? ¿Y esas maletas?-pregunto con interés Marucho, la nombrada que dejo las susodichas en el suelo solo sonrió para después responderle.

-iré con los otros a la dimensión blazer-se hizo un silencio incomodo en el aire, Mylene y lync solo pensaba que algo tonto sucedía, por ello perdiendo el interés en lo que sucedería, fueron a la, nave para iniciar con el despegue siendo seguido por Keith, Shun y Dan, dejando únicamente a Zero, Mira y Ace.

-…como quieras.

-¿eh? ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡JULIE NO VA A IR ZERO!

-bueno…por mí se puede quedar pero si la señorita Makimoto quiere ir pues…

-¡no! ¡Julie no debe de ir! ¡Es muy peligroso!

-¡basta ya, Billy!

-¿eh? ¿Julie?-Billy quedo descolocado, jamás había visto a Julie con una mirada de seriedad y decisión, la aludida suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Billy, agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero deseo ir, primero porque sería entretenido ver una dimensión nueva, pero lo más importante es que estoy cansada de quedarme atrás, quiero sentirme útil.

-pero Julie….

-sé que ustedes harán su parte aquí ,pero yo deseo mucho más ,además KingMaster Gorem me ha apoyado en esto ,no cambiare en mi decisión…bueno si tú me dejas ¿no?-pregunto mirando a Zero ,que por cierto estaba ,causando la caída de la gran mayoría ,limpiándose la oreja ,cuando fue llamado se giró a la morena.

-….como quieras-menciono indiferente ,Julie solo asintió agradecida ,mientras que los otros se debatían sobre aquello pero la decisión fue tomada ,Julie con alegría tomo sus maletas y se la lanzo a Ace que termino en el suelo ante la mirada de pena de la mayoría ,la peliplateada se acercó a su novio y converso con él en voz baja.

-¿segura que es una buena idea de permitir que ella venga, Zero?-pregunto con cautela Mira al joven castaño que se giró a verla con lentitud, Zero solo se escogió de hombros y volvió a ver a Julie despedirse de un abrazo a su novio y regresa junto con ellos.

-no lo sé, pero dejemos que venga ¡bien, chicos, juntos ganaremos! ¡Vamos!-con un cambio de humor que no venía el caso, el castaño de ojos azules apunto al aire con una pose heroica, Ace y Julie solo asintieron y siguieron al joven a la nave, pero Mira se quedó pensativa en algo.

_-¿Dónde he visto eso?...no debe de ser nada_ ¡esperen!-con esto ella sigue a los demás y entran a la nave, después de los preparativos, la nave de Zero parte al cielo para entrar a un portal y dirigirse a su misión.

_(-)_

En un campo completamente desértico con grandes columnas hechas de tierra y metal, el suelo era irregular, habías agujeros, formas de rocas, tantos grandes como pequeñas, en resumen, se trataba de una especia de campo de entrenamiento y eso parecía por el enfrentamiento entre tres bakugans haos.

Había dos bakugans haos en armadura egipcia, solo que uno era un lagarto y el otro un humanoide, estos dos atacaban con sus lanzas a un Bakugan haos de forma reptilica con una armadura café, los ataques eran intenso y poderosos.

El reptil de armadura café disparo varias descargas de energía hacia los dos Bakugans que combatían, quienes reaccionaron y lo esquivaron, un brillo apareció en el aire y antes los ojos de esos Bakugan, hizo surgir un cañón de gran extensión.

Este por el peso cayo en la manos de los dos bakugans de armaduras egipcios, estos tomaron los objetos en conjuntos y apuntaron al otro Bakugan haos, que golpeo el suelo que comenzó a brillar, después la zona comenzó a cambiar, mostrando de un tono amarrillo con esferas blancas en el aire, se había activado una carta portal.

Sin embargo eso no les importo a los otros Bakugans que apuntaron mejor con el terrible cañón, le otro Bakugan haos sabía que ese ataque seria intenso, por ello espero la orden de su maestro, sus pensamientos no se hizo esperar.

_-¡Energy activado: sietes lunas de la luz!_

El Bakugan rugió con fiereza, sus ojos tomaron un brillo blanco, los otros bakugans haos por instinto alzaron su cañón ¿Por qué? Debido que le otro Bakugan haos salto al aire mientras sietes esferas de energía se formaba a su alrededor.

BAMMMM

El disparo del cañón fue dirigido hacia ese Bakugan con todo el poder que poseía, pero el Bakugan haos agito los brazos y las sietes esferas se reunieron en frente suyo y formaron un circulo para después comenzar a girar manteniendo su eje.

El impacto de esos ataques fue catastrófico, siendo el ataque de las sietes lunas de algún modo un poderoso escudo, desvió a todas las direcciones el disparo del caño destruyendo varias columnas a su paso, pero los bakugans egipcio no se rindieron, aumentaron más el ataque del imponente cañón.

Por otro lado el Bakugan haos de armadura marrón comenzó a mover sus manos y los extendió al frente, casi tomando el centro de las esferas en círculo, para sorpresa muda de los otros dos bakugans, las esferas comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, más y más pero aun así el rayo del cañón era repelido ahora que era notorio por un escudo invisible.

Paso algo impresionante, las esferas se agruparon aun manteniendo su formación circular en las manos del Bakugan haos, comenzaron a girar entre sus manos con velocidad absoluta, un espectáculo sorprendente además que añadimos que una forma de energía se estaba formando entre las manos del Bakugan, este en un movimiento rápido alzo sus manos juntas y la poso de nuevo al frente, para lanzar su ataque.

FAMMMMNBOOOOOMMMM

Un rayo de grandes proporciones fue disparado por el Bakugan haos, fue tan grande que erradico a los otros dos bakugans y media planicie del lugar, una verdadera arma de destrucción, durante unos segundos el brillo que fue causado por el ataque.

El Bakugan rugió victorioso y aterrizo en el suelo con un poco cansancio, de su hombro bien sujeto, estaba un blazer conocido por muchos, Scourge quien tenía muchas vendas pero en su rostro tenia impregnado la decisión y el odio por acabar con aquel que asesino a su hermano.

-bien hecho, Xelfe, ahora debo de cambiarte algunas cosas –menciono con una voz seria y seca Scourge, en su mente tenía como objetivo destruir al culpable de la muerte de su hermano, a aquel que le costó sacrificar su orgullo, Ace grit.

**-gracias Scourge, ciertamente has demostrado el antiguo rango que tenía-**hablo Xelfe con sinceridad y acidez entre sus palabras, usualmente no hay bakugans hablantes, solos guerreros blazers de gran categoría o de gran selección poseía uno, ni el que fue líder de la armada 12 no pudo poseer uno, pero igual recordó la conversación y misión que tuvo con Danger.

_-¿para qué me quieres vivo?-había despertado hace unas horas, Scourge noto de inmediato que estaba en la enfermería del cuartel personal del segundo al mando Danger y eso para él era un lujo, ahora que era considerado como Scourge "el cobarde"_

_-para una misión, tú te convertirás en mi guerrero elite._

_-¿elite?_

_-bueno elite no es la palabra exacta…tu tendrás una misión muy importante "cobarde"_

_-¿y para cual misión me necesitas?_

_-te dire….es sobre Zork._

_-¿Zork?... ¿Zork?... ¿ZORK? ¡¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡¿PARA ESO ME NECESITAS?_

_-correcto, es tiempo de que alguien capture o extermine a Zork inmediatamente._

_-pero….no entiendo señor, Zork es el hijo del emperador Vhennos, he escuchado sobre su fama y el precio por su cabeza._

_-ciertamente "cobarde", Zork es el heredero del imperio, pero él no aprueba muchos métodos blazers, el principal que desea ser emperador antes de tiempo, aunque es raro ya que no mostraba interés en ello._

_-¿Qué quiere decir, señor?_

_-como nadie tiene contacto con Zork, es difícil pensar del porque sobre sus acciones, algunos dicen que quiere derrocar al emperador Vhennos y otros dicen que él decía que le da a igual y solo lo hace por anarquía._

_¿Qué sugiere?_

_-que creo que algo o alguien controla al heredero…pero eso da igual, ya que Zork ha hecho actos indeseables para la causa blazer, destruir dos mundos, negarse a tomar las misiones y sobretodo pelear con equipos blazers._

_-vaya…entonces los rumores eran cierto._

_-sí, tu pensarías ¿por qué no ha sido declarado como un blazer traidor? es por su posición de heredero, pero el emperador Vhennos ya no siente alguna piedad por él, por ello Scourge "el cobarde" es tu nueva misión._

_-¿asesinar a Zork? ¿Por qué yo?_

_-primero escúchame con atención…tu que has sido degradado solo por una misión fallida y Zork que ha atacado blazers y destruidos mundos conquistado ¿crees que es justo que a ti te hayan castigado y no a él?-aprovechando el débil equilibrio mental del blazers frente suyo, Danger supo cómo mover sus fichas y obtener la reacción esperada, que Scourge gruñera con odio puro y encarnado a Danger le contento._

_-¡NO!_

_-correcto…tienes lo que los otros no tienen, odio, los demás son leales, aun con las estupideces de Zork….cázalo y destrúyelo Scourge y el vestal Ace grit será tuyo._

-y lo será…prepárate Zork, que la justicia blazer llegara a ti…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**No confundas la venganza con la justicia**

H.K


	20. Chapter 20

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota:** este capítulo abre una nueva ventana de sucesos que traerá mucho más misterio.

Además de una mención de un fic de un amigo mío que me ha apoyado en este fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 meses después.<strong>_

_-¡PODER ACTIVADO: FURIA DE LOS MIL DRAGON!_

en un asteroide en el medio del espacio blazer ,la zona espacial de esa dimensión es casi igual que los demás ,solo que habían una gran cantidad de asteroides ,o como comento Keith hace algunos días ,que se trataba de planetas destruidos.

Del firmamento del espacio, se hizo surgir una gran cantidad de dragones chinos de color rojo surcaron por el espacio a alta velocidad, para estrellarse en una gran cantidad de bakugans Droides que no esquivaron los ataques.

-_¡PODER ACTIVADO: FLECHAS GORION!_

Una vez más una gran cantidad de ataques fue lanzados, solo que esta vez fueron flechas de energía con un aura en forma de un ave, estas atravesaron a varios Bakugan Droides haciéndolos estallar.

_-¡HABILIDAD ACTIVADA: REY DE LA TIERRA!_

un brillo que cubrió una gran extensión ,atravesando algunos asteroide y sobre todo a algunos bakugans Droides ,después apareció una gran cantidad de tierra y rodearon fuertemente a los enemigos sin poder darle la opción de escapar.

De unos asteroides salió caminado un Bakugan subterra, de gran tamaño que parecía una armadura de color café, Gorem se mostraba imponente en su gran altura siendo flaqueado por sus dos extraordinarios martillos con brillos dorados.

Alzando con lentitud su brazo derecho para lanzar con fuerza hacia los bakugans Droides que no pudieron esquivar tal terrible arma, debido que aunque ese martillo era grande, Gorem apunto con maestría y logro su cometido en hacer que usara su composición para tomar una curva perfecta para derrotar a los bakugans enemigos.

En el espacio hizo aparición Frafdo ventus con un arco dorado biónica, mientras que fue flaqueado por drago que portaba en su espalda una alas y cañones iónicos, los dos Bakugan veía la destrucción de sus respectivos ataques y decidieron regresar junto con sus amigos humanos.

-**vámonos…-**ordeno Frafdo a los otros dos Bakugan, Gorem asintió, encendiendo unas turbinas en sus pies fue a dirección al sur junto con los otros de la resistencia bakugans.

**(-)**

-¿Qué has averiguado Gus?-pregunto con calma Keith Clay frente a una pantalla holográfica, la apariencia de Keith era un poco diferente, debido que ahora su cabello tiene menos brillos y su rostro se nota cansado.

-los blazers han cesado un 10% en los ataques en la tierra y vestal, pero aun así nos han dado problemas-menciono Gus con seriedad, cabe decir que su cambio más notorio era que tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo y que se había cortado el cabello.

-eso es raro, un mes después que nos fuimos, los blazers habían cesado fuego.

-correcto, eso es lo que quería infórmale señor, logramos capturar a un blazer hace uno dos días, mediante a él, averiguamos que su tal emperador Vhennos, mando que se cesara los ataques a la tierra.

-¿Por qué razón lo haría?

-supongo que para planificar mejores ataques, que bueno, han estado sucediendo estos últimos meses…pero ahí más….este blazer dijo algo que no tuvo nada que ver "es para vencer a gundalian y neathia"

-mmmm ¿tú que crees, Gus?

-pienso que es algo irrelevante, está hablando de cosas sin sentidos.

-jamás las cosas son sin sentido Gus, debes de aprender sobre ello, las cosas no ocurren por casualidad, sino todo tiene un curso, un destino, un porque.

-¿Qué quiere decir, maestro Spectra?

-que debes de averiguar sobre esas tal "neathia" o "gundalian" sea lo que sea.

-¡Si señor!-Finalizando la trasmisión, Keith se recostó en un asiento completamente cansando y eso era notorio debido su respiración acelerada, de pronto la puerta de la habitación es abierta por una peliazul de ojos del mismo color, que tenía unos leves moretones y un brazo enyesado.

-¿Spectra?

-dime…Mylene ¿sucede algo?

-No, tranquilo, Kuso y los otros ya se han encargado de los Droides, podemos descansar, pero me preocupe por ti, has estado un poco mal desde el ataque en Provinsol 4.

-no…no es nada…Mylene.

-sin esa mascara sé cuándo mientes-menciono fríamente Mylene acercándose al rubio falso, aun con su brazo enyesado lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación de comunicaciones, Keith se dejó llevar ,siendo sincero la ayuda le hacía sentir bien pero le preocupaba que la peliazul hiciera esfuerzo cuando está herida igual que él.

-Mylene…no debes de esforzarte…tú...

-se cuáles son mis incapacidades ,Spectra pero tu estuviste cerca de una explosión ,tus heridas son peores-le corto con voz seca y sin que se notara con voz cansada la joven ,Keith se mantuvo callado y se dejó llevar por la peliazul.

-…gracias…Mylene.

-no…gracias a ti-no supo porque lo dijo, pero Mylene sintió una gran alegría por aquellas palabras, Keith igual sonrió para sí mismo mientras los dos caminaban en silencio por esos lares.

**(-)**

La nave de Zero se encontraba oculta en un asteroide de gran tamaño, evitando así ser descubierto por algún blazer, cerca de la nave, estaban Dan, Julie y Lync esperando sus bakugans impacientes, no tuvieron que esperar muchos más.

Del firmamento hizo acto de aparición drago, Gorem y Frafdo que se volvieron en modo esfera y cayeron en las manos de sus compañeros humanos/vestal.

-¿estás bien Drago?

-**si Dan, esos Bakugan blazer me dieron problemas pero pude hacerme cargo.**

-bien ,no tendremos más blazers por un tiempo ,parece que ya saben que estamos aquí-menciono lync con seriedad ,al aparecer todos tenían heridas ,ya que Dan y Lync tenían vendas en la cabeza y brazos ,mientras que Julie que se ha mantenido callada hasta ahora ,tenía toda la pierna derecha cubierta de vendas.

-cierto, debemos de estar alerta-hablo Dan igual serio, Julie asintió y se dirigió hacia la nave dejando a los otros dos solos.

-¿Dónde va, Makimoto con tanta prisa?

-supongo que con Ace-menciono simplemente Dan viendo con atención al firmamento, drago estaba en su hombro haciéndole compañía, lync se sentó en el suelo con cansancio.

-¿Qué sucede, Kuso? Has estado muy callado.

-nada…supongo que es por el cansancio.

-eso o quizas es debido que Mira no está aquí-menciono con malicia el pelirosado, Dan se puso rígido pero aparento que no le sucedía nada, pero lync sabía que eso no era cierto-tranquilo, Kazami y Zero están con ella, está en muy buenas manos.

-….ok…eso espero.

**(-)**

Scourge se sentía cansado, estos últimos meses han sido duros para el blazers y nomas ahora que casi todo el imperio lo conoce como "el cobarde" se le ha hecho duro en su misión autoimpuesta.

Estos cincos meses ha sido de grandes cambios ,debido que según inteligencia ,una nave de la resistencia entro a dimensión blazeria ,en poca palabra ,tenían al enemigo entre sus narices y no podrían capturarlo ya que tenían especie de aparato que los hacías prácticamente invisibles y eso dificultaba sobre la causa blazer.

Pero Scourge lo vio como un punto a favor, Ace grit, aquel que deseaba buscar y exterminar, podría estar en aquella nave, con ese pensamiento dejo a un lado la misión de capturar a Zork y se centró en encontrar a la nave de la resistencia.

Lo logro.

Encontró a Ace grit mientras este estaba en un misión en el planeta Kandor, sin querer lo, Scourge disfruto ese día, tenía un rival odiado, luchaba por sí mismo, no por la causa blazer, luchaba por la muerte de su hermano, y Ace no se quedó atrás, lucho para la supervivencia de su mundo y la tierra y sobre todo por su honor de guerrero.

Se enfrentaron.

Xelfe y Percival dieron todo lo que tenían, ataques de grandes proporciones se dio en ese planeta casi desértico, una lucha extraordinaria que el mismo llamo "luz y oscuridad: el Poder absoluto" debido del poderío que mostraron estos dos guerreros, una gran porción del continente que ellos estaban fue aniquilado, por suerte para Ace, en ese planeta ya no le quedaba vida inteligente alguna.

Por ello tuvieron que parar su combate.

Las combinaciones de poderes Energy al extremos, más la capacidad destructivas de Scourge y los planes perfecto de Ace, causaron grandes daños y para salvarse tuvieron que dejar su batalla en empate.

Así ha pasado unos tres meses desde aquello y Scourge siguió buscando de Ace pero al parecer no lo pudo encontrar y más que muchos grupos de blazers se han dedicado a los, se le dificulto moverse con libertad y tener de primera sus ubicaciones de movimientos.

Por ello se dedicó a buscar a Zork.

Ese fue más difícil, Zork había desaparecido hace algunos meses, aunque hacia tres meses que se encontraba en Ruix VI destruyendo las colonias de bakugans, pero de repente desapareció, por ello decidió buscar más a fondo.

Encontró que Zork estuvo en nueva vestroia.

Tuvo que hacer unas series de investigaciones para descubrir, mas a su pesar, que Zork solo fue a aniquilar bakugans, pero hubo algo que lo desconcertó, encontró rastro de una batalla aún mayor en un campo, pero solo es pudo averiguar debido por el paso del tiempo.

Ahora en la actualidad, se ha mantenido enfrentando a una legión de bakugans en nueva vestroia por las últimas dos semanas ,al principio no le pareció problema ,pero siendo este su mundo natural ,todos los bakugans podían combatir ,por ello al final Xelfe cayó en el cansancio y tuvieron que retirarse sin poder conseguir información útil en ese mundo.

-ese Zork…. ¿Qué estarás planeando?

**(-)**

Zork se encontraba sentando en un gran salón, siendo acompañado por el encapuchado, anteriormente nombrado X mientras era acompañados por tres blazers notorios, había uno con lentes de sol y sus rastas/tentáculos era de un tono negro verdoso, otro que era hembra tenía unas mascara de color blanca con manchas azules y por ultimo un blazer de rastas rojas y orejas bajos sus ojos sin pupilas.

-compañeros míos…. ¿Cómo le han ido?

-bien, supongo Zork…mejor que tu supongo-menciono con sarcasmo el blazer de lentes con un apose arrogante.

-Me alegro CoolB ¿y qué me dices Rhionne?

-…..sin comentarios-sus palabras llena de frialdad hizo que un escalofrió pasara en la columna a X y a Zork pero no dijeron nada a la blazer de mascara.

-yo por mi parte, estoy un poco…. ¿temeroso?...estas siendo cazado Zork y aquí nosotros jodiendonos contigo-menciono con disgusto y un aura de rebeldía de parte del blazers de rastas rojas, Zork lo escucho con interés insana.

-¿Qué me están cazando, dices Hot spot?

-correcto Zork, déjenme decirte que eso es la punta del Iceberg.

-¡viejo! ¡No sabía que blazeria me extrañaría! ¡¿Cuéntame más?

-Scourge, anterior líder de la armada 12, fue destituido y nombrado como Scourge "el cobarde" por haber escapado en una misión en la tierra-menciono con sorna Hot spot, Zork solo sonrió divertido sabiendo que su padre fue quien causo aquello, por otro lado X se interesó sobre ello.

-jejeje, las locuras que hacen el emperador ¡cuando sea emperador! ¡Haremos muchos cambios! Como….!quitare los lunes! ¡Y tendremos fiesta en Makian T5!

(Inserte caída masiva de los presentes, claro excepto por Black Dragoon)

-**será el mejor emperador, mi señor Zork.**

**-**¡gracias Black Dragoon!

-¿eh? Zork ¿no que tu no querías ser emperador? _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué ha cambiado de parecer?-_lo último lo pensó con seriedad CoolB, Zork se quedó pensativo pero se escogió de hombros, el blazer de lentes miro con disimulo hacia el compañero de Zork-_será…que él lo controla ¿será posible?_

-bien, cuéntame más sobre ese Scourge.

-averigüe que Danger le encomendó una misión en específico, cazarte Zork-el aludido se sorprendió por las palabras de Rhionne ,pero sonrió divertido e hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando ya que era notorio que eso no era lo único-pero eso no es todo…la resistencia de los humanos están en blazeria…

-¡¿QUE?- Zork y X se levantaron impresionados, aquello era notoriamente importante, mientras que para X podría ser un problema para sus planes, para Zork era una manera de probarse.

-no solo eso, Scourge se enfrentó a unos de sus miembros causando grandes daño en un planeta conquistado, eso es todo, lo que quiero mencionar es que ese blazer y la resistencia es de tener cuidado…

-concuerdo con ella, Zork, debemos de detenerlos-menciono con seriedad Hot spot, Zork asintió y sonriendo torcidamente apoyo su barbilla en sus manos dándole una apariencia inocente pero aterradora debido al brillo inusual en sus ojos viendo de reojo a X, quien entendió lo que haría y se lamentaba por Zero, pero en el fondo, el deseaba igual que Zork lo contactara.

-es tiempo de probar….el poder _**Edo Tensei**_...X….la resistencia y Scourge serán perfecto como sujetos de pruebas jijiajajajajaja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Las heridas del corazón son más dolorosas que la del propio cuerpo, ten en mente los buenos valores y cualquier dolor desaparecerá**

H.K


	21. Chapter 21

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Ahora entendía del porque el actuaba así.<p>

Por qué alguien con un aspecto normal y tranquilo puede cambiar de emociones de manera brusca y siempre este enojado, aquel que a simple vista parece un joven sin preocupaciones en realidad era un ser lleno de rabia y frialdad ¿Cómo podría ser posible? ¿Qué cosa puede cambiar a las personas?

Los horrores de la guerra.

Chan lee pensaba con dolor a su amigo más cercano, Zero…aunque amigo ya no podría decirlo durante esos cincos meses, la relación que han tenido a aumentando exponencialmente, tanto que prácticamente Chan lee sabía todo sobre la vida de Zero.

Y lo entendía aún más, porque ha vivido en carne propia aquellos horrores.

Ella no lo quería admitir, pero hace un tiempo sentía orgullo porque Zero hablara con normalidad con ella, ser su amiga, ser su confidente…ser algo más…pero ahora esa idea le sonaba insensible, en parte sobre lo de orgullo, porque era conocedora de aquellas cosas que al principio les pareció sin sentido de Zero, ahora lo entendía y se lamentaba al no entenderlo adecuadamente.

Había casos que Zero se enojaba sin razón, sus pensamientos filosóficos estaban llenos de melancolía y temas negros, su sentido del humor estaba de por si en los suelos, deteriorado, su tacto con los demás podría ser normal, pero en algunos casos era simplemente deplorable, ciertamente su querido amigo no ha tenido tacto con jóvenes de su edad ni muchos menos ha tenido una infancia normal que se diga.

¿Por qué todo esto le era importante?

Por la bendita guerra y sus horrores, ha sido presente de las cosas que han hecho los blazers, Zero no le molesto en lo absoluto alegando que en el futuro había más mundo así, más horrores de esas clases, civilizaciones siendo esclavos de la peor manera posibles antes los blazers, fue testigo de hechos horribles, sin mencionar las batallas interminable que ha tenido en esos cincos meses, las veces que tuvo que cegar la vida de bakugans inocentes y blazers malvados por igual.

-odio la guerra….

-**Igual yo Chan lee…**

-Fortress…gracias por estar conmigo…me he sentido…

-**¿triste?...puede ser Chan pero no olvides que tienes a lo demás, en especial a Zero….**

**-**si…él ha sido muy dulce conmigo…aunque con lo demás ha sido…un poco duro….

-** No lo Juzguemos Chan…hemos visto sucesos que hacen que las personas cambien…y él la ha visto por mucho tiempo….**

**-**tienes razón Fortress…espero que regrese…

**-¿sientes algo por él, Chan lee?**

-quizas….pero el tiempo nos dirá…-menciono a nadie en particular, lanzado la esfera de su compañero Bakugan salto en el aire para ser tomada por el Bakugan humanoide, que fue cubierto por un brillo rojo y partió en una ráfaga de energía, dejando tras de sí una gran cantidad de cadáveres de bakugans blazers.

**(-)**

Baron veía la ciudad con ojos cansados, ese último ataque blazer dejo varios agujeros en las zonas civiles, fueron tales que hubo unos treinta heridos, la gran mayoría de heridas leves por suerte, Baron suspiro nuevamente, esa guerra se está extendiendo mucho más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué sucede Baron?-pregunto Runo con voz tranquila, desde hace meses, ella y el Vestal se habían vuelto buenos amigos, la peliazul claro busco compañía en el joven, ya que la presión de las batallas y de la falta de sus demás compañeros la ha hecho susceptible a las emociones.

-Nada ,Maestra Runo…solo pensaba-menciono viendo de reojo a la peliazul que se había cortado el cabello dejando atrás sus coletas ,sin querer Baron se sorprendió al pensar que Runo se veía hermosa con el cabello corto ,evitando que la vergüenza lo dominara se dio vuelta para ver de nuevo la ciudad-..Solo pensaba…

-¿sobre qué?

-No mucho…solo que me preocupa mi familia…y los demás…

-De seguro que ellos estarán bien Baron…y no te preocupes por lo demás…Dan esta con ellos…y él puede con lo que sea-Baron noto que en el tono de voz de Runo a hablar del maestro Dan…fue diferente, algo que le llamo la atención, técnicamente sus maestros eran pareja, pero hasta él sabía que el castaño y la peliazul no había conversado desde hace cuatros meses y eso era mala señal.

-Sí, ellos pueden-le toco hacerse el tonto, no quería meterse en asuntos que no tenía que ver, Runo asintió metidas en sus pensamientos, en su hombro la Bakugan haos Tigrerra se acercó a su amiga para hablarle.

-**Dile Runo…no creo que tenga nada de malo….**

**-**¿segura, Tigrerra?

-**Si Runo, no dejes que te domine el nerviosismo…**

**-**Está bien…ehh Baron…-lo llamo un poco nerviosa, cosa que le causo enojo pero decidió seguir adelante, el aludido solo la miro de reojo dándole a entender que le prestaba atención-tu…quieres… ¿quieres Cenar en mi casa esta noche?

-¿Eh?...Pues-Baron se sonrojo sin saber porque, pero se le hizo raro esa invitación, pero notando que la peleadora haos estaba nerviosa e impaciente hizo que inconscientemente aceptara con un asentimiento de cabeza, Runo sonrió complacida y ahora tranquila solo abrazo levemente al pelirosado.

-Gracias Baron, sé que te gustara la comida de la tierra.

-Si la usted la prepara Maestra Runo-con un sonrojo en el rostro, Baron sonrió abiertamente, esperaba que esa cena le diera un respiro de tantas batallas contra los blazers, cosa por igual pensó Runo, solo que ella tenía otro motivo un poco oculto.

**(-)**

Gus veía el techo con cansancio pero con un eje de alivio al poder haber conversado con el Maestro Spectra, necesitaba conversar con el rubio falso sobre algunas informaciones que logro conseguir gracias al prisionero, que desgraciadamente se "autodestruyo" y no pudieron averiguar nada más.

Pero esa conversación le abrió un camino de nuevas dudas ¿Neathia? ¿Gundalian? Esos nombres le parecen raros, pero podría apostar que quizas sean unos mundos, pero le daba un terror pensar que quizas se trataba de nuevas dimensiones.

Y con más dimensiones que ataquen, significa cual grande son los ejércitos blazers.

Y eso era un problema.

Gus se froto los ojos ,ahora la situación era un poco terrible ,a diferencia de la tierra ,Vestal fue informado sobre los blazers ,han construido refugios para los civiles y han construido los alteradores para los pocos bakugans que habían en vestal ,en pocas palabras ,su mundo está preparado para cualquier cosa.

Con ese pensamiento logro calmarse posando su único ojo ,mientras que el otro lo perdió en un ataque sorpresa ,en la pantalla de su ordenador personal ,que le permitía comunicarse con el maestro Spectra y con Marukura ,aprovechando que los demás estaban practicando ,decidió entretenerse en algunas cosas.

Dos horas después.

Finalmente lo había conseguido…pasar el nivel del juego humano que le consiguió Klaus, ciertamente no lo diría pero los humanos sí que han inventados cosas fenomenales, como estos juegos.

Mientras jugaba accidentalmente se abrió una carpeta, intrigado dejo a un lado su juego y comenzó a ver que archivos tenia esta carpeta, solo vio al principio fotos de bakugans, de algunos blazers y la mayoría de los peleadores, pero hubo una carpeta que le llamo la atención.

-¿"ADN"?...espera…-con prisa accedió y lo que vio hizo recordar la misión que le encomendó el maestro Spectra, con rapidez comenzó a continuar con ello, abriendo archivos guardados e información que tenía aparte.

Después de unos minutos ,esperaba con ansias la respuesta del análisis ,había puesto más de diez donante ,entre el maestro Spectra y el suyo ,espero con paciencia ,hasta que sonó un pitido de que había terminado el análisis ,al ver el resultado ,vio los tres nombres que lo dejaron impactado ,pero habían dos que tenía ciertamente 100% de relación consanguínea.

-No…puede…ser….el…. ¿es su hijo?

**(-)**

Shun paro su respiración de inmediato al ver como pasaban dos blazers por el pasillo, tenía sus sentidos en alertas, en una de sus manos estaba a las espera de cualquier percances Shinobi Ingram, pasaron los segundos viendo entre las rejillas de los ductos como los blazers caminaban y hablaban sin notar a Shun oculto ante ellos.

Pasaban los segundos y esperaban con ansiedad que esos blazers se fueran, pero parecían ser unos guardias ya que parecía que no avanzaba mucho por aquel pasillo, además noto que ellos estaban tenso, clara señal que estaban en alerta aun cuando parecía unos guardias despreocupados.

-_Demonios… ¡Muévanse!_-gritaba mentalmente, Shun podría ser alguien paciente y calmado, ciertamente rangos que tenían los ninjas, pero ha estado durante unas diez horas en esa base blazers y se sentía muy cansado.

Tuvo suerte ,los blazers se fueron del pasillo ,con sigilo salió de aquel ducto ,girando varias veces buscando presencia alguna del enemigo ,notando que podía moverse con facilidad ,partió rumbo a la sala de controles.

Con rapidez y el sigilo de un ninja maestro ,Shun paso los pasillos sin ser notado por la innumerables cámaras del lugar ,esquivo a unos guardias refugiándose atrás de unas cajas metálicas ,siguiendo con su plan continuo ,solo esperaba que no lo descubrieran.

**(-)**

Mira se apoyó en una roca pensativa ,viendo a dirección del área espacial ,en ese momento ,ella ,Zero y Shun estaban en una misión de sabotaje ,las habilidades del Kazami eran requerida para esta tarea ,mientras que Zero era la clave estratégica y Mira la clave anti-ataques.

Efectivamente, Zero le pidió que rodeara esa base con cuidado y pusiera unas bombas estratégicamente puestas por si hay un inminente ataque.

Shun se encargaría de desactivar la sala de controles, evitando que esta base contactara con otros grupos blazers, las consecuencia podría ser peor ya que la mayoría del equipo se encontraba herido y otros tenían tareas menores, como Chan lee que se encarga de la tarea de recolección de alimentos, de Dan y los otros de evitar que la nave sea encontrada.

-_Todo esto es muy confuso_-pensó Mira por todo ese asunto, pero no le dio vuelta al asunto, debía esperar la señal de parte de Zero para entrar a la acción y que mejor estar en calma ante de una inminente batalla.

Recordaba el ataque de hace una semana ,la nave de la resistencia fue atacada sin previo aviso por bombas de parte de blazers renegados ,la mayoría sufrió heridas ,unas más que otras ,en el caso de Keith y Ace que tenían heridas graves mientras que los otros heridas leves y huesos rotos en el caso de Julie y Mylene.

Los ataques han sido problemáticas ciertamente, los blazers van en serio, recordaba el combate que tuvo Ace con Scourge, el blazer que peleo contra él, Zero y Marucho, Ace tenía como misión buscar un lugar de alojamiento, pero fue atacado sorpresivamente por ese blazers.

El resultado de la batalla, un continente destruido y el llamado de atención de muchos más blazers, Mira suspiro sabiendo que eso no era el problema que a ella le inquietaba.

Era Dan y Zero, desde hace meses esos dos han tenido una relación de hostilidad, pero para ser sincera, todo eso es debido a Zero, que es más notorio que no le agradaba Dan y un ejemplo claro era cuando Mylene le dijo que él lo acompañaría, reacciono muy mal.

_-pero…aun no puedo evitar pensar… ¿Qué tiene Zero, que me hace pensar que lo he visto en algún lado?_-se debatía mentalmente la pelinaranja sobre ello, de vez en cuando veía a Zero, pensaba que lo había visto antes, pero ciertamente nunca pudo encontrar a quien se parecía físicamente.

-_**¡señorita Clay!-**_llamo la voz de Zero medio de una radio portátil, Mira lo tomo rápidamente par acércalo a su oído.

-Dime Zero ¿Qué sucede?

-_**¡Kazami me ha dicho que a desactivado las señales y los detectores de intrusos, debemos de atacar! ¡Ya!**_

-¡Surge Wilda!-sin perder tiempo, lanzo la esfera de su amigo Bakugan, un brillo naranja apareció en el cielo, de esta cayo Wilda con una armadura nueva y unas turbinas integradas en su espalda, mientras que en otro lado un brillo rojo hizo aparición.

-¡surge Fefnir!-el Dragon humanoide hizo aparición con un rugido bestial, los dos bakugans cayeron frente a la base, viendo que no hay ruido dando a entender que efectivamente Shun había cumplido con su misión.

-¡Zero! ¡Estoy lista!-llamo con decisión Mira en el hombro de Wilda alzando su golpeador, lista para cualquier cosa.

-¡debemos de pelear! ¡AL ATAQUE!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Piensa antes de actuar**

H.K


	22. Chapter 22

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

Advertencia: Habrá parejas raras en este fic, por ello quienes leen les agradezco tener la mente abierta pero, les digo antes de tiempo, no critiquen los gustos de otros.

(1): En esta escena se hace alusión a la muerte de Leónidas de la película famosa de "300"

* * *

><p>Ace se encontraba muy mal herido y eso era notorio como gemía de dolor, Julie se sentía triste al verlo así, pero Dan siempre le decía que no tenía que sentirse culpable, el ataque fue sorpresa, nadie podría haberlo predicho, pero aun así Julie se sentía culpable si quizas hubiera reaccionado mejor…<p>

-**No te culpes Julie…**

**-**siempre sabes que me sucede ¿no Gorem?

**-siempre lo se Julie…te conozco más que nadie….**

-si…Ace….mejoraste-menciono tocando el rostro de Ace que estaba inconsciente, Julie sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba las mejillas con dulzura del Vestal, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, un temblor se situó en todo el lugar, Julie se alarmo y se levantó dispuesta a ser, pero antes, con rapidez beso a Ace, cosa que dejo sorprendido Gorem pero no comento nada, la peliplateada salió rápidamente de la enfermería y se topó en el camino a Mylene-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Nos atacan!-grito con pura ansiedad y prisa Mylene, pero termino cayéndose al suelo torciendo los dientes por el dolor de sus heridas, Julie no perdió tiempo y ayudo a acomodar a la peliazul en la pared, por preocupación Julie le quito su golpeador-¡¿Qué haces?

-No puedes pelear en estas condiciones ¡nos haremos cargo!-más que una orden ,Julie hablo decidida ,sin perder tiempo salió disparada por los pasillos ,a cada momentos los temblores seguían ,unas que otras veces eran más grandes que las anteriores y eso le daba mala señal-….Gorem….cuando lo diga…estés listo.

-**Si julie-**viendo que la entrada estaba más cerca, Julie sujeto fuertemente su golpeador y tomo con fuerza la esfera de Gorem, con cada paso se convecina más y más de que estaban bajo ataque y eso era notorio por los gritos de cartas de poder de Dan y Lync-¡Bakugan surge!

Apareció el gigante Bakugan subterra, Julie enfoco sus ojos en el enemigo, habían unos treintas o cuarentas Droides bakugans siendo liderados por dos o tres bakugans blazers, en poca palabra, sería difícil pero si jugaba bien sus movimientos, saldrían victoriosos.

_-¡Energy activado: Geo ataque!-_con ello Gorem alzo sus impresionantes brazos y para asombros de los blazers, los meteoritos alrededores suyos se dirigieron hacia los Droides, Dan no se quedó atrás, siendo tomado por Drago, saliendo a dirección del enemigo que no podía moverse por el inminente choque de meteoros que se dirigían hacia ellos.

_-¡poder de fusión activado: Mil llamaradas Ho_!-una gran cantidad de fuego se formó en las alas del gran Bakugan pyrus, los Droides reaccionaron y atacaron con ataques increíbles que aunque le fue difícil lo, algunos le dieron a Drago, Dan espero el momento perfecto y al llegar al momento hablo-¡ahora Drago!

_-¡fuego!-_a diferencia de muchos ataques , del fuego de las alas de Drago se convirtieron en proyectiles que en lugar de ir a los Droides fueron a los meteoritos ,por otro lado Frafdo ,Julie y Lync se extrañaron ,igual que los blazers y sus bakugans ,pero solo Gorem y Drago sabían que sucedería.

¿El resultado? El ataque como fue dicho anteriormente, era diferente, ya que no eran proyectiles comunes, las ráfagas de fuegos a hacer contacto con los meteoros y debido a su alta velocidad, estos rebotaron rápidamente, rodeando a los bakugans Droides y estas se dirigieron hacia el sorprendido enemigo atacándolo en todo los ángulos, sumando los centenares de meteoritos que se dirigían con ellos, literalmente barrieron en piso espacial con ellos.

Un gran espectáculo se abrió antes ellos ,gritos de bakugans inocentes ,pero al menos tenían el consuelo de saber que esos bakugans son más maquinas que otra cosa ,Lync suspiro mirando a Frafdo ,su amigo Bakugan ,antes pensaba que los bakugans eran solo sirvientes pero ahora veía que eran seres con sentimientos y amantes de los buenos valores ,aquellos valores que Alice le mostro ,hospitalidad ,amabilidad ,eso entre otras cosas ,que conforma un buen corazón.

Suspiro de nuevo, ahora debía de dejar a un lado sus pensamientos, la batalla puede parecer terminaba, pero las cosas nunca parece lo que se vea a simple vista, y eso lo sabía a ver en su golpeador una gran cantidad de blazers en cien kilómetros a la redonda, ocultos en los meteoritos restantes.

-No se alegren, ganamos la primera partida, ahora viene la verdadera acción ¿no Frafdo?

**-estas en lo correcto lync ¡Drago! ¡Gorem! ¡Prepararen sé que pronto iniciara la verdadera lucha!-**con la afirmación del ave Bakugan, el subterra y el pyrus se acercaron manteniendo posición defensiva, protegiendo a la nave que estaba oculta.

Llego el ataque, un montón de brillos, similares a las estrellas en el firmamento hizo aparición, brillos pequeños, que le dio la idea de que eran poderes activados, para después ver como en el firmamento del espacio, volaban una gran cantidad de ráfagas de energía, tantas que cubrió la luz del lugar (1), antes de prepararse para recibir esa cantidad demencial de ataques, Dan susurro algunas palabras que podría describir bien la situación.

-Santa…mierda…

(-)

La batalla había iniciado.

Fefnir contraataco lanzados llamaradas hacia la fortaleza ,lo suficiente para hacer que los blazers reaccionaran y que la instalaciones no se viniera abajo para evitar que Shun saliera herido ,el Bakugan pyrus del futuro con maestría esquivo los misiles que provinieron de un Bakugan aquos con un especie de armamento de lanzas misiles.

Esquivando los ataques con maestría, Fefnir reacciono lanzado llamaradas ardientes al enemigo, algunos lo esquivaron, pero su ataque estaba dirigido hacia ese Bakugan aquos logrando destruir su armamento.

Mientras que en otra parte, Wilda estaba a la espera, obviamente el enemigo se tardaría mucho en reaccionar, por ello Mira estaba verificando el lugar, hacia un chequeo de que nadie la tomara por sorpresa a ella y su Bakugan.

Cosa que no sucedió cuando Wilda esquivo el sable de un Bakugan blazer.

Viendo al enemigo frente suyo ,que por si las dudas ,estaba acompañado ,como no ,de una gran cantidad de Bakugan Droides ,sin perder tiempo ,Mira se sujetó fuertemente de su Bakugan ,incitándolo a que inicie su ataque.

Wilda no se hizo de esperar, se lanzó en una barrida a ese Bakugan ventus, con gracia intento taclearlo, pero el Bakugan blazer la esquivo, pero Wilda no perdió oportunidad y siguió de largo tacleando exitosamente a unos Droides.

Aprovecho y tomo uno de las patas y usando como arma, golpeo a varios bakugans Droides con fuerza, Wilda sintió un movimiento en su espalda, activando su turbinas en su pies, alzo vuelo esquivando con éxito el sable del Bakugan ventus que tenía las intenciones de exterminarlo.

-¡Wilda, debemos de atacar!-hablo Mira a su Bakugan, que capto de inmediato las palabras de su amiga, lanzado al Droides a dirección de suelo, alzo en el aire su brazo derecho-_¡poder activado: temblor máximo!_

Como si fuera una bala, Wilda regreso al suelo mientras que su puño derecho en alto brillaba en color naranja apuntaba que su nuevo ataque seria intenso, pero los blazers no reaccionaron cuando Wilda se estrelló en el suelo y chocando su puño con fuerza, un temblor que sacudió levemente el lugar, dio paso a como grietas en el suelo hacían caer a muchos Droides ante tal ataque.

-¡poder activado: lanzallamas!-Fefnir salto en el aire para finalizar disparar una ráfaga de fuego naranja en las grietas del suelo causando que un mar de llama saliera del suelo a dirección a los demás bakugans, una táctica bien empleada.

Zero asintió agradecido a su Bakugan pyrus mientras que Wilda junto con Mira se posicionaban cerca listo para la acción, de la base salieron supusieron ellos a la guardia, ya que lanzaron un montón de Bakugan blazers.

-¿lista Señorita Clay?

-¡lista Zero!

Con ese grito de guerra, cada uno lanzo su armamento personalizado, a Zero hizo aparición unas alas mecánicas con ametralladoras que se acoplaron a Fefnir quien rugió con fuerza, a Wilda se le equipo un guante de color metálico conectado con una metralleta pequeña pero potente, además que tenía conectado un aparato para las municiones.

-¡adelante!

**(-)**

Shun acabo de noquear a dos blazers que encontró hace unos momentos, había cumplido con su misión y ahora debía de liberar a Ingram en un punto estratégico y eso se encontraba en ese momento.

Recorriendo por los pasillos, tuvo que noquear uno que otro blazer, además de dejar pequeñas bombas para el operativo de sabotaje, pero mientras pasaba por un pasillo, una de la compuerta salió un blazer con una bata blanca.

_-¿un científico?-_pensó fugazmente el cabello negro, había visto de todo en las innumerables batallas que había tenido, pero jamás había visto a un científico_-¿será que Zero nos envió a esto por algo en específico?_

Pensó la situación, hace unos días, Zero informo que debían atacar este lugar con rapidez, ahora que lo notaba, se notaba un poco… ¿temeroso? Claramente no lo noto porque muchos se quejaron, incluido Mylene, la mayoría estaban heridos, él tuvo unas contenciones y Mira se golpeó el abdomen, pero a comparación de los demás, eran los más apto para aquella misión.

Con la intriga de que había un científico en ese lugar, se puso a pensar y solo le llego una conclusión: ¡una nueva arma! , recordaba cuando Zero le comento sobre la primera guerra Bakugan, que duro ochos años, que los últimos tres años fueron batallas extraordinarias, pero en toda guerra existió los tiempos oscuros.

Y eso sucedió en el cuarto año de la primera guerra Bakugan.

Zero menciono que en el diez de octubre ,cuatros años desde el inicio de la guerra Bakugan ,un blazer utilizo un poder experimental ,un simple poder…pero Zero en aquel momento se puso a temblar mencionando que ese _**simple poder **_causo que América de sur fuera destruida ,con todo su habitantes ,según Zero ,ese poder era tan peligroso que varios peleadores latinos se sacrificaron para sepultar a la armada de los blazers que usaron esos poderes, eso era todo lo que sabía ,ya que le daba temor recordar la mirada de terror que tenía Alice cuando le hablaba sobre esa era.

Shun se sorprendió al saber sobre que Alice crio a Zero y en su pecho creció un sentimiento de orgullo al pensar del como su novia pudo criar a alguien tan temperamental como el castaño, pero el relato le per tuvo al saber cómo el líder de la resistencia, temblaba por sobre ese poder, Shun quiso saber sobre aquel "poder" pero Zero…

Solo menciono con temor que se llamaba…_**Edo Tensei**_…solo eso…

_-¿será que investiga con algo así?-_pensó decidido Shun recordando sobre el peligro de que podría suceder en el futuro, quizas inconscientemente Zero lo envió para detener aquello, con decisión se encamino hacia ese laboratorio.

Con sumo cuidado entro a ese lugar para ver con sorpresa algunas cosas, habían estantes con esferas bakugans, demasiadas, ya que estaba en un barandal y veía como quizas, noventas o cien estanque con Bakugan en ellos.

Ignorando aquel paisaje ,siguió caminando ,viendo con curiosidad algunas cosas ,como la construcción de diagramas de armamentos ,o algunas máquinas raras ,viendo con atención parecía una clase alteradores ,por ello siguió su camino.

Noto de inmediato que había un pasillo rodeado de puros estanques, dándole a entender que era un lugar importante, con prisa se dirigió a allá, al llegar noto que era un espacio donde en el centro había una simple mesa con unos planos.

_-¿Qué serán? ¿Qué serán tan importante para estar en el centro de este laboratorio?-_efectivamente, girando en si vio que el lugar estaba en el centro y el camino que había tomado era el único para poder llegar a él, con prisa se encamino hacia a aquella mesa.

Con sus ojos miro en los planos ,se notaba que apenas estaba siendo trazados ,queriendo decir ,que apenas fueron creados recientemente ,mientras más leía ,noto que eran planos para ataques masivos ,cañones de armamentos de gran tamaños ,artefactos bakugans nuevos ,como unos silenciadores ,capaces de volver invisibles a los bakugans ,pero encontró la idea de una máquina de guerras ,ciertamente en los planos el diseño estaba incompleto ,pero una maquina con el doble de una ciudad era sumamente peligroso.

Sin pensarlo ,guardo todo esos planos en su maletín ,tomándolos a todos para primero leerlo y guardar la información por sí tendría que botarlos ,pero cuando tenía el último ,se sorprendió ya que tenía el título de aquel poder que da temor a Zero….sus ojos dorados se abrieron horrorizados….eso no podía ser posible...ese poder…

-¿Cómo…PUEDEN HACER ESTO?

-¡alto ahí intruso!-Shun furioso se dio la vuelta para ver al blazers en bata que lo miraba con odio y asco profundo ,Shun enojado alzo a Ingram mientras le lanzaba la peor mirada que tenía a ese ser despreciable ,El blazer no se quedó atrás ,estiro su brazo ,de su manga salió una esfera marrón.

-¡hare pagar por pensar en esto, maldito ser!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El valor, no es tener miedo, sino actuar aun cuando tengas temor**

H.K


	23. Chapter 23

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

(1): En esta tiene la misma apariencia de Dragoon de la serie de Beyblade, solo que color negro con azul.

(2): esta escena podríamos compárala con la parte de Matrix: Revolution, donde Neo y el agente Smith chocan entre ellos.

(3): comparemos esta apariencia como a los saiyajin.

* * *

><p>Scourge se encontraba en aquel momento navegando en su nave, por la zona de Provinsol 4, había encontrado una señal de un Bakugan darkus muy conocido por él, Black Dragoon.<p>

-te tengo-acelerando partió directamente a ese lugar ,espero pacientemente mientras su nave se dirigía a Provinsol 4 ,durante el tiempo movía con su mano la esfera de Xelfe ,había alterado su Bakugan ,fue exitoso ya que Xelfe es el primer Bakugan con armamento integrados ,pero si comparamos con Helios ,Xelfe es sumamente diferente.

Había llegado a Provinsol 4.

A diferencia de Vestroia o la tierra, Provinsol 4 era mucho más pequeño, su superficie era completamente rodeada de tierra y un metal de rara procedencia pero útil para los blazers, Provinsol 4 era un planeta de provisiones, para la recolección de metales y piedras preciosas.

Cosas que son importantes para los blazers y fue objetivo del ataque de la resistencia hace tiempo, ese planeta era tan importante ,que aunque no quisiera admitirlo ,se armó una guerra civil blazer hace unos doscientos años ,cosa que fue solucionada por el emperador Xonmuthas al subir al poder.

Retornando el asunto, la gravedad del planeta Provinsol 4 era mucho mayor que el de algunos planetas, los blazers pudieron evitar aquellos percances, pero los bakugans estarán restringidos en sus movimientos, básicamente el 20% de su velocidad natural será reducida.

-¡aquí voy!-saltando de su nave cayó del cielo con velocidad, con rapidez activo un botón en un collar en su cuello, con alivio sintió que la gravedad no le hacía daño alguno, pero no podía hacer nada por Xelfe, ese combate seria intenso, tomo una carta portal y viendo la frecuencia de Black Dragoon, lanzo la carta portal que se dirigió hacia el suelo con rapidez, Scourge tomo la esfera de su Bakugan haos y la lanzo-¡surge Xelfe!

Un brillo amarrillo apareció en el cielo, para aparecer el Bakugan lagartija del blazer, solo que su apariencia cambio, poseía una capa marrón encima de su armadura que solo cubría hombros y pecho, su piel cambio a verde, cosa rara para Bakugan blazers y finalmente un yelmo simple de color plateado.

**-¡uhg! ¡Eres un perdedor cobarde! ¡Este lugar me molesta!-**Xelfe era un Bakugan blazer interesante, era sincero pero todas sus palabras eran secas, llenas de venenos e hirientes y lo más notorio era que no lo hacía con intención.

-¡Black Dragoon está aquí! ¡Debemos de capturar a Zork!-afirmo Scourge con decisión, Xelfe no menciono palabra alguna y tomo a su amo entre sus manos y lo acomodo en su hombro, mientras caía notaba como veían una pradera con plantas de diamantes y un punto negro que se hacía cada vez más nítido, ese era Zork.

Al chocar en el suelo se agrieto por el gran impacto, Xelfe choco con sus puños en una clara muestra de poderío mientras que Zork que se encontraba en el suelo acostado de espalda a unos varios kilómetros del Bakugan, solo sonrió complacido.

-interesante conocerte Scourge, el cobarde.

-eres más de lo que dice oh príncipe Zork o solo Zork ¿no?

-Sí ,prefiero que me llamen así ,vaya entrada ,te felicito-elogio a su estilo burlón Zork viendo sin importancia su golpeador que estaba activado ,todo gracias a la carta portal de Scourge ,levantándose con desgana alzo la esfera de su amigo Bakugan-¿listo para barrer el piso con él ,Black Dragoon?

-**Como usted ordene, mi emperador-**Scourge le llamo la atención sobre ello, en los contacto que encontró, en especial unos viejos amigos de Zork le dijeron que el no deseaba ser emperador solo destruir cosas, pero ver a Zork alabar a su Bakugan por decirle aquello, le dio mala espina.

-¡surge Darkus Black Dragoon!

Scourge tuvo temor en una faz de segundo al ver el Bakugan de Zork, era un Dragon chino solo que tenía cambios notorios, sus brazos eran largos y desde los codos eran extenso dándole una apariencia de garras bestiales, su cadera y piernas era extensa dándole la apariencia de un veloz Bakugan, su color era azul con negro y no tenía alas pero levitaba dándole una apariencia poderosa y sin contar que era el doble de tamaño de Xelfe (1).

Por otro lado Xelfe siseo enojado ,pero no temeroso ,el tamaño no lo era todo en un combate y la tenías de ganar ,tenia de su lado su armamento interno y la carta portal a su disposición ,Black Dragoon es un Bakugan blazer legendario pero no invencible y se aseguraría de derrotarlo para probarlo.

-**¡te derrotare Black Dragoon! **

**-No puedes asegurar nada Bakugan Haos, el emperador y yo te destrozaremos.**

**-¡hablas demasiado! ¡Yo me he vuelto más fuerte y junto a mi inútil compañero te haremos trizas!**

**-¡**OYE!

-bien ,dejemos de palabrería ¡quiero probar un nuevo poder contigo Scourge!-con el grito de Zork ,un grito lleno de excitación ,clara señal de alguien que está ansioso al límite se dio a entender ,Scourge se puso rígido al ver como Black Dragoon saltaba con fuerza a varios kilometro al cielo ,Xelfe se posiciono perfectamente ,listo para el combate.

_-¡poder activado: Disparo Haos!-_extendiendo su mano Xelfe disparo balas de energías cargadas, Black Dragoon se cubrió con sus brazos y se protegió de aquellos ataques, Xelfe gruño y extendió hacia atrás sus brazos-_¡poder activado: onda masiva haos!_

Como un golpe rápido y eficaz ,el Bakugan haos disparo con fuerza un rayo de energía cargado que cegó por varios segundos a Scourge ,en el cielo Black Dragoon bufo aburrido y cuando el rayo se acercaba solo estiro su brazo….y de un manotazo deshizo el ataque ,cosa que dejo impresionado a Scourge y a Xelfe.

-Bien, primer calentamiento ¡luchemos!-con eso el Bakugan darkus se lanzó a alta velocidad del cielo listo para pelear, Xelfe rugió y sin pensarlo se encamino corriendo hacia el Bakugan darkus, saltando con fuerza, los dos bakugans se acercaron preparado para el impacto, chocando entre ellos haciendo que una onda expansiva barriera con todo a su alrededor (2).

Un nuevo hecho, igual de la batalla entre Ace y Scourge, conocido como "el día de Luz y oscuridad: poder absoluto" se dará inicio, solo que en ese momento….una batalla que dará inicio a una series de eventos que podría definir el destino de los multiversos.

**(-)**

Fefnir y Wilda atacaba con todo lo que tenía, la pelea estaba en su apogeo viendo que estaban rodeados por Droides y bakugans a montón le dabas a entender que necesitaban la ayuda de Shun.

Wilda disparaba con fuerza con su ametralladora mientras que Fefnir atacaba con balas de energía por sus armas integradas, algunos Bakugan blazer caían ante aquellos ataques levemente aleatorios.

-¡maldición! ¡¿Dónde está kazami?-como respuesta vio el estallido color verde en el centro del lugar, de esta salió un Bakugan con apariencia ninja, notándolo por sus movimientos, furioso Ingram junto con otro Bakugan ventus que tenía Shun.

Este era un Bakugan ventus de una apariencia humanoide de piel verde con marcas azules, cabello en picos con líneas blancas y una armadura brillante, este Bakugan tenía una mirada llena de fiereza y en sus manos tenía una pistola con cristales azules que lanzaba dardos de aguas hacia…notaron enseguida como un Bakugan de gran tamaño estilo escorpión salía a la superficie.

_-¡poder activado: mil hojas de viento, estilo sigiloso!-_exclamo Shun alzando su golpeador, junto a Ingram ya que estaba con él, se volvieron intangible y se dirigieron hacia el Bakugan escorpión que comenzó a expulsar acido, lo hubiera logrado de no ser por el otro Bakugan ventus que pudo evitar aquel acido con un disparo de su arma.

-**¡humano! ¡Déjenme ayudarlo!**-pidió con orden pero con amabilidad leve, un tono que se emplea entre camaradas que se ven como iguales, cosa que Shun tenía agradecido con aquel Bakugan.

-¡te necesito con los otros Maxxor! ¡Ayuda a los otros!-menciono Shun a su otro compañero que asintió dándose la vuelta para disparar más con su armamento, mientras que Ingram eludía rápidamente los embates por el otro Bakugan_-¡poder de fusión activado: Arte ninja, mil horas torrenciales!_

Deteniéndose Ingram lanzo una gran cantidad de plumas de sus manos que a la mitad de su camino se convirtieron en descargas ultra cargas que daba al Bakugan blazer que se retorcía en su lugar al recibir un ataque comparado a un día lluvioso, el científico que aún seguía en su laboratorio tuvo que cubrirse pero furioso no dejo que la situación siguiera.

_-¡poder activado: niebla metálica!-_como el nombre lo dice ,una densa niebla salió del hocico del Bakugan que por su color naranja ,era subterra ,la niebla cubrió levemente al Bakugan escorpión y para sorpresa leve de Shun ,los ataques de Ingram fueron desintegrado ,cosa que hizo que el Bakugan ventus cesara fuego.

-esto ser más difícil de lo que pensé…

**(-)**

Xelfe daba golpe con fuerzas hacia Black Dragoon que se defendía con maestría, Scourge analizaba la situación y por donde lo viera, estaba en problemas, Black Dragoon puede soportar muchos ataques y solo con fuerza bruta.

_-¡TRIPLE PODER ACTIVADO: Luz aspas, metralletas cegadoras y finalmente Resplandor solar!-_quería forzarlo al final, y por ello utilizo aquel movimiento, Zork se sorprendió al ver como Scourge atacaba con todo, claramente era un rival blazer de gran valor, todos siempre se contenía con él por ser el heredero sin importarles de su anterior acto, sonrió complacido.

Unas Shurikens se formaron en el aire de color amarrillo ,una energía amarrilla transparente que tomo la forma de una ametralladoras mientras que esferas de energía se formaba alrededor y se unían en el cielo para crear otra mucho más grandes ,todo hecho por Xelfe que gritaba por su poderío.

_-¡poder de fusión activado: Golpe Aquos!-_menciono con voz calmada Zork dejando en shock a Scourge, pero primero actuaria y después preguntaría.

-¡ataca!-ordeno con firmeza que fue recibida por su Bakugan ,que apunto a Black Dragoon que apretó con su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo que tomo un brillo azul ,los ataques se dirigieron hacia el Bakugan darkus que salto el aire mientras su brazo izquierdo…¿se convirtió en agua?

Efectivamente, su brazo era hecho de agua pero mantenía su forma, los ataques se dirigieron hacia Black Dragoon que con perfecta agilidad movía su brazo como un látigo que creció y destruyo las Shurikens con facilidad.

Pensando que lo tomaría por sorpresa por la descarga de sus ametralladoras hechas de energías no pudo salir de su sorpresa al ver como Black Dragoon extendía su brazo y una muralla de agua lo cubría, siguió disparando con más fuerzas pero ese muro de agua se lo impidió, por otro lado Black Dragoon movió su brazo y creo una lanza de dos puntas hechas de hielo y la lanzo a la velocidad del sonido.

Con la velocidad intensa atravesó la esfera de energía haos destruyéndola desde adentro haciéndola que explosionara, Xelfe rugió furioso y comenzó a correr mientras disparaba con su metralletas, Black Dragoon reacciono y salto mientras concentrada una gran cantidad de agua en su puño para lanzarlo tomando la forma de un Dragon marino que tomo entre sus fauces al Bakugan haos estrellándolo en el suelo.

-¡ya me harte! ¡_Carta portal abierta: Mundo de la luz!_-con esto los ojos de Xelfe se abrieron para levantarse y que una aura lo cubriera, era de llamas de color amarrilla que formo una aura (3) mientras que el lugar cambiaba y el cielo se oscureció dejando caer truenos blancos, el poder de Xelfe creía cada vez más, pero para Zork eso le parecía aburrido.

_-¡poder activado: Fuerza elemental!-_menciono con aburrimiento Zork, mientras que seis energía lo rodeara y girara entre si mientras levitaba con los brazos cruzados viendo fijamente al Bakugan haos que se impresiono pero se volvió a su posición de combate, Zork sonrió complacido- prepárense….que ya los he subestimado demasiado…!es hora!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nunca subestimes a tus rivales y más a tus oponentes**

H.K


	24. Chapter 24

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué está sucediendo?<p>

Era lo que decía con voz un poco apresurada Chan lee mientras revisaba su radar integrado en su golpeador ,desde que consiguió las provisiones de la base blazers ,detecto que la nave de Zero estaba siendo atacada ,debido que detecto presencia blazer y que algunos de sus compañeros habían sacado a sus bakugans ,no hay que ser un genio para saber la situación ,lo que la tiene desconcertada es debido que la nave partió de su punto de aterrizaje ,emprendiendo camino a otra zona ,caso por la cual ha estado analizando sobre que está sucediendo ,la respuesta le llego como balde de agua fría.

-¡están rodeados!...esto es malo, si están escapando es porque son demasiado ¡apúrate Fortress!

Su Bakugan entendió por la ansiedad que tenía la china, y es quizas porque Chan lee se lo tomo mucho más en serio esta guerra, el siendo su Bakugan guardián tenía un lazo de amistad inquebrantable, por ello después de tanto tiempo con Chan lee es consciente del porque su amiga esta estresada por la seguridad de su equipo.

_En un pasillo de la nave, caminaba con lentitud por sus heridas, Chan lee mirando como los daños de la nave, pudieron repararlo con ayuda de los bakugans que aportaron fuerza bruta para las reparaciones, pero ahora podía decir que estaban seguros, por el momento._

_-Chan lee…-llamo en un susurro Zero, tenía unas vendas en la cabeza y brazos pero comparado con Ace y Keith se encontraba en buenas condiciones, la aludida camino con lentitud debido a sus heridas hacia su querido amigo, quien al notar su esfuerzo se acercó con rapidez y la cargo, cosa que la china se sonrojo pero sonrió por la preocupación que le demostraba-…disculpa…por ser insensible…estas herida y yo…_

_-estas igual, así que…no te disculpes…es más, estas haciendo esfuerzos innecesario-como respuesta Zero sonrió levemente y con pasos lentos y pausados, terminaron en la sala de descanso de la nave, con cuidado deposito a la china en el sillón y se sentó rápidamente junto a ella en un modo cansado, cosa que fue notada por Chan lee-Zero….estas herido ¿Por qué me cargaste?_

_-pues…no debía que una joven tan hermosa hiciera tanto esfuerzo-su tono de voz en lugar de sonar halagador como él quería, sonó nervioso pero aun así el elogio fue bien tomado por la china que le sonrió dulcemente al castaño._

_-Gracias…. ¿qué hacías un momento?_

_-nada realmente….estuve verificando los sistemas, además de los chicos._

_-Malditos sean los blazers en atacarnos así._

_-cierto….pero esto es una pequeña guerra comparada por el de mi tiempo, perdí a muchos amigos y…bueno…quizas por ello soy alguien Antisocial…_

_-No le prestes atención….eres especial con todo lo que eres….aun como actúas, para mi ese alguien especial-cuando repitió sus palabras mentalmente se sonrojo, cosa que fue compartida por Zero que solo le dedico una sonrisa leve._

_-__**Zero…Acabo de sentir un Bakugan**_-_llamo Fefnir con seriedad, Zero lo volteo a ver para verlo con simpleza, su Bakugan espero unos segundos para hablar-__**Es…Phantom….**_

_La tranquilidad que mostraban la china y el castaño desapareció para adoptar una expresión fría y seria, Fefnir sabia porque aquello, Chan lee sabía todo sobre la vida de Zero, por ello la identidad de X es información sabia para ella, por ello sabiendo del Bakugan de aquel traidor sabía que podría suceder._

_-hablar Fefnir._

_-__**Sentí la energía de Phantom hace un momento, pero como siempre lo oculta.**_

_-….esto es sospechoso._

_**-¿a qué te refieres Zero?**_

_-en 6 meses, la primera vez que X se muestra es sinceramente sospechoso._

_-__**¿haremos algo al respecto, Zero?**_

_-No…..que Phantom se haya mostrado significa que quiere retarnos…o tiene algo planeado…X siempre fue un genio, eso es sin duda._

_-Ya veo…si lo pones así…que apareciera así después de tanto tiempo…podría ser una trampa…en el mejor de los casos._

_-pero igual esto es llamativo y debemos estar alerta…Chan lee._

_-¿dime Zero?_

_-Mylene está herida, por ello te dejo a ti a cargo….ahora recordé que debo de hacer algo importante._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Recordé algo….pero igual, deberé de partir en unos días, por ello te encargo la seguridad del equipo… ¿aceptas?-le pregunto viéndola directamente a los ojos, Chan lee se sorprendió al ver que el confiaba plenamente en ella para cuidar al equipo, una sensación de felicidad y orgullo creció en su pecho mientras abrazaba al castaño._

_-Acepto._

Recordando cuál es su misión ,activo un poder para aumentar la velocidad de Fortress ,cosa que funciono ya que en algunos minutos pudo deslumbrar a la nave de la resistencia siendo acompañada por Frafdo y Drago pero lo más llamativo era la gran cantidad de Droides bakugans ,eran un total de 341 ,eso fue lo que informaba su golpeador.

-_¡Doble poder activado: espadas budistas más tormenta de fuego!_-Fortress hizo surgir cada espadas en cada respectiva manos que tenían un diseño de una espada hindú con un filo morado, después de esta una ondas de fuegos las cubrió y Fortress comenzó a girar.

Girando cada vez más, se lanzó hacia los Droides convirtiéndose en un mar de llamas candente que arraso con la gran mayoría de Droides que no pudieron reaccionar por el repentino ataque, algunos atacaron pero el, literalmente, taladro de fuego concentrado los destrozos con fuerza antes de detenerse junto con los dos Bakugan restantes.

-**Veo que has regresado Fortress.**

**-Es la orden de Zero que Chan lee cuide del equipo.**

**-Me alegro que hayas regresado Fortress, con ese ataque has disminuido sus fuerzas.**

**-es cierto Drago, pero no se confíen, quedan pocos pero podrían llamar más.**

**-¡correcto! ¡Debemos de destruirlo inmediatamente!**-exclamo con vigor Frafdo que dio un grito de batalla y se lanzó hacia los restantes Droides disparando con elegancia y fuerza sus flechas ,por otro lado Drago lanzaba esferas de fuegos y ráfagas de flamas ,mientras que Fortress atacaba con sus espadas con maestría ,mientras un poco más de Droides se unían a la pelea.

**(-)**

Ingram levantaba su puño ,el cual le había dado el golpe final al Bakugan enemigo ,Shun mantuvo su expresión sin emociones ,pero en el fondo estaba aliviado ,la mente que fue capaz de crear aquellos poderes devastadores había desaparecido y podía asegurar que en el futuro no habría problemas graves.

Ingram se giró listo para apoyar a Zero y Mira junto con sus bakugans ,pero noto que estaban rodeados ,cosa que le preocupo pero decidió no rendirse aún ,Ingram noto su expresión y solo contesto saltado atacando con kunais de vientos destruyendo algunos Droides ,para después posicionarse junto con Fefnir y Wilda que se ocultaron detrás de un gran escombro.

Los blazers ordenaron el ataque, disparos surcaron por el aire impactándose en cualquier lado, intentando dañar un poco a sus enemigos, Fefnir alzo su brazo y un escudo de fuego los cubrió mientras que a la vez disparaba dardos de fuegos hacia los Droides, un método para tanto la defensa y ataque, aprovechando que tenían un momento a solas, Shun decidió averiguar algo.

-¿nos trajiste por algo en específico, no?-Zero lo giro a ver un poco serio, pero Shun noto que lo había sorprendido, guardándose una sonrisa victoriosa continuo hablando pero fue interrumpido antes de hablar por Mira.

-¿De qué hablan?

POMMMM

-Dile tu Zero, Ya me di cuenta del porque estamos aquí, además tengo las pruebas-menciono ignorando olímpicamente la descarga explosiva que sacudió levemente pero no afecto al escudo.

-Bien, pues veras Señorita Clay...

BOOOMMM-PAAMMM-TAAAM TAMMM

-que la misión era mucho más importante…este lugar es el centro de...

TRUMP-BOOOOOOMM

-de investigaciones de bakugans, aquí crearían armas tantos increíbles como peligrosas para la guerra, sé que todos…

BOOOOMM

-estaban heridos, mira ni nosotros estamos sanos completamente pero…

BOOOMMM-PAMMP

-Debía de destruir este lugar.

-¿Qué clases de armas hablamos?

-No queras saber-hablo secamente Shun, Mira lo miro levemente confundida y contrariada por no saber que decir o hacer, por ello dejo la situación en paz.

BOOOOMMM-PUMP -TARARARARA

-Señorita Clay…Es hora de retirarnos-menciono Zero llamando la atención de la pelinaranja que asintió levemente y accionando su golpeador, se activó un contendor, los tres se miraron y asintieron, Zero alzo su golpeador que brillo intensamente.

-_¡poder de fusión activado: Multillamas!-_el escudo de fuego de Fefnir estallo en toda las direcciones dañando a una parte de la zona, momento que fue aprovechado por los peleadores que tomaron un gran impulso y salieron volando mientras que el contendor descendía de diez a cero…

Cinco….cuatro….tres….dos….uno….cero….

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Todo el lugar estallo de forma impresionante asegurando que toda vida fue erradicada y borrando cualquier rastro de aquella base, un triunfo más para los peleadores que decidieron partir a su nave y tomar su merecido descanso de aquellos combates

**(-)**

Xelfe rugió adolorido aun en el suelo, el combate ha sido intenso, Black Dragoon tenía la habilidad de usar los seis atributos en sus poderes, hecho por el cual tenía un modo de reaccionar en cada ataque que Xelfe realizaba.

Ráfagas de fuegos fueron a su dirección ,junto con Scourge que estaba en su hombro sosteniéndose fuertemente ,rodo por el suelo lanzando a la vez ráfagas de energía de luz ,cosa que un muro de tierra lo defendió.

Xelfe se levantó y un aura de energía amarrilla lo cubrió y lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia Black Dragoon, con una velocidad impresionante lanzo sus imparables golpes que aprecian que iban dirigidos a la velocidad de la luz ,pero black Dragoon lo esquivaba gracias que tenía un aura haos encima.

Xelfe torció los dientes y salto en el aire creando sietes esferas de luz, estiro su brazo derecho que se trasformó en un cañón de gran tamaño, con partes tantos metálicas y tejidos vivos, este comenzó a disparar con su armamento integrando, mientras que Scourge lanzaba al aire dos Bakugan trampas.

El primero era una especie de ave con alas de cristales mientras que el otro era una especie de lagarto, a comparación con Xelfe, este no tenía forma humanoide, de un color amarrillo parecía a las lagartijas terrestres.

Los dos Bakugan trampas saltaron en el aire disparando con ráfagas haos, mientras que Black Dragoon extendió sus brazos y concentro energía darkus junto con energía pyrus.

_-¡poder Element activado: Sol oscuro!_

Entre sus garras se formó una esfera de fuego entre rojo y negro de gran tamaño, Scourge torció los dientes y haciendo una seña a su Bakugan que asintió este salto al aire siento acompañado por los otros dos bakugans.

El Bakugan trampa ave fue cubierto por cristales y se funcionó con Xelfe en su espaldas, mientras la lagartija se fusionaba con su brazo que se reconfiguro en un cañón con una boca de lagarto.

Armado y listo para continuar ,disparo dos rayos de energía concentrados hacia la esfera de energía darkus y pyrus haciendo que estallara levantando el polvo por todo aquel lugar y causando una onda expansiva que envió a duras cuestas a Xelfe y a Black Dragoon hacía varias montañas de metales destruyéndolas a su paso a ser lazando a tal velocidad.

Zork logro sujetarse y vio como Xelfe a pura fuerza de voluntad se incorporó rápidamente y disparaba a su dirección, el blazer heredero torció los dientes y se cubrió para no ser dañado como Xelfe lo atacaba como loco, ya que le daba con disparo de sus dos cañones o que recibiera cristales energías por montones.

_-¡doble poder activado: Cañones de la muerte solar más Rayos solar!-_si antes los ataques eran monstruosos, este se ganó el premio al ver como esferas de energía solar eran absorbidas por las alas de Xelfe, mientras que la boca de los cañones era iluminado cada vez más fuerte.

Varias venas aparecían en los brazos, torso ,pecho ,pierna y rostro de Xelfe bajo la armadura chamuscada de gran tamaño ,dando a entender que el ataque ejercía una gran presión a todo al Bakugan ,pero no se detendría ,tenía que admitir que Black Dragoon es un Bakugan demasiado peligroso para la causa blazer.

BAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMM

Un disparo de gran tamaño fue lanzado con fiereza y destrucción, un rayo que arraso más de cien kilómetro de hectáreas, Black Dragoon iba a reaccionar pero el ataque le llego pareciendo que arraso con todo ser molecular existente, un ataque tan destructor que causo temblor en el lugar, un poder que fue capaz de desmantelar un continente entero.

Xelfe cayó en el suelo por aquel desgate impresionante de poder, ciertamente su compañero podría decir que era un inútil, pero sabía cuándo quería dar con todo lo que tenía y eso lo demostró al activar tal combinación de poderes, iba a felicitarlo por darle la victoria por primea vez cuando….se quedó muerto del terror antes sus ojos igual que Scourge.

Black Dragoon…caminaba hacia ellos….!eso era imposible! Un ataque capaz de destruir más de trescientos Droides juntos y el solo ¡perdió un brazo!

-¿Qué…clase…de Bakugan es…es?-por primera Scourge sentía miedo ,de verdad que sentía pánico ,un Bakugan indestructible era un mal que debe de ser erradicado ,tanto para la causa blazer ,para el emperador Vhennos y finalmente ,no quería decirlo pero la resistencia ,no es que lo apreciara pero quería enfrentarse una vez más a su rival ,a su verdadero y primer rival ,Ace Grit ,quería derrotarlo y enfrentarse después para ver si puede igualarlo ,el había matado a su hermano accidentalmente pero ciertamente era aquel que le dio las fuerzas de combatir con todas sus fuerzas.

Con fuerzas renovadas ,quería enfrentarse a Ace ,primera vez desde que "nació" ha deseado algo de corazón ,combatir por una causa ,pelear contra un igual ,su Bakugan percibió su fuerza y su determinación en sus ojos sin pupilas alguna a diferencia de Zork que tenía un hilo de sangre entre ellos pero en sus ojos brillaban por la ira ,Xelfe se levantó con fuerzas y encaro a tal terrible Bakugan ,Scourge asintió a su amigo….primera vez que decía amigo ,ciertamente deseaba matar a Ace por darle algo que ningún blazer ha tenido desde hace mucho ,Individualidad.

-¡lucharemos juntos, Xelfe!

**-¡así es cobarde, juntos derrotaremos al maldito de Percival y al Vestal!**

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

-¡BRAVO! Has mostrado mucho mas de que lo imaginaba Scourge el cobarde…!pero nadie ensucia mi traje!-aunque la amenaza era estúpida, Zork tenía un brillo de furia e ira tan alta que aquella amenaza la hacía espeluznante y aterradora ,pero Scourge no flaqueo ,alzo el pecho con orgullo ,cosa que a Zork hizo enojar-¡bien! ¡Conocerás el poder más prohibido!

-¡ADELANTE ZORK! ¡NO TE TEMO!

-¡CAERAS! _¡Poder activado: Edo Tensei….!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Debes tener una motivación para ganar**

H.K


	25. Chapter 25

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

Tributo al Gran blazer Scourge, Nombre tomado de uno de los personajes de las historietas de Sonic The hedgehog, debido que es un personaje favorito del autor, se le fue dado un papel especial y en este capítulo se le dará un tributo.

* * *

><p>Scourge cayo de rodilla en el suelo con un gemido de dolor, cerró los ojos adolorido por la terrible herida que tenía en el pecho mientras que un Xelfe herido caía un poco alejado del blazer, Zork se acomodó en el hombro de Black Dragoon viendo a Scourge tirado en el suelo en su propia sangre que a la vez seis forma de energía desaparecían y formaban en la mano del heredero blazer una carta de poder.<p>

-Peleaste bien cobarde….pero antes este poder jamás podría haberme derrotado-hablo confiado Zork al ver tal destrucción causada en aquella zona, ciertamente aquel poder fue impresionante pero tiene algunas fallas que era mejor revisarlas Scourge se levantó y se mantuvo de rodillas en el suelo respirando pesadamente.

-no…me….rendiré…

-Interesante…un blazer que no se rinde…Me agradas-menciono con una sonrisa Zork mientras que Scourge tuvo arcada y escupió sangre pero se mantuvo de rodillas viendo fijamente a Zork, cosa que hizo que se enojara-¡RINDETE YA!

-¡JAMAS!-La batalla fue demasiado para Scourge, aquel poder lo asusto por el tipo de emplea miento que utilizo pero no se retrató pero fue derrotado miserablemente, Xelfe se movía del suelo queriendo continuar con la pelea, Zork miro aquella escena con ira y no se pudo contener.

-¡¿PORQUE NO TE RINDES? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUIEN PELEAS?

-porque….yo lo deseo….ya que…peleo por mí mismo…-recordando las palabras de Ace le dio fuerza para levantarse del suelo con lentitud siendo seguido por Xelfe que había perdido sus dos brazos y los bakugans trampas habían sido destruidos ,Scourge sonrió sinceramente al recordar su combate con el Vestal darkus.

_Ráfagas de luz y oscuridad eran disparado por todo aquel lugar ,mientras que Xelfe disparaba con unos rifles mientras que Percival luchaba con dos espadas que lanzaba rayos eléctricos de color oscuros ,la zona estaba siendo destruida por tales ataques Energy._

_Xelfe en un movimiento disparo dos ráfagas de energía pero estas se dividieron en varias descargas pequeñas que cubrieron levemente el cielo de aquel planeta, Percival dio un grito de guerra y apuntando con su espada lanzo un relámpago doble de gran tamaño que destrozos a algunos de aquellos ataques._

_Xelfe comenzó a brillar en un aura dorada y se lanzó en una ráfaga en alta velocidad mientras que Percival hizo desaparecer sus espadas que a la vez sus puños son rodeados pro energía darkus para finalmente lanzarlo con fuerza._

_Las dos fuerzas chocaron con fuerza que causo una onda expansiva que abrió las nubes del lugar, mientras que Xelfe daba toda su fuerza en soportar aquel rayo d energía, por otro lado Percival era llevado al suelo chocando duramente causando que el suelo temblara pero no cedería, aumentando más su poder mantuvo a Xelfe en el cielo._

_El Bakugan haos decidió hacer su movimiento, haciendo aparecer sietes esferas de luz, estas se dirigieron hacia Percival disparando relámpagos de color amarrillo hiriendo al Bakugan darkus que invoco sus espadas que fueron maniobradas en el aire que desviaban los relámpagos haos con maestría._

_Los dos Bakugan se detuvieron en su respectivo ataque, Xelfe se lanzó esta vez con una esfera de energía en su boca y la lanzo rápidamente, Percival actuó de prisa rodando en el suelo y se irguió con rapidez para ver a Xelfe detenerse un poco más arriba en el suelo y que poso sus ojos en el Bakugan darkus._

_Como si fuera una orden se lanzó hacia Percival que invoco una de sus espadas que a la vez que Xelfe llamaba una barra de color dorado que tenía una especia de cañón al final de la barra, las dos armas chocaron con fuerza levantando el polvo y los dos Bakugan se miraron fijamente, igual que sus compañeros Vestal/Blazer._

_-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-hablo con cansancio Scourge a Ace que lo miro fijamente, la batalla había tomado demasiado tiempo y poco a poco les tomaba sus fuerzas._

_-habla._

_-….. ¿Porque pelean?-pregunto con seriedad Scourge mirando fijamente al Vestal que le devolvió la mirada, ignorando como los dos bakugans intentaban derivar al contrario._

_-¿Por qué peleamos? ¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Me refiero que cual es su estúpida razón de pelear contra los blazers, somos miles o millones con bakugans, somos guerreros y amante de la conquista y destrucción a diferencia de los Humanos, Neathianos, Gundaliano y por supuesto el Vestal que no aprovechan el verdadero potencial de los bakugans._

_-puede ser cierto._

_-¡Y LO ES! ¡YO NO SOY NADA! ¡PERO USTEDES PELEAN CONTRA MILLONES! ¡JAMAS GANARAN!_

_-puede ser cierto._

_-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿ACASO TE HAS RENDIDO? ¡PUES RINDETE! _

_-puede ser cierto…pero no me rendiré y no me retratare-hablo con seguridad Ace al blazer que quedo incrédulo por aquella palabra, no entendía del porque peleaban si solo evitan lo inevitable, con enojo decidió encararlo._

_-¡¿PORQUE NO TE RINDES? ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUIEN PELEAS?_

_-porque….yo lo deseo….ya que…peleo por mí mismo…-Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Vestal descolocando a Scourge que comenzó a ponerse furioso a no entender nada lo que decía Ace._

_-¡¿por ti mismo? ¡¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Fácil…lucho por mis ideales, por mi amor a mi planeta y la tierra y por lucho por mí mismo para regresar algún día para estar con aquella que me robo el corazón….-en su mente llego la memoria de todos sus compañeros y amigos, en especial una peliplateada._

_-….eres raro Ace grit….por ello derrotaste será mi nueva meta._

_-creí que era porque mate a tu hermano ¿no?_

_-tuviste que ver, no lo hiciste pero no importa, la muerte de mi hermano quedara de lado, te derrotaste por mí mismo-con una sonrisa genuina en aquel blazer alzo su golpeador que igual que Ace que decidió seguirle la corriente y pelear con todo._

_-¡ENERGY ACTIVADO!_

-¡peleo por un futuro mejor para mi raza! ¡Peleo por mi honor! ¡Peleo por mi compañero! ¡Y peleo por aquella deuda de un nuevo combate con Grit! ¡Y NADIE ME QUITARA MIS GANAS DE PELEAR ZORK!

-¡YA ME HARTASTE! _¡Energy activado: Rayo de protones aniquilantes!-_grito colérico Zork activando un poder darkus genuino, de la garra que quedaba de Black Dragoon comenzó a cargarse energía de oscuridad de alta presión, por otro lado Xelfe se arrodillo adolorido junto con Scourge, no podía subirlo ya que no tenía brazo pero sonreía más que nunca ignorando la gran esfera de energía que poseía el Bakugan blazer darkus.

-**Lo has hecho bien, Scourge.**

**-**Vaya….es la primera vez que solo dices mi nombre-estaba sorprendido el blazer que sonrió sinceramente y con dolor pero persistiendo su fuerza de voluntad se acercó a Xelfe y se apoyó junto a él.

-**Parece que es nuestro fin, Scourge.**

**-**Si…ni pudimos enfrentarnos contra Ace….pero sé que hubiéramos ganado.

-¡LOS ANIQUILARE! ¡YA VERAN!

**-Me hubiera gustado haberme enfrentado una vez contra Percival.**

**-**¡YA VERAN!

-Déjalo Xelfe, al menos empatamos contra ellos….quizas…algún día…

-¡Malditos! ¡Probaran el poder de Zork!

-quizas podremos enfrentarnos contra el en el más allá….

-¡Vamos Black Dragoon!

-**Creo que….no podríamos ir al lugar al que ellos irán Scourge…**-En ese momento Black Dragoon disparo un rayo de energía destructora que arraso con todo el lugar a una alta velocidad dirigiéndose hacia Xelfe y Scourge que se giraron al ver el ataque sin parecer sorprendido ,aceptando el hecho que es su final.

-Quien sabe Xelfe...quizas podríamos ir allá o no pero…quien sabe...quizas podamos…-El ataque dio en Xelfe y Scourge que fueron cubierto por un brillo de color blanco, se miraron una vez más mostrándose el orgullo de haber sido compañero mutuamente para finalmente cerrar cada uno sus ojos que a la vez sus siluetas se desvanecía hasta no quedar nada, solo unas palabras fueron lo último que dijo Scourge-….solo quizas viejo amigo….

.

.

.

.

.

.

**(-)**

Ace abrió repentinamente sus ojos para después cerrarlo con dolor por las múltiples heridas que tenía, noto de inmediato que estaba en la enfermería, por pura fuerza de voluntad tomo asiento en la camilla para ver como tenía el pecho, torso, brazos, su pierna derecha y su frente cubierta de vendas, recordaba caminar en uno de los pasillos conversando con Keith pero de repente vino una explosión y no supo más nada.

De pronto sintió un escalofrió paso por su espalda dándole la idea de que algo malo acababa de suceder, después de unos segundos se levantó de la camilla y con lentitud se acercó a la ventana de la enfermería para ver el frio y silencioso firmamento del espacio notando enseguida los restos de una gran cantidad casi demencial de Bakugans Droides.

-pero…esto no… ¿habrá sucedido algo?

-_Nunca lo olvides Ace grit….me debes un combate…Quizas algún día nos enfrentaremos-_Ace se dio la vuelta para notar que aún estaba solo en la enfermería, hecho que lo asusto a escuchar la voz de ¿Scourge? En el aire, pero las palabras de Scourge sonaron como si jamás se volvieran a ver, solo pudo asentir a aquella petición silenciosa y duro unos segundos en silencio hasta que se dio la vuelta a dirección de la puerta.

-Debo…ir a ver a Julie…

**(-)**

En el salón de la realeza, el emperador Vhennos movía con lentitud su copa de vino, desde hace meses que no había obtenido noticia de su hijo o de algún informe del "cobarde" sobre Zork pero no le dio importancia, tenía peores problemas que los berrinches de su hijo raro.

Los ataques de la tal resistencia han sido estratégicos y ha retrasado en sus respectivas batallas en el dominio total de los universos, la resistencia ha sabido dar bien sus ataques ,atacar a Provinsol 4 ,el planeta de las provisiones ,Hundian VII el planeta de las construcciones ,Garuda Nuim el planeta de esclavos fue liberada y ahora tenía problema ya que las especies de aquel planeta se está rebelándose ,sin contar con los ataques de las bases de estrategias que les costó el avance de las guerras en neathia y gundalian.

-Con su permiso-hablo el segundo al mando Danger que camino con calma hacia el trono de su emperador, la guardia real alzaba su pecho con orgullo, algo que debían mostrar con la presencia del segundo al mando.

-Bien, mi querido segundo al mando ¿Qué sucedió?

-Malas noticias mi señor.

-….ya veo…habla.

-Primero, tuvimos un ataque en Provinsol 2, Las cámaras detectaron a un Bakugan Pyrus de la tierra, tomo una gran cantidad de provisiones y destruyo la base junto con los guardias.

-Rayos….continua, sé que eso no es lo peor.

-Se detectó un enfrentamiento con la resistencia en la zona meteoro hace unas dos horas, los blazers de esas zonas los encontró y enfrento, usaron bien sus jugadas invocando en exceso sus bakugans Droides, pero la resistencia logro dar fuga siendo perseguido por nuestro nombres, cuando parecía que los capturaríamos, fueron embocados y destruidos, después la nave de la resistencia oculto su señal y desaparecido-

-¡maldita sea! ¡Sí que estamos rodeados de inútiles!... ¿algo más?

-Pues…Atacaron en Psukiel Prime y…

-¡NO ME DIGAS! ¡¿DESTRUYERON LA BASE?-Rugió enojado el emperador levantándose de su asiento, Danger aseguraba que era la primera vez ver a su emperador en aquel estado y por supuesto a los demás guardias que temblaban en su puesto.

-Lamento decirlo…pero si….la destruyeron-Vhennos grito escolarizado por todo aquello, tomando un tridente le disparo a varios guardias desahogando su rabia e ira, Danger le dejo ser, su emperador usualmente tranquilo está enojado y eso es muy peligroso, después que se calmó se giró hacia su segundo al mando.

-¿Sobrevivió Ruck?

-No señor.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡Él tenía grandes ideas! ¡Sin él, no tendremos nada! ¡Ahora la guerra será más difícil que obtener!

-Mil disculpa, emperador.

-Déjalo Danger…Ruck era un genio pero no necesitamos sus ideas que se la llevo a la muerte…que %&$#... ¿algo más?

-Solo hago sin importancia…Scourge ha…muerto.

-¿EL cobarde? ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Pues…recién detectamos energía de un Bakugan en especial que peleo contra Scourge…Black Dragoon-eso llamo la atención del emperador que volvió a tomar asiento poniendo atención a su segundo al mando.

-Vaya…el cobarde se enfrentó contra mi hijo….y perdió, que lamentable.

-Señor…no se ha dado dé cuenta de lo grave de la situación.

-Habla mi querido Danger.

-Xelfe fue un Bakugan alterado ,tan fuerte como mi Bakugan Ixxilk y fue derrotado a último momento con un margen de 20.000G de Black Dragoon contra 5.800G de Xelfe-Una vez más llamo la atención del emperador que quedo incrédulo pro tal cantidad de puntos G ,en poca palabra tal cantidad de poder.

-¿eso significa que…?

-Que Zork es quizas tan fuerte o más que usted mi emperador.

-Esto es grave…si alguien se entera de esto….podría formarse una rebelión a favor de Zork y…una nueva guerra civil daría inicio…si esto sucede…la causa blazer se vendría abajo.

-Correcto señor…por eso, me encargare de el por mí mismo.

-Espero buenos resultados Danger…. ¿quiere algo más?

-Nada señor….solo pienso que Scourge merezca algo por su sacrificio….-Vhennos se quedó pensativo e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Haz una tumba a su nombre….Desde hoy ,Solo será conocido a Scourge ,el blazer…-muchos de los guardias se sintieron conmovidos por su emperador y gritaron el nombre de Scourge dándole honor a aquel guerrero antes una infamia ahora un guerrero que será recordado por muchos tiempos ,Danger asintió complacido y salió de la sala para comenzar a buscar a Zork ,pero en uno de los guardias que se encontraba en la entrada del salón sonreía disimuladamente con malicia pura ,con disimulo presiono un botón en su muñeca.

-Aquí Hot spot…-hablo la voz del blazer de rastas rojas por un comunicador en su oído, siendo que estaba alejado de cualquier blazer podría hablar sin ser detectado, en un auricular sonó la voz fría de su compañera blazer.

-_Aquí Rhionne… ¿Di si o no?_

_-_Simplemente si….Zork le ha declarado la guerra a Vhennos….Cambio y fuera…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peleare por mí mismo y por mis amigos**

H.K


	26. Chapter 26

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

Nota del autor: quizas en el próximo o el capítulo 28 se revele la identidad de Zero y sus secretos, sigan comentado y estén pendiente hoy subiré aquellos dos capítulos o hasta mañana estará en el capítulo 28...

* * *

><p><strong>Dos días después<strong>

Tres bakugans se dirigían hacia un punto en especifico en la zona espacial del universo blazer, se trataba de un Dragon sin ala naturales, sino unas mecánicas con ametralladoras, mientras que era seguido por un Gorem hecho de piedra con armadura metálica y dorada que a la vez siendo acompañado por un humanoide temático a una ave de color verde con un traje y armadura ninja y samurái, en cada uno de aquellos bakugans había un humano que estaba completamente exhausto.

-¿Dónde habrá ido los demás?

-Es lógico pensar que sufrieron un ataque de los blazers, Mira.

-Kazami tiene razón señorita Clay, no pude contactarme con ellos pero envié un mensaje para que nos vinieran a buscar….debemos de llegar al punto 2495 del lado norte del universo blazeria.

-No entiendo todo esto ¿podrías te, Zero?

-Ellos al moverse del punto debe de buscar un lugar para refugiarse…después si reciben un mensaje nuestro deben de esperar unas horas y señalar un lugar del encuentro.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer todo eso? ¿No es mejor que nos enviara una señal para ir a donde están refugiados?

-Exacto, ahí tienes la respuesta, es para evitar una trampa.

-¿trampa? ¿No entiendo Zero? ¿Tu si Shun?

-Si lo entiendo, piénsalo detenidamente, si los blazers descubrieran esa información.

-Atacarían inmediatamente….

-Correcto señorita Clay…solo debemos llegar y listo….pero me es raro que se hayan tomado dos días para poderle enviar la señal.

-y no me quiero parecer a Dan…pero tengo hambre.

-Jejejeje, No es nada de malo decir que tienes hambre Shun, pienso que Dan es tan normal como nosotros.

-Si es muy normal comer cinco veces al día ¿a que no es cierto?-Zero rio levemente por la broma de Shun, pero Mira resoplo por ello, no le gustaba que ofendieran a Dan por boberías, después de unos segundos los tres se mantuvieron callados hasta que Shun volvió a hablar-… ¿podemos regresar a la tierra?

-No estoy diciendo que no pero… ¿Por qué?

-solo…extraño a Alice.

-Mmmm compresible ¿y usted Señorita Clay?

-Parece serte franca…no me molesta, los únicos que me importan son mis hermanos y...

-Dan.

-Y Dan y por…..!SHUN! ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS!-exclamo enojada Mira sonrojada, El pelinegro y el castaño sonrieron divertido pero no comentaron nada, La vestal se cruzó de brazo intentado que el sonrojo no fuera notorio.

-Bien….creo que ya nos acercamos-llamo la atención Zero a los demás quienes se giraron a verlo señalar un punto al frente, donde se podía ver un conjunto de meteoros, eso sí había un punto rojo que no pudieron distinguir, con prisa Fefnir y los otros dos bakugans se dirigieron a toda velocidad hasta aterrizar en aquel punto y ver quien se trataba.

-Hola chicos….Identifíquese-Se trataba de Chan lee que se encontraba con su Bakugan que tenía apuntándoles con un escudo que tenía una espada con inscripciones hindús, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Zero ayudado por Fefnir se posiciono frente a Chan lee que no se inmuto-Para saber que eres Zero…Dime tu nombre.

-…-se acercó aún más y se posiciono a lado de la china susurrándole al odio ante la mirada atenta de los otros dos peleadores que algo le había llamado la atención ,después de unos segundos Chan lee sonrió complacida para después sonrojarse fuertemente.

-¡Zero! ¡No digas esas cosas!-Comento para después abrazarlo con cariño, Shun, Ingram, Fefnir y Mira se miraron con un rostro picaron y aprovechando aquel suceso hicieron su movimiento, exclamaron al unísono.

-¡consíganse un cuarto!

-¡cállense!-gritaron los dos sonrojados pero sin romper el abrazo, para después separarse y ver a los demás que se acercaron.

-¿Cómo están los demás, Chan lee?

-Se encuentra estables, pero Julie, Dan y Lync salieron heridos por algunos ataques…es mejor tomar un leve descanso ¿no?

-Cierto, con esta misión podemos asegurar que no habrá masacre en la tierra….vamos con los demás, debemos de tomar un descanso.

-Bien ¡vámonos!-hablo la china a los demás quienes asintieron y partieron junto con sus bakugans.

**(-)**

En la nave de la resistencia se encontraba reunido en el comedor, Lync, Dan y Mylene, quienes por las formas que mantenían su ceño fruncido sumando con el silencio incomodo, daba a entender que habían estado discutiendo.

Drago, Frafdo y Aa'une se mantenían en silencio ya que no querían que sus compañeros Humano/Vestal discutieran, pero no podría evitar aquella situación, el Bakugan ventus ahogo un suspiro al ver como el vestal de cabello rosado iba a hablar.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kuso?

-¡porque es verdad! ¡Mira y Shun están heridos! ¡Zero fue muy imprudente en llevárselo!

-kuso, debes de saber que Zero aseguraba que esa misión es demasiado importante.

-¡lo sé! ¡Pero él no nos dijo! Además ¡¿Por qué no llevo a alguien más?

-Shun era muy importante ya que tiene conocimiento de espionaje, Clay pudo haber sido llevada para fuerza bruta, Zero jamás se…

-¡no lo digas! Entiendo que los llevara, pero ¿Por qué no llevo a alguien más?

-No te hagas el tonto Kuso, lo que dices entre línea es simple ¿Por qué él no te llevo?

-…. ¿cuál es tu punto?

-Sencillo, sé que tu relación con Zero es…desastrosa…pero debes de dejar de cuestionar sus decisiones…

-¿decisiones? ¡No me hagas reír! Míranos ¡estamos heridos! Deberíamos de tener…

-¿Un mejor líder? ¿Cómo tú? ¡Por favor kuso!

-¡LYNC! ¡CALLATE!

-¡no! ¡Dilo! ¡¿Qué tratas de decir?

-¿en serio quieres saber?

**-lync será mejor que…**

-¡no! Es mejor que él lo escuche Frafdo, debe de salir de esa burbuja de inocencia que tiene.

-¿de qué hablas lync?

-Bien…Dan, tú no tienes madera de líder porque...

-¡¿QUE NO TENGO MADERA DE LIDER? ¿Cómo te atreves?

-No me vuelvas a interrumpir Kuso, esto es un ejemplo, para ser un líder debes de pensar con la mente en calma y tomar tantos las buenas como las malas decisiones.

-¿a qué te refieres? Siempre he tomado...

-No, no las hecho…bueno igual no podrías haberlo hecho, tus anteriores batallas no son comparadas con estas ¿me entiendes?

-….

-"aparentemente" fuiste líder de los peleadores terrestre con el suceso del ese no se quien Naga…Mylene explícale tu…a mí me dio aburrimiento saber eso.

-¿Por qué debería?

-**Es tiempo para que Kuso deje atrás la infantilidad, Mylene.**

**-**Escúchame bien Kuso, yo averigüe sobre ese tal Naga y puede que esa situación pareciera la que estamos actualmente, un enfrentamiento en una guerra ¿Cuáles fueron tus papeles de liderazgo?

-yo…pues…

-¿tu dijiste que hacer a los demás? ¿Averiguaste las fuerzas del enemigo? ¿Planificaste estrategias? ¿Estudiaste cómo se debía al oponente para así enviar correctamente a tus compañeros para que pudieran salir victoriosos?

-yo…

-No, no lo hiciste, no lo sé con exactitud pero supongo que los enviaste al azar, no los guiaste al enfrentamiento, tus amigos por poco fueron derrotados sino fuera que los otros peleadores terrestres aparecieran ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no aparecerían nadie más? Ahora mismo ellos estarían muertos…

-Pero sucedió, nosotros...

-Déjenme terminar…Eso fue un error, si había más peleadores terrestre ¿Por qué no los dejaste unir a los peleadores? Solo luchaste con tus amigos ¿no?

-Así es, ya que éramos los únicos que podíamos pelear adecuadamente.

-No lo dudo, pero ahora mismo el único Bakugan que puede pelear "adecuadamente" es Fefnir mientras que nosotros tenemos Bakugan con el nivel básico de 900G.

-¿Qué hay con eso, Mylene?

-"que el numero hacer el poder" no importa si no importan si eran débiles, debiste formar un grupo, entrenarse entre ustedes y preparar una contraofensiva contra el tal Naga…en poca palabra, pelear juntos.

-pero…no se me ocurrió…

-Ahí entra Zero, como dije tiene el Bakugan con una gran fuerza, es como decir que era el Drago de aquel tiempo, solo que en lugar que Zero fuera a pelear solo, busco a compañeros…y obligatoriamente busco más, creando un ejército, ahora mismo están naciendo una gran cantidad de peleadores en Vestal y la tierra ¿Has hecho algo igual cuando eras líder?

-No.

-Eso es liderazgo, eso es ver la seguridad de los demás que por los del simple grupo, nosotros somos sus amigos, eso es cierto, pero Zero nos advirtió que si nos sacrificara para asegurar la supervivencia de la tierra y Vestal, con gusto lo haría.

-¿sacrificaría a todos sus amigos? ¿A ustedes? ¿A nosotros? ¡¿LO HARIA?

-Si lo haría ,no te sienta mal o traicionado Kuso ,porque como lo dije ,un buen líder debe ser capaz de tomar las buenas como las malas decisiones ,en algunos casos la peores y él lo haría si salvara la tierra y Vestal ¿tú lo harías? ¿Sacrificarías a Mira? ¿Sacrificarías a Drago? Por que sobrevivan la tierra y Vestroia ¿lo harías?

-…..

-Lync, vámonos, debemos de dejar que lo piense-hablo la peliazul con voz adolorida, el pelirosado asintió y con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó mostrando que tenía una simple camisa dejando al descubierto su hombro vendando hasta llegar al lado derecho del pulmón, tomo unos de los brazos de Mylene y poniéndoselo al alrededor del cuello la ayudo a salir para que descansara.

-¿sería capaz?-se preguntó pensativo Dan mirando a la nada, Drago veía a su amigo, él tenía una amistad tan fuerte con Dan que no le importaría sacrificarse por salvar los tres mundos y no solo eso, le sería un gran honor, solo que le preocupaba por como reaccionaria Dan.

El castaño de ojos rojos se mantuvo muy pensativo por un tiempo, las últimas palabras llena de frialdad de Mylene se le clavaron en el corazón más de lo que hubiera imaginado, todo era cierto, como líder no había actuado bien en el pasado, si bien en la batallas contra Naga o contra los Vexos fueron problemáticas, estaban hablando de una guerra, muchas más personas estarían involucradas, lo pensó con atención y entendió que quizas no había ayudado adecuadamente.

Zero podría estar estresado con tal presión, las millones de vidas de tres mundo sobre su hombros, ya que como líder de la resistencia, era más que su obligación cumplir con la misión de proteger a los tres mundos, Dan cerro los ojos con cansancio, ni el sería capaz de soportar tal carga, quizas sus peleas por el liderazgo fue algo estúpido de su parte.

Pero aun así, no es que tenía odio o rabia o ira, tenía curiosidad, Zero siempre era hostil con él, algunas veces era calmado, pero el líder de la resistencia era muy duro con su persona y eso le llamaba la atención.

-¿Qué le abre hecho?...no, eso fue desde el primer día…-susurraba para sí mismo, recordó cuando Zero lo miro con furia, Zero venia del futuro, por ello lo conocía ya que ha hablado de unos "textos históricos" ahora la pregunta que se hacía Dan era -¿Por qué me odiara tanto?...A no ser….

Repentinamente la nave fue abordada debido que escucho el sonido de la puertas en la parte trasera, Dan estaba sumamente intrigado del porque el líder lo odiaba y por primera vez, pensó la cosas con calma mientras se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la nave, tenía una idea que podía funcionar y no desaprovecharía el momento.

Cuando llego vio que se trataban de Zero junto con Mira, Shun y Chan lee, además que fueron recibidos por Lync, Mylene y Julie, quienes esperaban que su líder hablara.

-Bienvenidos chicos, Shun, Mira ¿Cómo les fue?-pregunto con calma Mylene a los mencionados quienes solo suspiraron.

-Tuvimos algunos problemas, tuve que meterme en unos ductos para hacer que mi parte terminara finalizada.

-Yo solo tengo hambre… ¿pudiste traje la provisiones Chan lee?

-Si las traje, fue un poco difícil pero pude conseguirla Zero.

-Estupendo, por fin podemos descansar y conseguimos cumplirla satisfactoriamente.

-Me alegro Zero ¿algo más?

-Si Mylene, iremos a la tierra para descansar, además estamos un poco herido-menciono Zero viendo como los demás se sentía aliviado por tomar un descanso de tales batallas interminable, pero de pronto Dan se puso frente a Zero junto con Lync, Mylene y julie que lo miraron intrigados igual que casi todos los demás excepto por Chan lee y Zero que fruncieron el ceño, la primera porque algo ocurriría y Zero porque mostraba una vez más su odio-¿Qué quieres Kuso?

-Te reto a un combate.

-….. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué estas insinuando Kuso? ¿No escuchaste lo que hablamos?

-No es eso, escúchame bien ¡Zero, te reto a un duelo!

-¡¿y qué quieres con eso Kuso?-estaba enojado y no lo ocultaba en lo más máximo, Mira notaba que Dan estaba serio y con un tono frio en sus ojos, por primera vez Mira vio a un Dan que se tomaba sus cosas con seriedad.

-Lo quiero es…

-Supongo que el puesto de líder ¿a que no Kuso?

-No-eso sorprendió a la mayoría ,en especial a Lync y Mylene ya que habían conversado sobre ello con el castaño de ojos rojos ,por ello sin saber que quería Dan le pusieron toda la atención posible-….yo solo quiero una cosa..

-¿y cuál es?

-Quiero saber tu identidad-sentencio con voz firme Dan kuso dejando en shock a Zero, los demás estaban casi igual por ello, pero antes de poder decir algo, Dan se le adelanto-Ya es tiempo para que nos digas quien eres "Zero"…Lo pensé con calma y ya ha pasado cinco meses que convivimos contigo y es necesario que no nos digas.

-¿PORQUE CREES QUE LO HARIA?

-Porque eres el líder ,un verdadero líder debe de tener confianza en sus hombres ,te hemos seguido en una fe ciega y es tiempo que nos reveles ,puedo ser despistado pero sé que me odias ,debo de haber hecho algo malo en el futuro ¿cierto?

-….eh….yo…-Zero no sabía qué hacer, Dan le hablo con seriedad y frialdad pura, con esas palabras la mayoría estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto claro Chan lee y Mylene que no veía con buenos ojos todo ese asunto.

-Lo que Dan dice es cierto-menciono la voz adolorida de Keith junto con Ace que había llegado hace poco y escucharon todo la conversación, Julie se acercó para ayudar a sostenerse a Ace que se mostraba cansado de haber hecho esfuerzo físico.

-Pero...yo…

-No te puedes negar Zero, Los códigos de honor de un ejército es simple, si un soldado reta a su superior, este último debe de aceptar.

-…..

-Lo repetiré Zero ¡Te reto a un duelo por la información de tu identidad!

-yo…

-**Zero acepta.**

**-**¡Fefnir!

-**No dejare que te falten el respeto de este modo Zero, es tiempo para que les des una oportunidad para que sepan tu identidad.**

-yo….Kuso ¡si pierdes serás expulsado de la resistencia!

-¡te aseguro que eso no pasara!

-¡Kazami! ¡Abre la escotilla! ¡Hoy les demostrare el poder del líder de la resistencia!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un buen líder debe ser capaz de tomar las buenas como las malas decisiones, en algunos casos las peores**

H.K


	27. Chapter 27

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

Nota de autor: Solo falta un capitulo, solo uno donde sabremos quién es Zero y que estará en la mitad del fic.

* * *

><p>Runo y Baron se sentaron en el pasto de la colina para ver el atardecer, desde hace días que la habían pasado juntos, Baron principalmente para conocer la Novia de su gran ídolo, mientras que Runo…<p>

-Sabes Baron…me he divertido en estos días.

-Igual yo Señorita Runo-menciono apenado el Vestal desviando la mirada, Runo sonrió levemente y se abrazó en sus rodillas mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, Baron noto que Runo estaba muy callada-¿Qué tiene señorita Runo?

-Yo….solo que….nada….no ,tranquilo no sucede nada-con una sonrisa que es notoriamente falsa ,Runo se giró a ver al pelirosado vestal que se le quedo viendo preocupado ,mas por instinto se acercó a la joven y le dio un abrazo dejando en shock ,ciertamente a los dos jóvenes que se sonrojaron por igual-…Baron…

-Sé que tiene algo Señorita Runo, pero también respetare su silencio, aunque le aseguro que estaré aquí para usted-Runo alzo la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos a Baron, su sonrojo aumento cada vez y desvió la mirada, pero después de unos momentos lo volvió a posar en el Vestal acercando su rostro cada vez más ante la mirada sorprendida del vestal que no se movió en su lugar, hasta que el espacio quedo disminuido y sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca….

**(-)**

Zero y Dan se veían intensamente ,se encontraba en la planicie del planeta que estaban oculto ,un planeta que fue erradicado por los blazers hace siglos ,mucho antes de la aparición de los Bakugans ,se trataba de Irk ,su tierra vacía y llena de formaciones rocosa les sirvieron a la resistencia para ocultar la nave en una cueva.

Pero aun así tomaron precauciones, implantaron en un gran perímetros, unos dispositivos escudo de señales, creados por Keith que tiene el simple propósito de hacer desaparecer la señal de los bakugans y la nave, sobretodo de posible combate Bakugan, haciéndolo prácticamente invisibles antes los instrumentos blazers.

Pero en ese momento, solo tenía un propósito: ocultar quizas la pelea de dos titanes del fuego, Dan y Zero, quienes darían todo lo que tenían, cada uno sin chaquetas mostrando, de parte de Dan una camisa ajustada de color blanca, cosa que hacía que las chicas se sonrojara, excepto claro Mylene y Chan lee, aunque esta última si estaba sonrojada por ver a Zero con una camisa sin manga de color negra un poco más ajustada mostrando su cuerpo delgado pero bien torneado.

-Chan lee, cierra la boca que tu baba está cayendo al piso-sonó la voz maliciosa de Mylene haciendo que la aludida se sobresaltara y se diera la vuelta para evitar que se dieran cuenta de su error, Mylene sonrió pero después paso su tés serio y se acercó a la china con la misma expresión e iba a hablar pero Chan lee se adelantó.

-Tranquila, yo ya lo sé.

-¿Qué?...solo lo supuse…pero no creí…

-Te lo repito, tranquila, tuve un altercado con Zero ya que accidentalmente vi una fotografía suya y me revelo quien es…

-… ¿Por qué lo habrá echo?

-¿eh?

-….no me preste atención, hablaba conmigo misma, llevo conociéndolo menos de un año y me pareció raro….creo que tú le interesas mucho…

-si….estemos pendiente, que esto será un verdadero combate.

Llevaron sus ojos al campo donde estaban los dos peleadores pyrus que acomodaban su golpeador, tenían listo su armamento, sus bakugans trampas entre otros poderes nunca antes usado, se miraron con decisión y listo para el combate.

-¡Golpe de poder!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras un brillo cubría el lugar, Dan saco una carta y la lanzo rápidamente, Zero apretó a Fefnir en su mano listo para lo que sea.

-¡carta portal abierta! ¡Bakugan pelea Surge Legend Dragonoid!

-! Bakugan pelea surge Fighter Fefnir!

Hicieron acto de presencia los dos Bakugans dragones que se miraron seriamente y listo para el combate, los dos peleadores pyrus se veían con seriedad, pero en los ojos de cada uno tenía un brillo diferente, el de Dan tenia marcado la decisión de salir victorioso, mientras que en los ojos de Zero tenia temor y rabia.

_-¡poder activado: lanzallamas!_

_-¡podrá activado: estallido de fuego!_

Ha iniciado el combate.

**(-)**

Gus se encontraba frente su computadora tecleando con desesperación para poder contactar con el maestro Spectra, pero al parecer hay un especie de señal que interfiere con la suya y eso que envió un mensaje hace un días y no ha recibido respuesta alguna (por la misma razón que el mensaje de Zero no llego deprisa), eso era alarmante, su maestro Spectra siempre era cuidadoso en todo sus asuntos y siempre le respondía en sus mensajes ya que todo lo que Gus le informaba era importante.

-Gus ¿Qué sucede?-llamo la voz de Klaus que se encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de Gus, este se dio al vuelta para verlo seriamente, debatirse si debería contarle o no, pero recordó que el peliazul de la tierra estaba a cargo.

-Hace un día que he querido contactarme con el maestro Spectra y no he podido.

-ya veo que es lo que te inflige….puede ser que estarán ocupado en estos momentos.

-…pensé en eso….pero no se olvide que ellos fueron atacados hace varios días.

-¿dices que pueden haber sido atacados o algo peor?

-Se puede esperar estos tipos de cosas de los blazers.

-Cierto…llama los otros Gus, iremos a la tierra.

-¿la tierra? ¿Por qué Klaus?

-Si lo que dices ha ocurrido, somos los únicos que podemos enfrentarnos a los blazers.

-Entiendo, enseguida voy-con ello el peliazul partió del cuarto para reunirse con los demás, Klaus iba a salir pero se dio cuenta que Gus dejo encendida su computadora, se acercó y la encendió, cuando iba a apagarlo sistemáticamente, había una archivo llamado "ADN "que le llamo la atención, la abrió para ver impresionado los datos de parentesco de Zero y no solo eso, sino que había unas tres cadena relacionadas, pero dos las más cercanas.

-No…puede ser…

**(-)**

Dos ráfagas de fuegos circulaban con fuerza en el cielo del planeta Irk , Drago disparaba ráfagas de fuego desde sus boca mientras que Fefnir se defendía usando sus brazos en forma de cruz ,de pronto Fefnir abrió su boca y disparo una llamarada de fuego que choco contra drago que ni se inmuto.

_-¡poder activado: ola salvaje!_

_-¡poder activado. Multi lanzallamas!_

Drago absorbió una gran cantidad de fuego y la lanzo en una onda expansiva que movió las nubes con fuerzas, mientras que Fefnir que comenzaba a caer al suelo extendió sus brazos y un rayo de fuego concentrado fueron lanzando para el Dragonoid.

Fefnir uso esos rayos para impulsarse hacia el suelo, por ello esquivo la onda expansiva de fuego, mientras que Drago recibió el ataque de lleno, Dan activo un nuevo poder _Ataque ígneo _haciendo que drago fuera cubierto por las llamas más cadente que se pudiera sentir.

Como una bala fue disparado a dirección de Fefnir tacleándolo en el aire y así siguió hasta chocar contra el suelo con fuerza, mientras se escuchó el grito de un nuevo poder _Multillamas _haciendo que el cráter donde estaban los dos bakugans estallara con fuerza.

Se vio como drago fue empujado por aquel ataque ,pero no perdió tiempo e hizo blandir sus alas mostrándolas majestosamente ,mientras que el cráter se hizo aparecer Fefnir con una pose de orgullo y fuerza ,los dos bakugans se miraron fríamente esperando la orden de cualquier movimiento.

_-¡poder de fusión activada: Ley Kelvin/Doble lanzallamas!_

Drago alzo y bajo su mano derecha de un movimiento repentino y rápido ,de pronto una onda gravitacional hecha de fuego aplasto al Bakugan del futuro ,quien noto de inmediato que el efecto del tal poder se deriva de usar el calor del lugar como arma de gravedad.

Dos esferas de fuegos comenzaron concentrarse mientras que Fefnir resistía en rodilla del tal ataque, con pura fuerza de voluntad se levantó y disparo hacia el Dragon legendario que no pudo esquivar el ataque que de inmediato desapareció.

Fefnir se lanzó a alta velocidad mientras que dos brillos hizo acto de aparición ,repentinamente apareció a lado de Fefnir un Bakugan alado con plumas de color rojo sangre ,un pico plateado y unas patas con grandes garras ,además de tener una armadura en el pecho.

El nuevo Bakugan que se trató de Dractyl Pyrus, el Bakugan trampa de Zero, quien volaba alrededor del Bakugan del futuro, Fefnir sonrió y extendió su brazo derecho, en la misma posición que estaba Dractyl que con un movimiento se puso encima, de pronto comenzó a ser inundando por llamas hasta dotar la forma de un impresionante fénix de fuego escándete.

_-¡poder activado: El gran fénix!_

_-¡poder activado: Gran reflector!_

Fefnir lanzo tal poderosa ave a una velocidad impresionante hacia Drago que se encontraba cayendo lentamente al suelo, por ello aprovechando el desconcierto del oponente decidió atacar, pero el extraño poder que activo Dan, hizo aparición con la forma del otro Bakugan pyrus, Scorpion.

El ya lejano amigo del peleador terrestre Dan, había vuelto con una apariencia más acorde con su nombre, de su espalda se abrió unos espejos que mostraron un especie de escudo traslucido que cubrió a él y a Drago deteniendo el ataque fénix de Fefnir.

Dractyl vuelve a su posición en el brazo de Fefnir, mientras que drago se acomodó en el aire gracias a sus alas y cae lentamente en el suelo ,Dan y Zero se veían fijamente ,Fefnir es mucho más fuerte que los otros bakugans pero Dan encontró un modo de igualar el marcador.

-…._Energy activado: El lanzallamas._

_-_¡¿Qué?

Dractyl salto del brazo de Fefnir mientras que este se encorvo en sí mismo mientras una esfera de fuego se concentraba en sus fauces, para lanzarlo repentinamente con fuerza y decisión, tal ataque que hizo retumbar casi todo lo que estaba a su paso, Pero Dan que nunca había usado un poder decidió contraatacar.

_-¡poder activado: Ataque del Dragon naciente!_

Drago extendió su puño derecho atrás mientras que Scorpion salto del lugar para permitirle la movilidad del Bakugan guardián de Dan, Drago en un movimiento ágil y preciso alzo su brazo en una barrida precisa ,por aquel movimiento se creó un Dragon chino de gran tamaño de color rojo brillante que partió a la mitad el rayo monstruoso de Fefnir.

-¡Dractyl _Energy activado: Alas del fénix!_

Drago estaba impresionado igual que todos sin excepciones ,un Bakugan trampa usando poderes Energy es un suceso impresionante ,Dractyl brillo en un flujo de poder de color cristal rojizo ,de pronto emprendió vuelo velozmente hacia Drago mientras su alas era cubierta por una llamaradas extraordinarias.

Con un tajo estupendo choco en el abdomen de drago que exclamo un grito de leve dolor pero lleno de sorpresa, Dan no se quedó atrás, uso un triple poder de fusión: Cadenas de fuegos, Estallidos de fuegos y finalmente ley kelvin, haciendo una explosión de grandes proporciones que cegó a la mayoría de los peleadores, solo Keith y Shun pudieron ver como Dractyl regresaba en un brillo a modo esfera.

Dan pensó que tendría una oportunidad de hacer un movimiento ya que después de desaparecer levemente el estallido de fuego concentrado, pensaba usar un poder Energy con Scorpion, pero de repente un rayo de energía roja trapazo a alta velocidad toda la cortina de humo impactando en el pecho de su Bakugan trampa ante la vista sorprendida de todos, antes de poder hablar, Zero se le adelanto.

-No podía permitir que copiaras mi movimiento-menciono indiferente, Dan gruño enojado por ello, pero no se rendiría, pero eso sí, se extrañó del porque no se hubo mención del nombre del poder que fue activado, a no ser…

-Has activado tu armamento…BlasterCannon- Menciono Dan seriamente y efectivamente, Fefnir tenía su armamento, unas alas robóticas integradas con dos ametralladoras, donde una de esa salía humo, dando a entender que de ahí había disparado, Dan vio su muñeca un reloj digital y comenzó a teclear varias tecla, de un holograma hizo aparecer su armamento y lo lanzo hacia Drago-¡bien Drago! ¡Únete Jetkor!

Integrando unas alas cibernética en la espalda del Bakugan legendario incluido unos cañones, Drago descendió para estar frente a frente con Fefnir que sonreía emocionado por tal combate, Zero y Dan igual sonreía, aun con el brillo en sus ojos, había decisión pero temor a perder, todos los demás peleadores se mantenía callados por tal espectáculo de fuerza y que decidirá un asunto que todos han deseado saber: ¿Quién es Zero?

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

…

H.K


	28. Chapter 28

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

Nota de autor: Lo que todo esperaban, especialmente **Dragon oscuro** ,quien es gracias a este autor que pude lanzar una de mis mejores obras ,la mas larga ,las mas pensada y las mas querida del autor ,aunque no es muy comentada ,no me importa ya que es mi deseo de que esta hisotria exista que me da fuerza de continuar ,pero dejando atras tanta palabreria ,en este capitulo averiguaran lo que todos han querido saber, el verdadero nombre de Zero.

* * *

><p>Drago y Fefnir se veía intensamente, hasta que Dan activo la carta portal<em>, Generador pyrus<em>, hecho que confundió levemente a Zero pero le hizo ver que Dan quería una verdadera pelea, los dos peleadores alzaron sus golpeadores listos para la batalla ,sabia bien que perderia mucho si fracasaban en su combate ,Zero la tenia que perder ,revelar su nombre podia causar una serie de sucesos que deseaba evitar pero no podia rendirse ,debia combatir con todo lo que tenia.

-_¡poder de armamento activado: Laser solar/ Mil disparo infernales!_

Drago lanzo dos rayos de energía a dirección del Bakugan pyrus del futuro, quien lo esquivo y en sus ametralladoras comenzaron a salir balas de energía de fuego a alta velocidad, drago esquivo los múltiples ataques tomando vuelo siendo seguido por Fefnir que igual tomo vuelo, los dos bakugans pyrus comenzaba a disparar con fuerza pero por la agilidad aumentada a los dos por la carta portal, eran fácilmente esquivados los ataques.

-_poder activado: cuchillas del Dragon._

_-poder activado: escudo Gaia._

Drago lanzo varias cuchillas desde sus brazos que se dirigieron hacia Fefnir que volaba a dirección del suelo, esquivando los ataques con agilidad choco con tierra y enterrando sus garras en el suelo y la levanto de nuevo haciendo que varios muros de tierras lo cubriera, además de mandar trozos de rocas hacia drago que le costó moverse ya que se sorprendió en un aspecto.

**-Ese fue un poder Subterra-**hablo Drago sorprendiendo a la mayoría, todos llevaron sus ojos en Zero buscando respuesta alguna, este no se demoró.

-Existen seis Bakugan especiales, estos fueron llamados los seis guardianes ¡_Poder activado: Lanzallamas_!

Fefnir disparo un rayo de fuego hacia drago quien lo eludió usando sus brazos de escudo, los dos bakugans intentaron pelear usando disparos de sus armamentos, pero siempre lo eludían, Dan decidió usar otro método.

_-¡Doble poder de armamento activado: Cañón XYZ mas Mira telescópica!_ ¿Qué tanto "especiales" era esos bakugans?

Drago cayo pesadamente al suelo levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, de pronto sus alas desaparecieron en un brillo rojo para después hacer aparecer un cañón de gran longitud en el hombro de drago, mientras que en su rostro apareció un visor de color verde, comenzó a apuntar a Fefnir con el cañón esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

-Pues estos bakugans no nacieron en vestroia, fueron creados con ADN de bakugans notable, algunos casos se usaron los ADN de Bakugan de diferentes tipos de atributos, Fefnir _¡poder de fusión más poder de armamento: El lanzallamas más metralletas militar!_

En cada agujero de las armas de Fefnir comenzó a concretarse energía de color roja a alta presión, la tierra comenzó a temblar por la concentración de dos poderes que iban a ser lanzados con fiereza.

-Pero si esos Bakugan era especiales ¿Por qué no hicieron más? _¡FUEGO!_

-Porque Solo Seis sobrevivieron _¡FUEGO!_

Los dos ataques fueron lanzados de manera rápida y precisa, los rayos de energía chocaron con fuerza haciendo que el aire fuera golpeado por la onda expansiva, ondas de vientos fueron a todas las direcciones, los demás peleadores tuvieron que sostenerse de algunas rocas por las terribles corrientes de viento.

Inesperadamente los dos ataques se desviaron y cada uno choco contra el Bakugan oponente, haciendo que los dos volvieran en modo esfera en las manos de su compañeros, Dan y Zero quedaron impresionado pero se recompusieron inmediatamente, Zero fue el primero en hablar.

-Fefnir fue uno de los que sobrevivió ,descendiente de dos Bakugan ,uno Pyrus y otro Subterra ,puede usar un límite de poderes Subterra aun siendo pyrus ¡_Carta portal abierta!_

_-_Interesante, no te contengas ¡Bakugan surge, Legend Dragonoid!

-¡Bakugan surge, Fighter Fefnir!

**(-)**

Gus choco contra la pared levemente, cerca suyo se encontraba Shadow Prove y Volt que veía la escena sin entender, los tres Vestal estaban ya listo para ir a la tierra, ya que no tenían mucho que guardar, pero de repente apareció Klaus y golpeo a Gus.

-¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

-¿saber qué?

-No te hagas Gus ¿Desde cuándo?

-No sé de…. ¿Vistes mi archivo?

-Correcto y por lo que leí, lo has estado averiguando desde hace mucho ¡habla!

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos, eh?

-Jiajajaja, de seguro debe ser lo de la fiesta del martes.

-Ahora no es el momento, Shadow Prove.

-¿Qué está sucediendo, Klaus?

-Volt…..Gus sabe desde hace mucho quien es en realidad Zero.

-¡¿Qué?

-Por lo que veo, significa que esta es una investigación secreta ¿no, Gus?

-¡¿Cómo así que él lo sabe? ¡Habla mascota de Spectra!

-¡ya basta!-grito ya cansando Gus soltándose del peleador aquos ,todos estaban atento a cualquier reacción o palabra de parte del peliazul oscuro ,este solo suspiro-No lo sabía sino hace dos días….pero la investigación lleva…más de cinco meses.

-¿eso quieres decir?

-Sí, cuando llego Zero, inicie la investigación….Tome ADN de Zero y de todos los peleadores, tanto lo que estaban ahí y a otros que solo fueron conocidos.

-¿Por qué Spectra te pediría hacer eso?

-El no confiaba en Zero, por ello me lo ordeno, pero hace unos meses que se perdió interés en ello, pero fue simple causalidad que la encontré y la hice para salirme de dudas.

-…..Bien, no puedo negar que todos en algún momento desconfiamos de Zero.

-Pues ya no lo pueden hacer.

-¿A qué te refieres? Nosotros confiamos en Zero, Gus.

-Tienes Razón Volt pero, si tenían alguna duda de él o algo parecido, pues tendrán que dejarla atrás.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque él es nada más ni nada menos que el hijo de…

**(-)**

_-¡Triple poder de fusión activada: Reflector solar, Bola de fuego Dragonoid mas Final Atacó!_

Drago disparo una gran bola de fuego que fue recibido por los reflectores de Scorpion ,quien incrusto sus pinzas en el suelo ,todo debido que una gran esfera de energía era concentrada en el reflector que se combinaba con rapidez con el anterior ataque.

_-¡Poder de armamento activado: Geo Fire! Más ¡Triple Poder activado: EL fénix, más fuerza del fénix y finalmente Giga lanzallamas!_

Las ametralladoras de Fefnir se trasformaron en un especie de bacterias de color metal con rojo, de esta comenzaba a absorber energía del ambiente, mientras que Dractyl se trasformó en un ave de fuego puro, pero ahí no termino, comenzó a desintegrarse y era absorbido por Fefnir quien estiro sus brazos juntando sus dos manos firmemente, súbitamente una gran bola de fuego estaba creciendo en sus palmas a un ritmo alarmante.

-**¡cuidado!**

Aa'une, Frafdo Y Wilda cubrieron a los demás peleadores junto con la nave con una escudo de energía perteneciente a ellos, desde hace rato que Mylene, Lync y Mira llamaron sus bakugans para protegerse ya que los dos peleadores pyrus se estaban pasando un "poco" en su combate, y lo hicieron a tiempo ya que los dos impresionantes y terribles ataques fueron lanzados hasta chocar fuertemente.

¡BBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Se mostró una gran explosión del tamaño de una ciudad que hizo que la tierra fuera devastada en gran escala, los peleadores se sostuvieron algunos entre ellos, como Mylene y Keith mientras que Ace sostenía todo lo que podía a Julie, por otro lado los demás eran ayudados por los bakugans.

Mientras que en el centro de la batalla, Fefnir disparaba con todo lo que tenía que a la vez que Drago daba toda sus fuerzas, Fefnir presiono más sus pies en el suelo para aumentar su poder de ataque, Drago retrocedió unos metros pero se detuvo y aumento más su ataque aun en ese distancia.

Finalmente los dos ataques se cancelaron mutuamente causando una terrible onda expansiva que levanto todo los destrozos que ha dejado tal terrible y espectacular combate, Fefnir y Drago cayeron al suelo que a la vez sus armamentos se despedazaba por tal desgate de poder, con los demás peleadores todos se levantaron preocupados por sus amigos.

-¡Dan!

-¡kuso!

-¡Zero!

De pronto notaron dos brillos pequeños en el cielo, vieron con sorpresa que eran Dan y Zero que caían del cielo a caída libre, muchos se asustaron pero otros guardaron la calma.

Dan y Zero se veían retadoramente, como un acuerdo mudo pidieron a sus Bakugan ser lanzados rápidamente al aire para evitar salir lastimados por tal cruces de poderes.

-¿Por qué no eres sincero con nosotros?

-¡¿DE QUE HABLAS KUSO?

-¡Confiamos en ti! ¡Pero tú no en nosotros! ¡Yo no debería de estar peleando contigo! ¡Pero no me dejaste otra opción!

-¿Opción? ¡TU NO NOS DEJASTE OPCION EN EL FUTURO!

-¡DE ESO QUIERO SABER! ¡¿QUE TE HICE PARA QUE ME ODIARAS?

-¡NO TE QUIERO DECIR!

-¡Me tendrás que decir a las buenas o a las malas! ¡Cuando yo gane! _¡Poder activado: Ataque ígneo!_

_-¡poder activado: Lanzallamas!_

Zero dio un giro en el aire alegándose de Dan, mientras que Drago rugió y salto al aire cubierto por un aura de fuego, cuando llego cerca de Dan, esta desapareció y tomo a su amigo humano entre sus manos y lo acomodo en su hombro.

Fefnir ataco con una ráfaga de fuego hacia el Bakugan legendario, quien por inercia esquivo los ataques, Fefnir atacaba con repetitivos ataques que mantenían a drago en el cielo, mientras que Zero caía del cielo con tranquilidad, saco dos cartas Energy y las activos inmediatamente.

_-¡DOBLE ENERGY ACTIVADO: CICLON FLAMEANTE MÁS ESFERAS SOLARES!_

Fefnir al escuchar a su amigo gritar los poderes con enojo se preocupó, pero igual siguió con el ataque, lanzando un tornado de color rojo, Drago dio una vuelta maniobrándose con sus alas para esquivar el tornado rojizo pero no pudo esquivar más de cien esferas de fuegos.

_-¡Energy Activado: escudo escorpión!_

Zero lo olvido, Dan aun tenia de su lado a Scorpion, a diferencia suya que tuvo que sacrificar a Dractyl, el Bakugan trampa hizo aparecer frente a Drago un escudo de gran tamaño que contrarresto con las esfera.

_-¡Energy activado: El lanzallamas!_

Fefnir siente más preocupación mientras dispara el rayo de energía, pero Scorpion usa su habilidad _aguijón de fuego _y desintegra el ataque, Fefnir con rapidez tomo a Zero y esquiva unos rayos de fuegos de parte de drago.

-¡Maldita sea!-Rugió enojado Zero, Fefnir sabía que Dan le habrá dicho algo para que su amigo perdiera los estribos y eso podía ser peligroso-_¡Doble poder activados más Energy activado: Lanzallamas más Giga lanzallamas y finalmente El lanzallamas!_

Con esa combinación, Fefnir lanzar un rayo de gran magnitud que Drago usando un poder, esquiva antes los ojos furiosos de Zero, el ataque sigue de largo y destruye una montaña rápidamente, Drago y Scorpion atacan consecutivamente a Fefnir mientras que este se cubre por tales ataques.

-¡¿Cómo puede ser que él me está ganando? ¡No dejare que gane!

-**¡Zero, contrólate!**

Dan sabe que debe de terminar el enfrentamiento por ello activa el modo fusión, Scorpion es cubierto con un brillo y se transformar en un brazo mecánico que se integra a Drago, de este brazo se forma un cañón de gran majestuosidad y apunta a Fefnir listo para terminar el combate pero…

_-¡GOD ACTIVADO: EL DIOS DEL SOL, APOLO!_

-**¡NOOOOOOO!**

Todo sucedió tan rápido que parecía irreal, lo que temía Fefnir sucedió, que Zero perdiera los estribos y usara el arma máxima, la verdadera razón del porque él es uno de los guardianes, los poderes God, creado por Alice en la finalización de la guerra, un arma que estaba incompleta en aquel entonces pero que ayudo a ganar la guerra.

El poder God es un nivel incluso superior que el Energy, capaz de destruir la misma luna, pero los bakugans que lo usan terminan muriendo por el desgate de energía, excepto los guardianes, por ello los guardianes se veían como el futuro de la raza humana y Vestal, desde que su líder los abandono.

Fefnir salió volando al cielo con una increíble velocidad, tal fue que solo le tomo dos segundos estar a más de 60 kilómetros en el aire, extendió con rapidez sus manos a dirección del cielo y una esfera de fuego intenso era creado a un ritmo alarmante.

Todos los bakugans estaban paralizados por tal demostración de poder, una gran cantidad de fuego, tal que se podía comparar con un mini sol, varios bakugans adoptaron sus formas reales sin ser llamados por sus compañeros, sus sentidos le decían que aquel ataque arrasaría con todo el continente y ni el escudo sería suficiente.

Dan y Drago estaban temeroso, esas esfera perturbadoramente gigante crecía cada vez más y con mayor poder, los puntos G antes en 550 de Fefnir salieron disparado a 16.000G tan de repente, pero no se rendiría activando dos poderes más dos poderes de fusión y un Energy, pretendía lanzar el rayo de fuego más poderoso que jamás haya lanzado, pero tenía el presentimiento de que no podría detenerlo.

Zero respiraba rápidamente, ahora veía tal atrocidad, recordó cuando uso por primera vez el poder God, se destruyó una gran cantidad de naves de los blazers pero por accidente algunas del ejercito Vestal, con desespero se dio cuenta de su estúpido error.

-**¡Zero sabes que este poder está prohibido!**

**-**¡maldita sea! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me deje llevar!-lloraba por aquello, un poder de ese tamaño no podría ser detenido, no quería que las cosas terminaran así-¡lo siento!

-**¡Zero! ¡HAY UN MODO!**

-¿Cuál?

-**¡LA CARTA PORTAL!-**En ese momento lo recordó ,su carta portal es la única que podría detenerlo pero viendo como Drago estaba a punto de lanzar un terrible ataque ,supo de inmediato una cosa ,gruñendo solo asintió ,había perdido.

-_¡CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA: ZONA DE CENIZAS, cuando esta carta es activaba, se selecciona a un Bakugan y se le niega un poder inmediatamente!_

El suelo fue cubierto por una capaz de color roja que inmediatamente comenzó a absorber rápidamente el poder del fuego del poder God, poco a poco este desaparecía mientras los puntos G de Fefnir regresaba a su número base ,1.200G, pero antes de decir o hacer algo, sucedió….

BAMMMMMM

El rayo de energía de Drago fue lanzando rápidamente cubriendo por completo a Fefnir quien solo cerro los ojos que a la vez Zero con un semblante derrotado, todos se quedaron sorprendido por ello e inmediatamente vieron en sus golpeadores incrédulos como Fefnir regresaba en modo esfera y se nombraba a Dan ganador.

Drago y Dan estaban incrédulos, habían ganado, eso era algo que nadie esperaba, pero aun con la sorpresa vieron caer de una gran altura a Zero al punto de caer desmayado, el Bakugan se lanzó a alta velocidad para tomar al joven, mientras que Zero los veía cada mas vez más cansando y antes de caer desmayado susurro simplemente algunas palabras…

-…es….tiempo…de la….verdad….

**(-)**

X se encontraba fuera de la base del grupo de Zork ,quien hace poco había llegado un poco herido pero victorioso de que el poder Edo Tensei solo tuviera fallas menores , de pronto X sintió algo en el pecho como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado ,duro unos segundos normalizar su respiración ,incomodo se quitó su capucha mostrando orgullosamente un cabello pelinaranja en una magnifica cola de caballo ,X saco de su capa un Pad y comenzó a revisar algunas ,un entre ellas había un gráfico de un ritmo cardiaco de alguien desconocido ,complacido de ver que su "capturada" sigue viva lo guarda y siguen contemplando las hermosas estrellas rezando encontrarse con su querido "hermano" Zero.

**(-)**

Zero abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los lloroso de Chan lee que al verlo despierto lo abrazo rápidamente ,todos se dieron cuenta de ello y se acercaron para ver cómo se encontraba su líder ,Zero se mantuvo callado mientras los demás hablaban de que estaban preocupado ya que había pasado dos horas desde que ha estado así.

Pero Zero no podía oírlos ,estaba tan concentrado en reunir las fuerzas para decirlo ,decir aquello que le temía ,no se sentía preparado pero como dice el dicho "toda verdad sale a flote" ,cerró los ojos soltando unas lágrimas e inevitablemente un recuerdo le llego a la mente ,un recuerdo que explica tantas cosas.

_-¡tu padre es un traidor!_

_-¡no lo es!_

_-¡¿si no lo es? ¡¿Dónde está? ¡DEJO SOLA TU MADRE! ¡ES UN COBARDE!_

_-¡NO LO ES! Sniff, Sniff ¡sé que no lo es!_

_-¡ya madura! ¡Gracias a él, perdimos los primeros ataques! ¡MI MAMA MURIO POR SU CULPA!_

_-YO….yo ¡sé que él no es un cobarde!_

_-¡ES UN COBARDE! ¡EL NO TE QUISO! ¡EL NO QUISO A TU MADRE!_

_-¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡SE QUE EL AMO A MI MADRE!_

_-¡TODOS SABES QUE EL SOLO SE CASO CON ELLA POR EL PACTO!_

_-no…no ¡NOOO!_

_-¡SI NO LO QUIERES ACEPTAR! ¡LO HAREMOS A GOLPE! ¡A POR EL!-Lo último que supo en aquel momento fue que recibió tanto golpes que duro un gran tiempo en el hospital, ciertamente quizas ellos tenían razón, con el tiempo, pensó que todo lo que decían era cierto._

_-_¡AHHHHH!-grito repentinamente Zero levantándose con esfuerzo del suelo, todos se iban a acercar pero él los alejo con sus brazos y con lágrimas en sus ojos se dirigía tambaleándose a la compuerta, comenzó a presionar varias teclas, pero se detuvo cuando alguien hablo.

-¡Zero! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-…..Tu ganaste Kuso…-menciono con dolor pero con voz firme Zero ,ya era tiempo de las verdades ,si querían saber la verdad ya era tiempo, Dan quedo sorprendido ,él no le iba a cuestionar sobre su premio por su victoria ,ni lo quería solo por haber ganado accidentalmente ,eso no era una victoria con honor ,Chan lee y Mylene estaba temerosas ,pensaba que Zero iba a ganar ,no que ocurriría esto ,pero antes de decir algo ,el castaño se adelantó-¡basta chicas! ¡Es tiempo para que lo sepa!

-¿saber que Zero?

-¿quieres saber quién soy yo? ¿Qué oculto? ¿Por qué te odio? ¿Por qué? ¡Jajaja! ¡Es sencillo!...solo tienes que saber mi nombre….-menciono en un susurro pero lo suficiente audible por lo que Dan pudo escuchar.

-¿Qué…harás Ze...?

-Han-interrumpió el joven soltando unas leves lágrimas bajando por su rostro, todo se detuvo cuando menciono lo siguiente-Han Kuso.

-¿Q-q…ue?

_-_Me llamo Han Kuso…..Padre-con esto entro a la nave rápidamente ,todos quedaron en Shock y más Dan y Mira ,Dan cayó al suelo completamente en Shock mientras que Mira se llevó sus manos a su boca por la impresión ,siempre supo que había algo que ese joven le recordaba a alguien ,era sumamente increíble ,Mylene y Chan lee salieron corriendo para alcanzar….a Han ,mientras que todos veían impactados a Dan que bajo el rostro ,sin saber porque comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas ,sin saber por qué….su hijo le odiaba.

-¿Qué hice? ¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Mi hijo? Yo…yo….yo…..!AHHHHHHHHH!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La verdad siempre sale a la luz.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Silencio incómodo.<p>

Un feo, incomodo, insoportable incomodo se situaba en el centro del mando mientras que la nave estaba en el portal dimensional a dirección de la tierra, en esa sala se encontraba casi todos los peleadores soportando ese horrible silencio, únicamente faltaba Chan lee y el causante del tal silencio ahogante, Zero o conocido actualmente, Han Kuso.

Mylene, Keith y Lync se mantenía concentrado en las funciones de la nave, no tenía derecho de divagar, eso era lo últimos dos mientras que la primera no podía distraerse en temas que no le conciernan, debía ser fuerte como lo que es, la segunda al mando.

Mientras que Ace se encontraba apartado junto con Julie, los dos se hablaban entre señas o por la mirada para que nadie pudiera escucharlos hablar, pero algunas veces se mantenían quietos sin saber que decir.

Shun y Mira estaban impresionados, Shun era analítico y algo le decía que Han le recordaba a alguien pero no se esperaba eso, era el mismo caso de Mira, solo que ella se concentraba en pensar del porqué del odio del castaño a su querido Dan.

¿Y Dan? Sentando en una esquina con la mirada perdida, era el que estaba más en shock, era compresible, primeramente cualquiera se sorprendería con saber que aquel que tuvo conflictos durante esos meses resultara ser su hijo de un futuro apocalíptico era sumamente estresante.

Silencio incómodo.

Han pasado cinco horas desde que inicio el viaje, debido que la nave tenía muchos daños, el viaje tomaría un poco más que ese tiempo y durante ese tiempo nadie se había dicho la palabra, solo sonidos de alguna orden para encender la nave pero nada.

Los bakugans se mantenían pensativos, ellos no hablarían en especial Aa'une y Frafdo, ellos eran Bakugan del futuro y sabían sobre el odio del Han hacia su padre, aunque le molestara decirlo ellos pensaban igual.

Mientras que Gorem, Percival, Helios, Wilda y en especial Drago tenían un nudo en la garganta, claramente les parecía imposible o una clase de broma ya que parecía demasiado irreal, la aptitud de Han desde hace mucho con Dan era hostil y todos conocían a Dan y él podría ser impulsivo y terco, pero que su hijo lo odiara, no podía ser creíble.

De pronto la puerta de la sala de mando se abrió con lentitud mostrando a Chan lee que mantenía una expresión fría, cosa rara en ella pero si lo que ella juraba que sucedería en cualquier momento sucedería debía mantener la calma, igual Han le dio su consentimiento.

Con pasos lentos y calmados se sentó en una de las sillas del tablero de mando ante la mirada humana, Vestal y Bakugan, excepto claro Mylene, Aa'une y Frafdo que solo la miraban esperando saber que le había dicho Han, pero la china no mostraba alguna clase de reacción que hablaría o algo.

Mylene llevo sus ojos hacia Dan quien comenzaba a temblar levemente, desde hace un buen tiempo que le había puesto el ojo esperando cualquier reacción tanto negativa o positiva, pero ese temblor le advertía que nada bueno saldría y acertó al ver al castaño ponerse de pie de un salto con la furia pintada en su rostro.

Dan rápidamente se acercó a la china, hecho que Shun, Keith y Ace se acercaron rápidamente a tomar de los brazos al castaño que al ver aquello comenzó a gritar furioso que lo soltaran, Dan con fuerza golpeo a Keith y a Ace quienes cayeron adoloridos en el suelo, Julie y Mylene se acercaron rápidamente a cada chico ya que ni se habían curado completamente y ya fueron golpeados, Shun intento detener a Dan pero este lo golpeo con fuerza haciéndolo caer ,Mira decidió no quedarse atrás y encaro al castaño.

-¡ya basta Kuso!-grito con enojo Mira dándole una cacheteada al castaño hecho que lo dejo en shock y peor que escuchar su apellido con enojo ,igual forma que le decía Han ,eso encendió su tristeza y rabia y no queriendo hacer algo que se lamentara ,tomo una de las sillas y las comenzó a partir en el suelo.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA ES LO QUE SUCEDE?

-¡CALMATE DAN!

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO HE VIVIDO CON MI HIJO SIN SABERLO?

-¡que te calmes Kuso!

-¡no me digas nada Vexos! ¡Tú lo sabias y no nos dijiste!

-¡obviamente no te lo diría Dan! ¡Mylene sabía que esto sucedería!

-¡no la defiendas Spectra! ¡Es que nadie lo entiende! ¡Es mi hijo el que me odia! ¡Podre ser muchas cosas pero esto es demasiado!

-¡Dan por favor cálmate!-grito desesperada Mira ,jamás había visto así de enojado a su amado ,era mucho para ella ,con lágrimas en los ojos abrazo al castaño esperando que se calmara ,hecho que funciono ,El ojirojo se calmó pero la agustina y la culpa le domino ,sollozando correspondió el abrazo de la Vestal.

Después de unos minutos tensos, acomodaron a Keith y a Ace en unas sillas para que descansaran mientras que Mira y Dan se sentaron un poco alejado de los demás para que el castaño se desahogara con la pelinaranja ante la mirada atenta de Chan lee y Mylene, Lync solo se sentó en el suelo cansando mentalmente, por un momento se alarmo que ocurriría una tragedia en el centro del mando.

Después solo siguió un silencio incomodo en el lugar ,Dan se ha calmado lo suficiente pero sin quererlo decirlo en voz alta se deja abrazar por Mira ,no lo podía explicar pero se calmaba con la Vestal ,sonriendo levemente se acurruco más a ella ,causando que Mira se sonrojara pero sonriera dulcemente igual.

Chan lee noto ese hecho y soltado un suspiro que atrajo la atención de Mylene quien se la quedo viendo fijamente esperando que hablara ya ,era tiempo para que todo ese teatro se terminara ,pensamiento que Chan lee estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bien Dan, es hora de hablar-Llamo Chan lee seriamente, El aludido con un poco de vergüenza y seriedad se levantó, sin notar que tenía su mano entrelazada con Mira, quien igual que él no lo noto, el castaño tomo asiento siendo seguido Por Mira-¿Qué es lo quieres saber?

-¿Por qué Zero...?

-Han, Zero es su sobrenombre que adopto a los ochos años.

-Bien… ¿Por qué Han me odia?

-Esa es una respuesta tan compleja pero tan sencilla…. ¿de verdad quieres saber?

-Así es….debi haber hecho algo terrible…

-Lo hiciste pero a la vez no lo hiciste.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te diré que esto comienza con la primera guerra Bakugan, Tú eras el líder supremo de la resistencia humana.

-¿yo?

-Sí, tú eras el líder supremo, quien hizo tantos actos heroicos por todo el mundo, quien lidero durante la guerra Bakugan, se enfrentó tantas veces al emperador Vhennos que se consideró alguien legendario.

-Pero….Mylene ¿Tu?

-Sí, sé que lo que te dije…pero estamos hablando del tiempo donde la guerra era el pan de cada día, ahí tú te convertiste en hombre antes de tiempo….la guerra cambia vidas….

-¿De qué hablan ustedes?

-Nada realmente…Chan lee….continua…

-Bueno, tú y Shun eran los líderes mientras que Shun era el segundo al mando.

-¿Yo?

-Si…..pero el punto es que….usaste las máquinas de guerra contra los blazers ganando la guerra y te convertiste creo que alguien como un dios para la humanidad.

-Guau.

-No lo entiendo Chan lee, pero si Ze….perdón Han es hijo de Dan, alguien tan famoso, considerado como "un dios" ¿Por qué lo odia?...acaso ¿Por qué la fama de su padre lo sofocaba?

-Podría ser pero no es esa la razón….es algo mucho peor….

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tan fama resulto al final una maldición, todo te conocían y cuando se hizo el pacto, cuando los vestal hicieron una alianza con la tierra, todos los Vestal te conocieron y admiraron, igual que la tierra….

-¿Entonces?

-Pues fue por tal fama, que cuando la tierra fue destruida, los sobrevivientes pudieron irse a vivir a Vestal….después ocurrió….

-La segunda guerra Bakugan ¿Me equivoco, Chan lee?

-No te equivocas Shun….Dan, tú te alzaste ante todos como un líder con tu gran liderazgo y conocimientos del arte de la guerra, todos te admiraban, tu esposa siendo también una gran militar tenia plena confianza en ti, tus hijos de tres años también lo tenía, Alice lo tenía, Baron también….todos lo tenían…

-…espera…. ¿"tenían"?...no me digas que…

-Sí, Mylene…..-Susurro con leve tono de dolor Chan lee ,Todos estaban extrañado pero una parte de su ser les decía que algo malo había sucedido ,por otro lado Keith veía fijamente a Mylene que había escuchado la historia con suma atención.

-¿Tu sabias sobre esto, Mylene?

-No…no lo sabía…Han solo me dijo unas que otras cosas….pero nada de esto….

-Si te lo dijeras ¿Confiarías en Dan? ¿Qué exactamente te dijo Han, Mylene?

-Él me dijo….que abandono a su madre y a él y su hermana de tres años…..eso fue lo que me dijo, yo siempre le dije que El Dan de este tiempo era diferente pero….siempre tuvo odio….no lo podía culpar…

-Bueno, eso es parte en serio…pero el asunto es peor….

-¿D-dinos C-chan L-lee?

-Dan, tú no solo abandonaste a tu esposa, no solo a tus dos hijos gemelos, sino a todos, dicen que de un día para otro desapareciste, ni más ni menos llevándote contigo los planos para ataques maestros contra las armadas blazers, causando que estos atacaran y mataran una gran cantidad de vestal….

-¿Q-que?

-Como escuchaste, Tu solo desapareciste, muchos creyeron que fuiste secuestrado por los blazers, pero estos ni mencionaron nada, con el tiempo todos estuvieron en acuerdo que tú fuiste un cobarde, siendo tu Bakugan el más fuerte ,creyeron que la presión te gano y te largaste Vil traidor era lo que decía Han, los abandonaste a sus suertes….

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

-¡CALMATE KUSO! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Ese era tu del futuro! ¡Con la perdida de tus amigos, quien sabe que te habrá sucedido para que desapareciera pero sucedió!

-Yo…

-No he terminado ,Han me hablo de ello ,primero me dijo que te odiaba porque tú lo abandonaste ,a su madre ,a su hermana pero después fue porque abandonaste a sus amigos ,a su raza ,los bakugans ,todo…..

-…

-Y para finalizar, Con tu fama, todos sabían de ti, te tacharon de cobarde y todos aquellos que tuvieron contacto contigo eran rechazados de los demás, Han me decía que los niños lo golpeaban porque por tu escape muchos perdieron a sus familiares….él nos lo culpaba al final me dijo que tenían razón….

-Pero…. ¿y su madre? ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Se suicidó.

-¡¿QUE?-grito espantado Dan igual que todos sin excepciones, algunos tenían lágrimas en los ojos, tales palabras eran sumamente fuertes, hasta la misma Mylene lloraba ya que unió unas que otras cosas que sabía en su mente, pero la que más lloraban era Chan lee, para ella era duro, recordó cuando Zero le hablo con toda la verdad, verlo sufrir de ese modo le era sumamente doloroso-¡HABLAME CHAN LEE! ¡YA!

-Ella técnicamente lo hizo…..aparentemente hubo una lucha donde tu madre y un grupo de Vestal combatían, pero la batalla parecía perdida, por ello todos se iban a retirar pero…tu esposa se quedó gritando que ella seguiría tus palabras de jamás rendirse….jamás la volvieron a ver.

-¡¿Por qué dices que se suicidio, Chan lee?

-¡Era una batalla suicida! ¡No podía haber ganado contra 1.000 bakugans! ¡Alguien con sentido común lo sabría!...pero aun así se lanzó a la pelea, se sacrificó por las creencias de su esposo…ósea tu Dan…

Dan apretaba con fuerza la mano de Mira, lágrimas de tristeza salían de sus ojos, no lo podía soportar, tantas cosas ocurrieron por haber desaparecido, si lo pensaba con calma, era entendible del porque Han era un antisocial bipolar.

Alguien que vivía sin contacto humano en su niñez es sumamente trágico y duro ,que los demás niños te odien por tu padre ,ser despreciado por todo ,saber que tu madre se suicidó por su padre y lo peor de todos vivir en un tiempo lleno de muerte y guerra ,todo eso y más ,es fácil perder la cordura de ese modo, de pronto en su mente le llego un recuerdo cuando Han estuvo descansando después de llegar a la tierra ,cuando él y los otros entraron a su habitación y Han lo golpeo y les grito unas palabras que ahora tenían sentido.

_-maldito kuso, te lo diré una vez ¡SOLO UNA VEZ! vuelves a insultar ¡NO IMPORTA SI FUE SIN QUERER O NO! a mi madre ¡TE MATO!_

Mira abrazo a Dan con desespero, su amado se estaba desmoronando por todo aquello, las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir era prueba de ello, Todos igual estaban en lo mismo, Ahora entendía en parte porque Mylene y Chan lee le tenían fe ciega a Han, alguien con tal pasado podía enloquecer pero que quiera salvar sus mundos tiene que tener un corazón puro, aun si vivió en el mismo infierno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…..


	30. Chapter 30

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor**: Les invito a leer mi fic "Casos paranormales" donde habrá ShunxFabia, RenxZenet, DanxMira entre otras parejas.

**Atención**: Queridos lectores quería informales que acepto desde ahora personajes OC de los demás, eso sí, solo digan sus nombres, atributos, nombre de Bakugan, que clase de armamento o si lo prefieren Bakugan trampa, se le hará un cameo en el futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Inicia: La saga Nueva guerra<strong>.

Marucho ,Runo ,Baron ,Billy ,Hydron ,Kombat ,Alice ,Julio Santana entre algunos peleadores que se unieron al equipo se encontraba en la espera de la nave donde se encontraba Gus ,Klaus ,Shadow Prove ,Volt entre otros peleadores Vestals ,debido que tenían una reunión.

-¿Cuándo crees que se demore, Marucho?

-No lo sé Runo, ten paciencia-Marucho no tenía heridas algunas como algunos de los peleadores, debido que aunque sus padres eran consciente de cual importante era ahora su trabajo como líder de los peleadores terrestres, no quería que se preocupara.

Runo miro a su pequeño amigo ¿Quién diría que aquel pequeño lidero una increíble batalla en Sudáfrica donde con un grupo extensos de peleadores se enfrentaron contra un ejército blazer? Nadie lo creería, pero es ver para creer.

Ciertamente juzgo muy mal a Zero en el comienzo, pero si escogió al mejor para el cargo, cuando parecía la batalla perdida el pequeño rubio se alzó con valor y los lidero contra los blazers, resultando victorioso.

Noto que su amigo estaba concentrado, quizas de algo de importancia con Klaus, no sabía todo los detalles pero el peleador aquos de vestal afirmo ser muy importante, por ello se preocupó pero asegura que no es nada malo.

Con pasos lentos se acercó al Vestal que le había llamado la atención, aquel que ha sido gentil con ella ,que ha podido soportar sus estados de ánimos ,que le respetaba tanto como humana como mujer ,que al pasar con los meses vio en él lo que buscaba en una pareja, Verdadera compresión.

Lastimosamente tenía un problema; Dan, él quería mucho a Dan pero con el paso del tiempo entendió que lo que tenían entre ellos se quebró completamente, Al final Dan y ella eran sumamente diferentes pero a la vez tan similares, eran unos tercos y en su relación, aquello era lo que causaba peleas constantes.

En Baron encontró a alguien con paciencia, aunque le parece gracioso o alguna veces no necesario la admiración que le tenía el cabello rosa hacia ella pero al final le pareció dulce, recordó el día anterior cuando se quedaron viendo la puerta del sol, sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero desaparecieron rápidamente al recordar en su "novio" que aún no ha dado señales de vida.

-¿Sucede algo, Señorita Runo?-La saco de pensamientos Baron al notar la mirada ida de la peliazul clara, esta negó con la cabeza, pero el vestal llevaba meses en conocerla completamente y sabía que estaba preocupada, una sensación de culpa y remordimiento se instaló en su pecho, la desecho de inmediato, no debía de pensar en aquello, debía de pensar en primero en Runo.

Movió sus ojos para ver a todos los presentes, Kombat hablaba con unos dos peleadores Ventus, instruyéndolos en algunas tácticas que el mismo había creado gracias con su Bakugan Fénix Harpus, mientras que Julio ayudaba a caminar a un Billy con la pierna enyesada, Billy sufrió herido en el combate de Sudáfrica pero con la ayuda de Julio junto con su Medusa Tentaclear pudo le, eso sí desde entonces Julio se lo tomo personal el cuidado del peleador subterra.

Marucho se mantenía alejados de los demás conversando seriamente con Hydron y Alice, suponía que el tema debía ser sobre la demora de Klaus y los otros, por ello tomo rápidamente la mando de Runo y se la llevo del lugar, hecho que dejo sorprendida a la peleadora Haos pero que no se opuso.

Se la llevo entre los arboles del jardín de gran tamaño de la familia Marukura, con un giro elegante hizo dar a Runo para tomar con delicadeza pero con precisión de la cintura de la chica y le planto un beso que le trasmitía todo las sensaciones y emociones que le había estado causando la peliazul en el.

Runo se sorprendió pero le respondió con la misma intensidad, llevo sus brazos a través del cuello del vestal para aumentar más la pasión del tal beso prohibido, Baron se sorprendió levemente pero continuo con aquel beso, hasta que se separaron con lentitud, se miraron con una leve sonrisa llena de satisfacción y pasión pero su rostro paso a ser la culpa.

-Señorita Runo, yo…

-No, cuando estemos juntos dime Runo, Baron.

-Pero...

-Por favor.

-bien Runo…. ¿Te sientes culpable?

-Baron….es obvio….

-Yo lo siento….solo quería darte un poco cariño….hacerte sentir alegre….

-Y lo hiciste, me siento mucho mejor….solo que…

-¿Qué sucede, Runo? Ahora mismo estamos solo….puedes decirme….

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, yo….te quiero y tú me importas…

-Baron….está bien….me siento culpable…es que….ya no siento nada por Dan….y pues…

-Y sientes que lo engañas conmigo ¿no?...Runo, yo también siento lo mismo….

-¿Pero?

-Yo…no sé qué decir….-confeso con pena el pelirosado ,se acercó a la joven abrazándola con cuidado ,como si pudiera conseguir una respuesta con aquella acción ,Runo le correspondió ya que estaba en la misma ,no sabían que decir.

-Debo de decirle….

-Creo que es lo mejor….me siento fatal….Le quite la novia del maestro Dan…

-No digas eso Baron, yo fui quien te busco, no tú, la culpa es mía….

-¡No! No permitiré que te eches la culpa Runo, es sumamente mía…. ¿Promete algo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero que lo que sea que suceda en el futuro, le digamos inmediatamente, no quiero que alguien le diga incorrectamente….

-Si…lo prometo…ahora…-Iba a besar de nuevo con el pelirosado cuando vieron como un portal se abría y salía una nave de color plateada, por un momento los dos sintieron un leve escalofrió como si Dan hubiera llegado pero no ocurrió, con alivio se dieron cuenta que era la nave donde estaban Klaus y los otros -….Zero y los otros no vendrán en mucho tiempo….no hemos podido contactarnos ¿Cuánto creen que venga?

-Supongo que quizas en una semanas…no lo sé….mientras, disfrutemos nuestro tiempo a solas-con ello se volvieron a besar con más cariño y emoción, pero se separaron abruptamente al escuchar como otro portal se abría, vieron ante ellos la nave roja de Zero en un pésimo estado pero lo que llamo la atención de Baron era que los motores parecían apagados y eso solo aseguraba una cosa…

-¡LA NAVE SE VA A ESTRELLAR!-grito Runo también dándose cuenta como la nave se dirigía a dirección en picada, pero antes de pensar en algo, un brillo de color naranja hizo aparición mostrando a Vulcan con una apariencia más dosificada y con unos propulsores en su espalda, el Bakugan subterra con velocidad se posó debajo de la nave y la giro hacia una zona alejada, ante la el suspiro de alivio de todos.

-¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ! ¡VAYAN INMEDIATAMENTE!-Tanto Klaus como Marucho sinceramente ordenó con voz fuerte, Klaus no estaba de humor para decirlo con calma y Marucho aprendió que para que se hicieran las órdenes, se necesitaban hablar con voz firme y necesariamente cuando los momentos lo ameriten con voz dura.

Todos con algunas excepciones se dirigieron hacia la zona donde cayó la nave de la resistencia de blazeria, mientras que algunas chicas peleadoras tomaron algunos kit de primeros auxilios, Gus ordeno a Shadow Prove y a Volt ir a la mansión de Marucho para traer equipos de transportes, estos a regañadientes aceptaron y se dirigieron junto con Kombat y Alice hacia el garaje, mientras que Baron y Runo se acercaron a los lideres Aquos.

-¿Qué haremos nosotros Marucho?

-Runo, Baron…. ¿Dónde estuvieron?

-No me cambias el tema, Marucho.

-…..Después veremos aquello….tu qué piensas Klaus.

-Tu y yo debemos de hablar seriamente Marucho, es sobre Zero.

-¿Lo averiguaste?

-Sí y créeme que no fue como lo piensas.

-Ya veo.

-¿Eh? ¿Hablan de la identidad de Zero?

-¿Qué? ¿Baron?

-Ahora no Runo…. ¿Es eso, no?-Cuestiono Baron seriamente ,Klaus asintió pero Marucho lo quedo viendo analíticamente ,algo había cambiado pero eso será para después ,pensó por unos momentos con calma y decidió hacer algo.

-Baron, tú te quedaras aquí con nosotros, mientras que Runo ve y alcanza a los demás.

-Bien, adiós Baron-Ahí Marucho se quedó viendo por donde la peleadora Haos partía hacia donde los otros habían partido ,después noto con disimulo una leve pero notoria para sus ojos una sonrisa en Baron ,no cuestiono nada ,ya había averiguado que sucedía y la cosas están sucediendo quizas como está dictando el tiempo ¿Sera?

-Hablemos-Hablo fríamente Klaus mientras que Baron y Marucho asistieron y se dirigieron hacia una mesa del jardín ,tomaron asiento mientras cada uno pensaba sobre qué dirían y que sucedería en el futuro ,pero Baron era un caso especial ,pensaba en una cosa: Runo.

_-¿Quién hubiera imaginado esto?...Pero es lógico que ella no seguiría con el maestro Dan….Ella no es la madre de Han…_

**(-)**

Zork veía como en un estanque de más de veinte kilometro tanto de ancho y altura se encontraba Black Dragoon dormido ,mientras que Rhionne ,la científica del equipo lunático ,como él les dice ,de Zork le estaba haciendo unos arreglos con unas máquinas, la batalla contra Scourge le sirvió de mucho ,tantas habilidades además de integración de armamentos a Bakugans ,era sumamente un modo muy útil y decidió usarlo en Black Dragoon instalando una garra mecánica con muchos "juguetes" que le haría sumamente más poderoso.

-Sumamente fascinante.

-sí, sí, estas excitado, estas emocionado, estas alegre…..Ya se me quedo claro Zork.

-¡oh Rhionne! Vamos ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono tan frio?

-¡por nada! Yo aquí y ayudándote en tus locuras.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡que yo aquí y ayudándote en tus locuras!

-¡cielo mujer! ¡Que la menstruación no te va a matar!

PLAAFF

Un golpe fue dirigido hacia Zork anqué no fue como uno pensar, el asunto era que Rhionne presiono unos botones e hizo que un brazo biónica golpeara en la cabeza en su "querido" líder quien solo se quejó varias veces.

Zork se sobo el golpe y vio con disimulo a su subordinada científica, ciertamente los blazers tienen un modo de apareamiento de la clase de las serpientes, ciertamente si uno se ponía a pensar ellos tenían relación con aquellos reptiles de la tierra, solo que ellos son mejores.

Buscan a sus parejas mediante, primero cortejo, mostrándoles quienes es el macho alfa-_Comentario fuera de lugar pero son humanoide con relación animal, así que es compresible-_ por ello intento cortejar a varias hembras, lo consiguió pero no la manera que quería, es cierto que las féminas solo te quieren por la fama o la posición militar o social.

Pero Rhionne era una hembra ,era la única que lo ve con genuina admiración sin tener nada que ver con solo que ver con el puto de su padre ,aunque pensándolo bien ,Rhionne para ser muy fría es muy hostil con él ,de pronto el brillo en sus ojos de color marrón brillante rasgado por la mitad aumento.

El segundo modo de cortejo de apareamiento era simplemente ganar a tu pareja en un duelo o alguna clase de pelea de contacto físico o algo parecido y el ya había pasado las pruebas, le ha ganado una dos veces, pero lo más importante ahora entendió del porque la hostilidad de su subordinada, estaba harta de que no le dé lo suyo.

Con pasos calmados se acercó a la hembra y el la tomo de la cintura dándole la vuelta causando que Rhionne soltara su tablero de control, Zork con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó cada vez más a la fémina quien se sonrojo levemente, pero sonrió igualmente.

-Creí que nunca te darías cuenta.

-Oh, lindas señales me has enviado Rhionne….no, en serio me has golpeado mucho.

-¡no te quejes! Tú me ganaste, significa que eras mi novio desde hace mucho ¡y tengo necesidades!

-Sí, si, como sea, antes de iniciar lo que se hace para dar el milagro de la vida ¿Qué te ha dicho hot spot?

-Corrió el rumor de una nueva guerra civil por algunos planetas conquistado, Zork, el 69% te apoyan para esta nueva batalla.

-Bueno mujer, significa que me convertiré en el emperador de todo y usando el Edo Tensei dominare ¡TODO!

-¡este es mi hombre! ¡DOMINAREMOS TODO JIAJAJAJAJA!

-¡y nadie me detendrá! ¡Ahora para celebrar! ¡Quiero intentar el salto del tigre!

¡PLAFFFF!

¿Qué paso? Una cachetada.

-Ni para que te pusieras así...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>En la nave de Zero.<p>

Todos se mantenía callados, nuevamente habían pasado una dos horas desde aquella conversación y sinceramente nadie quería comentar sobre aquello, en ese momento lo único que seguían en la sala de mando son Lync, Shun Y Chan lee debido que Julie y Mylene llevaron a Ace y a Keith a sus respetivo cuartos para que descansara mientras que Dan se fue al suyo con Mira de compañía.

Lync y Shun ahora entendía por qué Mylene le tuvo fe ciega a alguien así , Shun sentía una pizca de culpa por haber pensado que Han no era confiable ,esa clase de información es demasiado privada como para ir contándolos a todos ,él lo entendía ,el mismo tenía sus secreto y todos los tiene.

Shun llevo sus ojos en Lync, el pequeño Vexos no parecía tan incómodo como hace un par de hora, es claro que no tenía nada que ver en aquello, por ello poso sus ojos en Chan lee quien estaba pendiente de la nave mientras que Mylene cuidaba a Keith, no quería indagar en cosas de Han pero quería saber algunas Pasos calmados se acercó a la china obteniendo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Shun?

-Nada realmente…solo quiero saber algunas cosas….

-¿sobre Han?

-No, ya tenemos suficiente.

-bien ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Pues ¿Cómo supiste todo eso de Han?

-Bueno, yo lo dije, encontré por accidente una foto suya y le toco explicarme detalladamente, eso fue antes de irnos de la tierra, cinco meses atrás.

-Ya veo…lo sabias desde hace meses ¿No?

-Para que mentirte si es cierto.

-Ok, igual no tiene importancia si te lo guardaste, sé que te hubieras negado ¿cierto?

-…. ¿Qué quieres saber Shun?

-Bueno, solo es simple curiosidad ¿Qué había en ese foto por la que Han te termino contado todo?

-… ¿De verdad quieres saber?

-¿Es grave?

-No pero hace que se cuestione algunas cosas…..habían dos adultos y unos seis niños…

-¿Niños?

-Sí, niños pero antes de que digas algo, ellos eran los amigos de Han…

-Pensé que Han no tuvo amigos ¿Me equivoco?

-No te equivocas pero estos eran como sus compañeros de batallas pero igual sus únicos amigos, las personas con leve casos de problemas emocionales se apoyan en sus amigos y seres queridos para no perder la cordura.

-Sí, conozco aquello… ¿Y quiénes era esos chicos?

-Pues, eran hijos de los peleadores restantes, Los dos hijos gemelos de Dan, La hija de Baron y por supuesto los hijos de Alice…

-Mmmm interesante ¿Baron tuvo una hija?...espera ¿Cómo así de Alice?

-….No te hagas Shun.

-…

-Sí, Shun, tú y Alice tuvieron o tendrá más bien hijos…

-….

-Eh ¿Cuántos tuvo?-pregunto Lync que desde hace rato había escuchado la conversación y aquella información le parecía sumamente interesante, Shun estaba nervioso por lo que diría Chan lee quien solo suspiro y hablo.

-Trillizos.

¡POMMM!

Cayó al suelo Lync riéndose a carcajada por ello mientras que Shun se sentía sin fuerzas en las piernas ¡Tres hijos! Eso sí asustaría a cualquiera pero decidió calmarse primero, ya que eso era en el futuro, pero tendría presente que cuando tuviera hijos fuera cuando todo esté a salvo.

-¿Te siente bien, Shun?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntar aquello?

-Bueno, tu quería saber ¿No? Pues te aguantas.

-Como sea.

-¡JAJAJAJA DEBISTE VERTE LA CARA JAJAJA PARECIA QUE TE DARIA UN ATAQUE JAJAJAJA!

-ignóralo Shun ¿Solo eso querías saber?

-Bueno, aun no le veo el punto, si, son nuestros hijos de aquel tiempo pero ¿Cómo supiste que hago ocultaba Han?

-….

-¿Chan lee?

-Bueno…era la apariencia de los niños, además que Han no me había dicho nada y me pareció sospechoso…en especial la hermana de Ha.

-¿Su hermana? ¿Qué tenía ella?

-Lync, la mejor pregunta sería ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

-Acertaste Shun, de todos esos niños peleadores X y Han fueron los que sobrevivieron, todos murieron en la guerra…

-Ya…veo…

-No te sientas triste, no es que quiera sonar insensible pero con la participación de Han en este tiempo, todo ha cambiado y quizas tus hijos sobrevivan…

-Si…es cierto…. ¿X? ¿Quién es X?

-Shun….no estás listo para que lo sepas…

-¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que…

De pronto las computadoras avisaron que ya iban a cruzar el portal, Chan lee se concentró en ello para ignorar a Shun, Lync estuvo igual de interesando en lo que iba a decir la china pero le dio igual, tomo asiento en una de las computadoras y comenzó a revisar algunas cosas mientras la nave trapazaba el portal, Lync noto de inmediato que la nave…

-¡NOS QUEDAMOS SIN ENERGIA!

-¡¿QUE?

**(-)**

En el cuarto de Dan, el mencionado se encontraba en su cama junto con Mira, los dos mantenía un abrazo leve, ya hace tiempo que Dan logro calmarse mientras que Mira le hacía compañía, no quería que su amado cayera en la auto compasión ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Dan?

-Sí, un poco…

-me alegro, no me gusta verte en ese estado….

-Si…Gracias Mira….por todo…

-Descuida, lo haría con gusto porque tú me preocupas y me importas-Cinco segundos después noto lo que había dicho y se sonrojo fuertemente pero sonrió levemente ,Por otro lado Dan solo esbozo una leve sonrisa pero no comento nada.

-No sé qué hacer ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué le diré a Zero? ¿Cómo actuare frente a él cuándo sé que en su tiempo lo abandone? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo actuare sabiendo que es mi hijo?

-Dan….

-No sé qué hacer Mira, ahora entiendo porque es así conmigo pero quiero que me perdone…

-Dan, te lo dijo Mylene, ese era un Dan de otro tiempo, tu no tuviste la culpa.

-Pero la tendría, si mi yo de aquel tiempo se acobardo ¿Quién asegura que aquí no?

-¡Dan! ¡Tú siempre ha luchado con valor y decisión! ¡Jamás te digas cobarde!

-Si no lo soy entonces ¿Dónde estuve en aquel tiempo?

-Dan, te lo repetiré, tu nunca jamás serás como ese Dan, tu eres Dan, eres mi Dan, el que todos admiramos y queremos…

-Bueno yo…..espera dijiste "Mi Dan"-menciono con una sonrisa coqueta a la Vestal que se sonrojo fuertemente por la pena al recordar que dijo algo que no debió ,Dan solo aumento su sonrisa al ver a la pelinaranja sonrojada ,tomándola del mentón hizo que la viera directamente a los ojos.

-¿Dan?

-¿Tu confías en mí?

-….Si Dan….yo daría mi vida por ti…

-Por eso ,yo te daré la mía ,luchare por ti ,por todos los humanos ,por todos los Vestal ,por todos los Bakugans y seguiré luchando sin importar que ,quizas falle en el futuro pero…las cosas pueden cambiar y luchare ,no importa si seré destruido o no ,seguiré luchando para no ser aquel yo cobarde..

-Dan…

-Por ello para tener en mente mi meta, mi objetivo, te daré mi vida para recordar por quienes lucho, por ti que me dices que has dado su vida, luchare para cuidarla y todos a quienes confían en mi-Susurro con palabras llena de motivación y decisión, Mira soltó unas lágrimas por las palabras de su amado, se alegraba que aún mantenía sus ganas de continuar aun con saber de un "yo" cobarde.

Dan no sabía porque había dicho esas cosas, pero en el fondo de su corazón le había nacido, al escuchar que Mira le daría su vida por él, le pareció algo sumamente desinteresado hacia su persona, entendió que como Mira, habían personas que confiaban en él, por ello lucharía por ellos, además que le daría su propia vida a la Vestal, jamás le gusto que le den esos tipos de cosas sin anda en cambio, el daría su vida por Mira.

Nuevamente los dos jóvenes analizaron lo que dijeron y se sonrojaron fuertemente, la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado notoriamente, Mira se sentía nerviosa mientras que Dan se encontraba confundido, los dos no sabían que hacer en ese momento, por ello se giraron a verse directamente a los ojos y ahí supieron que debían hacer.

Con una lentitud que desesperaría a cualquiera comenzaron a acercaron cada vez más y más, Las mejillas de ambos estaban al máximo del color rojo pero aun así no se detenían, cada vez más y más se acercaban, ignoraban todos los problemas, que se jodiera la guerra, ya les faltaba un poco más para formalizar aquel beso prohibido entre aquel humano y vestal….pero…

Siempre aparece el pero en escena….

-¡ATENCION QUE NOS QUEDAMOS SIN ENERGIA! ¡SOSTEGANSE DE SU CALZONES!-ese fue Lync por los altavoces, claro que ellos ignoraron el tono de agustina del Vestal pelirosado ya que siguieron a solo unos centímetros de darse aquel deseado beso…

Pero…mientras que en otro lugar ocurría una escena casi igual.

Mylene besaba con desespero al rubio falso, mientras este ni imbécil ni perezoso no le tardo en corresponder, el beso tan lleno de pasión, amor y un poco de lujuria nublaba los sentidos de los dos vestal, por ello ni escucharon a Lync, siguieron con aquel beso que tanto deseaban desde hace meses, para esta pareja tuvieron suerte que Mylene por accidente cayera encima de Keith ¿Quién sería tan imbécil para no aprovechar aquel momento? Menos mal que Keith no.

Mientras en otro lado donde….

Aunque era otra pareja estos pensaban seriamente, Ace y Julie sabían que su relación no podía ser, primero porque ella tiene novio, Billy pero aun con saber eso, siguieron con esa relación escondida aun con lo de esa nave.

Ustedes dirán ¿Ace y Julie? Pues es simple; Después del inicio del viaje a la dimensión blazer, Ace se sentía inseguro internamente, asesinar a un enemigo no era una experiencia que todos soportaría, él podría hacerse el frio y serio, pero nadie es de piedra y el único consuelo que encontró fue, Julie.

Ella desinteresadamente le ayudo con su estado de ánimo, cuando tenía una baja, la morena le calmaba o le daba palabras de aliento, cuando la conoció pensó que era una niñita chillona, pero con aquel tiempo, se llegó a enamorar de aquella joven.

Julie por otro lado, admitía que Ace era guapo a su estilo, sobretodo serio, algunas veces fríos, sinceramente le parecía alguien sin emociones, pero cuando comenzó a abrirse a ella, vio una faceta que casi nadie veía en él, poco a poco llego a enamorarse del Vestal.

Ahora que regresaban a la tierra, no sabían que hacer, no podía llamar una "aventura" lo que tuvieron esos cincos meses ya que amorío no fue lo que tuvieron solamente, Julie se sentía culpable por Billy, sabía bien que pasaría cuando llegara a la tierra solo tenía dos opciones: estar con el peleador Subterra o Darkus y cualquiera que escogiera, uno terminaría completamente herido.

Ahora mismo la joven se encontraba en la cama del Vestal apoyada contra la pared, a su lado descansaba Ace del mismo modo, cada uno en sus pensamientos y sin saber que decir hasta que Ace con delicadeza tomo la mano de la morena quien se sonrojo por ello y sonriendo iba a comenzar a hablar…

Claro que en ese momento la nave se estrelló, arruinando las escenas románticas de las parejas.

**(-)**

La dimensión de la perdición.

Un lugar que todo Bakugan teme, pero ¿Por qué le temen? Si lo pensamos con calma entenderíamos muchas fallas de aquel miedo, los bakugans le temen principalmente porque al están ahí mueren lentamente, sería el infierno para los bakugans, pero ¿No que era una dimensión?

Era una dimensión, un lugar aparte de Vestroia, era ilógico pensar que los bakugans caerían ahí si estos difícilmente solo podían ir de una zona de atributo a otro, claro antes de que naciera Nueva Vestroia, si lo pensamos con atención podríamos ver que hay una falla ¿Por qué los bakugans temerían por una dimensión que no podría ni contactar?

Porque esa dimensión esconde algo más, la razón del porque los antiguos guerreros bakugans se situaron en esa zona, del porque nacieron seis atributos, de qué modo salvaron estos guerreros a vestroia…pero lo más importante ¿Qué era lo que planeaba destruir vestroia hace milenios?

La dimensión de la perdición es más de lo que aparenta, un lugar donde los Bakugans mueren, oculta un terrible secreto y un terrible mal, un terrible mal que está oculto bajo tierra, que ha estado absorbiendo la energía vital de los bakugans enviados en esa dimensión y ahora obtuvo un gran poderío gracias con la visita de X y Zork...

Pronto "el" se levantara, el regresara, el dominara ¡EL DESTRUIRA!

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	32. Chapter 32: Omake3

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

Nota de autor: en este Omake, se centra en el futuro apocalíptico de Zero junto con unos de sus compañeros.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 3: La muerte de unos guerreros.<strong>

-¡ALEJATE DE AQUÍ BASTARDO!

Grito un soldado en aquel pasillo del bunker de la resistencia vestal, en el suelo se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules, con una camisa negra con líneas rojas, un pantalón de color claro y unas botas de combates, por su altura se podía decir que tenía quince años, llamándose a sí mismo Zero, conocido por todos como Hansel "Han" Kuso, hijo del cobarde de Daniel Kuso.

Como siempre ocurría, cuando alguien veía a Han lo insultaba o cuando tenían la oportunidad lo golpeaban, era algo tan habitual para Han que ni se molesta en contestar o en protestar, desde literalmente los tres años era repudiado por todos sus compañeros de armas.

Levantándose del suelo, sacudió su ropa con tranquilidad, no podía culpar a los demás si lo que decían era cierto, él era el hijo de un bastardo, por culpa de su padre muchos millones de Vestal murieron y todo por su cobardía y lo peor, era que su madre estúpidamente siguió las palabras del maldito de su padre ¿Y que gano? Que él y su hermana Grey quedaran huérfanos y solo en el mundo.

Volvió a reiniciar su camino hacia su habitación en aquel bunker, con pasos lentos podía apreciar la construcción del lugar, como decían los textos de historia sobre la primera guerra Bakugan, usaban bunker o bases bajo tierra para prevenir ataques de los blazers.

Han no le dio vuelta al asunto siguió con su camino hasta llegar frente a una puerta donde como no, lleno de graffiti que ofendía a su persona o a su padre, lo típico, con un suspiro de aburrimiento entro a su habitación encontrándose con una no agradable sorpresa.

-… ¿Otra vez?

-¡AHHH Zero! ¡¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?

-Pues….es también mi cuarto.

-¡¿PORQUE AUN NO HAS SALIDO, ZERO?

-porque este es también mi cuarto Maron.

-Oi, Zero.

-¿Mm?

-Debemos de ir a la sala de mando en la noche, el general nos informara algo.

-ya veo, supongo que debe de ser el ataque que habrá hoy en la noche por lo lados de la doces.

-¡¿Pero QUE CARAJO? ¡¿NO VEN QUE ESTAMOs HACIENDO, SKY, ZERO?

-lo repito, es mi habitación, si quieren seguir con el juego de los conejos por mí no hay problema.

¡POMMM!

El castaño termino con un tremendo golpe afuera de su habitación mientras esperaba que sus queridos amigos se vistieran, únicamente son ellos los que practican "el acto" tan continuamente, pero no los podía culpar, están en un era de guerra y los pequeños placeres de la vida son un lujo en esos tiempo, como mostrar el amor que le tiene a tu pareja.

Del cuarto salieron dos jóvenes, uno humano y otra vestal, el humano tenía la misma edad que Zero, de cabello naranja con destellos oscuros que lo tenía amarrado en una cola de caballo, de piel clara y ojos dorados mientras la otra chica tenía el cabello rosado casi purpura, de ojos azules sin brillo dando a entender que era una Vestal.

Zero noto que aún se encontraba acomodando su ropas ,si para que ,ya todos saben lo que hacían aquellos dos ,los gritos y los gemidos se pueden hasta escuchar en el centro de mando ,suspirando por ellos levanto y volvió a entrar a su habitación junto con los dos mencionados.

-Bien, dios quiera que nadie se entere de esto.

-¿Perdón? Pero Maron, todos saben sobre esto, Hasta madre Alice.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Mi madre?

-Si Sky, hasta ella lo sabe.

-¿Podemos cambiar de conversación, Zero?

-sí, claro.

-…. ¿quién te golpe, Zero?

-Nadie, Sky…Salgamos, me siento sofocado.

-…Quiero ir a la tumba ¿Quién me sigue?

-¿Por qué quieres ir ahí, Sky?

-hoy es el día.

Sky Kazami, primogénito de Alice Gehabich y el legendario Shun kazami siempre fue alguien frio y duro, alguien similar a su padre, pero como todo ser que participa en una guerra busco algo en que sostenerse para no perder la cordura y peor que el perdió a su padre y a sus hermanos, sin contar que su madre no era muy atenta, busco en que no decaer y esa fue Maron Leltoy.

Maron Leltoy, hija de Baron Leltoy fue nunca joven introvertida y graciosa en su niñez pero en toda guerra muchas vidas se pierden y aquellos que sobreviven solo lo que sufren la peor de los males, los remordimiento, con el paso del tiempo, Maron que igual que su compañeros se apoyó en su amigo Sky que al final termino convirtiéndose en su amor verdadero.

Zero, Sky y Maron eran los únicos que quedaban de los seis guardianes, en ese momento se está creándola próxima generaron de guardianes, en poca palabra ellos eran obsoletos.

Habían perdido a sus tres amigos ,Shiori ,Michael y Grey ,en diferentes tipos de sucesos ,Shiori kazami la hermana menor de Sky y que le fue puesto el nombre de la madre de Shun siempre fue alguien amable y de buen corazón ,para soportar los horrores de la guerra se concentró en cuidar a los más necesitados ,en especial a los niños ya que creía que ellos eran el futuro ,murió en un ataque a traición que iba dirigido hacia unos orfanatos ,sacrificándose para salvar la vida de los infantes , su Bakugan aquos Leviathan fue encontrada junto con el cadáver de la peleadora aquos.

Gretel "Grey" Kuso siempre fue orgullosa y dura en sus decisiones, su personalidad cambio mucho después de la desaparición de su padre y el suicidio de su madre convirtiéndose en una chica fría y cruel pero que oculta un terrible pesar por su familia, Grey fue enviada a una misión con un gran pelotón siendo acompañado por Michael, una batalla de grandes proporciones donde únicamente Michael sobrevivió.

Y finalmente Michael Kazami, hijo del medio de Alice y Shun, con el nombre a honor al abuelo de Alice, Michael siempre fue alguien ególatra, burlón, analítico y serio, para no perder la cordura se planteó el convertirse en el más fuerte, Michael desapareció un poco después de su misión con Grey, muchos creen que fue la culpa aunque Han sabía que eso es cierto, ya que Michael amaba mucho a su hermana.

Eso eran los seis guardianes, los jefes de ataques, los maestros de la guerra, tres de ellos perecieron y otros tres siguen en pie ,los guardianes Pyrus ,Ventus y Haos junto con sus bakugans Harpuria ,Fefnir y Pandora.

Con pasos lentos y calmados salieron del bunker para ver en el exterior un lugar desolado, llenos de grandes cráteres, edificios hechos escombros, todo un paisaje apocalíptico pero no le dieron importancia, ya lloraron en su niñez por ver tal lugar destrozados.

Cruzaron por algunas formaciones rocosas hasta llegar un lugar con flores negras alrededor de unas tumbas, habían un número limitado pero esas tumbas le pertenece a grandes héroes, tanto como en la tierra como en Vestal.

Han, Sky y Maron se acercaron y tomaron asiento en el suelo junto con sus bakugans, Sky mantenían el ceño fruncido viendo en específico una tumba, igual que Maron que tenía sus ojos cristalinos viendo otra tumba fijamente mientras que Han veía la tumba de su madre por un momento para mover sus ojos en las tumbas de aquellos héroes; Los peleadores bakugans.

Únicamente Alice era la que ha sobrevivido hasta ahora pero sabía que tarde o temprano dejaría el mundo, según los textos Alice jamás Fue de combates o de guerrillas, siempre fue la cerebro de las respectivas resistencia, eso explicaría del porque aún sigue con vida.

Llevo sus ojos en la tablilla de Gus, la mano derecha de Spectra, falleció durante el ataque principal de los blazers, se dice en la historia que cuando los blazers atacaron a la tierra, al mismo tiempo los blazers atacaron a Vestal, en esos ataques, Gus murió junto con Vulcan en fuego cruzado.

Llevo nuevamente sus ojos azules hacia la siguiente tumba ,Ace grit ,su madrasta Alice no le había dicho mucho sobre ese Vestal ya que afirmo que no convivio mucho con él ,pero dijo que su madre si lo conoció ,lo único que sabía era como falleció ,él fue la carta clave de la victoria de ese primer ataque de los blazers contra Vestal ,se dice que se sacrificó en la lucha y logro que los Vestal obtuvieran la victoria ,su Bakugan Percival aún sigue con vida junto con algún peleador en quien sabe que ejercito.

Siguió con los otros, Baron Leltoy, eso era más fácil, Baron fue a una misión que consistía en detener a un pelotón de blazers que se dirigían hacia Nueva vestroia para crear bases de ataque a larga distancias, el junto con un equipo salieron victoriosos pero Baron sufrió una herida en el pulmón y desgraciadamente falleció, Maron cuido de mucho de Nemus hasta que el encontró otro compañero, se trataba de uno de los hermanos de Baron.

Obviamente también estaba la tumba de Mira Clay se encontraba en ellas ,era la más importante…..pero se concentró en la tumba de su hermano ,Keith "Spectra" Clay fue participe de la guerra de dos años que tuvieron los blazers y los vestal ,Keith fue aquel que lidero a la resistencia después de lo de su padre ,el planeo estrategias usando bakugans mecánicos pudieron hacerles frentes a los blazers ,por ello fue un objetivo a eliminar por los blazers y así fue ,un escuadrón se enfrentaron contra Keith y Helios ,el número de enemigos era sumamente escalofriante ,48 contra solo uno pero Keith excedió al límite los poderes de helios y salió victorioso ,pagando a cambio con sus vidas ,eso ocurrió ya hace dos años.

Ahora eran el turno de los peleadores terrestres, ya sabía sobre la caídas de Chan lee, Kombat y Joe, quienes hicieron actos heroicos en la guerra igual que el padre de Sky, Shun kazami que gracias a sus sacrificios consiguieron la victoria en la primera guerra Bakugan.

Julie Makimoto fue una peleadora más desafortunada de todas, en el sentido que ella no tenía la fuerza mental para soportar la guerra, por ello tuvo muchos fracasos al inicio de la primer aguerra Bakugan pero de un momento a otros, Julie junto con su hermana fueron quienes lideraron a los peleadores para detener al maligno poder Edo Tensei, una acción tan heroica que gracias a su sacrificio, La tierra y posiblemente Vestal no cayeron ante tal peligroso poder.

Otros casos eran Klaus, Billy y Marucho, ellos fueron grandes generales y estrategas, ellos lucharon y liberaron muchos pueblos en manos de los blazers, es más, se dicen que ellos fueron compañeros de batallas de su padre cuando este último se enfrentó contra el legendario emperador Vhennos, pero murieron junto con la gran mayoría de la raza humana cuando la tierra estallo.

Pero hubo casos que le parecieron patéticos ,como en el caso de Julio santana y Runo Misaki ,Julio santana fue derrotado a los primeros días de la guerra Bakugan ,no podía culparlo ya que nadie estaba preparado por la tecnología de los blazers en no poder manejar su Bakugan pero fue el caso de Misaki que le causa enojo ,debido que se le fue puesto una tumba honorifica si aquella peleadora Haos murió exactamente en el mismo día del inicio de la guerra ,su Bakugan Tigrerra es la guardiana de los bakugans recién nacidos en nueva vestroia junto con Ingram ,Preyas y Wilda.

Habían otros peleadores que aportaron ayuda a los originales pero eso no le importaba ,su tío cuando aún seguía con vida le contaba sobre todos los peleadores y los anteriores fueron los más importantes ,vio su reloj y se sorprendió al ver que había estado más de cinco horas sentado ahí ,debía irse para estar con el ejército ,que esa noche habría ataque sorpresa contra los blazers ,se levantó del suelo y giro sus ojos en sus amigos que daba sus pésames a sus seres queridos ,estos se levantaron y adoptaron miradas frías y serias ,listo para otra batalla sangrienta en aquella interminable guerra.

Sin decirse nada partieron para encontrarse con el ejército, la guerra, la muerte, el Sufrimiento, el odio, todo aquello era parte de una guerra pero no podían hacer nada, más que sobrevivir y ellos se juraron que sobrevivirían, los tres lo harían….lamentablemente jamás se cumplió, ya que el único sobreviviente fue Han kuso…únicamente el….nadie más sobrevivió….solo el…fue el último peleador de los seis guardianes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

nota de autor: En este momento incluire personajes de la tercera temporada y quizas cuarta.

* * *

><p>Los peleadores llegaron a la nave de Zero y notaron que estaba sumamente dañada, Marucho llego junto con Klaus y Baron hace poco y temieron por sus amigos, por ello el pequeño rubio llamo a varias ambulancias a dirección de su mansión, después le ordeno a Gus que abriera la escotilla de la nave, cuando lo hizo el Bakugan subterra volvió a modo esfera.<p>

-Necesitamos ver cómo están los chicos, Shadow Prove, Volt, Julio y Gus entre a la nave y traigan a los heridos, mientras que ustedes se encarguen de preparar quizas las camillas…algo me dicen que están heridos.

Ordeno Klaus con voz serias ,todos asintieron mientras que Alice junto con Runo entre otras chicas comenzaron a hacer lo que les pidió el peleador aquos mientras que los otros nombrados a la nave y se dividieron para encontrar a los demás.

La nave estaba desecha, notaron como cables salían de las paredes, grietas y algunas abolladura se veían en las paredes dando a entender cual seria es el daño de la nave de la resistencia, Gus camino por unos minutos llamando a los presentes pero escucho los quejidos en un cuarto y entrando en ella con un poco de dificultad debido que habían varias tablas dañadas de madera.

En el cuarto se encontraba herido Keith mientras que Mylene se encontraba al punto de caer desmayada ,cuando la nave se estrelló Keith la cubrió y recibió el impacto cuando fueron lanzados hacia la pared ,pero ella se golpeó levemente la frente pero no tenía herida alguna.

Gus se apresuró y planeaba sacar al maestro Spectra pero noto como el rubio falso tenia rodeando sus brazos de la cintura de la peliazul de manera posesiva, una idea paso rápidamente por su cabeza y viendo como su maestro tenía un poco de lápiz labial en los labios, lo único que pudo hacer fue…casi caerse al suelo de la risa, el maestro Spectra tenía novia, eso sí que era interesante, llamo por unas radios a Shadow Prove para ayudar a sacar a los dos de la nave.

**(-)**

Shadow Prove caminaba por los pasillos ,tenía que tener cuidado debido que como la nave estaba inclinada a un lado podía irse chocando de lado ,pero no le dio vuelta al asunto , mientras caminaba noto que la compuerta de la sala de curación estaba abierta ,por simple curiosidad entro a aquel lugar.

Estaba hecho un desastres, no le sorprendía pero noto que había faltaban algunas cosas, vendas especialmente, negando con la cabeza podía asegurar que Zero y los otros debían de estar heridos, tomo algunas cosas y lo guardo en un viejo maletín que encontró pero antes de salir noto como en la pared había un especie de apertura que le llamo la atención.

Se acercó y abriéndola con fuerza pudo darse cuenta que era un compartimiento donde habían exactamente seis tubos, excepto uno cada uno había una esfera de un color diferente, Shadow Prove hizo una mueca graciosa pensando en que eran esas esferas hasta que vio con atención que cada uno tenía un nombre.

-"Fairy Leviathan Aquos" "Maximus Wilduria Subterra" "Sage Harpuria Ventus" "Lady Pandora Haos" "Dark Prometeos Darkus" "Fighter Fefnir Pyrus"….espera….

Ya sabía que eran eso aunque Zero se lo haya dicho personalmente, Zero menciono de los seis guardianes, los bakugans más poderosos, uno de ellos le pertenecía a su líder que es en realidad Fefnir mientras que según él, otro le pertenecía a X aunque recordaba que mencionara a un Umbra Phantom Darkus pero ese tal "Dark prometeos Darkus" no le sonaba para nada.

Lo pensó y llego a la conclusión de que ese nuevo Bakugan Darkus quizas sea un reemplazo del Bakugan Traidor, recordó cuando Zero le comento y le dio el perfil de X, además le dijo unas palabras que le causaba enojo y curiosidad.

-"_Cuando vean a un peli naranjo con un especie de visor en los ojos, hagan lo siguiente, si están en grupo ataquen con todo desde el inicio, con Energy, con armamento y acábenlo pero si están solo….huyan"_

_-_Zero nos subestima pero…no puedo evitar pensar que ese Tal X puede ser peligroso….pero aun así Zero no nos debe de subestimar.

Con ello salió del lugar para recibir el llamado de Gus y dato curioso era que el peliazul le informo de la posición comprometida que estaba su mejor amiga y Spectra, con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y alegre salió corriendo debido que él tenía una cámara, sin notar que la esfera de Prometeos comenzó a brillar levemente con un tono purpura.

**(-)**

Ace sentía que tenía casi todos sus huesos del cuerpo hecho completamente polvo ,el tremendo golpe que causo el impacto de la nave lo dejo recostado en el suelo gimiendo por el dolor ,con cuidado noto que tenía dos costillas rotas…otra vez mientras que Julie se encontraba inconsciente a su lado.

-… ¿Julie? -Llamo esperando que la joven despertara pero no lo consiguió, se acercó levemente y con dificultad poso su mano en la mejilla de la morena en un gesto dulce y cariñoso, la joven peliplateada aun inconsciente sonrió por el mimo, de pronto Ace escucho los gritos de Julio.

-¡HOLA! ¡¿HAY ALGUIEN POR AHÍ?

-Si…aquí…-llamo Ace ,el peleador Haos entro con dificultad a la habitación ,vio a Ace herido y a Julie inconsciente ,noto de inmediato que el vestal se encontraba demasiado herido y se dispuso a ayudarlo pero este se negó-…Llévatela a ella…

-¿Por qué, Ace? Si estas más herido.

-No me voy a morir ,que ella primero-Esta vez ordeno ,por ello julio acato y tomo con cuidado a la morena ,le dijo al Vestal que vendría rápidamente por él ,Ace solo sintió ,pero cuando Julio se fue ,Ace tosió un poco de sangre y cayo inconsciente sin poder evitar unas leves palabras-….Julie…

**(-)**

Volt se dirigió hacia el puesto de mando, no debía ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión que alguien está encerrado en aquel lugar, al llegar noto que la puerta estaba bloqueada y si pensaba correctamente, por eso los otros no habían salido.

Activo en su golpeador una hoja sable de energía y la incrusto en la puerta, unas chispas comenzaron a salir mientras con lentitud cortaba la puerta, de pronto escucho la voz de su pequeño compañero.

-¡LYNC! ¡¿COMO ESTAN?

-¡chan lee está bien, solo tiene unos golpes pero es kazami que me preocupa! ¡Se golpeó en la cabeza y esta sangrado!

La situación era peor de lo que parece, pensó volt aumentando más la fuerza pero si seguía con esa velocidad jamás terminaría, pero de pronto vio el brillo azul de una hoja sable a su lado y se sorprendió ver a Alice junto a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Salvando a mi novio.

No necesitaba más explicaciones, los dos contribuyeron en que cada uno cortaría para así terminar el trabajo, pasaron los segundos, minutos hasta llegar a una hora cuando por fin pudieron cortar la puerta y Volt con una patada esta se vino abajo, los dos jóvenes entraron para ver a Chan lee recostada en el piso sobándose el brazo derecho, a Lync con un Shun acostado en la pared y con un trapo rasgado en la frente donde goteaba algunas gotas de sangre.

Inmediatamente Alice fue a socorrer a su novio mientras que Volt por su pequeño amigo que aunque aparentaba no tener herida alguna ,al parecer tenía una profunda cortada en la espalda ,mientras que Chan lee salió del centro del mando hacia la habitación de Han.

**(-)**

-Ay, mi cabeza.

Susurro adolorido Dan levantándose del suelo ,pero a hacerlo dio un grito de dolor ya que al apoyar su brazo sintió un dolor casi agonizante ,la conclusión que le llego fue que se dobló la mano ,por ello se concentró en buscar a Mira.

Con un creciente alivio noto que la joven solo se golpeó la cabeza pero que aterrizo en su cama, que conveniente, la movió lentamente pero noto que estaba inconsciente, Drago y Wilda salieron debajo de algunos escombros y se acercaron al castaño.

Dan solo suspiro, tomo a las esferas con sus manos buenas y las guardo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ahora la cuestión era ¿Cómo llevaba a Mira? Él no la dejaría ahí sola a la pelinaranja, no, él le prometió que la cuidaría y si fuera, le daría su vida misma por ella.

Con fuerza renovada cómodo a la joven, con dificultad y mucha dificultad detrás de su espalda, con lentitud y paciencia, y eso que él no es paciente, la pudo cargar en la espalda y se dirigía hacia ella solo para descubrir que…estaba cerrada.

-Ay…. ¿Porque a mí?

Pero de pronto noto que la puerta es abierta dejando a la vista a Chan lee con cansancio debido que al dar algunos pasos al cuarto cojeaba, Dan se alarmo y pretendía hablarle pero ella se adelantó.

-Lo hice por Han.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Pues, iba a buscarlo en su cuarto pero pase por aquí….y recordé que quizas estarías atrapado.

-Bueno, Gracias me hubiera sido difícil.

-sí, pero lo hice por Han.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres su padre, Han podrá odiarte pero igual lo eres…así que era mi deber-Dan no supo porque pero hubo algo que percibió en el tono de voz de Chan lee, como si estuviera….mintiendo, había algo que estaba mintiendo, no todo pero había una parte que Chan lee mintió.

Dan no quiso decir nada, era obvio que no debía indagar en asunto ya tan profundo, ya supo de Zero y se enteró que es su hijo y que le fallo, debía de dejar que Han se guardara sus secretos, no quería que su hijo lo odiara más de lo que esta, pero una cosa si es segura, su hijo es alguien sumamente misterioso.

Chan lee salió con pasos lentos y cojeando por los pasillos siendo seguido con calma por Dan, los dos se mantenían callados y era lo mejor, Dan podía ver que Chan lee era la confidente de su hijo, no por nada sabía más que Mylene, por otro lado Chan lee no quería hablar con Dan, podría entrar en una conversación incomoda y eso era lo mejor.

Chan lee tomo otro lado ya que debía ver como estaba Han, mientras que Dan entendió que la chica quería ir a ayudar a su hijo por sí sola, además de seguro sería un momento incomodo si fuera que él lo buscara, con ello partió a la salida donde los rayos del sol iluminaba brevemente los pasillos oscuros de la nave.

**(-)**

Ya habían pasado unas dos horas y los primeros en salir fueron Dan cargando a una inconsciente Mira ,todos inmediatamente fueron a socorrer a los heridos ,después salieron Shadow Prove cargando a Mylene mientras que Igual que el albino ,Gus cargaba con esfuerzo a Keith.

Los siguiente en salir fueron julio con Julie, Billy reacciono y con esfuerzo fue a socorrer a su "novia" mientras que julio regresaba por Ace, al poco tiempo salieron Alice ayudando a caminar a Lync y Volt cargando a un malherido Shun.

Después de unos minutos salió de nuevo Julio junto con Ace quien al ver a Billy con Julie hizo una mueca de disgusto, hecho que noto Julio pero que ignoraría en ese momento, al final de la nave salió Chan lee apoyando a Han quien tenía sangre en la cabeza, este tenía la mirada en el suelo, queriendo no ver a nadie.

Después de un tiempo la mayoría fueron llevados al auto donde sería trasladado a la mansión Marukura para ser tratados, los únicos que se quedaron fueron chan lee y Han que se rescataron un poco alejado de los demás, muchos lo miraban preocupados por sus heridas pero una sola presencia lo veía con análisis.

-_Perfecto_-Pensó aquella persona haciendo una leve sonrisa, su apariencia era inusualmente llamativa, su piel pálida casi rayaba a lo rosado pálido, de ojos azules y cabello negro en tono azulado le llegaba hasta la espalda, en su hombro estaba una esfera de color verde, llamado Spyron.

La joven llamativa se acercó a Han y a Chan lee que la miraron con enojo, querían estar solo y alguien se les acerca, pero Chan lee vio que no la conocían y suavizo su mirada pero Han no, había algo en ese mujer que le daba mala espina o un problema más de lo que tenía, pero antes de hablar aquella joven se adelantó.

-He venido a conocerte personalmente, Legendario Zero.

-¿Quién eres?

-Alguien, pero lo que te preguntaras seria ¿Enemiga o aliada?

-Habla de una vez ¿Quién eres? o ¿Qué eres?

-jejeje, alguien inteligente, me agradas pero esa no era la pregunta ¿Enemiga o aliada?

-Mmmm, aliada supongo.

-Escogiste bien, tenemos mucho que hablar, legendario Zero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor**: interesante el hecho que subiré tres capítulos, espero que les guste.

Antes de que lean el capítulo, deben de decirme si quieren participar en el fic, con los siguientes datos:

**Nombre normal: **

**Sexo:**

**Bakugan (nombre, rango):**

**Atributo: **

**Bakugan trampa o Armamento y su nombre y habilidad:**

**Si quieres ser Vestal o Humano o Neathiano o Gundaliano o Blazer:**

**Contar una breve historia:**

En este capítulo aparecerán personajes de la tercera temporada, como no la he visto, solo algunas cosas además de los personajes, no se demasiado así que discúlpeme si digo algo que no es.

Además que Anubias, Sellon, Paige y Rafe tendrá participación o se nombran en este capítulo, no sé si darle protagonismo o no, ya veré.

* * *

><p>Rhionne se sentía sumamente fascinada y aliviada de que por fin tenía entre sus manos a Zork, le costó sacrificar su orgullo y obviamente la imposibilidad de encontrar otra pareja pero el sacrificio lo vale.<p>

No amaba a Zork ,sino que era el mejor espécimen masculino que podía haber encontrado ,inteligente ,burlón ,sádico ,cruel ,algunas veces ingenuo ,despiadado ,calmado ,payaso ,sincero ,tantas cosas era Zork que le fascinaba ,pero no lo amaba ,solo le parecía un espécimen masculino perfecto para alguien como ella.

Pero si amaba la meta de su pareja, conquistar lo todo, eso era sumamente placentero y le serviría en su decesos de averiguar lo todo de los bakugans, siempre ha sido su anhelo, saber todo de Bakugan, tanta era su curiosidad por todo que se unió rápidamente a Zork en su locura de conquistar todo.

En ese momento se encontraba en Neathia, el tercer planeta que los blazers trata de conquistar, averiguo que los bakugans de este planeta y gundalian no pertenencia a nueva vestroia y su curiosidad de averiguar sobre aquellos Bakugans fue la que lo trajo en ese mismo lugar.

Ya hace días que Hot spot se había reunido con Zork ,X y CoolB y ellas junto con otros dos blazers que se unieron a Zork ,uno con rastas/tentáculo marrón y otra con rastas/tentáculo de color azul oscuro ,se hacían llamar el de marrón ,Endo mientras que la otra se hacía llamar Raven.

Ya habían contactado con más de 300 blazers que apoyan la causa de Zork, si los números aumentaba así, pronto iniciaría una guerra civil y con hot spot de espía entre la guardia real podían llegar fácilmente y aniquilar al emperador Vhennos.

Eso era el plan pero tenía unas que otras fallas, la principal era que quizas inteligencia del ejército blazer se dé cuenta que lo movimientos de Zork y eso sería contraproducente para el proyecto de conquista total, pero tuvieron una agradable idea, La resistencia.

Si movían bien sus hilos, harían que la resistencia se encargarse del ejército o por los menos que los mantuviera ocupado, mientras que ellos hacían sus jugadas.

Para esa misión, X entraría al plan ya que tenía un modo para que la resistencia hiciera su movimiento, Rhionne no confía mucho en ese humano pero sus métodos, tácticas, pensamientos y opiniones lo hacía un maestro de la guerra, eso era increíble pero aun así no se dejó convencer, tendría un ojo en ese humano.

Ahora veía la vegetación casi dañada de neathia, el ejército de Vhennos tuvo facilidad al principio de la guerra contra Neathia y Gundalian, parecía que ganarían cuando fue asesinados la reina Selena y el emperador Barodius ya que como dice el dicho humano "sin la cabeza, el cuerpo caerá" y así parecía hasta que esos dos insectos aparecieron.

Ren Krawler y Fabia Sheen ,quienes subieron al poder e hicieron lo imposible ,una alianza de paz para derrotar a los blazers ,eso fue un golpe muy duro para el orgullo del emperador Vhennos ,ya que los dos mundos ganaron terrenos ,tanto que echaron a la fuerza invasora pero no han bajado la guardia por si un posible ataque blazer.

Rhionne se llevó una mano en su barbilla pensativa, recordó por los reporte que logro robar, que habían Bakugan y cosas extrañas en aquellos mundos, como algo llamado "El Element" y algo que quien sabrá que es que se llama "The Core" y demás cosas que le atraía de sobremanera.

Siguió pensando y le llegó al conclusión de que no podía averiguar nada si no conocía nada de Neathia o gundalian, sonriendo desviadamente se le ocurrió que le preguntaría a los nativos, desactivando el manto de negador de señal, se dejó detectar para esperar a sus próximos oponentes.

-Esto será divertido.

**(-)**

En ese momento ,el emperador Ren junto con su segundo al mando Nurzak estaba platicando sobre estrategias de seguridad contra los blazers con la reina Fabia siendo acompañada por el neathiano Linus ,cerca de allí se encontraba Zenet junto con Mason y Anubias en su forma Real.

-Ahhh, la reina Fabia es tan ¡LINDA!

-¡agh! ¡Cállate Mason! Además que esa reina no te hará ni caso.

-Mmmm, dices eso porque como esta con Ren ¿Cierto?-Sonrió picaron el gundaliano de patillas viendo a la peli verde que se sonrojo fuertemente, exclamando un corrido de furia golpeo al gundaliano subterra, todo esto visto por Anubias que torció los labios aburrido.

-Desde hace mucho que no ha sucedido nada.

-Cierto Anubias, pero por mí, me encanta esta era de paz, poder caminar sin estar estresado por lo de la guerra, tener una vida normal y sobre todo ¡poder conseguir una cita con la reina Fabia!

-**Si, como no y yo nací ayer.**

**-**¡ahhh cállate anciano!

-**Ósea, si quieres que esa chica te preste atención ¡se mas educado zopenco!**

**-**¡¿Crees que me creeré esas bobadas, anciano?

-Estos nunca cambian-menciono con pesar Anubias viendo como Mason y Avior discutían cual niño pequeño, por otro Aldo Zenet veía con disimulo hacia la mesa de reuniones de los dos líderes al mando, no lo diría en voz alta pero de verdad que sentía una sensación de molestia por la atención que ponía Ren en esa estirada de Fabia.

-Siento…que algo malo sucederá…

-¿Por qué lo dices, Anubias?

-….solo lo siento, Zenet…jejeje, desde hace tiempo que no me he enfrentado a un Blazer y cuando lo hacía sentía una gran excitación al pelear contra seres destructivos y ahora… ¡me siento emocionado! ¡Como si pronto viniera una nueva pelea!

Zenet sabía bien lo que decía el gundaliano albino era cierto ,él era amante de las peleas pero con un gusto por enfrentarse a tipos poderosos ,los blazers demostraron ser despiadados al eliminar a Kazarina ,Gill ,Stoica y el emperador Barodius fríamente.

Zenet en el fondo, sin decírselo a alguien, se alegró por ello, los otros seis pertenecientes a la orden de los doces eran sumamente crueles con ellos, con sus muertes pudieron obtener la tal preciada y lejana paz.

Barodius fue un ser despiadado, nadie de gundalian y neathia deseaban la guerra pero el con su ansias de poder y superioridad los llevo a tal hecho despiadado y cruel como es la guerra, pero sin él y los otros malvados de la orden de los doces, todos podía vivir felizmente o eso podrían aparentar si no estaban ya en otra guerra contra aquellos que indirectamente les ayudaron y planean dominar sus mundos, los blazers.

Los blazers ,seres tan frio que asesinaron a alguien de buen corazón como era la reina Selena ,las batallas contra los blazers la ha llevado a apoyarse en sus amigos ,Sid ,Lena ,Mason ,Jesse ,Anubias ,Paige y aquel que le esta ocasionando emociones tan raras y complejas ,Ren.

Con el liderazgo de Ren, todos los gundalianos tenían una vida mejor, al principio odiaba a Ren debido que Sid le conto que Ren paso encerrado por años en un lugar oscuro mientras ella y los otros sufrían los maltratos de Kazarina, Gill y Barodius.

Pero se enteró la verdad oculta y con el paso de los días vio en el alguien leal ,serio en sus asuntos y sobretodo que compartía algo con ella ,se apoyaba en su amigos para no perder la cordura ,Mason la molestaba porque como Ren era ahora el emperador ,pasaba tiempo con Fabia y aunque Mason la molestaba alegando muchas cosas que no entendía ,pero que Lena le dijo que eran celos ,si ,celos cuando Ren pasaba tiempo con Fabia y aunque Lena no le quiso decir lo otro ,estaba segura que si sentía celos es porque estaba enamo…

-¡ZENET!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿NO VES QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?

-Sí, dios quiera que no te pongas pensativa como Lena.

-¿Qué quieres?

-he estado pensando y quiero decirles que…averigüe algunas cosas en unas dimensiones.

-¿Dimensiones?...no te referirás a…

-Vaya Anubias, no pensé que harías eso, desde los ataques de los blazers, nadie, ni los Neathianos y los Gundalianos buscan alguna clase de información o ayuda en la tierra y en el tal dimensión llamado Vestal.

-Cierto, nos encargamos de nuestros asuntos, es más, estoy segura que nosotros los Neathianos y los gundalianos podríamos derrotar a los blazers.

-Si…pero, encontré cosas perturbadoras.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-Que hay blazers atacando esos dos mundos.

-¡¿QUE?

-En la tierra envié una cámara espía, hace un tiempo uno de los peleadores de la tierra, llamado Chouji Marukura alias "Marucho" lidero una batalla extraordinaria contra un extenso ejercito blazers, cuando parecía perdidos, este niño les levanto las ansias de luchas y salieron victorioso.

-¿Y?

-A eso voy, después Vestal, hubo un ataque en una de sus ciudades pero según mis fuentes, un peleador llamado Volt Lester derroto a unos veintes Droides y dos bakugans blazers.

-Guau.

-Eso no es todo, he estado averiguando algunas cosas y he llegado a una conclusión; Nosotros no somos los únicos que se enfrentan los blazers.

-….no veo el punto.

**-Eso es porque eres un ignorante, Mason.**

-¡CALLATE ANCIANO!

-El punto es lo siguiente, nosotros somos dos mundos, la tierra y vestal otros dos…los blazers tienen un ejército lo suficientemente grande como para enfrentarse a cuatros planetas ¿Ve a lo que me refiero?

-¿Por qué no le has dicho sobre esto a Ren, Anubias?

-Porque podría encender las alarmas del emperador, Grrr estoy esperando más información de mi "espía" en la tierra.

-¿Tu espía?

-¿Crees que averiguaría esas cosas solo con cámaras? Hice una alianza con una Neathiana para que fuera disfrazada a la tierra y se uniera rápidamente a los peleadores ocultando su apariencia o lugar de procedencia, ella me informaba sobre lo que pueda suceder, recién me informo hace unos días que llego la nave de la resistencia que estuvo en la dimensión blazer y tuvo contacto con su líder.

-¿Por qué nos dices a nosotros esto, Anubias?

-Porque necesito apoyo, se me ha sido difícil esconder a mi informante.

-¿Quién es?

-Sellon, fue difícil convencerla pero al final acepto, planeo que ella junte la información necearía para que realicemos nuestro movimiento.

-¿Y ese cuál es?

-Conocer a esos peleadores.

-Espera ¿Por qué, Anubias?

-Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, Zenet….siento tanta emoción y eso es muy malo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Anu...?

-¡REINA FABIA!-grito un Neathiano con un corte en copa de color azul, el neathiano se acercó hacia su reina que se lo quedo viendo esperando que hablara, Rafe quien era ese Neathiano se arrodillo ante su reina-¡TENEMOS UN INTRUSO!

-¿De qué clase, Rafe?

-¡hostil, se trata de un blazer!

-¿Cuántos blazers son esta vez?-Hablo seriamente Ren haciendo que el Neathiano diera un leve salto pero no se movió, los otros tres gundalianos se acercaron para escuchar el problema.

-Emperador Ren, es que….solo es uno.

-¿Uno?

-Sí, uno…pero este blazer ha derrotado a cuatros docenas de soldados tanto gundalianos y neathianos, señor.

-Ya veo….Rafe, te encargo la misión de traer a la elite mientras nosotros nos encargaremos del intruso.

-¡si, mi reina!

-Mason, ve con él y trae a la orden de los seis.

-¡bah! ¿Por qué debería?

-¡HAZLO!-Entro a la conversación Nurzak seriamente y exclamando un grito en forma de orden, Anubias, Zenet y Mason dieron un leve sobresalto, después el gundaliano subterra partió de inmediato con el Neathiano, Nurzak se posiciono a lado de Fabia y se arrodillo mostrándole su respeto-Mi señora, le pido permitirnos luchar a su lado.

-No deberías de hacer eso Nurzak, siempre ha sido leal a Ren y a mí, y eso que no deberías hacerlo conmigo…obviamente tu nos ayudaras en la batalla ¡Linus muestra al enemigo!

-¡sí, mi señora!

Haciendo aparecer una pantalla se mostró los cuerpos tirados de bakugans tanto gundalianos y neathianos ,Anubias ,Zenet y Linus gruñeron por tal vista mientras que Ren ,Fabia y Nurzak veía el escenario con ojo crítico ,el enemigo era sumamente fuerte y eso lo comprobaron al ver tal monstruoso Bakugan.

Su forma era sumamente rara ,era de color amarrillo ,era un especie de ser hecho de energía ,su cuerpo no tenía piernas sino una cola ,sus brazos eran tentáculos ,tenía un armadura de color verde brillante en pecho y hombro ,como cabeza era un ojo ,tenía capa y esferas con ojos levitaban a su alrededor ,su altura era sumamente grande ,toda un Bakugan extraño pero su aura de destrucción mostraba cual peligroso era esa criatura y en su hombro estaba satisfecha por toda la destrucción ,Rhionne que sonreía maniáticamente bajo su máscara ,Zenet solo mascullo algunas palabras al gundaliano albino.

- Anubias….tenías razón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

Nota de autor: Querías decirles que usare los bakugans de la tercera temporada pero como no se me sus poderes, los inventare, eso sí, como han pasado cinco meses de guerra, háganse la idea de que aprendieron nuevos poderes ,para prevenir futuros usos de poderes inventados.

* * *

><p><strong>Días atrás.<strong>

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Sellon.

En ese momento Han junto con Chan lee se encontraba en el auto de transporte siendo conducidos por una joven pelirroja con un vestido de color rojo junto con otra chica de cabellos rubios y vestido gris, Han no escucho como se llamaban pero dijo que eran unas subordinadas de la chica con quien se encontraba hablando en ese momento.

El y Sellon se encontraba en la zona de pasajeros, el en una camilla y ella sentada viéndolo fijamente mientras que Chan lee se vendaba en brazo con cuidado, claro sin quitarle la mirada a la Neathiana.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Muchas cosas, pero queremos algo que tú también quieres.

-¿Y eso sería?

-Terminar con la guerra-Menciono con frialdad la neathiana, Han se extrañó, debido que si estaba con los peleadores es sinónimo de que quiere terminar la guerra o evitarla contra los blazers, sus palabras le sonaron como si no fuera parte de la tierra…..Han abrió los ojos y con disimulo tomo al esfera de Fefnir, pero Sellon lo noto al verlo poner sus hombros rígidamente-…Cálmate legendario Zero.

-¿Qué eres?

-Inteligente, frio y calculador, un interesante espécimen humano pero si, no soy humana, soy neathiana-con ello mostro su verdadera forma, un ser de ojos sin pupilas de color azul, su piel de color pálido casi rosado, su cabello parecía estar hecho a piel reptilica y un traje de colores oscuros, Chan lee se asustó pero Han solo se sorprendido.

-¿Neathiana?...pero…. ¿Cómo?

-¿Sorprendido?

-Pues sí ,es la primera vez que veo a una Neathiana pero los libros de historias dicen que eran hermosos….no feos-Lo último lo menciono con sorna y una sonrisa burlona ,Sellon se iba a lanzar encima dispuesta a golpearlo pero se contuvo y respiro varias veces antes de hablar-¿La ofendí señorita lagarto?

-¡AHH! ¡Ahora si probaras mi furia!

Dos minutos después.

Vemos a Han con un leve chichón en la cabeza aun recostado en la camilla, mientras que Chan lee negaba con la cabeza, aunque quiera negarlo algunas veces su amado en raras ocasiones le entraba las ganas de hacer comentario burlones, aunque Han lo negara, ese era una pequeña similitud que tenía con su padre.

Por otro lado Sellon volvió a usar su forma humana, después de calmarse analizo toda la conversación por si se perdió algo importante…hasta que lo encontró.

-¿texto histórico? ¿A qué se refiere con eso, legendario Zero?

-Bueno, pongámonos serio, dejemos a un lado la hipocresía ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Bueno, supongo que si sabes sobre Neathia y no tengo que peguntar si sabes por igual de Gundalian ¿No?

-Supones bien, conozco la historia de esos dos mundos, el emperador Barodius, la reina Selena, El Element, el Core, la leyenda de Dragonoid y Dharaknoid y….

-y sabrás que nuestra reina y el emperador fueron asesinados ¿no?

-…. ¡¿QUE?

Ese grito de sorpresa llamo la atención de no solo Chan lee, sino de Sellon y las demás chicas que lo vieron sorprendidas, Han se incorporó levemente y miro con seriedad a la Neathiana.

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Conociste a Barodius y a Selena?

-No hay tiempo para eso, pero dime ¿Cómo murieron?

-Fueron asesinados, la reina por un ataque sorpresa mientras que el emperador Barodius enfrentándose a un tal Vhennos.

-¿Vhennos? ¡¿VHENNOS?-Han estaba incrédulo ,eso era notorio para Sellon quien comenzaba a pensar que ese joven humano escondía muchas cosas que a simple vista no debería de saber ,su mundo la necesita ,aun para su pesar ya que odia a ayudar a los demás ,pero la necesita y por ello decidió ayudar en ese loco plan a Anubias.

-Sí, hemos estado enfrentándonos contra una raza que por lo que me dado cuenta ustedes también lo hacen, los terribles blazers-En ese momento Chan lee presto atención a la Neathiana, admitía que estaba sumamente confundida con toda esa conversación pero ahora tenía una idea de la presencia de aquella chica tan rara o más bien Alien de otra dimensión en ese lugar.

-Blazers….debi imaginármelo….en los libros de historia se mencionó a dos mundos, pero cuando inicio la primera guerra se perdió contacto con ellos….después se supo que los blazers bloquearon las señales dimensionales-Se cuestionaba a si mismo recordando todas las cosas que leyó para estar listo y preparado cuando regresara en el tiempo, por otro lado Sellon le parecía sumamente interesante aquel humano aunque no le entendía nada de lo que decía.

-No te he entendido nada, legendario Zero, yo…

-Un momento…llámame Han, ya no tiene caso que me esconda de los demás….al único que lo hacía era mi padre….

-Bueno….Han…no te entendí para nada, pero a lo principal, pareces que estas bien informado sobre nuestros mundos…

-Y así lo es, pero díganme usted Neathiana ¿Qué deseas de mí? Porque para esos te pasaste de humana ¿No?

-Hehehe ,me agradas y si ,te necesitamos ,queremos a aquel que creo tres grupos efectivo contra los blazers ,aquel que ideo tantos planes ,aquel que parece un maniático por meterse en la dimensión de esas bestias y ese alguien eres tu…

-¿Me necesitan? ya veo, sus mundos están siendo atacados y por lo visto peor que nosotros ya que sus respectivos líderes murieron….pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es que ¿En serio me necesitan? Es que mirarme vine de la dimensión blazer y no salimos bien parados…

-No se haga el inocente, usted ya lo pensó y ya acepto, ahora mismo está pensando en una estrategia de alianza y usar sus conocimientos que adquirió en la dimensión blazer y encabezar una cruzada masiva ¿Me equivoco?

Chan lee giro rápidamente sus ojos hacia el castaño quien antes mantenía un rostro serio paso a tener una sonrisa de victoria, la china no podía creerlo simplemente, todo, en realidad todo el viaje tenía un objetivo oculto aparte de los ataques que le hicieron a algunas bases blazers, todo eso para obtener el centro de la victoria de toda guerra; Información del enemigo.

Sellon ya se había dado cuenta, cuando entro en encubierto en los peleadores terrestre le informaron que su supremo líder tomo un viaje a tierra enemigo y se refería a una dimensión y eso era completamente un suicido, ella también tenía su mentalidad calculadora y pudo averiguarlo rápidamente, ese sujeto Han le parecía un humano muy interesante.

-Sí, me atrapaste.

-Muchos podían verte como un desquiciado pero no, enviaste a un grupo a una misión importante pero suicida, eso sería algo vil pero tú los acompañaste, eso te hace alguien fiel a tu equipo, eres perfecto como líder.

-Gracias, ahora que has visto que tengo planeado un ataque máximo ¿hacemos una alianza?

-Pareces necesitados y eso que soy yo que debería de parecerlo…sabes convencer a la gente Han y eso te dará más punto con la Reina Fabia pero por ahora me tendrás a mi como aliada y pronto a mi gente.

-me parece bien, debes de platicarme todo lo que sucede para que pueda tenerte de confianza.

-¡mph! Como quieras, pregunta.

-¿Quiénes están en el poder? ¿Nurzak está al poder de gundalian?

-No, no lo está, en realidad son Ren Krawler y Fabia Sheen, veo que los conoces.

-Si….bueno escuche de ellos….Habla.

-¿Quién eres exactamente? No puedes saber todo de los blazers si de repente….

-Buen pregunta, para decírtelo debes de enterarte lo que debió ocurrir en el tiempo, iniciare, mi nombre es Han Kuso y vengo del futuro….

**(-)**

**Varios días después en Neathia.**

Regresando a la situación actual, Rhionne junto con su Bakugan blazer, Milla´iin Aquos se encontraba atacando a neathia dejando más de dos docenas de caballeros de la realezas heridos junto con sus bakugans, algunos quizas muertos.

Fabia ,Nurzak y Ren veía a esa blazer fijamente ,tenía una máscara ,un detalle sin importancia diría muchos novatos ,civiles e inclusos niños ,pero un verdadero soldado se daría cuenta de algo ,los miembros de un ejército no anda en esas cosas sin importancia ,algunas veces se usan un distintivo para diferenciarse de los otros ,pero no una máscara ,no ,eso hacía pensar en otra cosa.

Ren y Fabia veía eso con curiosidad y sin saber eso le daba una sensación de peligro, por otro lado Nurzak si sabía entender del porque su enemigo tenía un distintivo tan llamativo, era lógico, Ren y Fabia ya habían subido a sus respectivos tronos demasiados joven y solo el gundaliano subterra mayor entendía del porque Rhionne era sumamente peligrosa.

Una máscara y con un traje ajustado de color azul ,una capa de color negra ,un golpeador en forma de hombrera y finalmente unas botas con púas ,ese era la vestimenta de Rhionne ,muy diferente al traje de un soldado ,Nurzak entendía porque.

Era una mercenaria.

Y si los blazers eran peligrosos, esta debía serlo más, no por nada los mercenarios son soldados elites de la elite pero que no siguieron las reglas de su bando o especie, por ello se vuelven independientes ellos mismos o personas con su mismo ideal.

Y eso no le gustaba.

-Yo iré –Sonó la voz de Ren con un tono serio levantándose de su asiento, Nurzak también se pudo de pie hecho que noto el gundaliano de cabello gris-Nurzak, no debes de interferir, yo peleare y puedo hacerlo solo.

-Ren, sé que es tu deber como líder de gundalian, pero esa blazer es mucho más de lo que parece.

-Lo sé, por ello peleare, ya que poseo al último Bakugan de mi lado.

-Sé que eso es cierto Ren, pero no te olvides que Barodius fue vencido.

-Y así fue, pero no te olvides que fue el mejor blazer, su mismo líder, es tiempo que tome papel en esta guerra.

-Ren tienes razón…pero….esa blazer…..es diferente, no tiene armadura, no tiene un traje de combate….parece como si estuviera segura que no saldría herida.

-…

-Ahora que lo veo bien, es cierto y no está jugando Ren, derroto dos docenas, creo que estamos hablando de una elite-Esa fue la voz tranquila y racional de Fabia que se levantó también de su asiento, su segundo al mando Linus también lo hizo pero esta negó con la cabeza-No Linus, desde hace tiempo que debo de haberlo hecho, entrar a la batalla.

-Pero mi señora…yo…

-Sé que te preocupas por mí, Linus e igual te lo agradezco pero Neo Ziperator es importante para Neathia ya que posee el Element-Esta vez uso un tono de mando, el Neathiano de cabello azul asintió levemente e hizo una reverencia a su reina.

Zenet y Anubias veía todo eso con tranquilidad y aburrimiento, pero no le dieron importancia al asunto, giraron sus ojos en la pantalla una vez más, como el tal Bakugan aquos de color amarrillo con verde estiraba sus tentáculos y destruía a todo su paso.

Sabían bien que los lideres irían a pelear primero y si la situación lo ameritaba, la orden de los seis entraría en acción para detener a esa loca blazer, Anubias aun creía que necesitaban ayuda, los blazers tienen armamentos totalmente destructivos y unos poderes llamados "Energy" capaces de destruir poblados, sino fuera por el escudo de Neathia, quizas ya hace mucho que la mitad del planeta hubiera sido aniquilado y eso sin contar con Gundalian.

Zenet vio como Ren ,Nurzak y Fabia tomaban unos relojes y sus bakugans y salían por la puerta del salón real ,Zenet comenzó a experimentar otra de esas raras emociones y todas gracias a Ren ,Lena le dijo que eso se llamaba preocupación ,según de un libro ,pero era eso ,preocupación ,su Bakugan Haos veía a la gundaliana fijamente ,el sí sabía del porque estaba preocupada y se medió alegraba que su compañera tuviera más sentimiento como una adolescente tiene que tener , Zenet girándose para mirar la pantalla que mostrara una futura batalla ,solo pudo pronunciar unas leves palabras que significaba tanto.

-Vuelve…a salvo…Ren…

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor**: Querías decirles que usare los bakugans de la tercera temporada pero como no se me sus poderes, los inventare, eso sí, como han pasado cinco meses de guerra, háganse la idea de que aprendieron nuevos poderes, para prevenir futuros usos de poderes inventados.

* * *

><p>En los campos de neathia, se estaba viviendo la derrota, dos docenas de soldados fueron derrotado solo por una blazer, la mayoría estaban inconsciente o muerto, pero entre ellos se encontraba dos guerreros distinguidos, uno de ellos Neathiano mientras que el otro Gundaliano.<p>

El neathiano era conocido como Drake Claude, siendo conocido como el hermano mayor del segundo al mando de las fuerzas de neathia, Linus Claude, Drake tenia cabello azul claro con dos mechones que le caía en sus mejillas, portaba una armadura pectoral un poco más ajustada de lo demás, mostrando su rango como uno de los generales neathiano, se le conoce por ser uno de los pocos en enfrentarse en el pasado junto con su hermano a Stoica y Kazarina.

Mientras que el gundaliano, se hacía llamar Boris, tenía una diadema en forma de banda de color amarrilla con cabello morado y un traje de color blanco platino, jefe del escuadrón de doce miembros de gundalian, lidero varios grupos de ataques durante la guerra contra Neathia en el pasado pero después termino siendo uno de los jefe de escuadrón más reconocido tanto por los blazers como gundalian por intentar hacerle frente al segundo al mando blazer, Danger.

Ellos dos eran soldados de renombre pero aun así no pudieron contra Rhionne, su Bakugan Milla'iin Aquos escondía muchos secretos, como la habilidad principal de algunos bakugans aquos, cambio de atributos, por los colores que tenía ese Bakugan uno podía darse la idea que uso el atributo ventus.

Boris caminaba con lentitud, uno de los ataques golpeo fuertemente a su compañero Bakugan Neo Boras Haos y causo que terminara herido, mientras que Drake se encontraba apoyándose en un pedazo de concreto que se encontraba ahí, el gundaliano se sentó bruscamente en el suelo y viendo que el neathiano respiraba con dificultad sosteniendo en su mano su Bakugan Jumbad Aquos, quiso saber que le ocurría.

-Oi, Señor Claude ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Agh...Sí...más o menos…esa blazer sí que es peso pesado.

-Ni que lo digas, fue igual que difícil cuando me enfrente a Danger.

-Si…escuche sobre ello…..dime tu ¿Eran tan fuerte?

-La verdad…diría que estaban por de si superior a Kazarina y los otros seis malvados de la orden…y usted debería de saberlo…se enfrentó contra ella.

-Sí, esa bastarda….tanto que me mate peleando contra ella y….un blazer se aprovechó para liquidarla.

-Dejemos eso en el pasado, debemos de resistir.

-Yo….quisiera…..pelear….por mi planeta.

-No puedes ,estas herido-Pero el Neathiano no le escucho ,levantados con dificultad del suelo ,saco la esfera de Jumbad apuntando a Rhionne junto con su Bakugan ,Boris solo suspiro divertido aceptando que los neathianos jamás se rinden ,él no se quedó atrás ,sacando la esfera de su Bakugan neo Boras ,los dos la lanzaron rápidamente-¡SURGE JUMBAD AQUOS!

-¡SURGE NEO BORAS HAOS!

De pronto surgieron los dos bakugans, Jumbad era un lagarto humanoide de color verde con azul, tenía un tridente y una armadura que parecía hecha de piel de reptil, por otro lado Boras parecía un humanoide halcón, con unos mechones de cabello de color amarrillo, unas cuatros alas, una armadura de color plateado y finalmente poseía un escudo en su brazo izquierdo.

Milla'iin vio a los dos Bakugans que ya había derrotado y viendo de reojo a su ama le pidió mediante su silencio que le permitiera derrotarlos despiadadamente, petición que fue aceptada por la blazer, quien alzo su golpeador al frente.

_-¡poder activado: torrente de la lluvia!_

Milla'iin comenzó a disparar balas de aguas concentradas desde su tentáculo, Jumbad se movió un lado tomando a su compañero neathiano, mientras que neo Boras uso su escudo para protegerse de aquellos ataques, Boris alzo un poder listo para usarlo.

_-¡poder activado: destello lateral!_

El escudo del Bakugan haos comenzó a brillar intensamente ,de esta se disparó un poderoso rayo que se dirigía hacia Milla'iin ,pero el extraño Bakugan blazer solo movió su tentáculo deshaciendo el ataque ,hecho visto por la mirada incrédula de no solos el jefe de escuadrón y el general sino de los gundaliano que se encontraba en el palacio.

_-¡prueba esto! ¡Poder activado: Llamado del océano!_

Con un canto rítmico, Jumbad invoco un torrente de agua a dirección del Bakugan blazer, Rhionne veía toda esa acciones con diversión, era notorio que tanto Bakugan como compañero se encontraba malheridos, no por nada resistieron un simple poder Energy.

-¡Vamos Milla'iin! ¡Enséñale lo que es un poder aquos! _¡Poder activado: Rayo positrónico aquos!_

_-¡PODER ACTIVADO:__MURALLA AQUOS!_

Un rayo de color azul concentrado fue disparado desde el pecho del Bakugan blazer pero el neathiano activo rápidamente un poder, creándose una muralla hecha de agua defendió aparentemente del tremendo ataque pero…

_-¡poder activado: Daga del ave mística!_

El rayo había trapazado la muralla y parecía que trapazaría al cansando Bakugan aquos, pero neo Boras se posiciono frente al Bakugan aquos cubriéndose con sus alas que brillaban en un tono dorado, resistió con fuerza pero el rayo le hacía retrocede cada vez más hasta que choco con Jumbad que intento ayudarle a resistir.

-¡¿QUE TIENE ESTOS BAKUGANS BLAZERS?

-**¡NO TE RINDAS BORIS! ¡MUESTRA TU ORGULLO GUNDALIANO!**

**-**¡NEO BORAS! ¡Bien, mostremos nuestras habilidades! ¡Armamento activado: shockblaster!

Lanzando un cuadrado que después de un brillo tomo la forma de una especie de batería con otras más pequeñas en la espalda de neo Boras, de pronto del armamento comenzó a expulsarse grandes cantidades de electricidad.

-_¡poder de armamento activado: choque eléctrico!_

Liberando sus alas disipo el rayo de Milla'iin y de sus manos se cargó estáticas relampagueante, moviendo sus manos las chocos entre ellas para ponerla juntas al frente, con un gran poder, disparo un rayo de energía eléctrica pura hacia el Bakugan blazer.

-**¡No te quedes ahí parado Drake! ¡Debemos de ayudarlos!**

**-**¡cierto! ¡Usemos nuestro poder más poderoso! _¡Poder activado: Azote de Poseidón!_

Disparando una ráfaga de agua que tomo la forma de un golem de gran tamaño se lanzó junto con el rayo eléctrico de neo Boras ,los dos se combinaron para mostrar a un golem de agua sumamente cargados de electricidad ,un ataque devastador y destructor que tenía con seguridad que derrotaría al Bakugan blazer pero….

-¡Jajajajajaja! _¡Doble poder activado: Balas de agua más velocidad aquos!_

Milla'iin disparo ráfagas de aguas en forma de una vez más de balas ,pero muchísimos más pequeñas ,por todo su cuerpo y estas comenzaron a brillar con intensidad mientras rodeaba al Bakugan y su compañera blazers ,el golem de relampagueantes se acercabas más y pretendía chocar contra el Bakugan pero las balas entraron en acción.

Todo paso con una velocidad impresionante ,las balas se dispersaron y con una velocidad casi demencial trapazo muchísima veces al golem ante la mirada impactada de los dos soldados pero eso quedo atrás al ver como las balas se dirigían hacia ellos.

Fueron atacados, cortados y dañados por las balas de agua, fueron rodeados y atacados en todas las direcciones posibles, intentaron moverse pero prácticamente fueron rodeados hasta que sus bakugans cayeron al suelo llenos de heridas mientras que ellos se desmayaron por las heridas causadas, todo esto visto por Rhionne que vio aquello con insana satisfacción y con una risa seca y fría exclamo.

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡LO ADMITO! ¡LO ADMITO! ¡ME ENTRENTUVIERON! ¡DIERON PELEA PERO SON UNOS PERDEDORES! ¡ES HORA QUE MUERAN!

Milla'iin direccionando las balas de aguas apunto a los dos bakugans con sus respectivos compañeros planeado que su ataque los trapazara hasta eliminarlos definitivamente, las balas de agua se dirigieron hacia los bakugans heridos pero de pronto...

_-¡poder activado: muro de luz brillante!_

Un muro dorado cubrió a los dos bakugans, Rhionne vio esto levemente sorprendida y enojada, pero antes de alzar un nuevo poder, atrás de su Bakugan apareció una sombra negra con un terrible cañón en el rostro/ojo de Milla'iin, vio principalmente con incrédula el cañón del armamento de Linehalt, pero después sonrió macabramente.

_-¡poder de armamento activado: juicio final!_

_-¡poder de fusión activado: cuerpo de agua!_

Un rayo de color negro puro curso por todo el cielo de neathia, Ren posado cerca del cuello de su compañero Bakugan veía para todos lados, claramente sabía que ese ataque no surtiría efecto, estaba hablando de una blazer que derroto a dos docenas de soldados, no sabía que esperar, por ello Linehalt y el veía por todos lados esperando ver a la blazers.

Por otro lado, Aranaut y Strikeflier ponían a salvo a los dos bakugans mientras que Nurzak y Fabia ayudaba igual con Drake y Boris poniéndolos en un lugar a salvo ,Fabia se sentía levemente culpable por haber llegado tarde ,el hermano mayor de su segundo al mando se veía que se encontraba en mal estado.

Por otro lado Nurzak veía a Boris con sumo respeto, peleo con todo lo que tenía aun si no tenían posibilidades de ganar, irguiéndose con orgullo y fiereza, el gundaliano subterra vio a los lejos como Linehalt veía por todos lados, eso le dio mala espina y tuvo razón.

Dos tentáculos de color amarrillo salieron de la tierra para tomar a los dos bakugans de su cintura y chocarlos fuertemente con las paredes o concreto de aquel lugar, Nurzak tomo a Boris y lo puso en su hombro y comenzó a correr para evitar que un pedazo de concreto le cayera encima.

Fabia veía con preocupación cómo su fiel Bakugan era atacado con fuerza pero de repente sintió que alguien la jalaba hacia atrás donde en aquel lugar cayo escombros que podría haberla matado ,la peliazul neathiana vio con leve agradecimiento a Nurzak que tenía en cada hombros a Boris y a Drake.

Ren noto como eran atacados sin piedad los otros bakugans, señalando a ese punto a su Bakugan, Linehalt se lanzó con velocidad para ayudar a sus camaradas, de sus manos comenzó a formarse descargas de eléctricas oscuras.

Strikeflier intentaba zafarse pero ese Bakugan blazer lo tenía sujeto fuertemente de su cintura, pero vio a los lejos como aterrizaba Linehalt y tomando los dos tentáculos envió una poderosa descargas eléctricas, Strikeflier y Aranaut resistieron lo mejor que pudieron, por otro lado Milla'iin los soltó debido a la terrible descarga.

-**¡PAGARA CARO POR ESTO MALDITO BLAZER!**

El grito de enojo de lineal fue acompañado cuando poso el cañón de gran tamaño que estaba aún su brazo en el suelo fuertemente, Aranaut reacciono bien y tomo a la reina y a Nurzak dando un salto alejando de ahí junto con Strikeflier para ver como el suelo de aquel lugar estallaba con fuerza por el ataque de Linehalt.

Una sombra salió de la nube de polvo resultandos ser Milla'iin con un escudo de color azul verdoso, Linehalt comenzó a disparar rápidamente pero todos sus disparos eran recibidos por aquel escudo, Aranaut dejo en el suelo a Fabia, Nurzak y a los inconsciente Boris y Drake, la neathiana junto con el gundaliano mayor se montaron en sus bakugans para lanzarse a la batalla mientras que Rhionne maldecía a Ren por su intromisión.

-¡Mph! ¡tonto Bakugan darkus! ¡Sí que me has molestado! _¡Poder activado: lluvia acuática ventus!_

Aprovechando que también podía usar poderes de atributo ventus, Milla'iin disparo dos ragas de viento hacia Linehalt que no tenía que ser, debido que un muro de tierra cubrió al Bakugan oscuro mientras que un destello amarrillo pateaba con fuerza en el escudo de Milla'iin enviándolo directamente en el suelo.

-¡bien hecho Aranaut!

-**¡Gracias mi reina! ¡Pero no se confié! ¡El enemigo aún sigue de pie!**

Efectivamente, de un estallido surgió Milla'iin con un aura llena de furia ,hecho que igual lo estaba Rhionne que noto que su máscara estaba destruida ,quitándosela vio con furia asesina a los tres guerreros que se enfrentaba contra ella ,su furia era tal que dio un grito que demostraba cuál era su rabia.

-¡PAGARAN CARO POR SU ATREVIMIENTO! ¡ES HORA DE MOSTRAR MIS VERDADERAS CAPACIDADES!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	37. Chapter 37

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor**: Querías decirles que usare los bakugans de la tercera temporada pero como no se me sus poderes, los inventare, eso sí, como han pasado cinco meses de guerra, háganse la idea de que aprendieron nuevos poderes, para prevenir futuros usos de poderes inventados.

* * *

><p>Milla'iin se lanzó a alta velocidad hacia los tres bakugans, Aranaut reacciono rápidamente y se lanzó dando un patada giratoria hacia el Bakugan blazer, pero Milla'iin le tomo de su pierna con uno de sus tentáculos, enrocándolo fuertemente dio varios vuelta al Bakugan haos hasta chocarlo fuertemente en el suelo.<p>

Fabia se sostenía fuertemente de Aranaut ,hecho que noto Nurzak que vio a la reina en peligro ,haciéndole una seña a Strikeflier para que prestara su ayuda ,el toro Bakugan rugió fuertemente y dando un gran salto en el aire ,se acercó hacia a Milla'iin.

-¡_poder activado: dardos múltiples!_

Disparando desde su cuerpo dardos hecho de energía color naranja hacia el Bakugan blazer, que como defensa agito su tentáculo restante de manera estratégica para desviar los ataques, pero Strikeflier planeaba otra cosa.

Usando las turbinas integradas en su pies, se dirigió a alta velocidad hacia el Bakugan blazer mientras que los taladros en sus hombros comenzaban a girar, Nurzak esperaba pacientemente que la embestida funcionara…pero…

-¡cambio de atributo!

repentinamente Milla'iin cambio a un color amarrillo con rojo ,dando a alusión que ahora usaba atributos pyrus , Strikeflier no entendió aquello pero decidió continuar con sus ataques ,aumentando más su velocidad ,solo quedaba unas milisegundos para que el impacto llegara pero…

Una esfera con forma de ojo de color verde completo con cuatros líneas en ellas se posó repentinamente frente al Bakugan blazer, Nurzak actuó más por instinto que otra cosas al saltar al vacío, ya que desde ese ojo se disparó un gran oleada de fama directamente en el rostro de Strikeflier.

Linehalt apareció justo a tiempo para tomar al gundaliano subterra viendo como caía fuertemente en el suelo Strikeflier completamente en K.O ,Nurzak se fruto pero le hizo una seña a Ren para que no perdiera ,el Bakugan oscuro dejo a Nurzak junto con su Bakugan ,y se lanzó a ayudar a Fabia.

_-¡poder activado: Clones de la oscuridad!_

Creando unos seis clones que parecían ser hologramas debido que tenía un leve color gris pero no eran simples ilusiones ya que comenzaron a disparas ráfagas de energías hacia Milla'iin que esquivaba todo aquello con rapidez, momento aprovechado para que Linehalt sacara una espada hecha de energía darkus.

-**¡AHHHHH!**

Cortando el tentáculo, Aranaut quedo libre y dando un salto hacia atrás tomo espacio para verificar si la reina se encontraba en buen estado, Fabia asintió a la pregunta de su Bakugan, Linehalt junto con Ren se acercaron hacia a la neathiana y su Bakugan.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Reina Fabia?

-Si Ren, solo nos tomó por sorpresa, ya veo porque ha sido difícil vencerla.

-Debemos de irnos de aquí, aún siguen en este lugar los heridos y Nurzak no puede combatir porque Strikeflier esta inconsciente.

-Cierto, hagamos esto…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas ya que sus bakugans se movieron rápidamente para esquivar un rayo de fuego que tenía la forma de agua, debido que el lugar del impacto comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente, Linehalt actuó rápidamente y comenzó a disparar con su armamento a dirección del cielo.

Todo aquello esquivado por Milla'iin que respondía con balas de aguas y algunas de fuegos, Aranaut se defendía creando varios escudos haos, por otro lado Linehalt se estaba cansando, su armamento no estaba surtiendo ejemplo y debían de actuar de inmediato.

-**¡REN! ¡ESTO NO FUNCIONA! ¡HAY QUE ATACAR CON MAS FUERZAS!**

-¡SI! _¡Poder activado: nubes negras!_

Milla'iin se detuvo para ver como el cielo se oscurecía completamente ,de pronto vio con su ojo como Linehalt desaparecía mientras que Aranaut disparaba relámpagos de color amarrillo que esquivaba con agilidad ,Rhionne torcía los dientes tratando de pensar lo que estaba sucediendo ,cuando la respuesta le llego solo pudo pegar un grito de enojo.

-¡¿crees que caeré en esas estupideces? _¡Doble poder activado: Lluvia de flamas más disparo aquos direccional!_

Milla'iin expulso una onda de fuego a gran cantidad iluminando brevemente todo el lugar ,en una nube que se había disipado se mostró a Linehalt con dos cañones en sus hombros ya que pretendía lanzar un tremendo rayo hacia el Bakugan blazer.

Pero al ver su plan fallido, Ren ordeno movilizarse ya que aquella onda de fuego se expandió por toda la zona, tomando distancia pensaba que Linehalt atacara y así lo hizo, el Bakugan oscuro disparo unos dos rayos de energía completamente poderosos, pero vio como Milla'iin lanzaba desde su ojo uno igual.

Los dos ataques chocaron entre si y parecía que el del Bakugan oscuro saldría victorioso…pero a los cincos segundos del choque, el rayo de color azul del Bakugan blazers expulso diez líneas de energía desde su punto de ataques y direccionándolos hacia a Linehalt.

El Bakugan oscuro detuvo su ataques y comenzó a retroceder rápidamente, sin notar que el rayo original que disparo Milla'iin comenzó a seguirlo junto con las otros rayos de energías, Linehalt se separó de su armamento, para comenzar a esquivar todos aquellos ataques sumamente devastadores.

_-¡doble poder activado: ondas de choque más disparos unánime!_

De pronto unas ondas psíquicas comenzó a expulsar Milla'iin hacia Linehalt que al escuchar aquello comenzó a gritar adolorido igual que Ren ,por ende al no poder reaccionar correctamente ,todos los disparos anteriormente lanzados se acercaron directamente hacia ellos para destruirlo rápidamente pero…

_-¡poder activado: Mega escudo Lumino!_

Una gran puerta de color amarrilla transparente cubrió se posó frente al Bakugan y su compañero gundaliano, todos los ataques aquos impactaron fuertemente contra aquella defensa, mientras que hizo acto de aparición Aranaut con su armamento que parecía unos guantes con unos escudos que levitaba a su alrededor unidos con descargas eléctricas.

Fabia veía que esa blazer era sumamente de alguien de peligro, por ello decidió jugársela en toda, era bien sabido que un Bakugan podía usar un armamento, pero es ahí el dilema "uno" y aun con su armamento, Aranaut no era poderoso, por ello por si misma busco un modo de volverse más fuerte para mostrar con orgullo su posición de reina de neathia.

-Ya usamos el PunchElectro…pero no es suficiente…Aranaut….

-**¡adelante mi reina! ¡Daría mi vida por usted! **

**-**¿Aranaut? ¡Bien, si confiamos en un y en el otro quizas podamos salir adelante! ¡Segundo armamento activado: Wings Elf!

Ren y casi todos lo que veían esta pelea vieron incrédulos como Fabia lanzaba a aire un a segundo armamento, que se acoplo con Aranaut mostrando unas alas metálicas, Fabia sonreía con fascinación, nada malo había salido con ello pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa, el cielo comenzó a en un tono oscuro, como si algo obstruyera el sol.

Confundía igual que los demás se voltearon a ver para ver impactados y con temor como en el cielo habían mas de mil esferas de aguas que giraba alrededor de un campo de energía ,era tal la cantidad que tapaba la luz del sol ,Rhionne rio con burla y frialdad captando la atención de todos.

-¡huahua! ¡Prueben _el poder disparos unánimes_! ¡MUERAN!-Fabia había olvidado que la blazer había activado otro poder, alzando su golpeador en forma de reloj activo un poder para cubrirse de tales ataques, si sobrevira haría su movimiento.

**En la tierra, Días atrás.**

Sellon se encontraba apoyada en la pared mirando al horizonte aunque por su mirada, uno podía decir que su mente estaba ausente, eso era lo que pensaba su Bakugan Spyron que podía entender del porque su compañera estaba tan pensativa.

Todo lo que le dijo Han parecía tal irreal ¿viaje en el tiempo? ¿Dos guerras apocalípticas? ¿La destrucción de su planeta? Si, Han le conto poco pero le conto sobre su vida y de dónde provenía, según él, era para tener su confianza, para que se enterara de donde sabia tanto de los blazers.

Estaba impactada, era obvio, Han le hablo brevemente de su mundo, de los blazers y la guerras bakugans ya que llegaron rápidamente a la mansión Marukura donde estaban los padres de los peleadores enviados a dimensión blazer y a un sequito de abundancia para llevar a los heridos al hospital.

Después de eso ,ordeno a Soon ,su subordinada a que se quedara en la mansión Marukura para que estuviera junto con los restantes peleadores mientras que ella junto con Chris partieron con el sequito que vigilarían sobre el avance de los ya mencionados peleadores.

Lo siguiente que fueron Klaus ya que deseaba hablar seriamente con Han, Marucho, Alice, Billy, Baron, Runo, Gus, Shadow Prove, Volt, Hydron y los padres de Dan y Julie juntos con el abuelo de Shun.

Al llegar todos los se dividieron para esperar el diagnostico de los heridos, Los padres de Dan se fueron junto con Runo, Shadow Prove junto con los Vestal se fueron para esperar el diagnostico de Mira, Mylene, Keith y Ace, los padres de Julie fueron junto con Billy para ver a la peliplateada, por otro lado Marucho junto con Klaus fueron con Sellon que alego conocer a Han.

Estos aceptaron ya que la neathiana disfrazada de humana lo llamo por su nombre, tuvieron algunos problemas ya que Han no tenía registros civil o ninguno de alguna clase, ya que obviamente en ese tiempo aún no había nacido, pero marucho usando sus influencias logro que comenzaran a revisar al joven del futuro, después de unas horas, informaron el resultados de la revisiones de los peleadores y todos se quedaron levemente sorprendidos e impactados.

Primeramente Ace y Keith eran los más heridos de los peleadores, cada uno tenía dos costillas rotas, Keith tenia severamente los brazos lastimados, Ace sufrió una perforación en el pulmón izquierdo causando que por ello expulsara sangre, por otro lado Keith se golpeó en la cintura fuertemente, todos estaban temerosos cuando le informaron que tenían que hacerles cirugía.

Segundo, Dan y Julie tenían severos golpes en algunas partes de sus cuerpos pero solo necesitaban algunos tratamiento para tratar el golpe, por otro lado que Dan sufrió una torcedura en su muñeca donde tendrá que usar un yeso por ello, julie sufrió una contusión en la cabeza levemente por ello seguía inconsciente.

Mira y Chan lee eran la que estaba mejor, solo eran golpes leves pero le mencionaron que necesitaban reposo, excepto claro Chan lee que sufrió lo mismo que Dan, debía usar un yeso en su pierna, Baron y Gus entraron para visitar a las chicas.

Lync y Shun estaban casi en la misma, sufrieron unas hemorragias, el pelinegro en la cabeza y el Vestal en la espalda, tuvieron que cerrarles las heridas, Shun seguía inconsciente mientras que lync seguía haciendo alboroto por estar en un hospital, Alice entro a la habitación del pelinegro y el pelirosado junto con el abuelo de Shun.

Y finalmente Mylene y Han ,la peliazul vestal no tenía tantas heridas ,pero debía reposar ya que tenía dislocado el talón que por ello le impedía caminar bien y finalmente Han ,el sufrió un tremendo golpe en la cabeza ,aparentemente el doctor menciono que se había dislocado el brazo pero al tratar de acomodarlo se lo lastimo levemente ,Shadow Prove junto con Volt entraron a la habitación de la peliazul mientras que Marucho ,Sellon y Klaus fueron a donde residía Han ,por ello los dos peleadores aquos entraron a la habitación del castaño.

Sellon espero y viendo que se tardarían, decidió salir para tomar aire, ahora mismo se encontraba memorizando lo contando por Han, se decía que esa información debía guardársela hasta estar cien por cierto segura de que Han y sus peleadores son los indicados para ayudar para derrotar a los malditos blazers, de pronto su intercomunicador sonó, sabiendo que era Anubias decidió comentarle solamente lo principal.

-Anubias….he estudiado a los peleadores…y he contactado a su líder…

-_¿Algo más?_

-Solo esto te diré…..hablaremos después…

-_Te enviare la señal si ocurre algo…Anubias fuera._

_-_Sellon fuera….presiento que algo grande se acerca….

**En la actualidad en Neathia.**

Aranaut cayo fuertemente en el suelo mientras que Milla'iin con un color amarrillo y blanco, dando a entender que estaba usando poderes haos atacaba con sus otras esferas en forma de ojos a Linehalt que intentaba defenderse sin éxito.

Aranaut planeaba ponerse de pie pero un repentino latigazo hizo que quedara nuevamente en el suelo ,por otro lado Linehalt atacaba con varios poderes ,espadas de energías ,golpes cargados de poder oscuros ,explosiones bestiales pero nada ese Bakugan blazer podía moverse con astucias y gracia.

Disparo varias veces pero ese Bakugan blazers usaban sus tentáculos como látigos que desviaba los tiros con habilidad y chocaba contra el Bakugan darkus, Ren veía todo aquello con desesperación ¿Perdería así tan fácil?

-¡NOOO! _¡DOBLE PODER ACTIVADO: CARGADOR DAKURS MAS RAYO DE PARTICULAS BETA!_

Dos esferas de color negros comenzaron a rodear a Linehalt, de estas esferas un humo de color negro comenzó a ser absorbida por el Bakugan darkus, su poder aumentaba cada vez más y hasta cuando parecía detenerse repentinamente estiro su mano donde comenzaba a cargarse una gran energía que hacía temblar el suelo.

-**¡POBRARAS MI PODER! ¡FUEGO!**

Disparo con todo su poder arrasando una gran planicie llena de vegetación, Rhionne vio esto levemente sorprendida pero eso cambio cuando hizo una mueca llena de maldad, hizo una seña y de pronto, a los lejos un Bakugan de uno de los escuadrones vencidos, se levantó repentinamente y se lanzó con velocidad y se posó frente a Milla'iin ante la mirada incrédula de Ren, Linehalt, Aranaut, Fabia, Nurzak y todos aquellos espectadores de aquella batalla.

-¡¿Qué Haces? ¡Apártate!-Pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas al ver como su rayo impactaba al pobre Bakugan que resistía todo aquel poder ,momento aprovechado por Milla'iin que se movió y disparo unos dardos hacia Linehalt que lo recibió deshaciendo su ataque aunque no sirvió mucho ya que aquel Bakugan murió ,eso lo noto Rhionne que comenzó a reír con expresión fría.

-¿Oh? ¿Olvide mencionarte de la habilidad M'arrillian de Milla'iin? ¡HAHAHAHA! ¡MUERE! _¡ENERGY ACTIVADO: DESTINO FINAL OCULAR!_

Ren estaba en shock, había matado a un Bakugan inocente y la culpa lo mantenía ausente de los gritos de su Bakugan y de la reina, Milla'iin comenzaba a cargar desde su ojo para disparar aquel ataque que pretendía eliminar al emperador de gundalian pero…

-¡DEJALO EN PAZ!-Después de eso se vio como Milla'iin fue lanzando con fuerzas hacia el suelo, todos sin excepciones vieron incrédulo a un Bakugan humanoide de acero con un rostro/casco de color amarillo y tres cuernos azules.

-**¡no dejaremos que esta maldita blazer gane!-**Rugió un Bakugan humanoide que tenía tres cabezas de perro, asemejándose a cerberos, este Bakugan darkus era conocido como Horridian y en su hombro descansaba el gundaliano Anubias.

-¡mi reina! ¡Es hora de que le ayudemos!-Afirmo el segundo al mando, Linus junto con su Bakugan Neo Ziperator mientras que su Bakugan con forma humanoide pero no olvidando la temática de un Dragon dio un rugido afirmando las palabras de su amigo.

-Ren…es tiempo que te ayudemos….-Menciono una gundaliana de cabello verde y con mechones naranja y como detalle un gorro que le tapaba un ojo, Ren vio como Zenet le sonreía levemente, el gundaliano de cabello blanco vio en la mirada de la peli verde preocupación, temor y ¿Qué era eso? Hacia él, estaba temerosa y preocupada porque le sucedería algo malo, no lo entendía pero algo en su pecho comenzó a crecer lentamente y sin saber que era aquello.

Zenet vio a Anubias y a Linus, ellos eran los únicos que podían dar pelea hasta esperar a los otros de la orden-¡derrotemos juntos a esa blazer! ¡Lucharemos al final Contestir!

Por otro lado Rhionne veía a esos tres recién llegado, sintió tanta furia pero debía admitir que jamás se había sentido tan viva, por ello viendo que había más luchadores en el campo de batalla, poso una carta en su golpeador.

-Si quieren pelea…pelea tendrán… ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor**: Querías decirles que usare los bakugans de la tercera temporada pero como no se me sus poderes, los inventare, eso sí, como han pasado cinco meses de guerra, háganse la idea de que aprendieron nuevos poderes, para prevenir futuros usos de poderes inventados.

este capitulo es un tributo a la serie chaotic ,una serie que es sumamente estupenda ,lastima que la cancelaron ,para conocer a aquellos que yo nombro como bakugan ,averiguen en chaotic por la red.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Energy activado: Ondas psíquicas marítimas!-<em>Sonó la voz de Rhionne activando un poder Energy, Milla'iin expulso ondas psíquicas que mando a volar a varios metros a los nuevos bakugans pero sus compañeros gundalianos/Neathiano decidieron actuar, esa blazer le estaba dando mucho problemas.

_-¡poder activado: aullido de corte lunar_!-Exclamo Anubias rápidamente y su Bakugan actuó con rapidez, desde su tres cabeza expulsaron ondas de sonidos desde sus hocicos hacia Milla'iin, quien solo se movió rápidamente pero tuvo que girar para esquivar la tacleadla de Neo Ziperator.

_-¡poder activado: Giro de fuego!-_Con un nuevo poder, Neo Ziperator comenzó a girar para convertirse en un súper traslado de flamas a dirección de Milla'iin, quien solo cambio de atributo nuevamente a ventus.

_-¡poder activado: Ondas acuáticas!_

Milla'iin extendió sus extremidades mientras una onda sónica de grandes magnitudes comenzaba a inundar el lugar ,Neo Ziperator se detuvo repentinamente mientras se retorcía igual que los otros bakugans por los ataques sónicos que se asemejaban a los sonidos del mar a una frecuencia de mil mundos pero Zenet con puro esfuerzo activo otro poder.

-¡Contestir! _¡Poder activado: punto cegador!_

El Bakugan haos con mucho esfuerzo extendió sus brazos mientras que su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar un brillo cegador, Milla'iin detuvo su ataque por aquel brillo, momento aprovechado por Anubias junto con Horridian decidieron atacar.

_-¡poder activado: lobos múltiples!-_EL Bakugan darkus comenzó a aullar mientras del suelo surgieron unos lobos de color morado traslucido que se dirigieron hacia Milla'iin que comenzó a moverse para esquivar las mordidas o ráfagas de energía de aquellos lobos.

-¡mph! ¡Malditos sean cucarachas!_ ¡Energy activado: lluvia sónica!_

Cuando los lobos pretendía morder a Milla'iin, este mismo estallo en una onda de energía aquos que comenzó a caer en gran escala por todo el lugar, el poder devastador de los Energy era lo que demostraba la supremacía de los blazers debido en como destrozaba todo a su paso.

Por suerte contestir activo un escudo haos para proteger a los heridos y a los líderes mientras que Neo Ziperator comenzaba a cargar un golpe de fuego hacia el Bakugan blazer, por otro lado Horridian junto con Anubias planeaba cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Cuando el ataque Energy se dispersó, Horridian ataco con ráfaga en cada uno de sus hocicos, ataques que dieron en el blanco pero que no causaron herida alguna al Bakugan blazer, contestir movió la cabeza a Zenet esperando que entendiera su petición, la gundaliana sonrió altaneramente y solo rio con malicia a su muy estilo.

-¡bien contestir! ¡Demostremos todo lo que tengamos! _¡Armamento activado: CyborgDelta!-_De pronto un brillo cubrió a contestir para mostrar con majestuosidad el armamento más grande que jamás se haya visto.

Consistía en una armadura en el pecho y hombros, que tenían conectados por unos cables unos poderosos, largos, pesados y eficaces cañones de rayos de energías puestos en cada uno de sus brazos y una ametralladora en su hombro derecho, toda una máquina de destrucción y artillera.

-¡Anubias! ¡Tú neathiano! ¡Necesito que me cubran!-Ordeno Zenet a los otros, su nuevo armamento podía parecer pesado y poderoso pero tenía sus fallas y decidió usarlo para dar un buen golpe, el gundaliano de cabello gris entendió lo que quiso la gundaliana haos, por ello lanzo su armamento después seguido por Linus.

-¡Surge FlameShield!

-¡Vamos SpeedArmor!

Neo Ziperator obtuvo un guante que le recorría hasta más atrás del codo, tenía una forma cibernética con algunos tubos blancos, además que en la mano parecía más un puño de golpeador y dato curioso, en los dedos habían unos agujeros.

A Horridian se les integraron unas botas cibernética de color plateado y morado ,estas tenia rodilleras y sus talones tenia picos ,no solo eso ,sino que Horridian obtuvo una espada metálica con la forma de un Claymore enfundada.

-¡al ataque!-Grito Linus listo para todos, Anubias asintió y los dos bakugans se lanzaron hacia Milla'iin que para contrarrestar lanzaba lanzas de aguas que eran eludidos por los dos Bakugans, mientras que Neo Ziperator con su guante destruía a la lanzas, Horridian usaba su nuevo adquirida súper velocidad para esquivar las lanzas.

Milla'iin siguió con su ataque y evadía algunas veces los ataques que lanzaba los Bakugan pyrus y darkus, pero se le estaba dificultando la pelea y eso que ellos tenían la ventaja ¿del porque Rhionne ha conseguido la ventaja de los anteriores combates? Al usar los Energy le daba una ventaja sumamente ventajosa.

-_¡DOBLE ENERGY ACTIVADO: ONDA ACUATICA MAS VIENTO HELADO!_

Con un poderoso torrente de agua que destruyo dos columnas en el camino, Milla'iin pretendía dañar a contestir que aún se mantenía quieto para recargar todo el poder para su ataque, pero cuando todos pensaba que el terrible ataque de agua destruiría a la gundaliana Zenet y su Bakugan, un rayo de color negro intervino en el medio del ataque.

Todos vieron como Linehalt había lanzado un poderosos rayo de otro armamento pero termino completamente agotado por usar tanto poder ,cayendo de rodillas frente a contestir ,Linehalt no pudo moverse para intentar esquivar o evitar el torbellino de nieve que había lanzado Milla'iin.

-_¡Doble poder activado: Choque espectral más teletransportacion!_

Fabia llego justo a tiempo junto con Aranaut igual de herido para crear una onda taladro que choco contra el torbellino con fuerza mientras que los dos Bakugan haos y el darkus aparecían en otro lado gracias a la teletransportacion, Anubias y Linus suspiro aliviados y decidieron atacar inmediatamente.

Era el momento perfecto.

_-¡doble poder activado: Puños licántropos más choque oscuro darkus!_

_-¡poder activado más poder de armamento: Remolinos flameantes más Blaster Flama!_

Milla'iin no pudo reaccionar cuando Horridian se lanzó a alta velocidad, mucha más de cualquier Bakugan existente hacia el Bakugan blazer mientras un aura eléctrica de color morado le cubría y sus puños adoptaba un aura aún más negra, Milla'iin uso sus tentáculos para detener al Bakugan darkus pero...

Horridian se movió mas allá de la velocidad de la luz en solo una fracción de segundo pero lo suficiente para evadir los latigazos del Bakugan blazer y posicionándose a su lado, con fuerza choco sus puños en el pecho de Milla'iin y usando su aura eléctrica se impulsó para llevar directamente al suelo al Bakugan blazers causando que la tierra se agrietara destructivamente.

Milla'iin disparo un rayo de energía de gran potencia desde su ojo enviando a muchísimo kilómetros a un herido Horridian, el Bakugan se levantó listo para seguir con la batalla, pero vio a los lejos algo que le llamo la atención y Rhionne no pudo decir anda aquello.

Desde sus dedos en su armamento, Neo Ziperator comenzó a cargar ondas de fuego a alta presión en su mano mientras que Horridian se encargaba de Milla'iin, al tener listo la suficiente energía unas ruedas comenzaron a rodear su brazo y una esfera en su mano que se alimentaba de todo ese poder de fuego comenzaba a formarse entre los agujeros de sus dedos.

-**¡PRUEBA ESTO BASURA BLAZER!-**El resultado de aquello era una gigante esfera de fuego de más de un tamaño de treinta kilómetro, este ni darle tiempo a Milla'iin para reaccionar se la lanzo hacia el Bakugan blazer con una rapidez casi demencial.

Rhionne vio aquello como un peligro, este combate le era emocionante pero a la vez irritante, no se rendiría, destruiría a todos esos gundaliano y neathianos perdedores, con la furia pintada en sus facciones alzo tres cartas mientras un aura le cubría haciéndole ver más amenazante.

-_¡TRIPLE ENERGY ACTIVADO: RAYO CHIEFTAN NIVEL UNO, DOS Y TRES!_

Con tan combinación mortal de poder, Milla'iin exclamo un chirrido agudo que choco contra los oídos de todos los presentes, era sumamente peor cuando usaba sus ondas psíquicas, pero quienes lo soportaron vieron como Milla'iin brillaba intensamente en un complejo color azul y amarillo.

Desde su ojo disparo una onda de poder masivo que arraso toda selva por todo el lugar, chocando fieramente contra la gran bola de fuego que se dirigía al Bakugan blazer, el suelo comenzó a temblar fuertemente y a la vez que trozos de tierras o concreto estaba levitando por tal intensidad de poder.

-¡AHHHHHH!-Grito con furia Rhionne, su Bakugan aumento el ataque destruyendo desde el centro la gigantesca esfera de fuego y aquel rayo se dirigía hacia Neo Ziperator, por suerte Aranaut excesivamente cansando lo tomo para teletransportarlo a otro lugar a poco segundos que el rayo de energía saliera de la órbita del neathia.

Rhionne respiraba levemente más rápido pero en su rostro había una sonrisa de superioridad, Anubias y Linus veía fijamente a la blazer, Rhionne creían que pensaba que ella era invencible, su Bakugan era uno de los más alterado de todos, su poder podía ser comparado con el Bakugan de Vhennos o Black Dragoon, no había nadie en esos dos planetas que pudieran derrotar a aquella blazer ,ellos no dominaban poderes Energy ,pero se descoloco al ver la sonrisa de victoria de Anubias ,se dio cuenta del porqué.

-¡NOOOO!

-**¡PRUEBA ESTO MALDITOS!**

_**¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**_

Contestir en un grito de guerra disparo con todo su poder gracias a su excesivo armamento, el rayo de energía de gran altura recorrió en milisegundos kilómetros por kilómetros, Milla'iin se movió levemente para ver aquel ataque que desde el principio era el verdadero golpe de esos soldados.

Gruñendo al mas no poder, Rhionne se teletrasporto a otro lugar dejando a la suerte a su Bakugan blazer, el rayo literalmente desintegro a Milla'iin ya que su silueta comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente hasta no quedar nada, el rayo surco el cielo hasta ser visto fuera del planeta de neathia.

Por otro lado Rhionne apareció repentinamente encima de una de las columnas del lugar, veía toda la destrucción del lugar y con una sonrisa maligna vio que se entretuvo de lo más placentero, giro sus ojos hacia a los bakugans oponentes pero después giro sus ojos en los bakugans heridos.

-Tengo una idea…si….Milla'iin no es el único con la habilidad M'arrillian-Comento con voz causal mirando a los montón de Bakugan heridos, pensó por un momento y decidió hacer ese planeta su centro de juegos, además que a Zork no le molestaría, era su macho alfa, tenía muchas libertades, de pronto una sombra le cubrió y giro levemente para ver como Horridian pretendía matarla despiadadamente.

-**¡morirás blazer despiadada!**-Horridian iba a chocar su garra contra la blazer pero esta desapareció repentinamente salvando de eso, frente a los líderes junto a sus bakugans heridos se mostró Rhionne con una sonrisa fría y cínica, Linehalt y Aranaut se levantaron rápidamente.

-¡mph! Patéticos bakugans.

**-¡¿patéticos nosotros? ¡Nosotros venimos a tu Bakugan!**

-Cierto que Milla'iin era un Bakugan fuerte entre los bakugans blazers…pero no el mejor…para demostrarle que están ante una diosa….les demostrare a la familia M'arrillian…-Menciono con una sonrisa diabólica lanzando con rapidez unas esferas al cielo antes de que los dos bakugans hicieran movimientos algunos.

Cuando se abrieron las múltiples esferas, un brillo azul cubrió….casi todo el lugar, todos vieron aterrorizados a aquellas criaturas similares a Milla'iin y eran un total de cinco, cada una diferente de tamaños pero se podía ver que tenía habilidades peligrosas.

El primero de ellos parecía un especie de anguila con un apéndice en la frente que parecía un ojo, tenía dos tentáculos y unas aletas en la parte trasera, su color era verde brillante y con partes rojas, dando a entender que aunque era un Bakugan aquos estaba sumamente alterado, este Bakugan respondía al nombre de Erak'tabb.

El otro parecía un crustáceo con apariencia de un reptil de color azul oscuro, su cuerpo estaba compuesto de la coraza de un crustáceo, tenía unas pinzas y su cabeza parecía a la de un lagarto con filosos dientes y seis ojos, este era conocido como Ast'imal.

El tercero era el más grande todos, sumamente grande, su cuerpo no tenía pierna sino una poderosa y larga cola con picos de color azules, su piel era naranja y su cabeza parecía a la de un cocodrilo con algunas espinas azules, sus brazos eran también unos tentáculos con pinos muchos más grandes en su hombro, este Bakugan bestial era Anger'keem.

El cuarto era diferente en un sentido, tenía una fisonomía que recordaba a una hembra, desde su espalda surgía unas alas hecha de piel, no tenía piernas sino una serie de tentáculos que tomaba la forma de un vestido, tenía otros tentáculos en su espalda que en la punta tenía unas bocas, en su rostro tenía facciones femeninas pero sobresaldrían unos dientes filosos de tiburón y unos ojos rojos, esta Bakugan era llamada como Siril'ean.

Y por último, este Bakugan aquos era simplemente el más normal, su cuerpo era totalmente hecho de energía de color azul, lo diferente era que tenía una armadura romana de color negra nocturna en su pecho, hombro, cintura y tenía unas muñequeras del mismo color, cabe destallar que no tenía manos ni piernas, pero en su rostro de energía se podía ver dos líneas que formaba sus ojos.

Todos vieron aquello ,no se podía ver algún gesto en ese Bakugan ya que simplemente no tenía cara ,pero en sus ojos había destrucción ,malicia y ansias de dominación ,Rhionne apareció a lado de aquel Bakugan que aparentemente era el más pequeño que los otros pero su aura decía que era sumamente invencible.

-Me alegro de verte Rath'tab.

**-…...-**El Bakugan no hablo pero parecía que si lo hizo al ver a la blazer que asintió con una sonrisa retorcida, de pronto Rath'tab extendió con lentitud uno de sus brazos siendo seguidos por Erak'tabb con uno de sus tentáculos y por Siril'ean que extendió una de sus manos ,los tres bakugans blazers comenzaron a enviar ondas desde sus extremidades surcando casi todo el lugar, de pronto ocurrió algo que encendió las alarmas de todos.

Todos aquellos bakugans que fueron heridos se levantaron del suelo con lentitud, todos ignorando sus heridas se movían sin haber recibido órdenes de sus compañeros, Zenet, Anubias y Linus juntos a sus bakugans se posicionaron junto a Ren, Nurzak y Fabia extremadamente cansados de todas aquellas batallas con solo aquella blazers, todos los Bakugan recién levantados se posicionaron bajo de los cincos bakugans blazers, con una sonrisa escalofriante, Rhionne hablo.

-¿Confundidos? Pues es simple, les diré que Milla'iin y estos bakugans tienen una habilidad especial llamada M'arrillian….cuando hay un Bakugan herido o sin control por su compañero ¿Qué ocurre?-La sonrisa de Rhionne le daba a todos malas espinas, Fabia y Ren se sentía desesperado ya que aún no habían llegado los otros de la orden, Nurzak decidió hablar para averiguar mas sobre aquel suceso.

-¡Habla de una vez!

-Bakugans sin control caen ante la habilidad M'arrillian… ¡el control de los bakugans oponente! ¡HAHAHAHA!-Todos palidecieron con aquello, pero antes de hablar, Rhionne intervino rápidamente-¡hehehehe! Esta habilidad le pertenecía a un Bakugan de una vestal de la resistencia Bakugan ,me costó trabajo pero pude conseguirlo ,pronto ustedes caerán y sus bakugans caerán antes mis bakugans ¡nombro esta batalla como la guerra M'arrillian! ¡Hahahaha!

Ren y los otros intentaron mantenerse serenos pero era casi imposible aquello, toda esa información más la futura batalla casi perdida le causo un cansancio tanto físico como emocional, el primero en caer de agotamiento fue contestir ya que había usado mucho poder en su ataque, Linehalt con cansancio se acercó para que Ren hablara con Zenet.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Zenet?

-Si…es solo…que este armamento…es muy agotador…

-Gracias...por preocuparte por mi...-Zenet confundida se giró para ver al emperador y cuando lo hizo vio que este le sonreía con mucho cariño, aquella sonrisa hizo que las mejillas de la gundaliana se encendieravio a Ren que veia con fiereza a Rhionne ,ella quiso ser como el y con mucho esfuerzo se puso de pie, con nuevas fuerzas le pido a contestir que se levantara y preparara de nuevo el cañón, al principio este se negó pero al ver la mirada de determinación de la peli verde así lo hizo.

Ren no se quedó atrás, con nuevas fuerzas, alentó a Linehalt que se levantara y sacara su armamento, todos lentamente lo hicieron aun sabiendo que estaban cansados y adoloridos, Nurzak saco también su Bakugan que rugió listo para "la guerra M'arrillian", Anubias igual lo hizo, solo maldigo que Sellon no haya escuchado su llamado, todos los bakugans controlados estaban a la espera y cuando los bakugans de gundalian/neathia iban a lanzarse al suicido, una voz se hizo notar…

-No vayan, perderían inmediatamente…-Sonó una voz levemente familiar y aún más para Anubias que giro su cabeza para ver a Sellon en el hombro de Horridian, esta le saludo y Anubias pretendía hablar pero se interrumpió cuando un portal se abrió frente a ellos, de esta cayeron varias sombras que poco a poco se revelaron como bakugans con un aura de fuerza y valor.

Un especie de hombre lobo de color negro con blanco, un tigre blanco con líneas negras con un cuerpo humanoide y armadura dorada, una hidra humanoide de tres cabeza de ojos rojos de color morado azulado y tenia unas alas majestuosas , un bakugan humanoide con una tunica de color negra y en su rostro habia unas mascara de color blanca con lineas negras bajos sus ojos y tenia dos cuerpos de gran tamaño y dato curioso en su mano había una katana negra, otra humanoide un poco más pequeña con alas con plumas y cabello largo con mechas amarrillas de un plumaje color verde pasto y finalmente un golem metalico de color marrón ,plateado y levemente amarrillo, su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal y tenía unos cuernos y un visor rojo.

En cada uno había un compañero y por su porte no les temía al tremendo ejército que se enfrentaba, uno era un albino de ojos rojos y que reía desquiciadamente con la lengua afuera, una joven de cabello naranja, había una chica de ojos y cabello en dos coletas de azul claro, una chica de piel morena y cabello negro, había un niño moreno con una gorra verde y finalmente un joven de cabello azul oscuro que veía con el ceño fruncido hacia a la blazer Rhionne.

-Hola despreciable Blazer.

-Hola sucio…Vestal ¿Con quién converso en este momento?

-Con nada más ni nada menos que con tu pesadilla.

-Vaya, veo que estos niños son pertenecientes a la resistencia, pero ¿Cómo se llaman el grupo que entraron a la guerra M'arrillian? Y en especial su líder ¿No deberías de decirme?

-Te daré el gusto para que sepas quienes te darán la muerte, yo soy Gus Grav y en este momento lidero a este grupo, nosotros somos los Avengers….ustedes blazers pagaran por todos los daños que han causados ¡nosotros nos vengaremos! _**¡Avengers ataquen!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor**: Querías decirles que usare los bakugans de la tercera temporada pero como no se me sus poderes, los inventare, eso sí, como han pasado cinco meses de guerra, háganse la idea de que aprendieron nuevos poderes, para prevenir futuros usos de poderes inventados.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace una hora atrás, en la tierra.<strong>

Habían pasado ya unos cincos días desde la llegada de los peleadores de la dimensión blazer, como se dijo, todos estaban descansando en sus habitaciones y en ese momento ya se había hecho la operación a Ace y a Keith.

En ese momento estaba Marucho conversando con Han mientras era acompañado por todos los peleadores, este mismo le conversaba sobre su identidad y del porque su odio hacia a Dan, decidió hablar ya que Klaus le reclamo sobre ello, pero igual Zero afirmo que ya no tenía caso debido que solo lo hacía para que su padre no le reconociera.

Después de hablar ,Sellon ya entendió perfectamente todo el asunto y aun así le parecía literalmente algo futurista pero no podía negarlo ,las pruebas era sumamente lógicas ,por ello dando un suspiro vio de reojo a los presentes de la habitación del hospital ,la mayoría tenía una cara llena de sorpresa ,en especial Runo.

-Entonces…. ¿Eres hijo de Dan?-Pregunto con cuidado Billy, en ese momento fue llamado aun en su contra debido que se había pasado cada momento junto con Julie, quien seguía inconsciente.

-Si…lo soy-Menciono Han con disgusto, que le reconozca por ese modo le recordaba a su infancia y no eran buenos recuerdos.

-Y… ¿Por qué….no lo dijiste desde el principio?-Ese fue Shadow Prove, el veía que eso no podía haber afectado su alianza con Han y en parte tiene razón, pensó Han pero debía decirle el porqué.

-Porque, si hubiera llegado y hubiera dicho "hola, soy hijo del futuro de Dan kuso y necesito su ayuda" ¿Qué hubiera hecho?

-Si lo pone así, creo que era mejor de ese modo-Hablo con lógica Volt analizando las palabras de Han, era cierto, no podía asegurarlo con certeza pero si Han hubiera dicho eso…para su pesar, ellos se hubiera echado a reír y eso no era un buen comienzo para una alianza.

-Mph, yo pienso que nos debiste decir-Hablo con enojo Hydron, el no daría su brazo torcer, eso jamás, Han cansado solo le hizo una seña a Volt quien entendió y le dio un zape al ex príncipe-¡auch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque sí.

-Como sea ,ya les dije y todo eso ¿Algo más?-Pregunto Han un poco molesto por tanto teatro debido a su persona ,de pronto noto algo que le llamo la atención ,Runo miraba para todos lados nerviosa ,con un suspiro decidió hablar-….Señorita Misaki ¿Quiere decir algo?

-¡ehh!-exclamó completamente desprevenida, todos en el cuarto la miraron interrogante, pretendía negarse pero no tenía caso, con un atisbo de nerviosismo en su voz, hablo-….bueno…quiero saber algo...

-Dime entonces.

-… ¿Yo soy…tu madre…?

En el cuarto del hospital se formó un profundo e incómodo silencio, todas las mirada recayeron en Han quien bajo la mirada bajo algunos mechones de pelos, torciendo los dientes iba a hablar pero alguien se le adelanto.

-No, no lo eres Runo-Para sorpresa de todos, ese fue Baron el que hablo, Han frunció el ceño hacia el vestal quien solo desvió la mirada, simplemente lo hizo porque sabía que Zero lanzaría uno de sus comentarios hirientes y quizas la furia vendría en él y eso sería malo cuando debería de descansar.

Runo solo asintió levemente mostrando que entendió, pero sin querer en su interior dio un suspiro entre aliviado y levemente doloroso, su mente trabajo rápidamente a buscar aquello que le molestaba y cuando lo descubrió decidió preguntar ahora con más confianza.

-Entonces ¿Quién es?-Aquella pregunta encendió las alarmas de Volt y Shadow Prove que una mueca de disgusto literalmente se lanzaron hacia la camilla para tomar de los hombros a Han, todos se mostraron sorprendidos pero al final entendieron.

Como siempre ocurría, los cambios de humor de Han se hizo presentes, intento levantarse gritando a los locos por ello pero después de los ya mencionados cambios de humor, el castaño solo se rescató levemente cansando, shadow Prove y Volt admitían que para tener un brazo enyesado sí que daba problemas.

-Bien…ya me calme….bien Misaki ¿Para qué quieres saber la identidad de mi madre?-La calma que parecía tener Han asusto un poco a los presentes, excepto claro Sellon que estaba pensando otra vez si ese chico estaba loco o no-… ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?

-Porque ahora hablas como si fueras alguien normal pero hace cinco segundos parecía un sicópata.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shadow…aun para mi pesar.

-¿Creen que me gusta? Para que sepan los problemas mentales no se resuelven en mi tiempo, no existen los analgésicos.

-Ni los psicólogos.

-Si...gracias por el comentario Shadow Prove-Menciono con enojo Han viendo con una mirada asesina al vestal albino que lo ignoro concentrándose en sacarse una basurilla de la oreja, con un suspiro de fastidio el castaño se centró en Runo nuevamente-…Habla ya Misaki.

-Es que….si eres hijo de Dan…merezco saber quién será la….bueno, se casara con Dan ¿No?-Han se pegó levemente en la frente ,se había olvidado que Runo era novia de su padre en ese tiempo ,por supuesto que preguntaría eso ,sin saber que Runo tenía otros planes.

-¿Qué ganas con eso? ¿Herirte más?

-Yo solo quiero saberlo Han kuso-Hablo la peliazul con suma fuerza, Han torció los dientes debido que no le gusto escuchar su nombre con ese apellido que le desagrada, pero noto que Runo estaba decidida a que le respondiera.

-No te lo puedo decir ,es cosa mía pero….igual no importara….debido que con mi presencia en este tiempo ,ha alterado tantas cosas que…no creo que vaya a nacer-Su tono frio y serio hizo entender que estaba listo para sacrificarse si era necesario detener a los blazers ,Sellon se convecino definitivamente ,él era el correcto.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-Creo que entro yo a esa categoría-Se señaló con frialdad Sellon llamando la atención de los presentes, Han asintió ya que era cierto lo que quería decir la neathiana, Volt decidió hablar ya que noto algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto el pelirosado vestal ,había algo en ese mujer que le daba mala espina ,por otro lado Sello vio de reojo al Vestal y le sonrió coquetamente ,hecho que el gran Vestal hizo que frunciera el ceño con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No deberías de preguntarme así, es muy grosero de tu parte.

-Yo no…

-Ya…Habla Sello-Intervino de inmediato Han ,noto que iba a comenzar un especie…como decirlo "discusión amorosa" ya tenía ya su experiencia con Sky y Mason y por ultimo Ace y Julie y el sabia ya de antemano que eso se duraban muchas horas.

-Bien como sea, yo soy Sellon y provengo de Neathia-Hablo la pelinegra llamando la atención de todos ya que algunas veces escucharon a Han hablar sobre dos nombres de algo que ni ellos conocían y una de ellas era neathia.

-¿Neathia? ¿Qué #$%& es eso?

-Deja las vulgaridades shadow Prove…inculto.

-Obviando el insulto, Neathia es un mundo perteneciente a otra dimensión, tanto como la tierra como Nueva vestroia y Vestal pero la diferencia nuestra es que nosotros tenemos nuestros propios bakugans.

-¿Su mundo tienen Bakugan? ¿Cómo los blazers?-Con aquella frase encendió las alarmas de Hydron que saco la esfera de Ilexia amenazando directamente a Sellon que con una sonrisa cínica y fría se puso en guardia lista para lo que sea.

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!-Intervino de inmediato con voz frustrada Han ,le agradaba ver que Hydron era alguien capaz y no ese niño mimado que decían en los libros de texto pero ya se pasan y por otro lado Sellon solo actuó intuitivamente ,siempre le encantaba destrozar a sus oponentes sin misericordia ,admitió que se pasó.

-¿Por qué razón…..Han?

-Puede que ella no sea la mejor representante de su especie, pero en mi futuro, los peleadores contactaron con neathia y fueron de fiar-Eso llamo la atención de todos, en especial Sellon que no había escuchado sobre ello y como no, si Han solo hablo del futuro.

-Lo que quería saber ¿Cómo sabes tanto de gundalian y neathia?

-Como dije, en mi tiempo o más bien línea temporal, los peleadores conocidos como Dan kuso, Shun kazami, Marucho Marukura y finalmente Jake Vallory tuvieron contacto con las dos especies.

-¿Y cómo sucedió eso, Han?...y ¿Quién es Jake?

-Bueno joven Marukura, todo aquello fue gracias a usted-Marucho sorprendido solo atino señalarse a sí mismo incrédulo, el castaño sonrió levemente-SI, usted aunque no intencional.

-¿Y cómo lo hice?

-Con el interespacio-Eso llamo la atención del pequeño rubio pero no entendió del todo, el interespacio lo diseño hace meses y lo diseño para ser una arena holográfica para el entrenamiento para los peleadores terrestres, ya que los poderes Energy podrían causar muchos desastres.

-Pero…no entiendo...

-Es ahí cuando digo que con mi presencia, he cambiado el futuro, usted construyo el interespacio para que los humanos y sus Bakugans pelearan solo por la amistad y la diversión con sus bakugans-Marucho y algunos sonrieron alegres al pensar en un lugar donde solo podían divertirse sin presiones junto con sus compañeros, un lugar simple para el público que podía ayudar a mejorar la relación entre Humana/Bakugan.

-¿En serio? ¿Yo hice eso?

-Si, según mi madre Alice-La aludida se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, ya se enteró que ella iba a ser la última de los peleadores y no solo eso que iba a tener trillizos, ella si se desmayó por la noticia, por ello se encontraba en un rincón junto con Kombat-Me comentaba que era un lugar estupendo, jóvenes hablando y conviviendo en un lugar pacifico junto con sus bakugans…

-interesante…pero ¿En dónde entra mi raza en eso?

-Para no hacerte la historia larga, los neathianos y gundalianos vieron ese lugar como una oportunidad, ya que ese tiempo estaban en su propia guerra, no me acuerdo mucho pero los peleadores se unieron con neathia y entre una serie de aventuras que ni me acuerdo, se terminó la guerra…

-¿Neathia gano?

-No exactamente, Kuso venció a Barodius y Nurzak se convirtió en el líder y junto con la reina Serena se hizo la paz….pero….no te creas que tu mundo se salvó, después del inicio de la primera guerra Bakugan…Kuso intento contactarse con los gundalianos o neathianos….pero…

-¿Pero?

-Estos jamás contestaron…sietes años después kuso descubrió que era debido que se habían puesto un negador tanto en la tierra como Vestal, Gundalian y Neathia, en poca palabra los blazers nos atacaban duro y por separados-menciono con voz lúgubre haciendo que a todos se le erizara la piel, era obvio, Sellon le había comentado el tenebroso poder militar de los blazers en poder pelear contra cuatros planetas pero en una guerra masiva….era sumamente…..atemorizante.

-¿Y qué paso con esos tal Gundalian y Neathia?-Pregunto con cuidado Julio santana, obviamente el presto atención en todo aquello, desde que fue reclutado para los peleadores decidió estar informado para todos.

-Jamás se supo de ellos…jamás….-Menciono con voz fría y oscura Han y no era para menos ,no lo quería admitir pero era simplemente lógico que esos dos mundos fueron aniquilados ,al menos Vestal consiguió defenderse y contactar con la tierra ,aunque no estaba seguro cien por cierto sobre ello.

-Eso…es malo….muy malo…-Susurro Sellon temerosa, si las cosas hubieran sucedido así ¿Habrían sobrevivido? Queriendo evitar eso, decidió hablar-…Sabiendo de mi mundo….quiero decirles que los blazers no atacan.

-Y no es para menos, los Blazers son seres oscuros y despiadados…. ¿Lo que tú quieres es que te ayudemos?-Pregunto Gus con voz seria, se sentía levemente incomodo ya que estaba preocupado por el maestro Spectra aunque los doctores terrestre aseguraban que se encontraba bien.

-Exacto, lo que quiero exactamente es hacer una alianza entre las cuatros dimensiones contra los blazers y vencerlos de una vez por todas.

-¿Y qué podemos aportar nosotros? En nuestro mundo solo hay un grupo de treinta o veinte peleadores por ciudad y en Vestal solo unos trescientos soldados, no podríamos igualarlos en poder militar ¿Cierto?-Esta vez hablo Klaus con voz analítica y seria ya que tenía conocimiento sobre el poder militar de la resistencia, Sello por otro lado se sorprendió ya que era un buen numero.

-Ustedes se están subestimando, podemos ser poderosos pero casi todos los soldados de nuestros mundos no podrían usar un poder de fusión y ustedes domina uno llamado Energy…solo con ustedes podrían destruir nuestros dos mundos….

-No digas eso, pero aun así, nuestro número es bajo.

-Ustedes son la cantidad perfecta, únicamente quiero que vayan a neathia a hacer un tratado de alianza con neathia y gundalian, después darnos los secretos de sus poderes y juntos venceríamos a los blazers...

-Aceptamos-Sonó la voz seria y analítica de Han llamado la atención de los presentes, algunos protestaron pero otros lo pensaron mejor y asintieron dándole la razón a su líder, después de unos minutos al final todos aceptaron.

-Parece que tenemos un trato legendario Han,

-Deja de llamarme así…pero si, pronto podremos derrotar a los blazers-de pronto comenzó a sonar un pitido de la muñequera de Sellon quien lo fue a revisar para ver con asombro y temor la información que le habían enviado.

-¡rayos! ¡No están atacando justo ahora!

-¿Exactamente con cuantos?-Pregunto Han serio irguiéndose con pesadez para quedarse sentado en su cama, todos se acercaron para esperar la palabras de Sellon, Han esperaba hasta que Sellon hablo de nuevo con incredulidad y asombro.

-Es…una blazer….solo una pero…ha derrotado a dos docenas y…que esta dándole una golpiza al emperador Ren y a la Reina Fabia.

-¿Qué característica tiene esa blazer?

-Según…. ¿Una máscara?-Han abrió los ojos sorprendidos e igual que volt, Shadow Prove y Hydron y gruñendo atrajo la atención de todos-¿La conocen?

-Claro que conocemos a la puta de Rhionne, eso fue antes de llegar a la tierra, la jodida blazer siempre cazaban a Mylene para robarle la habilidad M'arrillian, que "$%&#$.

-¡Ya basta shadow Prove! Si ella está allá, creo que podrían morir muchos inocentes, que pena.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hydron, Rhionne es muy peligrosa, Han debemos de hacer algo, si la capturamos, podemos evitar que el poder M'arrillian caiga en la milicia blazer.

-Cierto, escuchen con atención-Con un tono de orden, todos le prestaron atención ya que era notorio que entraría a una futura batalla, Sellon incrédula solo atino a prestar atención-Enviaremos un equipo pesado, escuchen a guienés nombrare.

-¡Si señor!

- Shadow Prove y Runo Misaki, ustedes serán los miembro de la fuerza bruta, junto con Ursis y Tigrera, Alice será la de armamento pesado junto con Hydranoid, Kombat será el encargado de los ataques aéreos y finalmente bajo el liderazgo, Gus.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, es tiempo para que hagas sentir orgulloso a Keith-Con esas palabras Gus asintió serio y entusiasta, por otro lado los mencionados se miraron nerviosos pero listo para mostrar con orgullo que ellos eran peleadores, Han hizo una seña a Gus-también necesitaran a alguien con un Bakugan rápido en asesinato rápido.

-Creo…que tengo alguien en mente ¡todos en marchan necesitamos prepararnos!-con esa orden del vestal, los mencionados salieron de la habitación para tomar los armamentos, Han suspiro y se centró en Sellon y haciéndoles una seña a los otros planearían una estrategia entre ellos para después dársela a los demás e informales sobre las habilidades M'arrillian a Sellon.

Media hora después.

Gus listo con su equipo se encontraba fuera del hospital, en ese momento esperaban la llegada de su último miembro, hasta que la vieron salir junto con Han que era cargado por Volt, la chica que se encontraba junto a ellos era una joven de quince de piel morena y cabello negro.

Se trataba de Mariam Kurosaki, se unió a los peleadores para así asegurar de su pueblo que se encontraba en China, su Bakugan darkus era Ten Zangetsu y era el Bakugan con una increíble velocidad especializado en el asesinato rápido.

-Bien, ya saben, Ya le informe a la señorita Kurosaki sobre el plan de ataque, que ella le informe-menciono Han con seriedad, todos asintieron y Alice abrió un portal gracias con la carta de Masquerade, solo que agrego energía con la ayuda de Sellon para que todos pasaran, con un asentimiento todos entraron, Han solo suspiro cansadamente y Volt viéndolo de reojo decidió preguntarle algo mientras regresaban al hospital.

-¿Creen que lo logre, Han?

-Lo lograran, tenlo por seguro Volt.

**En Neathia.**

Justo cuando aparecieron los bakugans con la habilidad M'arrillian y que Ren junto con los otros se ponían de pie a duras penas para prepararse a lo que Rhionne llamo lo que vendría "la guerra M'arrillian" y cuando iban a lanzarse a la muerte segura, se escuchó la voz de Sellon….

_-No vayan, perderían inmediatamente…-Sonó una voz levemente familiar y aún más para Anubias que giro su cabeza para ver a Sellon en el hombro de Horridian, esta le saludo y Anubias pretendía hablar pero se interrumpió cuando un portal se abrió frente a ellos, de esta cayeron varias sombras que poco a poco se revelaron como bakugans con un aura de fuerza y valor._

_Un especie de hombre lobo de color negro con blanco, un tigre blanco con líneas negras con un cuerpo humanoide y armadura dorada, una hidra humanoide de tres cabeza de ojos rojos de color morado azulado y tenía unas alas majestuosas , un Bakugan humanoide con una túnica de color negra y en su rostro había unas mascara de color blanca con líneas negras bajos sus ojos y tenía dos cuerpos de gran tamaño y dato curioso en su mano había una katana negra, otra humanoide un poco más pequeña con alas con plumas y cabello largo con mechas amarrillas de un plumaje color verde pasto y finalmente un golem metálico de color marrón ,plateado y levemente amarrillo, su cuerpo estaba hecho de metal y tenía unos cuernos y un visor rojo._

_En cada uno había un compañero y por su porte no les temía al tremendo ejército que se enfrentaba, uno era un albino de ojos rojos y que reía desquiciadamente con la lengua afuera, una joven de cabello naranja, había una chica de ojos y cabello en dos coletas de azul claro, una chica de piel morena y cabello negro, había un niño moreno con una gorra verde y finalmente un joven de cabello azul oscuro que veía con el ceño fruncido hacia a la blazer Rhionne._

_-Hola despreciable Blazer._

_-Hola sucio…Vestal ¿Con quién converso en este momento?_

_-Con nada más ni nada menos que con tu pesadilla._

_-Vaya, veo que estos niños son pertenecientes a la resistencia, pero ¿Cómo se llaman el grupo que entraron a la guerra M'arrillian? Y en especial su líder ¿No deberías de decirme?_

_-Te daré el gusto para que sepas quienes te darán la muerte, yo soy Gus Grav y en este momento lidero a este grupo, nosotros somos los Avengers….ustedes blazers pagaran por todos los daños que han causados ¡nosotros nos vengaremos! __**¡Avengers ataquen!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor**: Querías decirles que usare los bakugans de la tercera temporada pero como no se me sus poderes, los inventare, eso sí, como han pasado cinco meses de guerra, háganse la idea de que aprendieron nuevos poderes, para prevenir futuros usos de poderes inventados.

posibles spoiler en ese capitulo ,ademas la aparicion de los otros gundaliano.

queria decirles que estoy feliz de ver que ya tengo los cuarentas capitulos de este fics.

que gracias con el apoyo de mi amigo ,**Dragon oscuro ,**haya podido llegar tan lejos.

* * *

><p>Gus ,Runo ,Shadow Prove ,Kombat ,Alice ,Mariam junto con sus bakugans ,Vulcan ,Tigrerra ,Ursis ,Harpus ,Hydranoid y Zangetsu estaban frente al ejercito de los bakugans controlados por los bakugans blazers ,todos estaban en guardias y a la espera del inicio de la fiera batalla.<p>

Por otro lado Fabia noto de inmediato de la presencia de Sellon, pero igual que Ren vieron a los humanos y Vestal claramente confundidos, Ren recodo hace mucho como Kazarina había descubierto un mundo sumamente diferente a los suyos llamado la tierra pero se perdió interés en ello cuando estalló la guerra contra los blazers.

Alice por otro lado veía de reojo a su Bakugan darkus ,Hydranoid que se veía mas esbelto y con un cuerpo humanoide igual que Drago ,solo que la diferencia principal eran sus tres cabeza con un cuello levemente más cortos y unas alas más finas.

Kombat se sentía emocionado por una verdadera pelea pero al ver el número, se sintió sumamente nervioso al principio junto a Harpus, pero recordó que su maestro shun duro cinco meses en la dimensión blazer, herido pero había sobrevivido, clara señal del poder de su maestro, con ese pensamiento Kombat se llevó de confianza, listo para demostrarle al maestro shun que es digno de ser su discípulo.

Shadow Prove solo reía con su tono habitual, efectivamente estaba alegre de que podría patearle el culo a Rhionne, a la maldita científico blazer que anduvo acosando a Mylene sobre la habilidad M'arrillian y que al final consiguió recrear, eso era un golpe para el orgullo para Mylene, si supiera, por ello destrozaría a esa blazer para que Mylene no se enfundara.

Runo veía todo el lugar con interés ,primera vez que salía de la tierra excepto cuando paso por las dimensiones de atributos de vestroia ,sabía bien que estaban a punto de lanzarse a un combate fiero e intenso y confiaba ciegamente en Tigrerra ,aseguraba que podrán salir vivos de eso ,no por nada es la peleadora Haos original.

Gus por otro lado escuchaba con plenitud los susurros de Mariam sobre el plan que ideo Han junto con algunos de los peleadores, era un plan loco pero podría funcionar y por ello repaso de inmediato lo que dijo Han:

Runo y Shadow Prove: Ataque de fuerza.

Kombat: Ataques aéreos.

Alice y el mismo: Ataque de armamento pesado.

Mariam: Asesinato por sorpresa y sigiloso.

Y según la información de Sellon, había una lista de soldados tantos de Neathia y gundalian, pero era los de gundalian lo más fuertes, su loco plan tenía muchos puntos que debe de realizar, necesitaban un Bakugan experto en veneno o en su caso en parálisis, otro de armamento pesado y finalmente uno que ayudaría en los ataques aéreos.

-_Tranquilo maestro Spectra, le demostrare cual fuerte y capaz soy de liderar esta batalla_-Con ese pensamiento alzo su golpeador al cielo, todos los demás peleadores lo hicieron, Rhionne adopto una máscara fría e igual que ellos alzo un carta poder frente a su golpeador ,todos estaban callados ya que pronto iniciaria un combate de grandes porpociones ,Rhionne fue la primera en hablar ,iniciando aquel evento en Neathia.

-¡Es hora del combate, estúpidos Avengers!

-¡te derrotaremos!_** ¡Avengers, ataquen!**_

**(-)**

Se levantó abruptamente de la cama del hospital respirando agitadamente, no era para menos con el tremendo sueño que tuvo hace momento, no…era más bien una pesadilla, eso era lo que le había sucedido, noto de inmediato que se encontraba en el cuarto de un hospital.

-¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Gorem?-Susurro Julie con voz cansada y sintió un dolor punzante en la frente, poso su mano en aquel lugar para sentir que tenía una venda en aquel lugar, una esfera marrón se movió en la mesita de al lado de la cama.

-**Julie, me alegro que te encuentras bien.**

-Gorem… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió?

**-La nave se quedó sin energía y caímos fuertemente en el suelo, has estado inconsciente durante cinco días, hasta los doctores pensaron que por la contusión caíste en un coma inducido.**

-Vaya….creo que mis padres deben de estar preocupados…jejeje-Tratando de calmarse intento reírse pero el nerviosismo causado por la reciente pesadilla aun no desaparecía, Gorem lo noto de inmediato.

-**¿sucede algo, julie? ¿Te sientes mal?**

-Bueno…no tengo porque mentirte…pero tuve una pesadilla….pero parecía tan real….

**-¿De qué se trataba, julie? Cuéntame que sucedió y quizas podrá relajarte-**julie suspiro levemente, su Bakugan tenía razón, necesitaba hablar de su pesadilla, ya que le pareció tan real, tan escalofriante, con otro suspiro ahogado comenzó a relatar.

_Se ven escenas de sucesos al azar que aún no ocurrían ,julie lo sentía así ya que algo en su interior le decía que esos sucesos podrían suceder ,escenas que se veían a Alice llorando junto Shun ,escenas de un encapuchado frente a Han._

_Escenas de Keith con una camisa suelta dejando al descubierto una gran venda en su pecho enfrentándose a un Bakugan blazer estilo Dragon, en un salón real se encontraba gritando a lo loco un blazer singular, podía ver a una criatura sumamente diferente a lo antes visto, este hablaba con… ¿Gus? Que le decía que gundalian y neathia deberían de aliarse con los peleadores._

_Se cambiaron de nuevos las escenas, en esta se podía ver a un blazer con pupilas en sus ojos, que decía con voz alegre que sería el emperador Zork a un tumulto de blazers frente a un palacio, las escenas cambian a donde se podía ver a una encadenada chica de cabello naranja y ojos azules sin brillo, dando a entender que era Vestal, cabe destacar que se parecía a Mira pero…. No lo era, no lo era._

_Todas esas imágenes se detuvieron hasta mostrar en unas mucho más vividas, donde estaban algunos de los peleadores más otros dos chicos que no conocían, uno peliblanco con un traje y gabardina azul y una chica de gorro azul con cabello verde con mechones naranjas, frente a ellos se encontraba ¿Masquerade? Junto a Zork._

_Han junto con Klaus estaba frente al grupo de peleadores hablando a gritos contra los dos sujetos, Julie no podía ver pero aseguro que de verdad el que acompañaba a Zork era Masquerade pero ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué Alice les traicionarían? ¿Y porque de repente Han se puso pálido cuando Zork alzo una carta de poder? _

_-¡PODER ACTIVADO: EDO TENSEI!_

_Después se vio un brillo para nuevamente cambiar otras escenas, esta era sumamente irreal, a una distancia alejada vio…. ¿las seis dimensiones? Humana, vestal, Vestroia, Gundalian y neathia, Blazer y ¿la dimensión de la perdición? Junta en un plano atrás, como si fuera un tablero siendo separados por una línea de color blanca, sin notar que había otras dimensiones arriba suyo._

_De la dimensión de la perdición comenzó a salir una explosión de energía que sacudió todos los lugares de las dimensiones, antes sus ojos aterrados vio una criatura de sumo tamaño, de gran poder y maldad tan visible que le dio asco y miedo puro, aquel ser oscuro grito con voz lúgubre y despiadada arrasando con todo a su alrededor._

_-_**¡LO TODO ES MIO! ¡Y LO MIO ES DESTRUIDO! ¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

-Y lo último que escuche fue…._** "cuidado con el Edo Tensei y la perdición" –**_Hablo con voz mecánica la morena recordando cuando todo esos recuerdos al azar chocaban en su cabeza ,al final escucho la voz de alguien familiar pero más adulta y seria ,sabía bien que era una pesadilla…..pero le era tan real.

-**En Vestroia, existieron alguna vez unos bakugans capaces de predecir el futuro mediante visiones o en algunos casos, sueños.**

-¿En serio?

-**Sí, esos casos se daban rara veces y solo una vez fueron verdaderas.**

-¿Cuál fue aquella vez, Gorem?

-**fue cuando Clayf advirtió de un peligro contra Vestroia mediante una visión, juntándose con los otros guerreros antiguos, salvaron a Vestroia.**

-Si….pero estoy confundida…. ¿Porque la dimensión de la perdición?

-**Ese es el lugar que todos los bakugans temen.**

**-**Los bakugans no mueren por vejez Gorem... ¿Porque tendrían miedo cuando no pueden ir allí? Es una dimensión, no el lugar donde van los bakugans muertos-Gorem lo pensó con atención, era cierto, los ancianos Subterra siempre le decía que ese lugar era un lugar de muerte y terror para todo Bakugan ¿Pero no que era una dimensión?

-**Eso es extraño…si se ve en ese punto….es improbable que fuéramos ido ahí antes de los de Naga…pero ¿Por qué los antiguos Bakugan legendarios diría eso? ¿Qué oculta ese lugar que nos causa terror?**

**-**No…lo sé, Gorem…comienzo a pensar que este sueño es mucho más de lo que era…..pero dejemos eso de lado cuando estén los demás…. ¿Y Ace?

-**Esta….la verdad no se Julie, Billy me dijo que tuvo una cirugía-**Julie se estremeció por la información, con rapidez tomo la esfera de su Bakugan y salió corriendo de la habitación, con la intención de buscar a Ace, mientras que en el cuarto donde estaba se mostró la silueta de un hombre y susurro unas palabras hasta que se desvaneció.

**-**_Espero….que eviten….la catástrofe…._

**(-)**

Lena veía con insistencia a Sid en el puesto de mando, Rafe junto con Mason habían llegado a Gundalian diciendo que habían peligro en Neathia, afirmando que se trataba de un peligro blazer, al principio ella junto con Sid, Jesse, Paige, Mason y sus bakugans estaban listo para la inminente batalla pero quedaron descolocados cuando el neathiano le dijo que era simplemente una sola blazer.

-_Aun me acuerdo el grito que pego Paige…_-Pensó con malestar la gundaliana Aquos ,la gundaliana pelirosado grito que se quedarían ahí ya que hasta Zenet podría hacerse cargo del blazer pero se calló cuando Rafe le confesó que ese blazer "suicida" había derrotado a dos docenas de soldados.

Aceptando de mala gana ,Paige partió con ellos hacia neathia ,obviamente no podía ignorar una orden del emperador Krawler ,durante el camino ,Rafe intento meter conversación a la gundaliana marimacha de cabello rosa ,consiguiéndolo por pocos segundos antes de ser golpeador por Paige ,aparentemente un comentario sin intenciones hizo cabrear a la gundaliana.

_-Parecen niños sin saber expresar que se quieren….-_Pensó con pena la peliazul viendo como Paige gritaba a lo loco mientras un Rafe pedía disculpa, por otro lado Sid y Jesse estaban en los controles de la nave, sin querer Lena desvió sus ojos en Mason que se estaba peinando…como no, sus pastillas, Lena sintió una sensación entre vergüenza y excitación por aquella pose del gundaliano subterra_-…y lo peor de todos….es que es mi novio…_

Dejando a un lado sus problemas amorosos, vio que habían llegado a Neathia e igual que todos quedaron incrédulos y otros en Shock al ver el campo de batalla, en especial esos bakugans que jamás habían visto.

_-¡poder activado: cimitarra de la oscuridad!_

_-¡doble poder activado: Hoja negra más corte lunar!_

_-¡poder activado: Tornado mundial!_

_-¡doble poder de fusión activado: Cuchillas milagro más resplandor del tigre!_

_-¡Energy activado: Taladro V-Dash!_

_-¡poder de fusión activado: aullido de la bestia!_

Hydranoid disparo desde sus fauces rayos de energías con electricidad rodeándoles que choco contra todos aquellos bakugans controlados ,mientras que ten Zangetsu con su espada cortaba a todo Bakugan que se le atravesaba ,por otro lado Harpus disparaba desde el cielo ,grandes tornados hacia Ast'imal que lo esquivaba disparándole desde sus pinzas balas de aguas.

Erak'tabb junto con un pelotón tanto de Bakugan controlados y Droides alterados ya que estos tenían pinzas ,otros látigos de aguas y algunos armamentos pesados y ligeros disparando a lo loco ,siendo atacados por una lluvia de ataques de finas cuchillas de energía a la distancia por Tigrerra.

Gus junto con Vulcan estaba sumamente alejado atacando a muchos Droides con unos taladros de gran tamaño en cada mano y disparando desde su espalda, una ametralladora de gran tamaño que atacaba todo Bakugan blazer que se le acercaba.

Anger'keem luchaba fieramente contra Ursis mientras que Shadow Prove reía como desquiciado y extremadamente extasiado por aquel combate divino, Ursis dio un rugido espectral enviando ondas sónicas hacia el Bakugan blazer que reacciono chocando fuertemente en el suelo con uno de sus tentáculos, ataque esquivado por el Bakugan darkus.

Runo ordeno de inmediato a Tigrerra que se moviera ,la Bakugan haos acepto la orden para esquivar con éxito un gran esfera de fuego de gran tamaño ,Runo con enojo noto que fue debido a que uno de los Bakugans controlados ,al parecer también podría atacar.

-_¡poder activado: combo depredador blanco!_

Tigrerra abrió los ojos que tomaron un brillo amarrillo ,con una velocidad escalofriante se puso entre esos bakugans y con una serie de maromas y golpes bien centrados los derribos ,esta aun no satisfecha dio un salto directamente hacia Rath'tab.

Pero Rhionne reacciono bien y el Bakugan blazer disparando una onda de energía desde sus manos de energía enviando directamente al suelo al Bakugan Haos, Gus decidió usar una de la táctica que ideo Han.

-¡ALICE! ¡PLAN MASIVO!

Con un asentimiento, Hydranoid se colocó junto con Vulcan, cada peleador hizo resurgir un armamento que consistía en ametralladoras de gran tamaño y grandes aberturas, los dos las tomaron entre sus manos y comenzaron a disparar a lo loco y debido que estaban espalda contra espalda, hicieron un perímetro de destrucción.

Ren y Fabia veía aquello temerosos y sorprendidos, destrozaban sin piedad a todo Bakugan que se le cruzara en el camino, algunos de esos bakugans eran copias, no tenían importancia pero había otro que eran seres vivos y le parecía terrible.

-Mis señores, sé que deben de estar devastado por esto, pero no se olviden que en la guerra se pierden vidas-Nurzak le hablo con seriedad, sabía bien que eran jóvenes que llegaron al poder mucho antes de que estuvieran listo, debía decirles la cruel verdad.

-Lo se…Nurzak…-Susurro con Pena Ren viendo a su segundo al mando, pero Fabia solo sollozo levemente por ver tanta vidas bakugans ser erradicadas, Ren sintió una furia aún más grandes-¡malditos blazers! ¡Eso seres deben de ser erradicados!

-Entonces debemos de ayudarlos-Menciono la voz de Sid con seriedad acercándose al grupo encima de Rubanoid junto con los otros de la orden y el Neathiano, todos se reunieron para ver como todos los peleadores intentaba acercarse a Rhionne pero esta se defendía junto con sus bakugans blazers además de sus Droides bakugans-Vaya, eso sí que es una batalla.

-No, esto es una guerra…-Susurro fríamente Sello atrayendo la atención de los presentes, Anubias se acercó a la neathiana pero esta se adelantó-Si Anubias, logre convencerlo y venir a salvarte el pellejo.

-Anubias, Sellon ¿Qué sucede aquí?-Pregunto Fabia con seriedad y Aranaut alzo su brazo para cubrir a la reina de un disparo desviado de un Bakugan blazer, después del susto la reina de Neathia vio con ojos serios a Sello-Hablen ya.

-Mi reina, es largo de explicar, solo conformarse que contacte con un grupo en la tierra que se enfrenta contra los blazers.

-¿un grupo? Por favor ¿Qué tanto pudieron hacer esos humanos contra los blazers?-Cuestiono con sorna Mason y recibió un zape de su novia Lena por interrumpir a la gundaliana, quien sonrió confiada sabiendo que la resistencia era mucho más de lo que aparentaban.

-Ellos han derrotado a muchos pelotones blazers y su líder junto con un equipo se adentró a dimensión blazer…

-_¡Energy activado: voltio triple cañón!-_Grito Alice y Hydranoid disparo desde sus tres cabezas un rayo de energía que se extendió a más de medio kilómetro y que se dirigía hacia Siril'ean que uso un Energy para disparar desde sus manos un rayo de energía, cuando los dos poderes chocaron se hizo una gran explosión que ilumino por un momento el lugar sin interrumpir la batalla brutal y despiadado que se estaba dando.

-….Además que ellos poseen las misma armas de los blazers-Sentencio Sellon y junto con Anubias sonrieron victoriosos por su gran elección, los demás estaban incrédulos pero las pruebas estaban ahí viendo Como se destruía todo a su paso con ese combate casi guerra.

Rhionne veía todo eso sumamente placentero, frustrado y cansador, dominar a sus mejores bakugans con la habilidad M'arrillian le estaba costando un poco pero no se rendiría, llevaría a esa renovada guerra al máximo.

Pensaba guardar esto para el futuro pero lo necesitaría en ese momento, presiono algunos botones y encima de cada Bakugan blazer aparecieron un clon de ella que seguía una orden en específico, destruir a los peleadores y neathia despiadadamente.

**(-)**

-Oigan… ¿Dónde está Rhionne?

-No tengo ni idea ¿Qué sucede con ella, Zork?

-No lo sé Hot spot, pero presiento que algo estará haciendo y eso que soy su macho.

-**El emperador ha hablado.**

-El comentario estuvo de más Black Dragoon…pero si, siento esa sensación de que ella se está divirtiéndose sin mí.

**(-)**

Ursis cayo fuertemente en el suelo mientras que unos látigos de agua le tomaron del cuello, Shadow Prove activo un poder haciendo que su Bakugan se liberara de ese amarre, al estar libre, Ursis dio un salto esquivando un rayo de energía de color que pretendía destrozarle la cabeza, pero ese Bakugan cayo cuando fue decapitado por Tigrerra con una de sus cuchillas pero fue golpeada por un Bakugan Droides con forma de golem.

Vulcan junto con Hydranoid disparaban desde sus armamentos diestras de una colina donde se encontraba Siril'ean liderando a una gran cantidad de Droides bakugans que no paraban de atacarle fieramente, no supo cuándo pero Rhionne había traído Bakugans Droides aún más peligrosos y grandes.

Kombat junto a Harpus estaban siendo seguidos por Droides mientras que Harpus les disparaba tornados concentrados a los Droides derribando a algunos en el camino , Kombat lanzo y activo un armamento, se trataba de una segundas alas mecánicas que tenían dos lanzas en forma de X en un compartimientos.

_-¡poder de armamento activado: Lluvias de plumas, coro del viento!_

Tomando las dos lanzas de su compartimiento, Harpus dio una vuelta en U para así lanzarse a alta velocidad contra esos Droides y cortándolos a todos por la mitad con suma facilidad pero un Droides que surgió de una nube le disparo fuertemente haciendo que Harpus cayera rápidamente al suelo.

Ten Zangetsu junto con su compañera vieron esto pero no podía ya que ese momento se enfrentaban en un duelo de choque contra Erak'tabb que usaba sus tentáculos para intentar dañarla o córtala mientras que el Bakugan darkus se defendía con su katana.

Viendo que los recién llegados estaban en problemas ,Ren ordeno ayudarle ,Nurzak junto con Rafe ,Paige ,Jesse ,Mason ,Linus ,Sid ,Lena ,Sellon y Anubias se lanzaron junto con sus bakugans u otros que lo liberaron acercándose al punto de batalla que Fabia ,Zenet y Ren siendo los más heridos junto con sus bakugans se encargarían de que la batalla no pasara de aquel lugar ,Rhionne rio divertida mientras se sentó encima de Rath'tab alejada de todo la fiera e intensa batalla y susurro una curiosas y frías palabras.

-El arte de la guerra….es tan divertido…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

este capitulo no tuvo mucha accion pero espero que le guste ,fue dificil ya que tenia un especie de bloqueo ,dure casi todo el dias haciendo este capitulo ,por ello disculpemen si no los sastifaze correctamente.

pronto se acerca el final de saga nueva guerra y dare inicio a una nuevo y mas emocionante llenos de batallas y aventura.

y si puedo mas escenas romanticas entre las parejas y los triangulos amorosos que he creado.

* * *

><p>-<em>¡poder activado: lanza real! <em>¡Vamos Wolfurio!

_-¡poder activado: Choque del golem demoledor! _¡Acaba con ellos Boulderon!

_-¡poder de armamento activado: Cañón terrenal! _¡Adelante maldito anciano! !Ataca Avior!

_-¡poder activado: Cañón rubí múltiple! _¡Prueben el poder de Rubanoid!

_-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cuchillas veneno! _Acábalos con tu veneno Phosphos.

La batalla se había alargado mucho más de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado ,seis horas ya habían trascurrido y Rhionne invocaba cada vez más y más Droides más poderosos y devastadores pero fuertemente aniquilados por el grupo de la resistencia llamado los Avengers junto con los neathianos y gundalianos.

Wolfurio, el Bakugan caballero neathiano alzo su lanza que adopto la forma de una lanza de energía y esta se estiro rápidamente cortando con fluidez y rapidez a todo Droides Bakugan blazers que se le cruzara en su camino, Rafe se sentía temeroso ya que era la primera vez que se encontraba en un enfrentamiento al estilo guerrilla, por ello intentaba atacar con todo.

Paige sonrió complacida por el ataque del neathiano, por ello ordeno a Boulderon que atacara, el Bakugan golpe subterra comenzó a brillar levemente para extender sus manos al frente, dos Droides con armamento pesado dispararon rayos de protones a alta velocidad, pero estos ataques más los Droides fueron destruido por una onda gravitacional de color naranja.

Un cañón de gran tamaño se hizo ver detrás de una formación rocosa donde se encontraba Lena y Mason, EL gundaliano ordeno que Avior disparara un rayo de gran intensidad que destruyo un pelotón de Droides mientras que Phosphos siguió la orden de su compañera y con una garra escudo destrozos y rasguño a algunos bakugans Droides para después quienes sobrevivieron cayera por el fuerte veneno.

Rubanoid cayó fuertemente al suelo mientras sostenía entre sus garras a un Droides y apretó con fuerza hasta que destrozo del Droides Bakugan hasta dejarlo caer ,el Bakugan carmesí centro sus ojos amarrillos a dirección a Erak'tabb y pensó que era su oportunidad de un ataque ,con una sonrisa Sid entendió lo que pensaba su amigo ,activado un poder aparecieron cincos triangulo rojos alrededor de Rubanoid y de estas comenzaron a salir rayos eléctricos rojos hacia el Bakugan blazer que para defenderse creo un torbellino de agua ante la mirada disgustada de Rubanoid y Sid.

Sellon y Anubias indicaba a sus bakugans como atacar, Horridian atacaba con mordidas y zarpazos fijos y poderosos pero si uno se daba cuenta se podía ver el cansancio del Bakugan darkus, ya había tenido un combate contra un Bakugan blazer de gran poder, por ello Spyron combatía junto con el Bakugan darkus para darle apoyo.

Jesse ayudaba a atacar mejor junto con Nurzak un poco alejado de los demás ,ya se habían encargado de los bakugans dominados y asegurados que los soldados heridos fueran llevados donde se encontraban descansando Zenet ,Ren y Fabia ,por otro lado Nurzak guiaba a Strikeflier a que destrozara todo Bakugans Droides en su camino.

Mientras que los gundaliano se enfrentaban contra el ejército de Droides, el grupo de la resistencia recién llamado los Avengers se enfrentaban contra los bakugans blazers en un duelo de grandes proporciones, Gus y sus peleadores contra Rhionne y sus bakugans blazers.

Ast'imal combatían en un duelo de ataques contra shadow Prove y Ursis, el Bakugan darkus lanzaba zarpazos destructivos y poderosos pero el Bakugan blazers lo evadía y atacaba con sus pinzas intentado herirlo.

Erak'tabb esquivaba los múltiples ataques que le eran enviados por Rubanoid y Harpus, el Bakugan por orden del clon de su señora, mientras que el Bakugan gundaliano disparaba rayos de energía o invocaba reflectores de color rubí para desviar los ataques del Bakugan blazers, Harpus preparaba varios tornados hacia Erak'tabb que lo eludía con gracia.

Hydranoid disparaba con dos cañones y ametralladoras incluidas a todas las direcciones, sin importar con que se encontrara en el camino, de pronto apareció otro de los bakugans blazers, Siril'ean, la Bakugan blazers femenina con una gran sonrisa macabra.

Sin decirse nada, los dos poderosos bakugans comenzaron con el ataque, mientras que Hydranoid lanzaba rayos y bombas de energía a lo loco, Siril'ean lo desviaba con escudo de agua y contraatacaba con balas de aguas que eran expulsado desde las bocas de los tentáculos de sus espalda.

Vulcan lanzo dos taladros con turbinas a dirección a Rath'tab que lo evadió con agilidad y con una orden silenciosa de su ama ,se lanzó con velocidad hacia Gus y Vulcan ,quien no se quedó atrás ,levantado con sus delgados brazos una poderosa ametralladora de gran extensión.

_-¡Poder de armamento activado: Mil balas Sentry! _

Como lo indico, balas de energía fueron lanzados con fierezas y rapidez hacia Rath'tab que esquivaba aquellos ataques con agilidad y respondía escupiendo fuego azul desde lo que se supones es su boca, Vulcan se movía dándole la espalda cubriéndose del ataque, para después regresar a posición y seguir disparando.

Anger'keem se estaba enfrentando contra Tigrerra y Ten Zangetsu, el Bakugan blazers destruía toda columna o árbol que se atravesaba en su camino, mientras que la Bakugan tigre saltaba esquivando los latigazos y rayos de agua del Bakugan blazers, mientras que Ten Zangetsu causaba cortes con su katana.

Runo sentía que la pelea se estaba complicando, esos Bakugan blazers eran duro de roer, lo admitía, esa maldita blazer de Rhionne si vino bien preparada en traer bakugans Droides y ya notaba que la mayoría se estaban cansando, hasta algunos ya han usado sus armamentos, Gus, Alice, Kombat y algunos de esas criaturas que luchaban con ellos, Mariam bufo enojada junto con su Bakugan y vio con atención a Anger'keem.

-No podemos resistir por más tiempo ,ya hemos usado muchos de los planes de Han-Hablo la voz seria de Mariam ,su Bakugan la miro de reojo ,era cierto ,seis horas no pasaban volando simplemente ,solo le quedaban una estrategia y era :….Hacer retirar al enemigo.

-Bien Ten Zangetsu, es hora de iniciar con esto…. ¡armamento activado: moonCross!-Llamo un armamento sumamente simple, una katana singular ya que el mango era sumamente largo e incrustado al final de esta una cadena y la hoja estaba hecha de una llamas negras-_Poder de armamento activado: eclipse final._

Después eso, repentinamente todo el lugar fue cubierta por una sombra engullidora que atrapo a varios bakugans Droides incluyendo a Anger'keem que rugía con furia, Tigrerra y Runo vieron aquel ataque con sorpresa pero ella sabía que su Mariam activaba ese poder….significaba que harían el plan de respaldo y activado su armamento decidieron hacer su parte.

**En la tierra.**

En una habitación de hospital, una vestal de ojos y cabello azules veía con disgusto donde se encontraba y por si fuera poco el maldito traje de paciente que tenía puesto, era una simple bata que….solo verlo sabía bien que eso no dejaba nada a la imaginación, agradecía que nadie estuviera ahí….bueno…

-Mylene, hemos venidos a saludart…. ¿Qué haces?-En ese momento exacto Han siendo cargado por Volt habían decidido visitar a la peliazul, cuando entraron con toda la normalidad del mundo se descolocaron al ver a Mylene….cambiarse.

-Odio estas cosas, nunca me ha gustado estar en un hospital, me hacen sentir débil-Menciono fríamente Mylene viendo de reojo a su líder y verlo que no decía nada contra sus palabras, camino cojeando para tomar una ropa civil que habían en la habitación, ignorando el hecho de que sus dos amigos estaban pasando por un pequeño problema.

Volt no se sorprendió mucho ver desnuda a su compañera, no es que quiera decir algo que no es, sino que Mylene es sumamente fría y no posee vergüenza como es ¿La había visto desnuda antes? Fue una rara ocasión pero para lo, fue un día en la nave con Han, todos fue gracias a una broma de shadow Prove.

Por otro lado Han estaba en shock ,no es que fuera un pervertido sino que como un joven crecido en tiempos de guerra ,ni sabía que era las citas y ver a una joven como vino al mundo era demasiado para su mente ,pero mantuvo la compostura concentrándose en el techo como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo.

Mylene se cambió con calma, como lo pensó Volt, ella no tenia de que avergonzarse sobre su cuerpo además Volt es alguien serio, el no diría o haría algo y Han….es alguien inocente en el campo femenino, apostaba que era la primera vez que veía una mujer desnuda.

-Bien tontos ¿Qué sucede?

-Pues…..nosotros….

-solo hemos venido a visitarte Mylene, esperamos ver que los que estén inconsciente se encuentren bien.

-¿inconsciente dices volt? ¿A qué te refieres?-Ya vestida se giró al Vestal de cabello salmón, este ya tranquilo junto con Han se adentraron más a la habitación, Volt con cuidado puso al castaño en la cama donde descansaba antes la Vestal.

-Sí, cuando ustedes llegaron a la tierra, su nave se golpeó fuertemente ¿No te acuerdas?-Mylene se mostró sorprendida, ahora que lo pensaba con atención, lo único que recordaba era haber salido del puesto de mando junto con Keith, solo eso.

-No…recuerdo nada….nada…-Parecía que desgraciadamente había sufrido de amnesia leve, no podía recordar como fue el aterrizaje, además en su mente había algo que le decía que había sucedido algo importante ¿Pero que era?

-¿No recuerdas nada? ¡Rayos!-Menciono disgustado Han y no era para menos, el doctor había dicho que ellos, especialmente la mayoría, tuvieron contusiones y eso podría causar problemas, parece que Mylene perdió parcialmente un momento de la memoria, sin saber que Julie tuvo algo igual.

-¿Qué sucede?

-los doctores mencionaron que podrías sufrir algún trauma por un golpe en la cabeza, es lógico, tuviste inconsciente cuatro días y bueno, los doctores dijeron que no podías recibir visitas ya que necesitabas reposo.

_-¿Cuatro días?...se me hacía raro que no lo haya notado…._ -Pensó la peliazul con seriedad, pero no le dio vuelta al asunto aunque la sensación de como si estuviera olvidando algo importante seguía presente-… ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-No muchas cosas, solo que hemos tenido contacto con los neathianos-Comento simplemente Han sabiendo de antemano que su segunda al mando entendería lo que trataba de decir, no era para menos que Mylene sabía todo lo que el sabia.

Mylene asintió, Han le tenía muchísima confianza, tanta como le tiene Shadow Prove solo quitándole la idioteces y la manía de sacar la lengua, pero el punto era entendible, ella era su persona de más confianza.

-Me alegro, pensabas que abría la posibilidad que te contactaría con ellos.

-Ese era el plan, estudiar y causar destrucción en la dimensión blazer y crear un ejército pero déjenme decirte que neathia y gundalian necesita mejorar sus fuerzas, con eso, la guerra contra los blazers terminara.

-Pronto cumpliremos con nuestra meta….¿Y los otros?-Pregunto fríamente señalando el hecho de que no se encontraba su mejor amigo albino ,el enano de pelo rosa ,el príncipe arrogante ,la mascota de Spectra y hablando de él ,sintió como una descarga en la espalda-….¿Dónde está Keith?

-¿Keith?-Tanto como Han y Volt se vieron confundidos y angustiados y no eran los únicos ,Mylene estaba igual que ellos ,al pensar en el rubio falso sintió un mal presentimiento y no le importó la extrañeza de que llamara a Spectra por su nombre.

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

-No lo sé….siento como si estuviera herido o algo así-Ahí el castaño se extrañó pero no podía dejar sorprenderse por la empatía de la peliazul, Con un asentimiento, Volt lo cargo nuevamente ante la mirada confundida de la vestal-…. ¿Qué sucede?

-Te llevaremos con Keith, Mylene-Ordeno con voz seria Han y la peliazul no le quedo de otra y siguió con pasos lentos a su líder y compañero a dirección donde descansaba el rubio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>En un salón un poco malgastado se ubicaba una gran mesa con varias sillas, algunos ocupados por algunos blazers reconocidos, como Hot spot, CoolB y Zork aunque no eran los únicos, también se encontraba el encapuchado que resulta ser X y otros dos blazers.<p>

-¿Dónde está Rhionne?-Sentencio la voz seria de CoolB notando de antemano la falta de la científica del equipo y eso era sumamente raro ,ya que era sabido por todos que Rhionne era la hembra de Zork y por ende debería estar presente en la reunión .

-Ya nos hemos dado cuenta que no está aquí, Zork lo noto.

-Sí, aun siento que Rhionne se está divirtiendo ¿no lo crees Black Dragoon?

-**Sí, mi emperador.**

-Como sea si está o no, debemos de planificar sobre los planes ¿A qué no, Zork?-Inquirió un blazers de tentáculo/rastas marrón y que tenía un gorro verde azul marino, en el hombro tenía una insignia que mostraba con orgullo el rango de capitán de escuadrón en el ejército blazer.

-Ezekiel, déjenme decirte que aquí, lady Rhionne es sumamente importante ¡así que ten más respeto!-Grito con enojo otro blazer, esta vez se trataba de una hembra, de tentáculos/rastas de coló negras y un Piercing en la barbilla, en su hombro también mostraba la insignia de capitana.

-Ya basta ,si Rhionne está aquí o no es solo su problema ,ustedes solo preocúpense en poner atención a la reunión-sentencio con voz fría X llamando la atención de los blazers ,la mayoría hicieron una mueca de enojo por no solo la orden sino la presencia del humano ,los únicos que mostraron respeto fueron Ezekiel y Zork.

-Bien ,tenemos varios puntos que discutir ,falta pronto para el gran día ,el día que yo me alce al poder y todo será mío ¡jijijiji!-Rio con malicia Zork mientras entrelazaba sus dedos ,Ezekiel solo gruño mientras la blazers hembra solo suspiro resignada ignorando una vez más los halagos de Black Dragoon.

-Como lo dijo Zork, tenemos varios puntos, tanto los buenos como los malos ¿Alguien desea decirlo?-Pregunto con calma CoolB viendo a los presentes, la blazers femenina alzo la mano y el blazer de lentes le cedió la palabra-Continua, muestra tus puntos.

-Bien, pienso que debemos de hablar primeros de los puntos buenos, tenemos en efectivo más de quinientos triclones con eso podemos mantener los soldados, que han dado un total de mil blazers, en armería tenemos muchos bakugans Droides, diez mil diría yo y unos trescientos Bakugans hablantes.

-Mmmm, interesante, los efectivos de nuestro ejército es estupendo, diez mil Droides pero setecientos hombres blazers no podrán usar bakugans hablantes….pienso hacer un grupo elite y nombrar a los más fuertes como jefes de escuadrón.

-Apoyo el punto de Ezekiel, además tenemos muchos planes, me encantó la idea de Raven en propagar en el palacio del emperador Vhennos para tener miembros dentro del palacio, lo repito Raven, fue una gran idea.

-no hay de que Señor Hot spot, pero fue gracias a usted al haber conseguido la grabación de aquel momento de debilidad del emperador Vhennos.

-Mmmm, veo en buen camino mi ejercito ¡pronto iniciara una guerra civil! Pero….

-Se lo que estas pensando Zork y si…tenemos un problema-Sentencio con voz fría X atrayendo la atención de los blazers, Zork lo miro fijamente esperando las palabras del humano-Tenemos un problema que tiene un nombre: La resistencia.

-¿Ellos? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Veras Ezekiel, podemos decir que la resistencia es un grupo mediocre pero la triste verdad es que ellos serían capaz de derrotar a los blazers-Cito con voz fría y dura X dejando sorprendido a los presentes hasta que después la blazer femenina conocida como Raven riera a carcajada.

-¡por favor! ¡¿Tratas de decirnos que un patético grupo de humano nos puede dar problema? ¡ES ILOGICO ESTUPIDO HUMANO!

-¿Ilógico dices Raven? No soy de lo que apoya a alguien pero tenemos pruebas suficiente para apoyar la hipótesis de X-Afirmo con voz dura CoolB abriendo un archivo holográfico mostrando varios esquemas, él lo cambio para mostrar varios planetas entre otras cosas-…dime Raven ¿Qué ves?

-solo unos planetas conquistado…un momento...

-¡correcto! Estos planetas son puntos estratégicos de los blazers, provisiones, centro de estudio, centro de combates, minerales, zonas opositoras y lugares donde residían los esclavos ¿Ya ves el peligro de la resistencia?

-Ahora lo veo….porque tantos revuelo durante los últimos meses….Provinsol 4, Nakarui, Kandor…el suceso "luz y oscuridad: Poder absoluto" sí que altero muchas cosas, muchas bases blazers bajo mi jurisdicción estuvieron en estado de alerta por ese suceso, creíamos que podríamos ser lo siguientes ya que estábamos en un planeta cercano.

-Y eso es solo la punta del Iceberg, la resistencia ha ganado poder y no solo eso, creo que escucharon sobre el ataque de la base de investigación, ahí se perdió la base de las máquinas de guerras ¿No?-Todos asistieron con disgusto por las palabras de X que aunque no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, veía con buenos ojos la destrucción de aquel lugar ya que estaban creando el poder Edo Tensei en esa misma base.

-Sí, si veo su punto pero aún no lo entiende ¿Por qué son tan peligroso esa resistencia, humano?

-Porque mientras nosotros estemos peleando, la resistencia podría ser, atacarnos en nuestros puntos fuertes, debilitarnos y lanzarnos un ataque máximo…..conozco a Zero, él es alguien inteligente, no por nada crecimos en un mundo de guerra-Lo último se lo dijo a sí mismo, sus palabras era cierta, por ello debía planear un contraataque-Ya había hablado sobre esto, pero quería que ustedes dos nuevos nos ayudaran.

-¿En qué?

-Me alegro que preguntes Ezekiel, te explicare, tengo un plan simple pero funcional.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es secreto que yo conozca al líder de la resistencia, planeo enviar una invitación para un combate, un lugar alejado donde los atacare junto con su patética resistencia mientras ustedes den el ataque.

-¡mph! Veo mucha falla en tu plan humano, déjenme decirte que primero quien sabe cuántos combatirás, segundo ¿Qué serviría? ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese plan? Además…

-¡ya basta Raven! ¡no lo subestime!-Grito enojado Zork causando el temor de los blazers presentes ,era raro ver a su líder enojado ,usualmente siempre era alguien tranquilo o relajado pero al parecer se encontraba enojado ,Raven bajo la cabeza en señal de sumisión-…continua X.

-bien Zork, para responder Raven te diré, YO CONOZCO al líder de la resistencia, lo que haremos primero es enviar a nuestros hombres para mantenerlos ocupados que a la vez nosotros nos encargamos de la fuerza militar.

-Mmmm ¿algo más?

-Me alegro que preguntes Ezekiel, al mantenerlos ocupados podemos mejorar nuestra armería que a la vez lanzaremos nuestro verdadero plan, cuando llego el día del ataque, yo retare a la resistencia para entretenerlos y derrotarlos.

-¿Podrás tu solo?

-Zero es el más poderoso de la resistencia, eso no lo dudes pero yo igual lo soy…además….tengo un As bajo la manga, ellos será destruidos.

-No hay que olvidar que Vestal también tiene su grupo ¿Qué haremos con ello?

-¿Es que no lo entiende? ¡Es Zero la resistencia! Nadie lo ha visto de otro modo pero Zero puede conseguir muchas personas y formar un poderoso e invencibles ejército, sin él, nadie podrá detenernos.

-¿Estas tan seguros de tus palabras, X?

-Efectivamente Hot spot, ese es el plan pero necesito soldados que combatan contra ellos-Hablo X con voz seria, Ezekiel y Raven se miraron y los dos vieron al encapuchado asistiendo dando a entender que ellos seria parte, pero de repente Zork alzo la mano.

-Yo también iré.

-¡¿Qué?-Grito todos los presentes debido a la sorpresa, levantándose pretendía quejarse pero repentinamente de un brillo apareció Black Dragoon y debido que el lugar era inmensamente espacioso, el Bakugan solo tuvo que bajo el cuello y ver con fiereza a los presentes.

-**¡NADIE LE GRITA AL EMPERADOR!**

**-**Ya basta Black Dragoon.

-**¡emperador! ¡Deben de ser triturados por esta ofensa!**

**-**Te lo repito Black Dragoon, cálmate-con esas palabras el Bakugan regresa a su modo esfera dejando un profundo silencio, X se irguió y solo le dio vuelta al blazers y se encamino hacia la salida-¿Algún problema, X?

-No….me imagino que quieres pelear contra Zero ¿me equivoco?

-No, quiero conocer a aquel humano pero tranquilo, lo dejare para ti al final.

-Mph-finalizo el encapuchado saliendo del lugar, los otros blazers solo tomaron asientos lentamente mirando atentamente a su líder quien parecía sumamente relajado, aun cuando su Bakugan tuvo un arranque de ira.

-Como sea, será divertido enfrentarme contra ese humano.

-Pero…Zork….

-Raven, es mi última decisión, deberías de pensar en ti misma y tu Bakugan, podrías ser derrotada por la resistencia y….no quiero que te atrapen.

-Lo que dice el señor Zork es cierta Lady Raven, debemos de preocuparnos en nosotros para la próxima batalla contra la resistencia.

-mph, Ezekiel maldito…..bien señor, no diré que necesita suerte ya que sé que puede salir victorioso….,tengo que seguir mi posición de espía….adiós Zork-Se despidió la blazer desapareciendo en un destello ,debía velar aun por el puesto de capitán en el ejército de Vhennos hasta cuando estallara la guerra civil.

-También debo de irme señor Zork, debo de conseguir más miembros para mi escuadrón y atacar el palacio, contractamente cuando me toque pelear contra la resistencia y salúdame de mi parte a Lady Rhionne…-Con esas palabras el blazer de gorro desapareció en un destello dejando únicamente en el lugar a Hot spot y CoolB juntos con Zork en un silencio armonioso, hasta que Hot spot hablo.

-Parece que tenemos una oportunidad de derrotar a Vhennos, Zork.

-Sí, pronto seré emperador ¡y todo será mío Hahahaha!

-Zork, si te soy sincero he estado aburrido, no he tenido combate emocionante y si X esta en lo correcto, podría ser los de la resistencia ser los guerreros perfecto que busco ¿No?

-no te aseguro nada, Lo admito, el combate contra Scourge fue genial y él fue que causo el evento Luz y oscuridad: El poder absoluto junto con uno de la resistencia….si, ellos deben de ser guerreros de buen calibre.

-He estado estudiando sobre los dos mundos, la tierra y vestal y como obtuvieron los bakugans y yo…-De repente apareció un holograma en su golpeador, intrigado se dispone a verlo y se sorprende y se disgusta a grandes cantidades-….ya sé dónde se encuentra Rhionne…

-¿En serio? ¿Qué esta haciendo mi hembra?

-….haciendo que le den una paliza…-Gruño con disgusto el blazer de rastas rojas, Zork quedo intrigado, por ello se levantó junto con Hot spot y salieron de aquel lugar inmediatamente dejando a un CoolB intrigado.

**En neathia**.

Rath'tab y Rhionne se cubrían con el cuerpo de Anger'keem de un ataque de balas corrosivas mientras cañones de energías rozaban en el cielo y bombas destructivas chocaban a unos metros cerca suyo.

No lo podía creer, esos sujetos habían derrotado a Anger'keem y a Siril'ean con puras estrategias, obviamente eso no le importaba en los más mínimo, con Rath'tab, Erak'tabb y Ast'imal pero la estrategia de la resistencia ha hecho que haya guardado a los otros bakugans suyo dejándola sola junto con Rath'tab.

Todo empezó con un ataque de un Bakugan darkus con una katana, después todos activaron sus armamentos y aumentaron sus ataques y estrategias, claro que eso no le dio importancia, pero fue cunado ese tal Gus llamo a una gundaliana con un Bakugan Aquos que usaba veneno.

Activaron un armamento conjunto que al parecer era su arma secreta, al principio Rhionne no le dio importancia, ella junto con sus bakugans saldrían victoriosa pero se congelo cuando del aquel armamento expuso ondas de energías…corrosivas.

Fue tan rápido que parecía irreal, todos los Droides fueron destruidos por esas ondas corrosivas y después fueron sus bakugans lo que resultaron heridos, momentos aprovechados para que todo el bendito grupo atacaran como bestias dejándola con dos bakugans muertos y tres heridos y solamente uno funcional.

No tenía de otra que retirarse pero al parecer no podría hacerlo debió a los constante ataques de la resistencia junto con la guardia de Neathianos y gundalianos ,no sabía qué hacer ,hace más de media hora que envió una señal a la base de su pareja y no ha recibido alguna señal.

Maldecía que su ataque a ese lugar haya terminado de ese modo, planeaba utilizar un método de escape sacrificando a sus bakugans cuando de repente del cielo surco una gran cantidad de lava y balas de energías oscuras.

Tigrerra y Runo vieron esos ataques sumamente poderosos, así que junto con Rafe y Wolfurio crearon un escudo Haos que detuvo parcialmente los ataques pero a la vez detuvieron los ataques de sus compañeros.

De pronto de la tierra surgió un Bakugan hecho de roca y lava que tenía la mitad de su cintura conectada al suelo ,era impresionantemente grande ,tal era su tamaño que tapaba el sol del lugar ,a su lado se encontraba un Dragon chino de brazos mecánicos y piernas largas que sostenía a Rath'tab de un brazo.

Los pocos que podía seguir se irguieron con cansancio pero eso le dio igual a Zork que veía la destrucción atroz y despiadada, a su lado se encontraba una cansada y avergonzada Rhionne por haber fallado en el ataque que ella había iniciado.

Hot spot veía todo con indiferencia, no tenía palabra que decir para la estupidez de Rhionne, después le preguntaría, solo le tocaban irse de inmediato, haciendo una seña a su Bakugan Kalt pyrus, este de inmediato vomito una gran cantidad de lava haciendo que los Avengers y compañía tuvieran que responder para evitar la cadente lava, Zork vio con seriedad a Rhionne.

-No me invitante Rhionne….hablaremos esto después _¡poder activado: Brecha dimensional!-_Black Dragoon rasgo el cielo abriendo una fisura y evitando los ataques de la resistencia, Kalt y Black Dragoon entraron rápidamente y la fisura se cerró de inmediato haciendo que los presentes cesaran fuegos.

Al ver que el peligro ceso, todos cayeron al suelo cansados, hasta algunos bakugans volvieron en modo esferas, Ren veía a los humanos y vestal con curiosidad, gracias a ellos habían sobrevividos y ganado aquella guerra M'arrillian, pero después hablarían con ellos, sentándose en el suelo junto con Zenet solo se dispuso a descansar.

Por otro lado Gus y Alice seguía viendo en el punto donde habían desapareció aquellos tres blazers, sus mentes trabajaban a por mil, ya que había mucho más sobre esa presencia de aquellos blazers con esos bakugans blazers impresionante, con un gruñido Gus solo apretó los puños ante la mirada atenta de Alice.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?

-¿Qué hay algo oculto?

-Sí, hemos ganado pero….siento que hay algo que me dice que no….

-Deja que los otros piensen que hemos ganados…pero es la realidad, no lo hicimos…

-Si ella fue rescatada por esos dos….significa que no estaba sola y que tenía compañeros ¿Quién sabrán si son igual o más poderosos que ella?

-Ni pudimos capturarla….esto es malo Alice….presiento algo….algo grande…

-Yo igual, esa blazer ocultaba algo y ese algo tenía relación con esos blazers.

-….Presiento que algo grande se acerca Alice y debemos de estar preparado…pero por hoy ,hagamos que hemos ganado….hemos ganado la batalla…..pero no la guerra….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **Supongo que ustedes dirán que ¿Y el romance? Cierto, se me había olvidado tanto por la batallas, tres fans de mi historia estarán pesando sobre esto, uno me llamo guerrillero, es entendible, soy hijo de un policía retirado que estuvo en el ejército, además mi país (Colombia) por casi se iba a la guerra.

Ciertamente el fic es de estilo de aventura, batallas pero principalmente de temas de guerras, un tributo de batallas legendarias e importantes en la guerra, el fic _Blazer war_ muestra la faceta de jóvenes que viven una vida con los pesares que causan este mal y como tratan de ganar y terminarla.

Si más preámbulo les dejo el fic, lo repito en este capítulo habrá romance, drama y algunas escenas graciosas "en el medio de la guerra siempre habrá una luz que nos guiara al final" palabra dicha por un sabio.

* * *

><p>¿Qué paso con nuestros protagonistas?<p>

En uno de los muchos cuartos del hospital, se encontraba descansado Dan Kuso mientras derribaba un emparedado de jamón doble ¿Por qué era importante mencionarlo? Porque la comida de hospital daba asco y puede que haya madurado un poco pero nadie le obligaría a comer esa….bazofia disfrazada de comida.

Dan vio de reojo su brazo donde tenía puesto un yeso ,con un suspiro de fastidio termina su almuerzo secreto ,después de estar satisfecho se pone de pie y con pasos lentos se encamina a la puerta y raramente toco varias veces ,desde afuera entro un rubio con tono verdoso ,Hydron.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-¡si! Me ha gustado, gracias Hydron, desde hace días no he comido algo decente.

-Mph, no te creas, solo lo hice porque sería genial que te atraparan en la masa y te castigaran….pero nadie vino, que mal.

-Sí, ahora ¿Me vas a decir de que hablaron con…Han?-Hydron noto la incomodidad del castaño de ojos rojos, no era para menos, la reunión con Han fue hace más de cuatros horas y todos sabían de quien hijo era.

-Muchas cosas….pero nos dijo quién era….

-¿QUE? Pero ¿Por qué?

-Creo que Han solo lo hacía porque no quería que tú lo supieras, por favor Kuso que eso es demasiado obvio.

-….. ¿Que más ha dicho?

-Mmmm nada realmente, bueno sobre que habían un ataque en un mundo de otra dimensión.

-¿A quiénes envió?

-Mmmm a la mascota de Spectra, al loco de Prove, a una humana desconocida, a la cabeza de zanahoria, a un enano moreno y a la gritona chillona…

-¿Gritona chillona?... ¡Runo!

-Sí, esa chillona.

-…oye….

-¿Si?

-Ella….Runo… ¿Cómo tomo la noticia?-Hydron alzo una ceja escéptico pero hizo memoria cuando la noticia de Han le llego a aquella humana, claramente se mostró temerosa de que fuera la madre de Han y si noto ese suspiro de alivio cuando su líder lo negó.

-Bueno, se asustó y pregunto si era la madre de Han…

-… ¿Entonces? ¿Lo es?

-No, no lo es-Dan se sorprendió sumamente por las palabras calmadas e indiferentes de Hydron, lo pensó una vez más y recordó la historia de Han, después de mucho recordó el trato que Han le tenía a Runo, algunas veces fue duro y frio, era obvio que no era su madre….

-Si lo fuera ,de seguro que la trataría mejor-Hydron pestañeo dos veces confundidos por las palabras repentina del peleador pyrus quien tomo asiento en su cama ,Dan pensaba quien podía ser la madre de Han ya que obviamente debe de ser alguien que trata bien y entonces la respuesta llego causándole que palideciera ,llamando la atención de Hydron.

-¿Eh…Kuso?

-¡ES CHAN LEE! ¡ES LA MADRE DE HAN!-Disco rayado, Hydron dejó caer la mandíbula para después carcajearse fuertemente ante la mirada atónita del peleador pyrus, después le acompaño en la risa los dos Bakugans, Drago e Ilexia.

-HAHAHA ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-**Chan lee murió en la línea de tiempo de Han durante la primera guerra, es ilógico tu afirmación.**

**-Lo que digo Ilexia es cierto Dan, además Han tiene ojos azules, no se parece a nada a Chan lee.**

-Lo siento, es que me llego a la mente a quizas quien Han pueda tratar bien….pero si Chan lee no es….ya sabes, entonces ¿Por qué le trata bien?-Cinco segundos después Hydron y Dan sonrieron pícaramente entendiendo por qué para después carcajearse fuertemente.

-Jejeje, entonces mi líder tiene un amorío, esto será divertido, esperare cuando venga Shadow Prove.

-Si….bueno…. ¿cómo está el?-Pregunto con tono tímido Dan, era entendible debido que era su hijo, del futuro, pero igual hijo que se encontraba herido, Hydron solo bufo en voz baja,

-Como te dije, él tuvo que hablar sobre el tal ataque en un lugar llamado Neathia pero se encuentra mejor, aún debe de estar en reposo….sabes en algo se parece a ti...

-¿en serio? ¿Y en qué?

-Que no le gusta quedarse quieto, ahora mismo está obligando a Volt llevarlo por todo el hospital.

-Jajajaja ¿en serio? ¿Y cómo lo lleva Volt?

-nada del otro mundo, en su espalda HAHAHA-Nuevamente los dos se echaron a reírse fuertemente hasta que se tuvieron que detener por los golpes en la puerta de la habitación, Dan menciono que pasara y quien entro se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Mira.

-Dan, me da gusto verte… ¿Hydron?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues…haciéndole compañía a Kuso y bueno intente meterlo en problema….pero no funciono.

-Qué raro.

**-¿Por qué lo dices Mira?**

-Porque ellos dos no se llevaban bien, Drago.

-Mmmm, es cierto-menciono Hydron viendo a Dan quien hizo lo mismo, se miraron fijamente hasta que solo se escogieron de hombros ante la mirada confundida de Drago y Mira pero igual que ellos le dio igual-… ¿y tú qué haces aquí hermana de Spectra?

-Nada realmente, solo quise visitar a Dan…. ¿nos podía dar un momento a solas?-Pregunto tímida Mira y como respuesta recibió una sonrisa completamente picara de Hydron causando que Mira se sonrojara fuertemente ante la mirada inocente de Dan que no entendía que estaba sucediendo.

-Sí, lo dejare a solas ¡disfruten!-Menciono animadamente Hydron saliendo de la habitación y por suerte esquivado una silla que le envió Mira ,al salir sonrió victorioso ,ya hizo su pequeña parte de maldad del día y ahora que estaba motivado decidió ir a molestar a los demás.

Por otro lado en la habitación se sentía un aire levemente incomodo, no era por la palabras de Hydron sino debido que Dan hizo memoria de lo que sucedió en la nave antes de que se estrellara, donde por casi besaba a Mira y la aludida al notar como las mejillas del castaño se sonrojaba le hizo dar una idea del porque y se sonrojo igual.

Mientras que eso sucedía Drago veía a los dos jóvenes y solo suspiro por dentro, habían algunas cosas que no entendía de los humanos pero que a la vez le parecía interesante, él no era idiota, noto el casi beso que se iban a dar en aquel momento antes de que la nave se estrellara.

Mira intento abrir la boca para decir lo que fuera pero nada le salía, lo mismo le ocurría a Dan ya que estaba en la misma y eso que él era que usualmente tenia cualquier tema para conversar, pero solo no podía y de improviso le llego a la mente el único momento que le ocurrió igual, la primera cita con Runo.

Gruño levemente contrariado ya que recordó que debía hablar con Runo, su relación no podía ser posible si lo veía en todos los puntos, Han era su hijo y de alguna desconocida, era obviamente cosa del destino que Runo y el no estarían juntos.

Por otro lado Mira se sobresaltó al sentir el gruñido del castaño y pensando que estaba enojado con ella lo miro levemente para notarlo pensativo y serio, con un suspiro aliviado solo vio la pequeña canasta que tenía en su mano, le pareció una buena idea traerle una merienda a su amado para hacerle compañía y conversar un poco con el pero parecía que no, pero antes de pensar en salir escucho….el sonido de un estómago hambriento.

Dan estaba tan metidos en sus pensamientos que cuando su estómago rugió se sobresaltó sorprendido y miro a Mira con un sonrojo lleno de vergüenza mientras Mira rio levemente por ello causando que aquella risa tímida y leve contagiara al castaño olvidando sus problemas, sin notar que el aire incomodo desapareció.

-Veo que tienes Hambre Dan-Le sonrió acercándose a una silla que estaba cerca de la cama del joven quien solo rio un poco más, cuando tomo asiento Mira puso la canasta en la cama para mirar con una sonrisa a castaño.

-Sí, lo repetiré por siempre, la comida de hospital ¡qué asco!

-¿Y eso porque?

-Créeme que es horrible, es tanta que la comida de avión se queda corta.

-Jajajaja, que gracioso.

-Si, por eso no he comido aquí, he podido conseguir comida desde afuera….

-¿En serio?

-…bien me atrapaste, solo Hydron me ha ayudado, me trajo un emparedado de jamón doble.

-Mmmm, bueno yo traje un poco pero espero que este a la altura de un emparedado-Con esas palabras Mira le mostro lo que había traído dejando sorprendido a Dan que salto a abrazar con su brazo bueno a la pelinaranja haciendo que sonriera con un leve tono de rojo en su mejilla-Veo que te ha gustado.

-¿Qué si me ha gustado? ¡Con esto iré al paraíso! ¡Gracias Mira!-Con ello tomo algo en la canasta lo que resultaba ser panecillos, pero no cualquier panecillos, sino los favoritos de Dan que le dio una gran mordida para sentirse en el paraíso, Mira rio levemente por ver la felicidad de su amado.

-Me alegran que te guste, le pregunte a Marucho que es lo que más te gustaba y después lo conseguí-Menciono con tono causal Mira recordando cómo se lo pidió al pequeño rubio quien gustoso le informo los muchos gusto de Dan.

-Jejeje ese Marucho si me conoce, mmm Mira ¿Por qué no tomas uno?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! No Dan, son todos tuyos, por eso los traje.

-Ahhh, no, no señorita, no quiero ser maleducado….bueno, al menos merece que comparta algo contigo-Mira se lo quedo viendo y sonrió dulcemente hasta asentir y tomar uno de aquellos panecillos ante la mirada de Dan que quedo encantado por la belleza de la pelinaranja-…_Simplemente hermosa…_

_-_Sí, ya veo porque te gustan, son exquisito…. ¿Dan? ¿Dan, que te ocurre?-Noto como el castaño se atragantaba mientras tenía la mejillas rojas, Mira miro a Drago preguntándole silenciosamente que el ocurría a Dan.

**-Habrá pensando algo que le habrá dado pena….se está ahogando Mira.**

**-**Oh, se está ahogando…. ¡DAN!-Con una serie de sucesos cómicos, Dan recupero la respiración después gracias a la ayuda de Mira, Dan solo suspiro y pensó que para la próxima no comería cuando tuviera esos pensamientos-¿Te encuentras bien, Dan?

-Nah, estoy Mira, esto no es nada.

-**Y créele Mira, el casi todo lo días se atragantaba con la comida.**

-¿en serio?

-**Sí, mira te cuento que…**

**-**Drago, no me ayudes, bueno ¡sigamos comiendo!-Con su característico estudiamos Dan y Mira siguieron con su improvisada ¿Cena? ¿Cita? Sin notar que Mira al ayudar a Dan se acercó lo suficiente para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del peleador pyrus ante la mirada de Wilda y Drago que no dijeron nada para no estropear el momento.

**(-)**

Rhionne cayó fuertemente en el suelo siendo seguida después por su Bakugan Rath'tab, del portal salió Black Dragoon y Kalt junto con sus maestros blazers, Zork y Hot spot quien miraban fijamente a la blazer femenina, el primero en hablar fue Hot spot.

-¿Que sucedió Rhionne?-Pregunto con calma, puede ser que Rhionne haya ido de estúpida a enfrentarse a un ejército pero debía dejar que la hembra de Zork hablara y no se demoró cuando Rhionne se levantó del suelo con cansancio.

-Quise divertirme y así lo hice, por casi hago lo que un total de miles de hombres blazers no pudieron hacer, derrotar a Neathia.

-Rhionne, me parece genial tus ambiciones pero viste lo que sucedió, fuiste apaleada.

-No, yo iba a salir victoriosa sino fuera por la participación de la Resistencia-Ante de que Hot spot o Mas en específico Zork hablara, apareció en escena el encapuchado conocido como X quien gruño levemente.

-¿La resistencia en Neathia? ¿Cierto, Rhionne?

-Si humano, aparecieron algunos y me hicieron frente ¿Cómo lo es? Solo los miembros de la Resistencia son capaces de usar poderes Energy.

-Esto es malo Zork, la resistencia a hado problema, podemos regresar y acabar con ellos ya que podrían…

-No, no lo haremos.

-¡pero Zork, Si ellos consiguen una alianza con Neathia o Gundalian estaremos en problemas!

-No, eso no afecta en nuestros planeas ¿Tu que dices X?

-Seguir con nuestro propio plan contra la resistencia….pero ¿mi opinión? Que debemos de aniquilarlos inmediatamente.

-No, no lo haremos, seguiremos con el plan-Hablo seguro de sí mismo Zork, nadie fue capaz de contradecirlo ya que Zork algunas veces actuaba seriamente-…démosle un tiempo de descanso a la Resistencia….antes de que ataquemos, pronto caerán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Julie miraba con una leve sonrisa al dormido Ace, ya sabía que Ace tuvo que ser operado por varias fracturas y pero por la perforación en uno de sus pulmones que se aseguró que fue por protegerla a ella cuando la nave se estrelló.<p>

Con movimiento suave la peliplateada acariciaba la mano de peleador darkus, intentado de otro modo darle fuerza para que se mejorara pero llevaba días sin conciencia, al menos Keith se encontraba mejor pero Ace no lo parecía.

Julie se sentía terrible, cuando se dirigía hacia el cuarto donde descansaba Ace, Julio le menciono que él le pidió primero a ella que en vez de a él sabiendo que estaba más herido, Julie sentía muchísima culpa por la preocupación de Ace.

-Ace….Ace…-Tanta era su dolor que no noto como levemente por un momento la mano del Vestal apretó la de la joven dando a entender que aun en la inconciencia, aun la escuchaba.

**(-)**

Gus veía como una gran cantidad de esos seres Neathianos llevaban camilla tras camilla a todos aquellos soldados que fueron heridos al enfrentarse contra Rhionne, con un gruñido se fue alejando del lugar donde recibían a los heridos.

Se sentía enojado por tal combate ,al final Rhionne había escapado y no pudieron conseguir nada de información ,es más ,esa batalla causo más incógnita que respuesta ya que se debía averiguar quiénes era esos dos blazers y esos poderosos bakugans ,no eran simples blazers de la armada ,sino hubiera sido un escuadrón completo el que le hubiera atacado.

Eso blazers eran renegados o forajidos, no sabía cómo llamarlos pero si estaba seguro de algo, ellos eran otro enemigo aparte de ejercito blazer y uno muy capaz de causar desastre, los soldados blazers son simples marioneta ya que la mayoría usan bakugans Droides que su poder erradicar en su número no en su habilidades.

Dando un suspiro cansando vio al resto del equipo, todos estaban en la máxima del agotamiento, menos mal que había entre las filas Neathiana o gundaliana o lo que sea alguien que fue capaz de usar poderes corrosivos.

Dio otro suspiro para deshacerse del enojo, al menos salvaron muchas vidas en ese ataque aunque se lamentaba por los bakugans por igual, hubo bajas menores pero igual cada Bakugan eran valiosos, dio otro suspiro para finalmente sentarse a lado de Alice.

La pelinaranja solo se concentraba en descansar y contemplar lo poco que quedaba del ambiente pero aunque la mayor parte fue destruida por la ya concluida guerra M'arrillian, los bosques de Neathia son bellos y saludables.

Algunos enfermeros Neathianos o gundalianos se acercaron al extraño grupo de seres desconocidos que le salvaron la vida, podrían ser extraños pero defender uno de los mundos sin conocerlo realmente, es una muestra clara que aquellos seres, humanos y vestal, son de confiar.

La mayoría se negaron ya que no quería molestarlos en su trabajo de ayudar a los verdaderos heridos, aunque el único que se aceptó revisar fue Kombat que sufrió una quemadura en el antebrazo, sucedió cuando Harpus fue atacada por uno de esos bakugans blazers.

Pasaron así unos minutos entres platicas silenciosas o en definitiva en un rotundo silencio que fue roto por la llegada de un Neathiano notorio ya que no poseía un casco que mostraba con orgullo su cabello plateado ,tenía una insignia en su pecho dando a entender que su rango de capitán.

-Hola, mi nombre es Dante Valium y soy capitán del escuadrón que se encargaba de cuidar la segunda barrera pero la blazer desordeno las frecuencias de las barreras y pudo trapazar territorio Neathiano, por eso no pude participar en la batalla.

-Descuide Capital Valium, usted estaba cumpliendo con su deber en arreglar la barrera ¿Me equivoco?-Pregunto con calma Gus ya que noto que hace como una hora que se activó dos escudos que cubrió toda la zona ,supuso que debió estar en mal funcionamiento y fue ahora que lo repararon.

-Aun así disculpen mi falla, no sé cómo lo logro esa blazer pero nos saboteo y...

-Tranquilo, te dije que no debe de sentirse mal, además ya la batalla se ha terminado, por cierto mi nombre es Gus y soy el líder de este equipo creado por el líder de la resistencia, somos los Avengers.

-¿Avengers? Nombre interesante ¿Quién lo nombro?-Pregunto con curiosidad el Neathiano, Gus solo se sobo la barbilla y miro de reojo a Kombat quien comenzó a silbar haciéndose el desentendido.

-Eso no importa, dinos ¿Qué sucede? Porque no tengo que adivinar que si viniste para acá es por algo ¿no?

-Está en lo cierto, principalmente la reina Fabia ha solicitado sus presencia en el castillo ya que deben de hablar tanto con la misma Reina como con el emperador Ren.

-Mmmm ¿Es importante?

-Efectivamente, ya que su participación en la guerra M'arrillian es de vital importancia para las dos razas, debido que ustedes aseguraron nuestra victoria contra la blazer.

-Bueno, siento que nos llaman para algo mas-Se mencionó a si mismo Gus pero no se pudo negar, haciéndole un gesto a los otros partieron de inmediato junto con un gran pelotón de soldados Neathianos y Gundalianos hacia el castillo de la familia real.

**(-)**

Mientras tanto en el salón real se encontraba el emperador junto con la reina descansando en sus respectivos asientos pero no se encontraban solos, estaban en el mismo salón los miembros que formaron parte de la orden de los doces ahora llamado la orden de los seis.

Ren era atendido por Lena ya que ella no estaba muy cansada, la gundaliana peliazul tenía conocimiento sobre primeros auxilios y aprovecho eso para ayudar a su emperador que mostraba serias heridas, no era para menos ya que dio una gran batalla junto a Linehalt.

Todo eso era visto por unos enojados y malhumorados Zenet y Mason, la primera porque obviamente no le gustaba que alguien vendara o tuviera esa confianza con Ren, si fuera por ella ya le hubiera dado un puntapié a Lena pero lo malo era que estaba tan cansada que no podía moverse ni un poco.

Mason era un caso aparte ,estaba hecho una furia y lo demostraba cuanta veces se ha peinado sus patillas siendo visto por simple curiosidad por Sid y Jesse que al ver como Mason veía con ojos asesinos a su emperador ,ósea Ren ,entendieron por qué y se largaron a reír en un rincón.

Por otro lado Nurzak se encontraba conversado en voz baja con Sellon ya que necesitaba saber antes de tiempo sobre los tales Avengers ,por otro lado los únicos que no estaban era Paige ,Linus y Anubias debido que tuvieron heridas fuertes o exceso de cansancio durante la batalla.

Fabia no tenía mucha heridas solo cansancio simple, por ello a diferencia del gundaliano ella no estaba siendo curada, ya hace un tiempo que envió a Rafe que enviara una orden a unos de sus capitanes para que trajera a los nuevos héroes de Neathia.

De pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a Rafe que se acercó con un poco de timidez a su reina quien solo suspiro resignada, Rafe era joven y tenía muchas que mejorar por ello le tenía suma paciencia, cuando el Neathiano de cabello azules se acercó le indico que hablara con toda confianza.

-Mi reina, ellos ya están llegando, vienen con el capitán Valium.

-Perfecto Rafe, te pediré una última cosa, quiero que vayas a la cocina y que ordene un gran festín, esto es motivo de celebrar y dar una buena presentación a los nuevos héroes.

-¡si señor! ¡Digo señora!

-Hehehe, tranquilo que aquí nadie te hará daño-Entro en la conversación Ren haciendo que el neathiano se sonrojara por la vergüenza, Ren le indico a Lena que ya podía dejar de curarle, debido que porque ya estaba en buenas condiciones y que porque sentía dos miradas asesinas en su espalda, Ren tosió para despegar el nerviosismo causado por esas miradas-….Reina Fabia, es mejor también que los otros participen en esa cena.

-¿Por qué, emperador Ren?

-Ellos tuvieron un gran papel en la batalla, además propongo que la fiesta se propague por los dos mundos, hemos tenidos una victoria contra una verdadera batalla que fue nombrada como una guerra.

-Como guste emperador Ren, Rafe, ve a la enfermería y date cuenta si Anubias, Linus y Paige se encuentra en mejores condiciones para asistir a la cena.

-¡entendido mi reina!

Todos vieron salir al joven neathiano con verdadero entusiasmo y prosiguieron con su plática y discusiones en el caso de los gundaliano, mientras que los Avengers eran siendo guiados por Dante por algunas partes del castillo ya que le informaron que habría un gran festín y debía entretener a los nuevos héroes.

Shadow Prove reía y platicaba a lo loco sobre muchos temas que la gran mayoría no tenían sentido pero se entendió cuando comento que estaba enojado de que dejaron escapar a Rhionne y que la cazaría por haber robado el poder especial a Mylene, la habilidad M'arrillian.

Alice y Runo disfrutaban la arquitectura del castillo ya que eran de color blanco con un brillo espectacular, por otro lado Mariam hablaba con tranquilidad con su Bakugan Ten Zangetsu sobre cualquier tema y preguntándole si se encontraba mejor.

Kombat veía interesando la venda que tenía su antebrazo donde se encontraba la quemadura, ahora podía elogiarse al tener una herida de guerra, aunque en parte es verdad, aunque su Bakugan Harpus le contradecía que eso no era suficiente para conseguir chicas ante el disgusto del joven moreno.

Por otro lado Gus mediante su golpeador platicaba mediante en mensajes con Volt que respondía por Han, le informo que todos sus planeas habían funcionados pero que al final tuvieron que usar el ultimo para hacer que el enemigo diera la retirada.

Gus extrañado leyó en un mensaje de parte de Volt y Han diciendo que en ese momento ellos estaban en la habitación del maestro Spectra, él se alegró y les pregunto que como se encontraba su maestro, les respondieron que cansado y desorientado pero que bien, fue cuando le informaron que sucedió algo extraño.

Según Volt….el maestro Spectra actuaba con sumo cariño a Mylene, Gus rápidamente recordó que su maestro y la vestal peliazul se encontraron en una escena muy sugerente cuando se estrelló la nave además que noto pintalabios femenino en los labios de su maestro en aquella vez, no hay que ser tonto para saber que sucedió.

Pero volt rápidamente le explico que Mylene nerviosa y confundida salió de la habitación, Gus se extrañó por ello y le exigió una explicación que llego rápidamente en un mensaje, entonces entendió a su pesar que Mylene había perdido parcialmente la memoria o más bien lo que sucedió cuando la nave se estrelló ,olvidándose que beso al maestro Spectra.

_-…pobre maestro Spectra…-_Pensó el peliazul ya que se imaginó que el maestro Spectra debería estar triste, suspiro con cansancio, apostaría que abra un drama en el hospital cuando regresara a la tierra.

-…Aquí será la cena, espero que la disfruten-Saliendo de sus pensamientos Gus noto que estaban en otra parte del palacio, se fijó al frente que estaban en un gran portón, Dante Valium se hizo un lado permitiéndole la entrada a los humanos y vestal quienes todos entraron.

Con una mesa para más de treinta personas, estaban el emperador y la reina junto con sus súbditos más leales, tanto Neathianos y gundalianos, los peleadores se miraron entre ellos y antes de hacer algo Kombat y Shadow Prove pretendía salir corriendo a la mesa para devorar todo a su paso sino fuera por...

-¡NO SEAN MALEDUCADOS!-Esa fue Runo y para acompañar su grito les dio un golpe a Kombat y a Shadow Prove quienes se quejaron inmediatamente ante la mirada de los neathianos y gundalianos que nos sabían que pensar.

-Eh…hola ,soy la reina Fabia y junto a mi lado el emperador Ren, un gusto conocerlos Avengers-Hablo con voz calmada Fabia haciéndose la que no presencio esa escena pero eso parecía imposible debido a las carcajadas de masón que aunque su novia Lena le pisaba el pie no podía parar.

-Un gusto, disculpen a mi…equipo pro esta aptitud….es que aunque seamos guerreros…son jóvenes-Se intentó excusar Gus tomando asiento siendo seguido por los demás, Ren presto suma atención a los peleadores y solo suspiro ya que igual que ellos, eran simples adolecentes, no tenían la culpa por ello.

-no hay problema pero antes de iniciar la cena y conocerlos mejor, quiero preguntarles ¿Por qué nos ayudaron?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Sellon me explico levemente que ustedes están enfrentados a los blazers pero no veo por qué ayudarnos cuando ustedes tienen el mismo enemigo.

-Reina Fabia, es lo mismo, estamos hablando de un enemigo en común, por ello los Vestals y los humanos hemos hecho una alianza.

-¿Alianza? Ya veo, igual que Neathia y Gundalian…. ¿Cómo se llama joven?

-Llámeme Gus mi reina ¿Por qué razón?

-Te propongo a ti como represéntate de la alianza Humana/Vestal para que hagan una alianza con nuestra dos especie-Gus quedo levemente sorprendido ya que pensó que sería más difícil que lograr esa alianza-No lo piense mucho Gus, eso lo mejor, Neathia y Gundalian deberían de aliarse con ustedes ya que tienen las mismas armas que los blazers.

Los demás estaban impresionados tanto los humanos y Vestals sino los Gundalianos Neathianos debido por la palabras serias de Ren, es _que le decía que gundalian y Neathia deberían de aliarse con los peleadores _pero nadie objeto nada ya que en cierta forma era lo mejor.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Yo lo estoy ¿Usted que dice reina Fabia?

-….Es tiempo para que los blazers sean derrotados y obtengamos la tan esperada paz.

-Entonces solo esperamos su respuesta Señor Gus.

-Aceptamos-Sentencio definitivamente Gus ya que la determinación estaban pintada en el rostro de cada uno de su equipo, así que viendo que la proposición de una nueva alianza se ha hecho, Ren y Fabia siendo seguido todos por igual alzaron una copa en señal de un brindis por la formalización de una nueva alianza y pronto el inicio de la más grande guerra de todas.

**(-)**

Julie beso levemente la mano del Vestal peli verde, no lo pudo evitar ya que sentía que dándole cariño a Ace quizas se despierta ,Gorem veía a su amiga con fascinación ,Julie siempre fue alguien romántica ,durante su relación con Billy siempre le pedía que le demostrara su mano cada rato sin importar que están en público.

Pero con Ace, Julie le daba cariño de manera sutil, además de que no le molestaba el hecho de que nadie sepa de esa relación prohibida, Gorem podía asegurarlo con orgullo pero Julie había madurado y para mejor, no le molestaba el hecho que el no supo de esa relación secreta, el confiaba en Julie y el esperaría pacientemente cuando ella quiera decirle.

Por otro lado julie sonrió levemente ya que son esos pequeños detalles y muestra de amor que le gustaban a Ace, no era alguien que le gustara mostrar sus emociones, por ello aprendió escoger los momentos que podían darse muestra de aquellos sentimiento, recordó que Gorem no sabía que ella tenía un amorío secreto con el Vestal, se le había olvidado por ello miro de reojo a su hombro la esfera de Gorem.

-Gorem, disculpa si yo…. ¡uhg! ¡AHHH!-De pronto se llevó una mano a la cabeza debido a una fuerte jaqueca que había apareció repentinamente, Gorem le llamaba preocupado ya que no sabía que le sucedía a su amiga pero noto como Julie susurraba algunas palabras.

-**¡julie! ¡¿Qué sucede julie?**

**-**Se ha cumplido…..se ha cumplido…-Menciono en un pequeño trance hasta que termino cuando cayó desmayada al suelo ante los gritos de desesperación de Gorem y los movimientos de las manos de Ace, nadie sabía que había sucedido, solo que una de las señales de Julie se ha cumplido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	45. Chapter 45: Omake4

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor: **este capítulo se centra en que sucedió en Neathia y Gundalian cuando Vestal y La tierra fueron atacados por los blazers, se habla básicamente todo lo que sucedió los veinticinco años de la guerra contra los blazer.

Habrá mención de una serie de televisión, Invader Zim.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 4: Ren y Zenet, los libertadores Gundalianos.<strong>

Fue un corto tiempo de paz.

Dan kuso junto con los peleadores que formaron parte de esa guerra que no tenían nada que ver lo hicieron posible, siendo primera engañado por el gundaliano Ren, después ser convencido sobre la verdad por Fabia, después de enfrentarse a los jóvenes gundalianos de Sid y compañía, ir a Neathia para enfrentarse múltiplemente contra fuerzas gundaliana, después de la redención de Ren, la batalla final entre Drago y Dharak, obteniendo finalmente la tal anhelada paz.

Paz.

Gritos de gozos y festejo se escucharon entre los dos mundos, nadie deseaba la guerra, en la guerra no hay ganadores o perdedores, solo pérdidas, solo hay la muerte, soledad, odio, dolor, sangre y lágrimas pero personas ajena a este conflicto lograron ponerle fin a ese mal.

Pero... ¿Porque al final hubo guerra?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué después de tanto dolor? ¿Tanta soledad? ¿Tanta lagrima? ¿Tantas perdidas? ¿Tanta maldad? Se haya iniciado una nueva guerra ,pero una diferente ,las dos razas son inocente ya que fueron atacados por otra ,una tan terrible ,tan pútrida ,tan ambiciosa ,tan seres maldito que solo aman la guerra y la batalla ,aquellos que decían ser los gundalianos en palabra de la princesa Fabia ,que afirmaba que esos eran los detalles de los gundalianos ,cuando en realidad los gundalianos ni se acercan a estas criaturas ,aquellas personificación de la locura y destrucción ,aquella raza que tiene un nombre que causa temor a todo ser existente:

Blazers.

Y ellos le declararon la guerra, ellos atacaron, ellos destruyeron, ellos masacraron, ellos rieron, ellos contemplaron sus crueles matanzas, ellos aterrorizaron, ellos causaron males tan viles que la reina Fabia sintió asco al ver tales seres, aquellos seres tan malditos que los gundalianos temieron por su crueldad.

Ellos eran los blazers.

**¿Cómo inicio? ¿Cómo inicio lo que los dos mundos llamaron la guerra blazeria?**

Todo inicio unos once meses después de la batalla de gundalian, cuando los peleadores regresaron a su mundo, dejando al único humano entre la filas de los caballeros de Neathia, Jake junto con su Bakugan subterra Corredem quien fue un gran soldado fiel a la reina Serena y a la princesa Fabia.

La relación tanto civil como política entre los dos mundos comenzaron a mejorar gradualmente ,en unos meses no era raro que se haya hecho fiesta entre las dos especie junto con Jake ,los participante en las diferentes batallas fueron quienes participaron en esta ,tales como Linus ,Ren ,Fabia ,Lena ,Mason ,Jake ,Jesse ,Nurzak y Zenet.

Se informaron en ese tiempo que Fabia en unos años iniciaría su tarea como Reina de Neathia y que Ren siendo respetado por toda Gundalian por ayudar a la finalización de la guerra fue propuesto para el puesto de emperador aunque nadie le importaba que él no estaba en la línea de accesión por no ser familiar de Barodius, pero era alguien calculador y de sentimientos nobles, con un líder como Ren se podía asegurar la prolongación de la paz entre los dos mundos.

Lena se sintió mal durante un tiempo por la muerte de Sid ,para apoyarse encontró la amistad de Linus ,especialmente considerado que el tenia a Rubanoid ,Mason al notar aquello ,dejo a un lado el enamoramiento ciego que tenía con la reina Fabia y en una serie de acontecimiento termino siendo novio de la gundaliana Aquos.

Jesse cumplió uno de sus sueños en abrir un club de literatura en ambos mundos ,esparciendo el arte de la literatura tanto a Neathianos y Gundalianos ,mientras que Zenet se simpatizo un poco con algunos Neathianos pero durante un tiempo se le noto una aptitud diferente con algunos de sus compañeros ,pero en especial con Ren.

Todo parecía bien, la alianza entre la dos especie estaba evolucionado de manera satisfactoria, cuando se informó que para asegurarlo se podía hacer un matrimonio entre miembros de las dos especie, un soldado de rango menor fue puesto en un matrimonio con una gundaliana de alto rango, se sabía que se llamaban Rafe y Paige, al principio fue brusco pero al final se acostumbraron al estar con el otro, muchos lo veían como una buena pareja con un gran futuro.

Ren veía con optimismo el futuro, por fin podía vivir en la luz y cuando estuviera en el puesto de emperador se aseguraría que nadie pase en la oscuridad de cualquier tipo como él tuvo que experimentar, tenía fe que habría un futuro brillante y lleno de solidaridad y paz pero…

Fue cuando termino la paz por culpa de….ellos.

Un accidente, lo descubrieron por accidente, en medio de una de las fiesta entre la realeza de los mundos más sus amigos más cercanos, Jake dio una idea que muchos después agradecieron, el menciono que sería genial contactar con los peleadores terrestre.

Así lo hicieron, los gundalianos junto con los neathianos siguieron al humano hacia la sala de conexiones dimensionales, estos enviaron un mensaje para contactar al menos a Marucho o al menos dejarle un mensaje para que pudieran conversar cuando pudiera.

Pero eso no sucedió.

Al enviar el mensaje, se activaron las alarmas de no solo Neathia sino Gundalian, después de una leve investigación descubrieron impactados y confundidos que las señales tanto dentro y fuera fueron bloqueada por alguna clase de seres, no entendía del porque lo hicieron ya que quienes hicieron eso les privaron de la comunicación con la tierra, muchos aseguraron que había un simple problema de señales y que se podía arreglar.

Ilusos.

Al pasar los días, aun con toda las formas, no pudieron destruir el bloqueador de señales, eso era sumamente sospechoso, eso era lo que decía Ren pero casi todos alegaban que eso era reparable, solo Zenet le escucho ya que durante el último tiempo aunque se había comportado diferente en compañía de Ren, le creía de cualquier manera, ocultado su verdadera razón, los dos juntos decidieron investigar más a fondo sobre ese bloqueo de señales.

Lo que encontraron les cambio la vida para siempre.

Lo descubrieron, mediante una serie de programas y hackeo, encontraron la señal que provenía ese bloqueador de señales, donde pudieron encontrar archivos y señales que interceptaron ellos, descubrieron señales enviadas tanto de la tierra por el mismo Dan y de otro mundo llamado Vestal pidiendo audiencia con los peleadores.

Primero sintieron confusión para después temor.

Con poco tiempo, menos de dos horas, Zenet y Ren descubrieron quienes bloquearon las señales, descubrieron con sumo temor como ellos atacaban esos dos mundos, como los terrestres sobrevivían como podía y lo peor de todo eso tiene una sola palabra que le daba temor a Zenet y a Ren:

Guerra.

Pero fue demasiado tarde para avisar ,los Blazers descubrieron una intrusión en sus señales y concordaron que era la hora del ataque ,Ren y Zenet intentaron contactar con sus compañeros pero estos no le respondieron ,en su camino para hablar con Fabia fueron interceptados por soldados Neathianos pero…

Descubrieron que ya habían perdido la guerra.

Los blazers ya habían lanzado su ataque desde hace mucho y eso lo mostraron cuando aquellos soldados desactivaron su camuflaje, una táctica extraordinaria el haber robado la tecnología de camuflaje Gundaliana/Neathiana e infiltrarse entre las filas de los dos planetas.

Habían ganado.

Ren lo descubrió con enojo ya que si había espías entre las filas Neathiana, también debería de haber en Gundalian, Zenet se lanzó al ataque junto con Ren que derrotaron a uno de esos soldados pero fueron apaleados por sus poderes Energy.

Eran invencibles.

Después de días de ataques furtivos, se hizo notar el enemigo derrotando a los pequeños grupos de soldados de los dos mundos, los blazers lograron secuestrar a muchísimos soldados para infiltrar a sus hombres entre las filas enemigas.

Los poderes Energy fueron un avance entre esa guerra que se autoproclamo la guerra blazer, la peor de todas ya que los blazers asesinaban niños, mujeres, recién nacidos, asesinaban a todos, los primeros días, las primeras semanas, los primeros meses fueron los más oscuros.

Se sabe que los sucesos en esta línea de tiempo fueron diferente entre sí, la primera guerra Bakugan en la tierra duro exactamente ochos años, la Gran guerra en Vestal duro cinco años pero la guerra blazer en Neathia duro apenas unos dos años para desgracia de muchos.

Todo estaba perdido ,dos años habían pasado ,Ren y Zenet habían desaparecidos durante las primeras semanas de la Guerra Blazer ,después de dos años de tortura y destrucción lleno de lagrima ,sangre y muerte termino desmoralizando a muchos junto con la caída de grandes guerreros de las dos especies.

Uno de los caídos fueron Jesse, enfrentándose con un pelotón blazer, cayo cuando fue traicionado por unos de los amigos que había hecho en el club de literatura que en realidad resulto ser otro vil espía blazer que solo tenía como misión seguir al gundaliano ventus, la muerte de Jesse fue honrado mediante un poema escrito con todo el corazón por Fabia.

Después de eso fue Nurzak y la reina Serena donde los atacaron mediante un ataque sorpresa por un gran número de peleadores blazers, con la caída de Nurzak el puesto de mando Gundaliana cayó en Mason siendo la mano derecha de Nurzak y en el caso del puesto de Reina fue escogida lógicamente Fabia, Nurzak se lamentó no haberle creído a Ren cuando les advirtió sobre el peligro de las señales.

Linus y Rafe se sacrificaron para salvar a un pelotón que consiguió la forma de usar armamentos más fuertes de parte de los blazers, la muerte de Linus fue un duro golpe para muchos pero el más importante fue la de Rafe, nadie jamás había visto llorar de manera desgarradora a la fuerte Paige, nadie la había visto tan sufrida y peor al enterarse después que el caído Rafe iba ser padre.

La guerra cobro mucha factura, amigos caídos, dolores desgarradores, lágrimas llena de pena y sufrimiento y finalmente la sangre de aquellos hermanos que quizas no conocimos pero que eran importante para todos, pero el detonante de la derrota de Gundalian y Neathia fue simplemente:

Fue la muerte de la reina Fabia.

Nadie tuvo la fuerza para seguir peleando, solo masón, Lena, Anubias, Sellon y Paige eran los más capacitados para combatir en verdaderos combates contra los blazers, era prácticamente imposible obtener la victoria cuando en cualquier momento podía morir en batalla.

Para cuando termino la guerra con los blazers en la victoria, los restantes Gundalianos y Neathianos fueron llevados a campos de esclavos y los blazers le pareció divertido de una manera macabra mantener la lealtad de sus nuevas especies esclavizadas, destruyeron Gundalian y convirtieron Neathia como zona donde rige la esclavitud.

Y eso sucedió, todos los días era un infierno, los horrores no podrían ni ser hablado, se vivió la miseria y el sufrimiento durante Seis años, unos largos y terribles años para las dos razas, algunos rebeldes se lanzaban en revuelta para enviar señales de auxilios a la tierra pero esto jamás resultaba, uno de ellos fue la misma Lena que falleció dejando a su hija bajo el cuidado de su esposo Mason.

No había esperanza, no había nada que hacer y eso los blazers lo sabían, por ello no tomaron precauciones sobre una raza vencida, Paige, Anubias, Sellon y Mason junto con sus hermanos de especie esperaban un milagro.

Y solo sucedió.

Solo aparecieron, del cielo apareció grandes bakugans con cuerpos metálicos que destruyeron en un santiamén a los bakugans Droides, todo fue un caos, el ataque fue después que Dan kuso logro la victoria en la guerra Bakugan y en Neathia vieron a sus dos salvadores incrédulos y esperanzados.

Zenet Surrow y Ren Krawler.

Quienes lastimosamente fueron secuestrado en el inicio de la guerra y puesto en cámaras torturadora en la dimensión Blazer, mediante el desorden que hubo en las prisiones debido a la actual victoria de Dan que causo una gran revolución en la dimensión Blazer lograron escapar.

Ren y Zenet anduvieron días en búsqueda de poder, obtuvieron armas tan poderosos y peligrosas como las máquinas de guerras, bakugans mecánicos como Droides de alto niveles, hasta robaron poderes prohibidos, en la dimensión causaron destrozos y revuelta con un podo de ayuda del poder oscuro de Linehalt, sin saber que su revuelta causo que los blazers no atacaran un año a la tierra.

Ren y Zenet liberaron a su gente y al notar que las señales habían regresado a la normalidad pretendía llamar a la raza humana o a esos desconocidos Vestal pero supieron que ellos tenían sus propios problemas (en especial la tierra) por ello se hicieron grandes cambios.

Ren y Zenet se casaron y se alzaron en lo más alto del poder de las dos especies, estos cansado de tantas diferencias entre Gundalian y Neathia, las dos especies concordaron que se hicieran llamar en una sola forma: Xhaidradianos, el nombre en combinación de las dos lenguas significa "Prevalecer" y llamaron a Ren junto a su esposa Zenet como los Más altos, el más alto Oscuro y la más alta Esmeralda, haciendo alusión a la posición militar/Política/social que estaban.

Fue un año duro pero a diferencia de la Tierra o Vestal , Xhaidra (Anteriormente era llamado Neathia) se dedicó en varios planes de manera rápida y efectiva ,solo se concentraron únicamente en la fuerza militar ,en ayudar físicamente y psicológicamente a los esclavos ,proteger a los infantes tales como los hijos gemelos de Paige y la hija de Mason.

¿Por qué lo hicieron?

Porque el más alto Oscuro Ren supo que los blazers atacarían y así lo hicieron ,a diferencia de la tierra ,estos protegieron a Xhaidra para que no fuera destruida y lanzaron el grito de guerra ,así inicio una nueva guerra bajo el mando del más alto Oscuro Ren y la más alta Esmeralda Zenet contra los despiadados blazers.

**Y así sucedió…**

Esto es un diario que yo he escrito ,han pasado unos dieciséis años desde entonces ,muchos llaman esto como la segunda guerra blazers pero otro solo dicen que es el infierno ,hemos estado en ventaja contra las fuerzas blazers aunque eso evita que se contacte a las fuerzas de vestal que está siendo masacrada lentamente.

Si, han pasado dieciséis años, mi madre siempre me dijo que Xhaidra era hermoso en el pasado, un lugar lleno de plantas y vegetación que hacia parecer pálido el color del cabello de mi madre pero la guerra ha devastado todas esas bellezas naturales.

Padre me ha instruido en el camino de la guerra y el liderazgo de los Xhaidradianos, durante mi vida he visto caer compañeros en el frente de batalla pero no es que sea frio e indiferente sino que tengo a mi lados a mis padres y a mis amigos.

Mi amiga Lena Brown, hija de la fallecida Lena Isis y del viejo raro de Mason Brown, mi amiga Lena es alguien muy rígida y fría pero tiene una manía de la música hippie, nadie entiende ese gusto ni su mismo padre que es fanático de la música ochentera, ella es una peleadora Aquos.

Otros de mis amigos gemelos ,descendientes de Paige y Rafe ,Regulus y Parlais ,unos de los pocos que son híbridos y en realidad los verdaderos Xhaidradianos de todos ,siendo Regulus un peleador Haos y Parlais siendo una peleadora subterra.

Me alegro tenerlos y ayudarme en esta pútrida era de muerte y guerra, mientras que yo pues, soy un peleador Pyrus y uno de los más poderosos de algunas armadas siendo el hijo de los libertadores, Ren Krawler y Zenet Surrow ahora conocidos como El más alto Oscuro y La más alta Esmeralda y cuando la guerra termine seré conocido como el más alto Escarlata, pero ustedes dirán ¿Quién soy yo?

Soy Sid Krawler Surrow y vivo en tiempos de guerras.

**¿Dónde quedó la paz que Dan kuso nos dio?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sid Krawler Surrow


	46. Chapter 46

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

**Nota de autor:**_ disculpa por la demora de mi fic, debido que hubo algunos problemas. _

* * *

><p><strong>Inicia: La saga La máxima batalla: Todos contra Todos.<strong>

En el salón real del emperador Vhennos, se encontraba en un profundo silencio, en el mismo trono se encontraba Vhennos que movía irregularmente la copa de vino que le habían traído. El blazer superior se encontraba perdido en su memorias y recordando sobre su raza. De pronto la puerta del salón real se abre estruendosamente mostrando al segundo al mando Danger.

-Querido Danger, mi amigo ¿Qué sucede?

-Señor, tenemos malas noticias y sumamente son importantes-Sentencio con voz apresurada Danger, Vhennos dejo su copa a un lado ya que por el tono de voz de su segundo al mando significaba que la noticia era sumamente urgente e importante.

-Habla ya Danger.

-Señor, primero que todo….las ultimas fuerzas que se encontraban en Gundalian y Neathia desaparecieron….completamente….apostaría que fueron aniquiladas.

-…. ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

-Hace más o menos un….mes.

-¿Mes? ¡¿MES? ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA NO ME DIJERON ANTES?-levantándose de su asiento grito con sumisita fuerza, no por nada la noticia se la había tomado de mala manera, hace cinco meses que inicio el ataque hacia esos dos mundos y es ahora cuando le dicen que había fracasado su intento de dominación, obviamente no se lo tomaría de buena manera.

-Mi emperador….me temo que yo indague sobre eso, vera, la noticia se me llego a mi persona hace unos cincos días y eso fue cuando estaba en mi viaje para encontrar a Zork.

-…..Continua…siento que esto no es lo mejor.

-Bueno señor, en si es cierto que los pelotones fracasaron hace un mes pero….alguien ataco.

-No me digas ¿Fueron la maldita resistencia? –Indago con furia Vhennos ya que era completamente seguro que esa bendita molestia de la resistencia fuera capaz de causar esos desastres. Por otro lado Danger suspiro, ya que el mismo pensó exactamente lo mismo pero negando la cabeza le mostro a su emperador que eso era incorrecto-…Entonces ¿Qué sucedió realmente?

-Vera, le explicare porque ahora mismo no hemos venido enterando…porque creíamos que las fuerzas restantes aún seguían en la batalla pero se descubrió toda la farsa.

-Esto es malo…..aunque me da la idea de que esto puede resultar peor ¿Verdad?

-Cierto, no veo en porque se ocultaría la información de la victoria de los otros dos mundos, es ilógico, por ello me atrevo a decir que Neathia o Gundalian no tuvieron nada que ver.

-Y dices que no fueron la resistencia ¿Entonces que queda? ¿Vestal?

-No mi señor, la resistencia que se encontraba aquí se dispusieron en hacer misiones clandestina, no lo creo y por las dimensiones terrestres y Vestal no hicieron movimiento alguno.

-…Esto no en está gustando para nada…. ¿A que nos estamos enfrentamos Danger?

-Señor…yo…-Danger no lo quería admitir pero sentía pánico ya que la información que le habían dado era sumamente importante e impactante pero se armó de valor al ver la impaciencia de Vhennos-….Creo que fueron tropas blazers.

-¿Qué?...Creo que oi mal ¿Dijiste tropas blazers?

-Si mi señor.

-Danger….creo que esto no me gusta.

-Pues no le va a agradar señor, según la investigación de unos de mis súbditos descubrió exactamente que mierda ocurrió, las últimas tropas que se encontraba fueron emboscada por enemigos desconocidos, según mi súbdito se perdió comunicación con el grupo hasta que se encontró las mismas pruebas hace poco.

-Pero ¿Por qué dices que fueron tropas blazers?

-Porque se encontró información de que ha habido ataques en diferentes puntos por todos los mundos conquistados de la armada…..señor esto es grave, por lo que me informaron hice un mapa de exactamente aquellos ataques-Encaran Danger con voz temblorosa, saco un mapa levemente viejo del universo blazer donde habían una gran cantidad de planetas, habían algunos marcados de color verde y otros rojo y finalmente habían unos de color marrón.

-Explícate Danger.

-Señor, los puntos marrones son nuestros lugares que se mantienen al cien por ciento estables.

-¿Y esos rojos?

-Esos puntos son los verdaderos ataques de la resistencia, como puede ver, en realidad son pocos pero cruciales para el ejército.

-¿Pocos? Pero si me han dicho de una gran cantidad de ataques de la resistencia….espera…..no…

-Cierto, ahí entran los puntos verdes y siendo la gran mayoría….señor, hemos tenido una rebelión bajo nuestras narices desde hace dos meses.

-Eso significa…

-Exacto, desde hace dos meses se han hecho ataques que fueron encubiertos por la resistencia y así causando que no nos diera importancia, no solo eso mientras nosotros nos ocupábamos por los numerosos ataques nadie se percató de la derrota en Gundalian y Neathia.

-Esto es tan confuso, Danger.

-Le explicare, hace dos meses apareció un grupo…blazer que comenzó causando destrozos que pasaron a ser como actos de la resistencia mientras daban su máximo golpe en el último grupo en Neathia y Gundalian.

-Maldición pero no entiendo ¿Para qué?

-Disculpe mi señor por mi atrevimiento pero…la negación no le ayudara, estos puntos muestras lugares donde se encontraba nuestras fuerzas militar o los efectivos para mantener a los soldados…señor temo decirle que esto es…un plan para una guerra civil-Vhennos abrió los ojos espantando y dio un grito lleno de rabia, para descargarla tomo la copa que antes pensaba beber y la lanzo a la pared.

-¡MALDICION! ¡ERA SUMAMENTE OBVIO! ¡Y HEMOS CAIDO EN LA TRAMPA! Nosotros aquí concentrándonos en la resistencia cuando en realidad nuestros verdaderos enemigos se estaban preparando para dar el golpe máximo.

-Eso me temo emperador, las circunstancias nos demuestra que el enemigo ya debe de estar cerca para dar su golpe final.

-El ataque al grupo en Neathia puede significar que no querían fuerzas de mi armada fuera de la dimensión… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quiere a todos los blazers aquí?-Al terminar de decir eso, los dos seres de más alto rango se miraron sorprendido por su descubrimiento y en un mudo de acuerdo torcieron los dientes al mismo tiempo-¡MALDITA SEA ZORK!

-Es obvio que es el….era sumamente obvio, no he sabido nada de él desde que se enfrentó contra Scourge no se ha dejado mostrar por ningún lado-Menciono Danger en voz baja entendiendo que pronto Zork haría su jugada por ello se levantó de inmediato dejando solo a su emperador que intentaba gritar a mas no poder para descargar su incalculable furia.

-¡PRONTO SABRAS NO HABERME ENFRENTADO ZORK! ¡TE HARE PAGAR! ¡AHHHH! –mientras todos seguían sus asuntos en las dimensiones _en un salón real se encontraba gritando a lo loco un blazer singular _y ese era el emperador Vhennos que juraba destruir a su vergüenza, su hijo Zork, se cumplió otra señal de julie.

**Mientras tanto en la tierra.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que la resistencia había enviado a Gus y los nombrados Avengers a la misión en Neathia, Volt logro informar al grupo sobre la victoria del Gus a todos pero también le menciono que ellos se quedarían en Neathia por asuntos de diplomacia.

Después de eso, los peleadores se dispusieron a esperar la recuperación de su líder y el famoso equipo que causo muchos desastres en la dimensión blazer. Mientras que Marucho junto con Alice y Gus que habían regresado a la semana de Neathia para iniciar con un proyecto que tenía en mente Marucho pero no vinieron solo ,fueron acompañados de los otros mundos por el guerrero Linus y la gundaliana Lena.

Por otro lado hubo unos que otros problemas ,Uno de ellos fue la situación de Ace ,seguía hospitalizado ,aparentemente sus heridas los traumas fueron mucho más de lo que parecía ,según los doctores quizas fue el que cayó en un coma inducido de todos los peleadores.

Otro de los problemas fueron los padres de los peleadores a enterarse de la forma que vinieron sus hijos, sabían bien que ellos tenían un deber de proteger al mundo, no por nada lo hicieron con el suceso de Naga pero las heridas y el deplorables estado que vinieron hicieron que protestara contra el líder de la resistencia, que cosa les sorprendió saber que no era Dan.

Un grupo de adultos siendo liderados por los padres de Dan-irónico dijeron muchos- fueron a hablar con Han para cuestionarle sobre su liderazgo y poder hacer que sus hijos dejara sobre todo ese asunto. Pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando salieron del cuarto del joven castaño con cara pálida y dándoles las condolencia a los padres de Dan ¿conclusión? Han les menciono la verdad y se diga toda la verdad.

Después de eso, cada peleador que haya sido de alta fueron enviados a su hogares listo para próximos llamados y uno de esos hogares nos podemos encontrar a Dan junto a sus padres y un poco alejado, exactamente en un esquina a Han que refunfuñaba a mas no poder.

-Bien…¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto con extrañez Dan viendo a sus padres que se veían con nerviosismo hasta que dieron un suspiro como si estuvieran condenado…ahora Dan y Drago se asustaron ya que sus padres eran personas muy alegres y ahora…..ni se diga-….Mama….papa…. ¿Qué sucede?

-Dan…tenemos algo que decirte….querida….dile tu que no tengo las fuerzas…

-… ¿Qué sucede? Me están asustando…

-Dan… ¡¿COMO PUDISTE?-Grito la madre de Dan con tono dramático y al viejo estilo de la telenovelas cacheteo a Dan haciendo que Han riera en voz baja por ello, por otro lado el padre de Dan tomo de la camisa a su hijo en un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué Dan? ¿Por qué nos hiciste abuelo antes de tiempo? ¡Y en especial que es bipolar el niño!

-Eso no lo niego-Menciono en tono casual Han causado que….oficialmente sus abuelos se pusieran a llorar en una esquina por un leve momento, Dan después de sobarse bien su mejilla vio a su hijo quien evitaba de cualquier manera tener contacto visual con su padre-… ¿Qué quieres Kuso?

-No Quiero que te lo tomes a mal pero Han ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Ellos me convencieron-Señalo desinteresado a sus abuelos quien seguían hablando sobre trivialidades en la mesa de la sala ignorando lo que sucedió hace un momento, Drago y Fefnir dejaron caer una gota al ver aquello solo Dan no pudo entender del porque la aptitud de sus padres.

-Pero…aun así…

-No te convences Kuso, solo ellos me lo pidieron…bueno no lo hicieron de la mejor forma pero bueno ¿Qué tienes eso de malo?

-Creí que tu no querías tener nada que ver conmigo-La palabras serias de Dan descoloco a Han quien reparo el hecho que estaba hablando con su padre, entonces entendió que Dan no había hablado con él desde que llegaron a la tierra y recordó de inmediato que le pidió a Chan lee que le hablara sobre su vida a su padre, su mirada se ensombreció.

-Pues parece pero….Aunque no tenga ganas….Mylene me ha dicho que….debo aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Dan kuso, tu para mi eres de lo peor, gracias a ti mi madre se suicidio, mi hermana se volvió fría y cruel, murieron una gran cantidad de Vestal por tu cobardía, te odio a mas no poder y te odio por…porque…-Los padres de Dan se detuvieron al ver como aparente su nieto estaba discutiendo con furia con Dan quien solo bajo la cabeza por los gritos de su hijo.

-Yo…solo…

-¡NO DIGAS NADA! ¡Esto es estúpido! Mylene me dijo que si quizas viniera aquí y….tratara de conocerlos…quizas pueda….

-Disculpa…por lo que hice.

-No Kuso…es mi culpa, Es ilógico mi aptitud, tú no eres mi padre….porque ¿Quién asegura que tú lo serás en el futuro?-Esa pregunta confundió levemente a Dan y compañía, Han suspiro levemente y solo se encamino hacia la salida pero antes de salir vio de reojo a la familia Kuso-….disculpen por la molestia…yo no soy un kuso….lo siento…

-¡HAN!-Grito con fuerza Dan intentando ir para detener a su hijo pero sintió la mano de su padre que lo veía con seriedad-¿Padre?

-Déjalo hijo, el…está muy tenso, quizas no fue lo mejor pedirle pasar un tiempo aquí, como la familia Kuso.

-Padre…yo….

-Hijo, hay cosas que debemos de hablar pero primero debes de hacer una en especial.

-¿Y cuál?

-Decidir si Han vivirá o no-Dijo con voz calmada su madre, ella había hablado con su esposo y se dieron cuenta que Han no era hijo de Runo, la chica Misaki era temperamental eso era obvio pero había algo en Han que le decía que su madre era otra persona.

-¿A qué te refieres madre?

-Hijo, nosotros no somos tontos, él no es hijo de Runo.

-Sí, el mismo le dijo….-Dan entendió levemente lo que quería decir su madre y la miro para ver si lo que estaba pensando era cierto, ella asintió al ver la mirada de confusión de su hijo-….pero….Runo es mi novia.

-Lo se hijo, pero hay muchas cosas como primero es que ella…quizas no es la indicada-Indago el padre de Dan con voz tranquila ya que su hijo necesitaba pensar con atención, Dan lo pensó con atención y se dio cuenta que él y Runo ya no tenían nada, no se habían visto más de seis meses, era una prueba más que suficiente, la madre de dan poso su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

-No solo eso Dan, piensa esto, él nos contó que vivió en una era de guerra sin la compañía de su padre, además te culpa a ti por…la muerte de su madre ¿no?

-Si ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Solo las madres sabemos curar el corazón roto de su hijo, no olvides que yo te conozco y siempre te puedo animar cuando estas triste-Indago con una sonrisa maternal que hizo que Dan se diera cuenta de algo, Han no necesitaba un padre porque le había fallado, él quería a su madre, la forma que hablo y defiende a ella le dio una idea de lo que quiere su hijo.

-¿El? ¿Él quiere…a su madre?

-Si hijo, quizas el hecho de que no pueda verla lo ha mantenido así…solo te dijo que hagas las cosas como se deben ser Dan, no te estamos obligando solo pidiendo esto…

-¿Si deseas que el viva o no?-Completo el padre de Dan y el castaño entendió lo que quería sus padres, decidir si en un futuro tener a Han para así redimir su error y lo principal seria encontrar a la madre de Han y lo primero que debía hacer era…

-Gracias, en serio se los agradezco pero deben de buscar a Han, el no conoce la tierra-Menciono con una sonrisa nerviosa, los dos adultos se dieron cuenta y era verdad, Han ni sabía que era un cine se perdería inmediatamente. Así la familia Kuso salieron de su hogar y Dan se separó pero antes de que su padre le preguntara él se adelantó-…Iré a ver si puedo comunícame con Runo, debo de arreglar algunas cosas.

-Bien hijo, te deseamos suerte-Menciono el señor Kuso partiendo de inmediato con su esposa, Dan decidido se dirigió hacia la casa Misaki sin saber que fue vigilado por la sombra de un ser quien sonrió levemente y siguió con cuidado a Dan siseado algunas palabras.

-Espero que me entretengas Dan kuso…es hora de combatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Dan se encontraba saliendo del hogar de Runo, ya había preguntado por ella a sus padres ya que no podía estar seguro si Runo seguía o no en Neathia, por ello decidió averiguar si se encontraba o no. Con su interrogante resuelta se encamino hacia la mansión de Marucho para contactar a Runo y aprovechando el momento conversar con los nuevos aliados, aquellos llamado Linus y Lena.<p>

De pronto Dan nota a una persona apoyada en la pared que se llevaba las manos la cabeza, Dan se acercó y al notar la piel morena y cabello plateado supo de inmediato que se trataba de Julie. Dan preocupado y temeroso por su amiga fue a socórrela inmediatamente, no por nada le parecía peligroso que su amiga este en ese estado a tan alta hora de la noche, ni quería pensar que hubiera sucedido.

-¡Julie! ¿Te encuentras bien?-dan rápidamente noto que s amiga estaba desorientada y levemente pálida, la aludida asintió intentando regalarle una sonrisa alegre a su amigo sin resultado alguno, Dan tomo su brazo y se lo enroco en su cuello ayudándola a caminar- ¿De dónde vienes Julie? Es muy tarde para estar aquí…

-He estado con Ace ,Dan-Susurro a su amigo quien asintió entendiendo ,no había que ser ciego para darse cuenta que Julie se la pasaba casi todos los días en el hospital ,ni pasaba tiempo quien se supones ser su novio Billy-… y ¿Dónde está Han? ¿No que estaría que estar en tu casa, Dan?

-Bueno….tuvimos problemas….-No menciono nada mas ya que Julie entendió rápidamente, era obvio que discutieron y Han se fue a quien sabe dónde. Los dos comenzaron a caminar en un silencio cómodo hasta que Dan hablo de nuevo-…Iré a la mansión de Marucho, apenas son como las nueves, supongo que él me permitirá hacerme un favor.

-Es mejor que vayas al centro del interespacio, ahí está construyendo armas nuevas con Gus y Alice además que ahí reside la mayoría de los peleadores, Dan...

-Hehehe, se me olvido pero es cierto, además necesito un favor de esos nuevos peleadores de Neathia o lo que sea.

-Jiji, como siempre tan carismático Dan, según escuche de Gus cuando me visito esta mañana en el cuarto de Ace menciono que para fomentar la alianza debía hacer que los bakugans de los nuevos estuvieran alterados.

-Bueno, no importa todo eso, tendré que llevarte a tu casa.

-No tienes, es más quiero ir contigo.

-…Ahora que lo pienso bien, Julie ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-Indago Dan viendo interrogante a su amiga, se dio de cuenta que su amiga había cambiado de tema de una manera sumamente sutil y eficaz .Por otro lado Julie sonrió derrotada al entender que su táctica había fallado.

-Solo sentí cansancio Dan…me tomo desprevenida, inicialmente iba a mi casa pero mucho mareo…mejor vámonos al interespacio -Básicamente todo eso era verdad pero no quería hablar de las visiones, desde ese día ya había ocurrido tres veces, desde que tuvo ese sueño y en ese sueño hubo escenas que pasarían en el futuro se cumplieron, una en especial que se cumplió hace un momento y se trataba del grito Vhennos.

No lo que admitir pero sentía pavor, esas visiones le causaban un gran cansancio pero sobre todo temor, porque recordaba efectivamente como habían tres visiones que le llamaron la atención y era: Aparentemente la traición de Alice y el regreso de Masquerade, La aparición de alguien igual a Mira y finalmente esa criatura oscura.

Esa criatura que surgió en un plano dimensional donde se encontraban todas las dimensiones junta como si fueran un tablero y ella fue su espectadora, le dio pavor ver esa criatura…ese ser de oscuridad y de gran poder y si las visiones se han cumplido no quería presenciar esas escenas.

Pero decidió guardarse esa información, sus visiones se hacían cada vez más acertadas pero también quería estar completamente segura ya que no quería causar el pánico en los demás pero de algo estaba segura era que vigilaría Alice, Shun, Keith y Mira ya que ellos tenían participación con sus visiones. Dan miro que su amiga fruncía el ceño sumamente seria, algo en su mente le dijo que Julie podía estar preocupada por algo importante pero intento convérsese que era por Ace.

-Bien Julie, Vamos-Sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos quien le sonrió forzosamente los dos peleadores partieron hacia al centro del interespacio sin notar que encima de ese edificio se encontraba aquel que se encontraba vigilando a Dan, el blazer se mostró a la luz de la luna mostrando sus Rastas rojas.

-Quiero ver a aquellos peleadores...Pareces que serás un buen guía Dan kuso….

**(-)**

En el centro del interespacio había un poco de movimiento de aquellos personajes que residían en ese lugar ya que aparte de ser un lugar para entrenar era igual una zona para el descanso de los miembros del equipo.

Por ello en el pasillo se encontraba caminando de prisa Gus y Linus-quien tenía un disfraz humano- con varias cajas metálicas entre sus manos y entraron a la compuerta de una habitación y de esta misma salía Lena que también tenía su disfraz.

La gundaliana se secó con su antebrazo el sudor de su frente, ya había hecho su parte en la invención de un nuevo tipo de arma para ayudar a los bakugans para la próxima batalla que se aproximaba y sinceramente se sentía realizada.

Pronto conseguirían la tal ansiada paz y no solo eso conocerían unos nuevos aliados como estos humanos y Vestal, con el poco tiempo que llevaba en la tierra jamás se había sentido tan entretenida en descubrir tal mundo extraño y nuevo.

Por otro lado, los humanos y Los pocos Vestal son simplemente….diferentes en muchísimos aspectos ya que ellos mostraban facetas que ella no conocía. Lena Isis desde su niñez fue tomada por los soldados de Barodius para convertirla en una guerrera elite.

Es entendible que durante toda su vida fue educada únicamente para la guerra y la destrucción de sus enemigos ,claro que todo eso termino con la derrota de Barodius ,la alianza con Neathia y finalmente la guerra contra los blazers ,por estos factores es entendible que no es conocedora de las emociones y rasgos personales.

Los nuevos aliados eran sumamente interesante debido que actuaban como si fueran….jóvenes aunque en realidad lo eran y la cuestión es que estaban en tiempos de guerras además de estar en el preludio de la batalla máxima y...aun así actuaban y Vivian como simples…adolecentes.

-_Fascinante…-_Pensó Lena viendo en el balcón que se encontraba en el pasillo, había salido a caminar para refrescarse y hundirse en sus pensamientos. Ciertamente Lena veía a los nuevos aliados seres interesantes además de su mundo, ahora mismo tenía una vista de toda la ciudad.

Con una pequeña sonrisa deseo que su novio Mason estuviera con ella ya que de seguro encontraría que hacer a esas altas horas de la noche, Mason siempre sabe hacer relajos a alta horas nocturnas y aunque era otro mundo no sería mucha la diferencia.

De pronto noto como en la entrada del centro del interespacio entraba un castaño y una peliplateada, según información se trataban de Dan kuso y Julie Makimoto. Lena averiguo un poco sobre todos los peleadores y habían varios que llamaban muchísimo la atención.

El primero era simplemente el líder Han kuso ya que su fama de enfrentarse más o menos un año contra los blazers le ha hecho ganar una reputación. La siguiente seria Mylene Pharaon ya que su fama se derivaba de ser la segunda al mando además de su tremenda frialdad y tácticas de guerras que demostró hace unas horas.

Los siguientes seria Dan kuso ,que raramente se llamaba igual que el líder ,se consideraba para algunos como el tercer mando además de poseer unos de los bakugans pyrus más poderosos y finalmente a aquel que aún no tenía la suerte de conocer debido a que seguían en el hospital.

Efectivamente ,Lena consideraba a Ace grit como parte de los más notables de la resistencia ,primeramente a Ace ya que según uno de los Vestal que está en Neathia conto la hazaña llamada _Luz y oscuridad_ ,aparentemente tuvo un combate con un Blazer Haos y causaron que un continente se hundiera.

-_Lástima que sigue en coma inducido-_Pensó con leve frialdad Lena, no podía sentir remordimiento debido que ella no conocía ese sentimiento ya que solo conoce o ha experimentado algunos. Lena recordó que Dan kuso se encontraba en el centro así que iba a buscarlo y conversar un poco con el pero….

Noto de inmediato algo que le llamo la atención, activando su Bakubot, una versión Gundaliana de los golpeadores Vestal, y activo el sistema sensor debido que noto a la lejanía un movimiento en la oscuridad. Su Bakubot hizo un escaneo en el lugar y detecto los bakugans quienes se encontraba en el centro pero rastreo un Bakugan blazer.

-Tenemos un visitante no querido Phosphos.

**-¿A qué te refieres Lena?**

-Tenemos a un espía Blazer, parece ser que estaba espiando a Dan…supongo que para llegar acá-Con esa afirmación dio un salto desde el balcón y aterrizo firmemente en el suelo ,su Bakugan se movió inquieto pero no objeto nada mientras la peliazul se dirigía hacia el espía ,Phosphos no lo soporto y hablo.

-**Lena ¿Qué haces? No es mejor avisarles a los otros.**

**-**Tengo un plan Phosphos, interceptares al Blazer espía y al iniciar la batalla llamaremos la atención de los peleadores, así todos juntos podemos atraparlo y sacarle información…

-**Pero ¡ese plan es muy bueno! ¡¿Pero no explica porque no avisas a los demás? **

**-**Porque si lo hacemos ,causaremos pánicos y pasaría lo siguiente: Que el enemigo note del ajetreo y decida escaparse y lo otro es que al notarlo se escabullirá en el centro y podría robar información o atacar a traición a alguien pero como todos estarán corriendo como locos por no saber dónde están el enemigo ¡causara un caos!

-**Lena ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo primordial es atraparlo acá fuera y no dejarle ir! ¡Usando mi veneno lo atraparemos!-**Aceptado la fría lógica de su compañera, Phosphos se preparaba para la próxima batalla pero había un problema, él ya había sido alterado claro pero siendo un Bakugan gundaliano la utilización de los Energy es sumamente más diferente a los normal.

-¡AHÍ ESTA!-Viendo un machón en la oscuridad de color rojo ,Lena pensó gritarle pero sabía bien que el blazer podía escaparse ,por ello lo único que se le ocurrió fue tacleado usando su hombro lanzando a varios metros al sorprendido blazer de rastas rojas.

-**¡LENA! ¡¿Qué carajo pensabas al hacer eso? ¡Le hubieras dado una patada mejor!**

**-**No hay tiempo para eso Phosphos ¡Carta portal abierta!-No dejaría que ese blazer se escapara, activando una carta portal e hizo que se activara los Bakubot de la gundaliana y el golpeador del Blazer quien se encontraba aturdido por el sorpresivo golpe-¡AUN NO SE HA DADO CUENTA! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Viper Phosphos aparece!

Siendo gala de una nueva forma apareció un humanoide con una cabeza parecía a un Dragon combinado con una cobra, su cuerpo parecía de acero de un brillante color azul, en su espalda surgía cuatros tentáculos con cabezas iguales al de Phosphos (Comparase con el Doctor Octopus de Spiderman)

El blazer recobro el conocimiento y se movió para esquivar la mano del nuevo y más poderoso Phosphos, el blazer al notar que su golpeador estaba activado además de ser descubierto y atacado por un Bakugan. Únicamente solo pudo gritar enojado ya que su plan había fracasado de forma sumamente miserable, el blazer se mostró ante la luz de la luna mostrando ser el blazer compañero de Zork, Hot spot quien mostro entre sus dedos una esfera roja para después lanzarla con precisión y de esta surgió un ser de lava completamente que tenía la mitad de su cintura en el suelo, Lena se estremeció al recordar a aquel Bakugan hecho de lava que se apareció en Neathia pero no se retrató y asintiendo junto a Phosphos se prepararon para lo que fuera.

-¡maldita sea entrometida! ¡Veamos si me entretienes! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Kalt pyrus! ¡ES HORA DE TU_** FINAL! **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

_Dos capítulos de una ¿No? planeaba cuatro pero supongo que ustedes podían haberse enojado, es que mi computador personal esta dañado._

* * *

><p><strong>Momentos atrás...<strong>

Dan vio la puerta del centro del interespacio, era un lugar que tenía el tamaño de un edificio de un piso pero gracias al mundo holográfico era tan extenso que podía ser de la extensión de dos campo de futbol.

Dan suspiro ya que debía tener una conversación importante con Runo, esperaba poderse comunicar con ella pero no le veía problema cuando habían dos personas de ese mundo donde estaba Runo. Dan miro de reojo a Julie quien se mostraba sumamente pensativa, algo raro en su personalidad alegre y extrovertida.

Ciertamente las batallas duras y la perspectiva de vivir una guerra según Han ha hecho que ellos maduraran en muchas maneras, claro, el seguía siendo impulsivo, terco y algunas veces un tonto que ataca en vez de pensar primero pero en algo que si había cambiado era que sabía tomar las decisiones correctamente.

Julie es notorio su cambio ,no mostraba tanto su alegría o como lo dijo hace años ,su personalidad chillona ,ella sigue siendo alegre ,capaz de calmar a los demás ,que siempre ve el lado buenos de las cosas o al menos lo intenta pero lo que sí ha cambiado es escoger los momentos de mostrar su explosiva personalidad ,al igual que él ,Julie sabe cuáles son los momentos cuando se debe de tomar a la seriedad ,no por nada Julie fue capaz de liberar un pueblo esclavo de los blazers.

Dan suspiro mentalmente ¿Quién diría que su vida se volvería de esta manera? Bueno preferiría está a la de Han…ciertamente esperaba que su hijo estuviera a salvo en su hogar o al menos debía ver que estuviera en el interespacio.

Noto que ya estaban cruzando la entrada del lugar, era un simple lugar y vio a algunos peleadores nuevos ya que la resistencia abarcaba a los peleadores del todo el mundo que necesitaban entrenamiento o un lugar para fomentar la amistad entre humanos, Vestal y Bakugan.

Muchos al verlos lo saludaron no por nada, Dan y Julie eran conocidos como leyendas en sobrevivir en una dimensión hostil como eran la dimensión blazer además eran sumamente famosos por los sucesos de Naga y de la opresión de Zenoheld de parte de los peleadores Vestal.

Dan Inflo el pecho con orgullo ,puede haber cambiado pero no completamente como tal mostrar su orgullo ,por otro lado Julie le sonrió a aquellos peleadores que querían hablar con ella o conocerla ,cual sea el caso.

-Dan me quedare aquí para hablar con los novatos, ve a hacer lo que planeabas-Menciono alegre por la atención recibida la peliplateada, Dan se pegó la frente ya que se le olvido que iba a hacer así que con un asentimiento se dirigió hacia unos de los pasillos del lugar dejando a una Julie hablando de historias y estrategias con los inexpertos peleadores.

Por otro lado Dan caminaba por los pasillos, algunos trabajadores del lugar le saludaba e igual que las mucamas, no por nada ese lugar servía también para alberge a los peleadores tanto de otros países como de otra dimensión y todos sin excepciones conocían a la leyenda andante Dan kuso.

Dan veía por los pasillos, quería encontrar a alguien para que le dijera donde se encontraba Marucho para poder contactar a Runo pero parecía ser que nadie quería ser encontrado hasta que se topó con otros de los algunos balcones que habían en el centro del interespacio ,se acercó con cautela ya que noto a una cabellera azul.

-¿Mylene?-Inquirió curioso Dan al notar que efectivamente se trataba de Mylene que estaba sentada encima del mirador del balcón. La aludida vio de reojo que se trataba del castaño ojirojo, así que se permitió saludarle aunque nunca se habían relacionado que no fuera de manera profesional.

-Hola Kuso ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Larga historia, necesito un pequeño favor y tu ¿Qué haces acá sola?

-Nada realmente, solo pensando en algunas cosas y contemplando el lago-Efectivamente a diferencia del otro balcón, este estaba frente a un pequeño lago junto con la luna daba un paisaje lleno de tranquilidad para cualquier. Dan se quedó unos segundos contemplando ese lugar pero noto que Mylene no mostraba esa mascara de frialdad que usualmente lleva, sino una de confusión.

-Mylene, sé que no somos muy buenos amigos pero quiero saber ¿Qué te sucede?-Mylene se sorprendió levemente y sonrió con ironía, casi todo el día lo que la conocían le ha indagado si le ocurría algo, en especial Shadow Prove cuando hablo con él hace unas horas.

-Interesante ,hasta tú te das cuenta de que me ocurre algo….Debe de ser una broma-Sonrió de medio lado por la simple ironía ,Dan se mostró confundido pero se apoyó en el barandal del balcón esperando si la Vestal se desahogara o al menos se negara si quisiera hablar-….¿Quieres que te cuente Kuso? ¡Por Favor! Si tú no podrías ayudarme en esto.

-Quizas Mylene pero intentándolo no pierdo nada-Menciono en tono casual el castaño ,Mylene gruño contrariada pero igual no objeto nada ,miro una vez más el lago que se encontraba frente suyo y suspiro.

-Bien kuso, estas de suerte…esto no es lo dicho a Shadow Prove y a Han…por eso espero que te calles y no este de lengua larga-Sentencio con voz sumamente fría que causo que Dan asintiera incrédulo y temeroso, puede ser que los Vexos hayan cambiado y sean unos poderosos aliados pero podían seguir siendo crueles en sus momentos. Mylene suspiro una vez más y se sorprendió que compartiría algo con el padre de su líder pero no se retrató, tenía un orgullo que mantener-….Bien kuso…lo que sucede es que….

**Flashback.**

_En una habitación del hospital se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio leyendo calmadamente un libro terrícola, se trataba de Keith "Spectra" Clay que ya se encontraba en el hospital desde hace cinco días por sus serias lesiones._

_Había tenido las visitas de algunos peleadores, tales como su hermana, su mano derecha Gus entre otros que le ha ayudado a pasar el tiempo pero no había tenido la visita que más deseaba, Y esa era Mylene. Keith se recordaba del beso apasionado que se dio con la vestal, aun con recordarlo ponía sus mejillas sumamente sonrojadas pero no negaba lo que había pasado._

_Keith sonrió levemente deseoso de encontrarse con Mylene, no lo diría en voz alta jamás pero agradecía haberse herido porque fue por ello que termino besándose con la peliazul. Keith sonrió un poco más y pensó en la cursilería que le había estado pasando por la cabeza._

_-Spectra, somos nosotros ,Han ,Volt y Mylene vamos a pasar-Sonó la voz de Volt detrás de la puerta del cuarto del rubio ,quien sonrió por ver de nuevo a la peliazul así que dándoles permiso para pasar ,esto así lo hicieron._

_-Hola Clay, Me da gusto ver que te encuentras consciente-Menciono calmado Han, no por nada Keith fue un gran compañero en el pasado y que este herido le decía lo peligroso que tuvo el viaje a la dimensión blazer._

_-Gracias…supongo, mi hermana me comento que Grit sigue inconsciente, es una pena._

_-Descuida, no te olvides que hablamos del causante del evento luz y oscuridad, yo confió que el despierte cuando el momento lo amerite._

_-Creo que Han tiene razón pero no hablemos sobre eso sino ver cómo te ha ido-menciono causalmente Mylene tomando asiento cerca de la cama del rubio falso siendo seguida por los otros dos._

_Keith le sonrió con ternura a la peliazul haciendo que esto no lo supieran los otros dos. Por otro lado eso lo noto Mylene que se sintió avergonzada por cómo le sonrió el rubio falso así que solo hizo una mueca de sonrisa para devolvérselo aunque para muchos eso no era nada para Keith fue una linda sonrisa._

_-bueno ahora que estamos aquí debemos de decirte Clay que tenemos unos nuevos aliados-Hablo Han sacándolos de sus pensamientos a los dos Vestal que se giraron a verlo sorprendido pero aparentaron que no sucedió nada, Han no lo noto pero Volt pudo asegurar como un aura incomoda se situaba en el aire._

_-Ya veo, sería interesante y ¿Hay algo que deba saber?_

_-Pues que estos nuevos aliados que pertenecen a otro mundo necesitan ayuda, se están enfrentando contra algunos blazers y envié a Gus como líder de un pequeño grupo para detener esa amenaza-Siguió conversando sobre Neathia entre otras cosas pero mientras que el castaño hablaba, Volt noto como Keith le lanzaba miradas sugerentes o cariñosas a la peliazul quien al principio le veía como cosas sin importancia pero ahora le ponía nerviosa._

_Y así siguieron mientras que Han metía conversaciones que hacía que los Vestal aportaran un punto de vista, Keith trataba con respeto y cariño a la peliazul que se confundía por tales trasto ,no se molestaba ya que admitía sentir algo por el rubio falso pero igual le hacía poner nerviosa._

_-Entonces según lo que me dices pretendes hacer un ejército con aquellos llamados Neathianos ¿No? Sé que eres un loco Han pero es un buen pl.… ¡Agh!-Keith se llevó sus manos al pecho, había tenido otro de esos dolores en sus costillas y eso siempre le hacía problemas en respirar, Mylene y Volt se levantaron para ver cómo se encontraba, Han no podía porque solo se movía gracias a la ayuda de Volt._

_-¡Spectra! ¡¿Te encuentras bien? –Grito preocupada Mylene acomodado un poco al rubio falso que después de normalizar su respiración se acomodó calmado y con su mano el acaricio la mejilla a la peliazul quien nerviosa se mostró sonrojada por ello._

_-Gracias Mylene –Le susurro con cariño a la peliazul quien confundida y nerviosa se apartó del rubio falso y sin decirle nada salió rápidamente de la habitación aun cojeando ante la mirada extrañada de Han y Keith y la de frustración de Volt por ello, Keith confundido miro al pelirosado-… ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Spectra…rayos, no debiste hacer eso….-Con eso el pelirosado le comento de lo sucedido a Mylene, alegando el hecho de que ella no se acordaba que haya hecho algo con Keith. Este por otro lado se mostró incrédulo y triste por ello, Han alego que Mylene lo último que se acordaba era que había salido del centro de mando junto a él y nada más. _

_Keith tuvo que creerle ya que Han no sabía que se había besado con Mylene, era obvio, por ello encontró razonable la aptitud de la peliazul y se maldigo por haber actuado así mientras que la peliazul salió del hospital hecho un mar de nervios pero sin poder evitar sentir esa sensación de que olvido algo importante._

**Fin del flashback.**

-Vaya…. ¿Y qué hiciste después?-Inquirió seria y curiosamente el castaño después de escuchar lo que tenía a Mylene metida tantos en sus pensamientos. Por otro lado la peliazul le miro y solo suspiro levemente.

-Nada, algunas veces quise ir a visitarlo y…hablar con el… yo lo conozco y sé que Spectra no actuaria así solo porque si….pero…

-Ya lo sé ,te da pena ¿No es cierto?-No era una pregunta ,era una afirmación ya que era obvio que la peliazul que aunque podía ser fría y cruel tenia sentimientos y lo más importante era una chica ,ella tenía todo el derecho de mostrar confusión en tema del amor.

-Sí, es que hay algo que me dice que…olvide algo sumamente importante pero….no lo sé, quizas Keith me dijo algo mientras íbamos en el pasillo o en su habitación…-Dan sonrió de medio lado pícaramente imaginándose de verdad que hubiera sucedido pero no le dio importancia, ese era su asunto-…Oye Kuso ¿No que me ayudarías?

-Hehehe ese era el plan pero en temas de romance yo también tengo problema en eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-….Bueno si tú me contacte tu problema, mereces saber el mío…planeo terminar con Runo-Lo dijo con seriedad y esperaba algo de parte de Mylene pero al verla de reojo por casi se cae de espalda al verla presionar desinteresadamente unos botones en su golpeador-¡Di algo! ¡¿Acaso no te sorprende? ¿O lo sabias?

-Era obvio que lo harías Kuso, Sabia que tomarías esa decisión para asegurar la existencia de Han ¿Me equivoco?-El castaño negó con la cabeza, Mylene suspiro presionando más teclas- Me alegro, Han ha hecho mucho por nosotros y seria injusto no darle el regalo de la vida…

-Entonces ¿Me apoyas en mi decisión?

-Claro, además tu no necesitas si alguien te apoya o no, veo que viniste aquí para eso ¿Me equivoco?-Dan se mostró sorprendido por la fría lógica de Mylene pero al menos se alegró que dejara a un lado su confusión, al menos le ayudo en eso- Bueno, yo te apoyo Kuso…Aquí tienes…

-¿Eh?-Dan atrapo entre sus manos el golpeador azul de Mylene que le había lanzado, la peliazul le sonrió de medio lado al ver la confusión del castaño quien la veía esperando una explicación hasta que sonó una voz sumamente conocida.

_-¿Mylene? ¿Me estas llamando? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-_Sonó la voz de una cierta peliazul Haos, Dan bajo la mirada para ver que se trataba de una video llamada con Runo mediante el golpeador de Mylene. Runo inmediatamente se dio cuenta que se trataba de su "novio" Dan e intento forzar una sonrisa alegre he intentado aparentar ese mismo tono hablo_-¡Dan! ¡Que gusto verte!_

-Runo, puede sonar frio o cruel pero…Debemos de hablar-menciono seriamente Dan, no quería hacerlo pero ya era mucha mentira de por medio, El y Runo no podían seguir así con una relación ya olvidada, habían pasado más de seis meses que no se hablaban, Eso no se consideraba una relación.

-_Si Dan….debemos…-_Runo por fuera se mostraba Seria pero por dentro sentía levemente dolor y en gran parte alegría, era obvio que sentía dolor porque terminaría una relación con un gran amigo y le daba dolor pensar que jamás se volverían hablar pero lo más importante era la alegría de que no debía seguir ocultándose más con Baron, por fin podía ser una pareja normal, lo más normal que podía ser un Vestal y una Terrícola.

-Si Runo, veras tú y to debemos…

¡POOOMM!

Dan se detuvo para ver un brillo rojo y uno azul a la lejanía para mostrar dos bakugans que jamás habían visto ,después se encendieron las alarmas del centro y que especificaba que habían presencia enemiga en la zona ,Dan y Mylene adoptaron una máscara fría y seria preparándose para un próximo ataque blazer.

_-¡DAN! ¡¿QUE SUCEDE?_

-Runo, hablaremos después ¡toma Mylene! ¡Debemos de movernos inmediatamente! -Apagando la video llamada le lanzo el golpeador a la peliazul y comenzaron a correr hacia la salida del centro del interespacio pero de pronto todas las posibles salidas fueron cerradas-¡¿Qué sucede?

-Alguien puso una Red laser encima del centro para activar el sistema de seguridad, este blazer pretende que no salgamos de aquí-Sonó la voz seria de Marucho entre los altavoces, todos los novatos gruñeron y se quejaron por aquello siendo calmados brevemente por Julie.

Dan y Mylene gruñeron y se dieron cuenta que no podían pelear si seguían atrapado ahí, lo único que tenían era…Dan abrió los ojos al recordar que Runo vio la señal de alerta, solo espero que ella acudiera para la batalla.

-Lo siento que las cosas terminen así Runo….espero que nos ayudes…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

Bakugan no me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, además que el fic sucede, justamente después de la saga de los vexos, pero antes de los sucesos de gundalian.

Habla –cuando habla alguien.

_Habla_-cuando se activa un poder o carta portal.

**Habla**-cuando habla un Bakugan.

_**Habla**_-cuando se quiera dar énfasis en algo.

* * *

><p>Han se encontraba en ese momento contemplando fijamente el cielo de manera calmada. Ya sabía desde hace mucho que se había perdido ya que si noto con atención que la tierra es un lugar sumamente desconocida para él.<p>

Bajo un poco sus ojos de color azul, frente a él se encontraba un lago que siendo acompañado por la luz de la luna le daba un aire de tranquilidad que tanto deseaba. Han se recrimino por haber aceptado al final haber aceptado ir a la casa de la familia Kuso si la cosas terminaron mal al final.

Y todo por seguir el consejo de Mylene en aprovechar esta dada oportunidad, disfrutar un poco del tiempo que podía compartir con su familia perdida que era los Kuso. Para Han lo único que llamo familia fueron su madre, su hermana y su tío ya que ellos le fueron personas sumamente importantes pero en lo que respecta a los Kuso…no se sentía cómodo y jamás lo conoció ,solo a sus padre obviamente por su fama de cobarde.

-Grey…. ¿Porque tu si pudiste?-Se preguntó al aire, aquella pregunta se la llevaba haciendo desde años, desde que murió su padre y que su hermana no haya aceptado haber vivido con la señorita Alice. Su hermana Gretel hizo lo que debió haber hecho eso pero…no fue incapaz.

Para nadie se le escapaba el hecho que él y su hermana tenían el nombre usualmente famoso en la tierra "Hansel y Gretel" y no era mera casualidad. Recordaba con suma atención cuando su madre le hablo sobre del porque le pusieron ese nombre.

_-Hansel y Gretel….Venga hijos míos-En ese momento tenía unos cinco o seis años, no recordaba muchos obviamente por su edad. Han miro a su alrededor y solo pudo ver leves sombras pero supuso que eran su madre y su hermana._

_-¿Mami?... ¿Donde…esta…papi?-Han escucho la pregunta de su hermana, él también quería saber dónde estaba su padre, desde el día que no regreso de su trabajo como líder de la resistencia Vestal su mama se había sentido sumamente sola, sin contar lo raro maltrato que sufrían ellos tres por varias personas desconocidas._

_-Gretel…tu padre…el desapareció ,no volverá-Han miro levemente dolido a los ojos de su madre ,aquellos ojos azules oscuros que le mostraba un sentimiento o algo que no podía decir que era ,después de un tiempo supo que era dolor. La mujer tomo entre sus brazos a su infante dándole un caluroso abrazo pero que daba mala espina a los niños._

_-¿Mami?_

_-Hijos, espero que se aprenda esto… ¿Saben porque los llame Hansel y Gretel?_

_-Porque….a mami y papi le gustaron esos nombres-Han vio borrosamente a su hermana hablar en ese tono inocente y feliz que solo podía decir un infante. Por otro lado Han sintió que algo, un gota cayo a su rostro, alzando la vista se topó con los ojos azules de su madre que mostraba algo que le hizo sentir terrible mezclados con unas cuantas lágrimas, tiempo después Han supo que eso era dolor, impotencia y finalmente tristeza._

_-No…hija, no…se los puse por algo más…verán, su padre una vez me conto de un cuento….cuando estuvimos capturados bajo tierra por un ataque blazer durante dos días seguido…-Menciono la mujer en tono triste pero melancólico que hizo que los niños le vieran confundido pero su madre le sonrió cariñosamente y se mantuvo en silencio levemente recordado aquello. Grey en un momento le comento a su hermano que averiguo que en realidad su madre y su padre estuvieron atrapado bajo escombros cuando ellos nacieron, todo gracias a unos de los iniciales ataques blazer._

_-¿Mami?_

_-Sí, claro, disculpe es que recordé muchas cosas…su padre me lo conto para pasar el tiempo, se hablaba de dos niños, que fueron abandonados por sus padres…en especial su padre, ellos quedaron solos en un oscuro bosque pero ellos fueron listo y fuerte, habían marcado el camino y lograron regresar a su hogar…_

_-¿En serio, mami? _

_-Si Hansel, no me acuerdo mucho de la historia pero los niños tuvieron que hacer eso varias veces hasta que terminaron con una bruja que quería…hacerle daño, pero los hermanos pudieron escapar y…su padre, que tanto le había abandonado veces atrás….regreso por ello y les pidió perdón…desde así, los niños vivieron en….amor y…paz…_

_-Es una historia…muy linda mami-dijo Grey tratando de que su madre estuviera bien, Han no podía recordar la silueta de su madre y hermana pero podía asegurar que estaban llorando fuertemente, en el futuro Han se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que realmente ocurría pero no se le paso la cabeza en ningún momento._

_-Por ello, les puse Hansel y Gretel, Sé que….yo y su padre les dejaríamos atrás….por la guerra blazer y no seriamos una verdadera familia…pero su padre nos dejó…aunque digan lo contrario…sé que él no es un cobarde, sé que él le sucedió algo…_

_-Mami…por favor…no llores…_

_-Disculpa, pero escúchame Hansel, Gretel… Si algo me pasara ,le dejare en sus manos el futuro ,ustedes seguirán los puntos que dejaremos ,sigan el camino para salir de esta guerra…por favor ,sigan el camino juntos ,protéjanse ,cuídense y aunque su padre y yo parezca que le abandonamos ,al final lo esperaremos porque los ambos ¿Queda claro?_

_-Si…mami…._

_-Mis hijos…los amos tanto, quiero que aprenda de mis errores y logren salir de esta guerra para así…sean felices….los amo tanto, los amo como no se imaginan ¿Oyeron?-Los dos infantes asintieron, Han no entendió todo lo que dijo su madre pero en un futuro sumamente lejano encontró significado a su palabra._

_-Señora Kuso, Es hora de irnos-Sentencio una voz fría un soldado que había entrado escupiendo el apellido del esposo de la mujer. La madre de Han frunció el ceño y Han noto un brillo repentino en los ojos de su madre, años después descubrió que era furia, odio y decisión._

_-Sí, ya iré Locket….Hansel, Gretel, no lo olviden…sigan su camino y salgan de este "bosque oscuro" llamado guerra para que sean felices…los amo-Con eso la mujer se fue yendo de la habitación ante los ojos azules de los infantes quienes no entendieron mucho de lo que quería decir su madre pero que sentía sus ojos ardiendo y una molestia insoportable en el pecho. Desgraciadamente unos días después descubrieron que eso era el dolor._

Esa fue la última vez que su madre había hablado con ellos ,Han no fue tonto ya que todo eso fue una despedida ,su madre literalmente tenia pensando suicidarse o probar a su manera mostrar que la ideología de su padre era la correcta pero no le funciono.

Han sonrió por la ironía, parecía una maldita broma del destino, él y su hermana tenía el nombre basado de un cuento que de cierto modo hasta en un punto se parecen. Dos mocosos que no fueron queridos por sus padres, uno demostrándolo desapareciendo y la otra suicidándose aunque la diferencia era que si seguía amando a su madre.

Siguiendo con esa broma ,siendo un par de niños sin el apoyo de sus padres en medio de un "bosque oscuro" que es lógicamente señalado simbológicamente como la segunda guerra Bakugan ,ellos siguieron "Las pistas marcadas" para tratar de salir de esa vida ,obviamente se volvieron maestro en el arte de la guerra pero aun así no pudieron hacer nada.

Al final su madre se equivocó con ello, su madre está muerta y él está solo y únicamente el único capaz de salir de ese endemoniado "bosque oscuro" pero al final cuando saliera de esta, no tendría a su padre arrepentido por haber abandonado a sus hijos, no tendrá a su madre esperándole en su hogar y ni mucho tendrá a su hermana a lado.

-_Ciertamente es una vil broma…Por eso decidí llamarme Zero…para ser alguien que solo es un Cero, ser alguien que no existe…-_Pensó frustrado el castaño tomando asiento en el suelo fijándose en lo tranquilo del lago pero no podía tranquilizarse correctamente, ya estaba deprimido.

-Un abrazo por un comentario-Comento con voz dulce alguien tras la espalda de Han quien primeramente se mostró sorprendido pero al final la reconoció, se dio la vuelta y vio a su amada secreta, Chan lee.

-Chan…Hace tiempo que no te visto-Era cierto, la joven china no había aparecido desde hace tiempo desde que habían aterrizado en la tierra desde su viaje en la dimensión blazer. Chan lee sonrió levemente y tomo asiento alado de su igual amado secreto.

-He estado en China por asunto familiares ,estuve fuera por cinco meses ,necesitaba arreglar algunas cosas…y debiste saludarme correctamente Han-Menciono con una sonrisa la Ojidorada antes de ser abordada por un brazo cariñoso y un poco posesivo de parte del castaño que no molesto para nada a Chan lee.

-Chan, he estado en las últimas durante este tiempo, hemos tenido que enviar un…bueno no importa ¡¿pero qué haces aquí?...es decir ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Me topé con los señores Kuso, Han. Ellos se encontraban muy preocupado y me lo tope cerca de la casa de Marucho ya que me dijo que raramente estabas ahí, ellos me dijeron que te habías escapado ¿Cómo te encontré aquí? Pues supongo que querías veces un lugar tan natural como es este lago ¿Me equivoco?

-….Me conoces bien, eres una dulzura-Dijo Han primero sorprendido para pasar rápidamente a uno alegre, claro caso de bipolaridad que no le importó a Chan lee por estar acostumbrada. La pelinegra se acercó al castaño para darle un leve abrazo mientras que Han ponía una mano en su cintura.

-Sí ,te conozco bien…Veo que Fefnir y Fortress se llevan bien-Comento la joven viendo como encima de ellos donde estaba un árbol estaban los dos Bakugans en modo esfera conversando intentando darle privacidad a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué esperabas? Son de atributo Pyrus, ellos verían algo en común…Chan lee, pronto se acerca una tempestad ¿lo sabias?-Pregunto levemente serio el castaño a su amada secreta quien asintió. Chan lee estaba al tanto de la situación, tantos de los Neathianos como los Gundalianos, no por nada se había contactado y conocido a una Neathiana como Sellon.

-Los humanos, los Vestal, los Gundalianos, Los Neathianos junto a bakugans para detener a los Blazers…será una batalla…no será…

-La verdadera Guerra….me temo que al final mis decisiones nos ha llevado a lo que yo les quería evitar…una guerra pero de esta ganaremos Chan lee…lo prometo-Hablo con voz solemne pero a la vez seria Han, el haría lo que fuera que aquellos mundos cayeran por culpa de la locura de la destrucción de los blazers.

-Han…esto me suena mal…presiento que algo sucederá…

-Entonces juntos lo afrontaremos ¿Qué dices Fefnir?-Pregunto sabiendo que eso lo estaba oyendo su Bakugan, Fefnir y Fortress cayeron de la rama siendo atrapados por Chan lee y Han poniendo sus esferas frente suyo y la voz seria y decidida de Fefnir no se hizo esperar.

-**¡Estoy contigo Han! ¡JUNTOS DERROTAREMOS A LOS BLAZERS!**

**-¡ESE ES EL ESPIRITU FEFNIR!**

**-**interesante Fortress parece que apoyas en todo a Fefnir, Hehehe-Sonrió levemente Chan lee sabiendo a fondo que pronto vendría la tormenta o como dijo Han, la verdadera batalla, la verdadera guerra se avecinaba. De pronto los cuatros seres vieron como surgieron dos bakugans a lo lejos, clara señal de que ha iniciado el primer movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez de la guerra-…Han…

-Si…es tiempo para la batalla ¡andando!-Con eso se lanzaron al lugar donde Lena y Hot spot se estaban enfrentando ,sin saber que ese enfrentamiento ,como bien se dijo es el primer paso para una seria de suceso que decidirá el destino ,de no solo la tierra ,no solo Vestal ,no solo Neathia y Gundalian sino….todo lo existente….y solo para evitar el fin de todo ,se debe de tener la batalla final ,el combate del milenio. Y todo aquello tiene una forma de llamarlo que significa muchas cosas ,batallas ,guerra ,enemigos ,aliados ,dolor ,lagrima ,decision ,amistad ,lealtad ,fuerza ,valentia ,odio ,furia entre otras cosas y todo...Eso es_** Blazer War.**_

Continuara...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	50. Chapter 50

**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer war:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Mi querido público quiero decirles que habrá un pequeño cambio.<em>

_Verán el fic terminara en el capítulo 50 pero continuara con una segunda temporada que será lanzada después de unos días._

_¿Por qué lo hare? Porque ya planee demasiadas batallas y sagas y si sigo continuando este fic, muchos no la leerá por lo extenso que será, creo que si sigo así terminara en el capítulo 80._

_Como sea en la segunda temporada se centrara: _

_En la batalla contra los blazers._

_En el misterio de la madre de Han._

_En especial sobre la historia de la raza blazer._

_De los seis guardianes bakugans._

_De X, sus razones, sus secretos y su pasado._

_De Zork y su pasado._

_Del misterioso y temido poder Edo Tensei._

_De Grey y su papel en el fic._

_De la desaparición de Dan en el futuro._

_De la visiones de julie._

_De la relación amorosa entre Dan y Mira, Ace y Julie, Keith y Mylene, Baron y Runo, Ren y Zenet y finalmente Han y Chan lee.  
><em>

_Habrá batallas ,nuevas sagas ,nuevos tipos de poderes ,traiciones ,misterio ,romance , Drama ,forma de actuar en los personajes en una guerra como esta ,la futura gran batalla final ,el misterio de la dimensión de la perdición ,regreso de antiguos amigos y nuevos enemigos._

_Y todo esto será en la segunda temporada de este fic que será:_

_**Bakugan battle brawler: Blazer War II.**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
